AI NO MONOGATARI
by Seishime Haruno
Summary: Inuyasha claramente prefiere a Kikyou, tras una batalla contra Naraku Accidentalmente Kagome termina junto a Sesshomaru, al final ella termina siendo su sirviente, por petición de ella. Existe una increíble atracción ¿Podrá la Joven Miko Transformar sus Malas Palabras en Bellas Sintonías, Sus Maltratos en Caricias y su Odio en Amor? —CAPITULO 24: Inquietud.
1. Buscando a Naraku

**AI NO MONOGATARI**

Capitulo 1

Buscando a Naraku:

_**LA ENERGIA DE LOS PUNTOS CARDINALES**_

_Cada punto tiene su propio poder y representa un aspecto determinado de nosotros mismos. _

Me encontraba caminando por sendero sin un rumbo fijo, como venía haciendo ya hace un tiempo, desde que hace 3 años, cuando el día que celebraría cumpleaños número 15, cruce aquel pozo mágico que se encuentra en una de las pagodas del templo de mi familia.

Accidentalmente mi gato Buyo, entro en esta, razón por la cual, entre allí, aun sabiendo que se me tenía prohibido, todo iba bien hasta que decidí irme, justo en el momento que empecé a subir los escalones que me llegarían fuera, una extraña fuerza me atrapo, cuando me di cuenta estaba cruzando una dimensión, lo que me tenia sujeta, era una mujer pero con un gran cuerpo de ciempiés, es así como al salir de pozo descubrí, que no estaba en mi casa ni en el templo, y mucho menos en mi época.

Más tarde descubrí que me encontraba en la época Feudal del Japón antiguo, mejor denominada como la Era Sengoku. 500 años en el pasado.

Aquella época, de Guerras civiles, pero no que en realidad no se sabía, y se pensaba que lo eran mitos y leyendas, es que en esta época existen seres sobrenaturales, hay una gran diversidad de seres, entre ellos y los mas sobresalientes son los Youkais, que son demonios de sangre pura, hay gran variedad, un ejemplo son los Youkais que tienen forma de Humano, pero simplemente es una forma, su verdadera forma depende de la raza que sean.

También están los Hanyous, estos seres son unos híbridos, realmente no pertenecen a una raza, son el resultado, de la unión de una humana, con un Youkai, un demonio con apariencia humana, pero tiene mas características de los demonios.

Las Mikos o sacerdotisas y Monjes (Houshi), creo que esta de mas describirlos, pero somos aquellos que tienen poderes espirituales, con los cuales pueden purificar energías negativas.

Creo que ya me eh perdido en mis pensamientos, valla, pero es que si ah pasado el tiempo, pero me agrada mi nuevo estilo de vida, sé que puedo viajar a mi época cuando lo desee y cuando lo desee, con solo saltar de nuevo al pozo. Pero me eh encariñado con este estilo de vida, je je aunque admito que siempre prefiero un buen baño de agua caliente en una tina, y… ¡mi cómoda cama!. Suspire mientras retiraba unos cuantos cabellos de mi frente.

Es un día soleado, y ¡demasiado caluroso!, nos encontramos en la búsqueda de pistas que nos ayuden a encontrar al malvado de Naraku, el Hanyou que nos ah hecho cosas que no podemos perdonarle y de una vez por todas derrotarlo, pero por más que nos esforzamos… no podemos encontrar ¡nada!, pareciera que se lo ah tragado la tierra, pero bien sabemos que encuentra escondido en algún lado, siempre es lo mismo, ¡el muy cobarde nunca da cara!, el muy astuto piensa que es mejor mandar a otros a hacer el trabajo sucio mientras el está a salvo y cómodamente, viendo todo desde lejos, pero lo que más me enoja es que siempre muere gente inocente que no tiene nada que ver en este asunto.

Desde el último encuentro no sabemos nada de él, salió muy mal parado, ¡casi le teníamos!, y me temo que esté planeando uno de sus canallas planes en estos momentos, ya no quiero ver morir a más gente, por eso me prometo ser mejor, y poder ayudar en la batalla.

Una cosa tengo muy en claro, está enfadado y han acabado los juegos, ahora no descansara hasta vernos muertos, es una promesa silenciosa, porque nosotros tampoco descansaremos hasta destruirlo por completo. Yo quiero, deseo… deseo eliminarlo de la faz de la tierra, no permitiré más muertes y sufrimiento, ya ah ocasionado demasiado, incluyendo a mi familia del pasado, así tenga que morir, pero protegeré mis seres queridos, Naraku desaparecerá. – ante estos pensamientos mire a mis amigos los cuales no traían buena cara, Sango mi amiga la exterminadora de Youkais, tenía una gran cara de tristeza, imagino es por su pequeño hermano Kohaku, la ultima vez, no lo pudo ver, pero él fue el protagonista de uno de los asesinatos, está decidida a darle fin a su vida con tal de evitar más muertes.

El monje Miroku va absorto en sus pensamientos, no se ah propasado en todo el día con Sango, ni siquiera un comentario hacia los favores de la lindas aldeanas.

Inuyasha, mi Hanyou amado es el que más me preocupa, está ausente, demasiado pensativo, tiene un carácter insoportable y pone el ambiente un poco tenso, pero bueno creo que puedo comprenderlo, pero aun así ¡estoy preocupada caray! Ya ni ramen me ah pedido.

Me gustaría poder ayudarle, pero creo que no es mi compañía la que busca y desea en estos momentos, el desearía estar con su amada de antaño, quisiera llorar, pero no puedo, no lo deseo, pues si lo hago es posible que empeore las cosas, además me prometí no volver a llorar, no mostrarme débil.

Así es, por que llorar ¡hay que reir! – tomo una bocanada de aire y me lleno de ese espíritu positivo que se necesita en este tipo de situaciones.

¡oh vamos chicos! ¡arriba ese ánimo! Verán que pronto encontraremos alguna pista, solo es cuestión de algo de tiempo para que podamos encontrarlo, lo bueno es que ahora sabemos cómo podemos destruir sus campos de fuerza, podremos ocasionarle gran daño-exclame mientras me volvía hacia ellos, les sonreí trasmitiéndoles que todo se arreglaría, no había por qué preocuparse, por la forma en que me miraron comprendí que tenía razón, había dado en el clavo, me aventure a continuar- solo debemos tener un poco de paciencia y…

¡Kagome que no entiendes que no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo! – no logre continuar lo que estaba diciendo por que Inuyasha tuvo un ataque de cólera, me gire para encararle, su rostro reflejaba una ira incontenible, jamás le había visto tan enojado, hemos reñido pero jamás me había visto con esos ojos tan fríos, pero a la vez ardientes, no supe que hacer más que seguir escuchando lo que continuo - ¡Ese maldito de Naraku tratara de matar a Kikyou puesto que gracias a ella sabemos que su gran debilidad –termino de decir, solo solté un suspiro y desvié la mirada, me pregunto si actuaria igual si yo fuera la afectada, sinceramente no lo creo.

Eso ya lo sé - Fue mi respuesta, empezó a molestarme, no sé por qué siempre tiene que gritarme, no tiene el derecho de hacerlo.

¡Pues no lo parece! – valla que este Hanyou quiere irritarme, soy tolerante y le paso muchas, pero no creo que eso pueda seguir así por mucho tiempo, después de todo no hay razón para soportarle, una cosa es que lo ame y la otra que le soporte sus groserías.

Vamos amigos, no peleen. Inuyasha la señorita Kagome solo trataba de alegrarnos un poco, no hay razón para que la trates de esa manera, y creo que tiene razón, hemos estado muy tensos estos últimos días- me defendió el Houshi, estaba por darle las gracias, pero antes de eso ya estaba acariciando cierta parte de la anatomía de mi amiga, que lo único que atine a hacer es suspirar mientras se escuchaba la sonora cachetada, dejándole como recuerdo, una linda y roja marca en la mejilla.

Así comenzó otra pelea entre la joven exterminadora de Youkais contra el Houshi pervertido, al menos ya están de humor, lo malo es que sea acosta de Sango.

¡Perro tonto!, No deberías tratar así a Kagome, ella es demasiado buena y se preocupa por nosotros, pero ¡tú! Como siempre ¡abres tu bocota! y ¡la haces enojar! – escuche un creciente gruñido por parte de Inuyasha, esto no me gustaba, mi Shippo, mi pequeño Youkai kitsune (zorro) siempre tan lindo, me defiende del tarado este – me pregunto… -le escuche continuar - ¿tendrás algo en esa gran cabezota? O solo tienes aire porque la verdad…

¡Paff! Mi niño no sabe cuando callarse, pero yo estoy para defenderlo!

-¡Cállate enano! - ¡eso no lo tolerare! Joo, que le toque un pelo. - ¡Kagome! ¡El perro idiota me pego! – estaba a punto de volverle a pegar, pero esta vez no, I-NU-YA-SHA, Deletree lentamente.

-¿eh? Ah… no, no no no espe…

-Osuwari… susurre para tener acto seguido por el conjuro de collar que le coloque, se encontraba un Inuyasha tragando tierra, tome al pequeño zorrito en mis brazos y continúe mi camino.

-¡Kagome! ¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?

- Osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, ¡OSUWARI! – justamente el tenia la culpa de estas cosas, se lo merece. ¡Todavía tiene el cinismo de reclamarme! Hay esta de las veces que no le tolero.

- Hay Inuyasha, ¿Cuándo aprenderás a tratar a una dama?

- ¡Arrg! ¡No molestes Miroku!.

-.-

A miles de kilómetros de los recientes acontecimientos, se encontraba un Palacio en el cual estaba Naraku, pensando en que sería lo siguiente que haría para acabar con Inuyasha y sus amigos; pero en especial de aquella Miko llamada Kikyou, esa miserable de daba buenos dolores de cabeza, siempre entrometiéndose en todo.

Por poco pierde la vida en el otro mundo, en el cual se encontraba el último fragmento de la Shikon-no-tama. Y así hubiera sido de no ser porque en el instante en el que iba a morir utilizo una conexión con el campo de energía, en el cual se encontraba Hakudoshi una de sus extensiones y así poder retornar del más allá. Este regreso ileso ya que la flecha al entrar al campo de energía le había dado a Hakudoshi.

Sabía que aquella flecha con la tierra de la cueva no era de Kagome, esa chiquilla apenas y sabia defender, y la única persona que sabia mas sobre su creación, era ella, Kikyou… esa sacerdotisa tan deseada por Onigumo, ya le enseñaría a no entrometerse en sus asuntos, se las cobraría caro, una por una sus intromisiones.

-Hakudoshi, ¿todavía no te recuperas de esa flecha?-comento con un tono burlón.

-No. Esta flecha de Kagome es diferente, más poderosa de lo normal-contesto, mientras se encontraba flotando en un campo de energía recuperando su cuerpo del impacto sufrido.

-Eso es porque… esa flecha no era de Kagome, si no de Kikyou, es muy astuta, estaba mezclada con algo de tierra de la cueva, donde esta cuido a Onigumo, hace 50 años antes de morir en mis manos ajajaja. – termino de decir mientras le daba un trago al sake que tenía en su mano.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer con la Miko?

-No lo sé, Tengo que planearlo todo bien, por el momento nada. Esperemos un poco más.

- Deberá ser pronto, quiero divertirme

- No te impacientes, Lo harás, lo harás, no tengas duda.

-.-

-Bien, creo que este es un buen lugar para descansar.

-Su excelencia tiene razón, aquí no será tan fácil que seamos atacados mientras dormimos.

-Bien, entonces aquí pasaremos la noche – exclame decidida, estaba exhausta, lentamente me deshice del pesado equipaje que llevaba encima, tenía los pies hinchados de tanto caminar y el trasero entumido de tanto andar en bicicleta. Saque rápidamente lo necesario para descansar y cenar, claro también un insecticida para los mosquitos, que a esas horas ya inundaban, valla este sí que ah sido un día pesado, pero al fin ah terminado, lo único que quiero es cenar, que me rugen las tripas del hambre y no creo que sea la única, y finalmente descansar.

Acomode todo lo mejor que pude, el lugar era lindo y fresco, quizás más tarde haría frio, el ambiente tenía un delicioso aroma a bosque, pinos y hiervas, estábamos rodeados de unos cuantos arboles como si de una protección se tratara, en el lugar donde acamparíamos era el único lugar sin hiervas y maleza, un completo circulo. Pero aun así, si levantabas la mirada se lograban ver un poco las estrellas tan brillantes y hermosas.

Inuyasha, Joven Miroku, ¿podrían ir en busca de leña por favor? – bien era lo único que faltaba, necesitábamos templar el ambiente antes de empezar a helarnos y pescar un resfriado.

Con mucho gusto señorita Kagome, Vamos Inuyasha, hay que encontrar la leña antes de que oscurezca más.

¡feh! Ya que – huy ese Inuyasha, ¿que no puede aceptar hacer algo sin quejarse o rezongar?, también le beneficia a él aunque se haga el fuerte y diga que personas como él no se enferman, Miroku debería de darle una lecciones de cómo ser más agradable y saber tratar a las mujeres- pare mis pensamientos enseguida, no, creo que es mala idea el que le diga cómo tratar a una mujer, ¡le pasaría todas sus mañas!

Kagome, nosotras vamos a buscar un rio donde podamos agarrar un poco de agua para las provisiones. Me pareció que cerca de aquí hay uno. – me dijo Sango sonriente, con Kirara en brazos, mientras me señalaba a una parte del frondoso bosque.

Está bien Sango, vallamos, Shippo… ¿nos acompañas? – hay se estaba quedando dormido, creo que es el que más cansado esta, en cuando cene le diré que se vaya a dormir a mi saco.

¡Si! Vamos…

-.-

-¡Wah! Me encantan estas sopas, adoro la comida ninja, ¡Kagome!, dame otra – vale ya me decía yo que era raro verle sin comer Ramen, no pensé cuando se las presente que se haría adicto a las sopas instantáneas.- toma- pero que se le puede hacer.

- Muchas gracias Señorita Kagome, estuvo delicioso. Me agradeció cortésmente el Monje, mientras dejaba el vaso de plástico a un lado.

-Hay, no es nada, en realidad yo no las hice, son instantáneas.

- oye Kagome… vi unas aguas termales de camino al rio, no queda muy lejos, ¿qué dices, vamos?- me quede perpleja, si, dios existe, por fin podría darme un relajante y magnifico baño.

-¡siii! Vayamos, ¡anda Kagome! – ajaja Shippo esta súper emocionado, pero vamos, ¿Quién lo no estaría?, se encontraba en un parpadear en mi regazo viéndome con ojos de cordero a medio degollar, pero yo aun no salía de mi asombro.

-¿Es enserio Sango?

- claro amiga

-Pues me parece una estupenda idea, ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Arreglemos las cosas y vallamos a darnos un buen chapuzón!, pero… - dije dudando

- ajaja no te preocupes, ¡Kirara!, por favor cuida que su excelencia no se acerqué a las aguas termales mientras tomamos nuestro baño – ajaja si que me ah leído el pensamiento, ese monje de verdad es un peligro, pronto vi como la pequeña gatita que estaba recostada descansando, se para y lanza un pequeño maullido de afirmación a lo pedido, para después ser envuelta en llamas y dar paso a su transformación de linda gatita de dos colas inofensiva a una gran y enorme pantera.

- jejeje, ¿Sanguito como crees? Si yo solo las protegería _"¡hay no!, asi con Kirara no podre verlas tal y como llegaron al mundo, pobre de mi."_ – mmm… ajaja ah puesto cara desolada, seguro que planeaba protegernos, pero no de él.

- ¡jah! Mas bien, ¡cómo no creerlo! – le grito Sango, si alguien conocía a Miroku, esa era Sango.

-Estoy lista, vallamos Sango, ya traigo todo lo necesario, también una toalla para ti- le dije antes de que se pusiera a debatir, lo que necesitaba era un baño y lo quería ya.

- Gracias Kagome

-Inuyasha, no tardaremos, Cuida del monje tu también por favor.

-¡Eh, Mmm… como sea! Mmm...- apenas respondió para después seguir aspirando sopa.

Realmente no caminamos mucho del campamento a las aguas, unos escasos 15 minutos, que realmente valerian la pena después de la relajante ducha que estaba tomando, mi cuerpo se sentía tan bien bajo el agua caliente, que lo único que pude hacer es recostarme en una de las cosas mientras ponía la toalla perfectamente doblada en mi cabeza y cerraba los ojos, sentía cada uno de mis músculos como poco a poco estaban más relajados.

-¡Que deliciosa esta el agua! Ya nos hacía falta un baño de estos después de todo lo que hemos pasado en las ultimas semanas- atine a decir aun con los ojos cerrados

-Sí, estas en todo lo cierto, lo que me preocupa es que ese pervertido burle a Kirara, confió en Kirara claro, pero para nada en las mañas de ese monje.

- La la la- canturreaba Shippo- ah vamos Sango, Kirara no es fácil de burlar, relájate, Kagome… ¿me das de esa cosa para hacer burbujitas? Por favor, es que son muy divertidas.- abrí los ojos ante la petición del niño, se encontraba jugueteando con el agua en el salvavidas que le compre, la verdad es que me daba miedo que se ahogara o algo por el estilo, ajaja creo me eh vuelto algo maternal con él, nade lentamente y sin prisas hasta el otro extremo, tome el frasco del shampoo y una esponja, y le hice una seña de que se acercara, le lave el cuerpecito y el cabello para después dejarle un poco de shampoo en su mano eh hiciera burbujitas, hice lo mismo conmigo, ajaja bueno a excepción de lo de las burbujas y le pase las cosas a Sango.

Ya limpia volví a mi sitio y me sumí lo más que pude en el agua, dejando afuera solo nariz y ojos.

Ahora que tenía tiempo de pensar tranquilamente, tantas cosas se me venían a la mente, tantas cosas, unas buenas y otras no tan buenas. Lo que realmente me pregunto es… Que pasaría una vez que terminemos con Naraku y recolectemos los Fragmentos y recuperemos la Perla de Shikon, siendo así… ya no necesitaran de mi presencia aquí, no habrá nada que me ate a esta Época, mucho menos Inuyasha, el cumplirá su promesa con Kikyou de entregarle su vida, yo no soy nada más que el detector de fragmentos y el plato de segunda mesa, por más que me duela debo aceptarlo. ¿Podre decir adiós al Sengoku?

-¿Kagome?, te noto demasiado callada, quizás decaída, ¿ocurre algo? – se me olvidaba que no estaba sola, yo con tanto pensamiento me eh perdido y excluido del mundo, ¡hay Kagome despierta!- ¿eh…? Ahh.. no no, no te preocupes Sango, solo estaba pensando.

-Mmm… está bien amiga, pero sabes… sabes que cuentas conmigo ¿verdad?, te ayudare en lo que sea – me recordó, que puedo contar con ella en todo momento, no es que no lo supiera, pero simplemente… no sé si me pueda ayudar en este problema, pero aun así, es una gran amiga y agradezco el tener la oportunidad de conocerle. Diciendo lo dicho se recostó imitando la posición que tenía yo anteriormente, no pude más que sonreír.

-Gracias Sango.- Realmente lo apreciaba

- Nada de eso, ¿para eso estamos las amigas no?

- Si eso creo.

-.-

-Hay me siento relajada… ese baño me sentó de maravilla.

- sí, concuerdo contigo – la verdad es que ese baño me sentó mucho más que simple maravilla, caminamos de regreso tan lentamente, sentía que me fuera a desvanecer, tenía demasiado sueño, solo quería llegar y tararme en el sleeping y no despertar hasta entrada la tarde del día siguiente, pero yo bien sabia que eso no lo podría hacer gracias a Inuyasha, podría simplemente mandarlo al suelo y decirle que me deje dormir o acabara en el núcleo de la tierra, pero cuando despierte el remordimiento seria grande, no puedo ser tan egoísta y retrasar el viaje de todos. Suspire cansada y de tan solo imaginar que el día de mañana seria igual o hasta más cansado que el día de hoy.

Vale solo quería recobrar fuerzas, ya mañana vería como descansar en la noche.

Llegamos al campamento todo estaba completamente listo para dormir, Inuyasha se encontraba recargado en un árbol no muy alejado del campamento, Miroku leía un pergamino cerca de la fogata demasiado entretenido, pero al oírlos llegar levanto la mirada y nos sonrió.

Listo, el agua esta deliciosa, ¿ustedes no se bañaran? –comento Sango al sentarse alado de su Pantera gigante, y de acomodaba en ella, yo ya eh dormido en Kirara y la verdad es que su pelaje es ¡sumamente suave!

-Si perro, no seas cochinote, me pregunto… ¿a los perros les gusta bañarse? – vi las intenciones de Inuyasha ante el comentario del pequeño zorrito, así que previniendo lo que podía pasar, jale a Shippo y lo acomode en mi regazo, dentro del sleeping, realimente yo ya no estaba muy consciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor solo atiene a pasarle los brazos encima y jalarlo hacia mi cuerpo, lo último que alcance a escuchar antes de caer profundamente dormida fue a Inuyasha ordenarle a Shippo que se callara y decirme que no tardarían.

Cuando desperté, había un delicioso olor a comida, al parecer yo era la última en despertar, me levante suavemente de mi improvisada cama mientras frotaba un poco mis ojos y acomodaba mi cabello alborotado.

Una vez que me acerque a donde ellos me dije que ni Inuyasha ni Shippo estaban allí, solo estaban Sango y Miroku.

Buenos días, ¿Shippo e Inuyasha, donde están?

¡Bueno días Kagome!, no te preocupes, Inuyasha fue por más leña y Shippo lo acompaño, ya no han de tardar

¿de qué hablan?- escuche a Inuyasha a mi espalda

¿Vez? Te lo dije, no tardarían- se expreso mi amiga la exterminadora de demonios, mientras terminaba de preparar la comida, hay, las tripas me rugían, sería capaz de comer por 2.

¡Feh! Por supuesto que no tardaría, solo se trataba de recoger ramitas- y aventó a un lado de la fogata las ramas y troncos que traía.

¡Buenos días Kagome! ¡Auch! pero que bonita bofetada Miroku – al oír esto me gire hacia el mencionado y era cierto, se rascaba la nuca mientras con la otra mano se sobaba donde traía una mano marcada en la mejilla izquierda, en un rojo llamativo evidenciando de que había sido reciente, quizás instantes antes de que me acercara a ellos, pero bueno si la tenia es porque se la merecía.

Después de esto, desayunamos tranquilamente y después empezamos a levantar el campamento para seguir con lo nuestro, seria un largo y pesado día, de eso no había duda, algo me decía que el día de hoy no todo saldría bien.

Unas horas más tarde, llegamos a una pequeña aldea que se veía acogedora, quizás aquí encontremos algo que nos pueda ayudar, pasábamos las chozas, las personas no nos miraban feo por el hecho de andar con Youkais y Hanyous, como lo han hecho otros aldeanos, pero tampoco nos miraban de buen modo, esto me incomodo un poco.

Se veía pasar niños mientras corriendo con una pelota, quizás jugando fut bol, pero dudo que en esta época lo conocieran, debería ser otra clase de juego similar, la pelota en un mal golpe salió disparada hacia mí, rodo unos cuantos metros para descansar en mis pies, note como los niños no venían por ellos, quizás miedo a los desconocidos.

Tome la pelota entre mis manos, y camine a paso lento hacia ellos, y se la pase en las manos al que parecía ser el más grande del grupo, mientras de sonreí, no hizo nada, pero poco segundos más tarde me devolvió el gesto y tomo gustoso la pelota.

Cuando me gire para ver donde estaban mis compañeros de viaje los vi un poco lejos hablando con unas personas, recolectando información, mientras caminaba hacia ellos sentí un pequeño temblor bajo mis pues, pensé que había sido mi imaginación, así que no le tome importancia y seguí caminando, pero pare en seco al sentir un segundo temblor pero más fuerte que el anterior, y a lo lejos alcance a ver lo que parecía una gran explosión y el derrumbe de una montaña, rápidamente mire a Inuyasha y corrí hacia él, note perfectamente como al llegar a su lado su rostro cambiaba de duda al coraje, furia total… no, ¿qué pasaba?

-¿Inuyasha que fue eso? – no lo entendía, ¿que fue esa explosión, Porque Inuyasha tardaba en responderme? ¡Maldición necesito saber que pasa! No será que… abro los ojos completamente no lo puedo creer, me siento asombrada, asustada, sentí la sangre helárseme y el corazón me late a mil por hora, siento como si fuera capaz de salirse de mi pecho con su acelerado Bum Bum, sé que si me mirara en un espejo en este preciso momento mi rostro tendría un tono pálido- Es… es.. el bastardo de Naraku ¡Maldito mal nacido! – así que si era lo que me temía, por fin Naraku salía de su escondite, después semanas sin tener rastro de él, de búsqueda incansable, al fin le encontramos, mi sangre corre llena de adrenalina y emoción, pero sin olvidar el temor, tengo miedo, no sé cómo terminara esto, espero que todo salga bien, tenemos que vengarnos de él.

Siento como Inuyasha me toma fuertemente del brazo por mi falta de razonamiento, y me deposita un poco brusco sobre su espalda.

¡Vamos a por él! –grito para ponerse a correr en dirección fijada, me agarro fuertemente de su Aori, giro la cabeza levemente para ver que los demás se encuentran a lado de nosotros sobre Kirara.

Inuyasha- le nombre mientras me inclinaba hacia su oído

¿Qué pasa Kagome? – me respondió sin despegar la mirada del camino, íbamos a demasiada velocidad sentía como mis cabellos tiraban hacia atrás y como el viento golpeaba mi cara, haciendo que cerrara mis ojos levemente.

Siento una Gran cantidad de fragmentos de la perla, lo mejor es que vallamos un poco más rápido. No me respondió, solo asintió con la cabeza e hizo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para acelerar un poco más el paso.

Lentamente veía como nuestro objetivo se hacía cada vez más grande a nuestros ojos, hasta que al fin lo alcanzamos y llegamos al campo de batalla, lo que me sorprendió cuando fije bien la vista no fue el hecho de que todo estaba destrozado, si no el oponente con el que contaba ahora Naraku .

Frente a él, luchando incansablemente con sus garras y espadas, mirándole con odio infinito, un odio puro, era Sesshoumaru, lleno de heridas, golpes y polvo.

En ese momento ambos se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia, Naraku para desagrado de Sesshoumaru, paro de pelear y se dirigió hacia nosotros, quizás retrocedí uno o dos pasos.

¡Ohh Joven Inuyasha! ¿a qué debo su agradable visita?- ¡el muy cínico! Pero como se atreve, apreté fuertemente mi puño. – bueno si me permiten estoy atendiendo a otro invitado, pero en cuanto termine con él, con gusto los envió al otro mundo.

¡Naraku Maltita, déjate ya de tonterías y pelea! – Inu desenvaino su tetsuaiga y se puso en posición de pelea.

Te haremos pagar por todo lo que has echo – Miroku se puso a un lado de Inuyasha mientras retiraba el rosario que cubría su mano, para así tener listo su Kazanaa, su maldición del agujero negro, maldición que Naraku hizo a su abuelo hace 50 años y le fue heredada, este agujero fue el causante de la muerte de su padre y su abuelo y podría ser que la de el también, tendría y heredaría a sus descendientes hasta que matara al bastardo que hizo la maldición. Escuche unos sollozos cerca de mi gire para ver de dónde o de quien provenían, vi a Sango llena de coraje apretando con fuerza su Boomerang gigante de nombre Hiraukotsu, dispuesta a utilizarlo en el momento que se le presentara oportunidad.

¡Maldito ¿Dónde está mi hermano Kohaku?

Oh, Por favor no se desesperen, que pronto estoy con ustedes, no demorare mucho- el comentario no le pareció en lo más mínimo al Lord de las tierras del Este.

¿Y quien te dijo a ti que tú miserable escoria podrías acabar conmigo el Gran Sesshoumaru Lord y Señor de las Tierras del Este? – estaba enojado por la falta de respeto, y más que nada por la subestimación.

Perdone usted mi Joven Lord, pero yo solo decía la verdad- la sonrisa cínica de Naraku era cada vez más grande, huy como odiaba que se pusiera así, lo odio, es un maldito.

¡Cállate insecto insignificante! – dicho esto continuo una feroz batalla, todos los animales que se encontraban cerca de allí salieron de sus escondites y huyeron lo más rápido que sus pequeñas patas les permitían. No tardaron mucho tiempo en que mis compañeros entraron en batalla, Sesshoumaru se enfureció por la intromisión en su batalla, alegando que se largaran, que esa era su batalla y no debían estar en ella.

Por supuesto que Inuyasha no le hizo en lo mas mínimo caso a su Medio hermano, y reclamo que también teníamos asuntos pendientes con él.

La batalla continuaba yo utilizaba mis flechas purificadoras para ayudar a mis amigos, y trataba de combinarlos con los ataque de la espada de Inuyasha, para así lograr hacer más daño, aunque no era mucho por el Kekkai, campo de energía que lo protegía, ante este pensamiento, una flecha fue directo a Naraku, pero esta flecha no era mía, no vi de donde salió, ¿acaso será de…?

¿Ah?, Ki.. Kikyou… ¡Kikyou! – ese grito me desgarro el alma, si era ella, la dueña del corazón de mi amado, me alegraba no el hecho de verla, si no de ver el brillo en los ojos de Inuyasha, brillaban por una imprevisible alegría. - ¡Kikyou alejate de ese bastardo, quiere eliminarte!

Ja ja ja no digas tonterías Inuyasha, yo eh venido a eliminar a Naraku, asi que… ¡Naraku prepárate!- levanto su arco y apunto al Hanyou maligno, preparada para volver a atacar.

¡Insolente! – vi como Naraku atacaba a la sacerdotisa de barro y huesos, mi rival en el corazón, mi _**encarnación**_ pasada.

Inuyasha al ver esto, no lo pensó ni una vez y corrió a su lado pidiéndole que por favor resistiera, se encontraba demasiado preocupado por ella, en realidad aun la ama, no hay lugar para mi, sentí mi corazón oprimirse ante la realidad que tanta me niego a creer, que no deseo creer.

Hermanito… este no es lugar para tus cosas amorosas – Sesshoumaru no dejo mover a nuestro oponente llenándole de ataques, así Inuyasha pudo llevar lejos del corazón de batalla a Kikyou y le depositaba un suave besos en los labios, no puedo más, retiro la miraba de ellos y me acercas mucho más a los contrincantes, se que es peligroso, pero no me importa, nada me importa, solo quiero acabar con Naraku. Esa es mi prioridad.

Tome mi arco y cargue toda mi energía espiritual, deposite mi vida en ella, espere un segundo y la solté… caí de rodillas no tenía fuerza, sentía que lentamente caía al suelo, en una fracción de segundo mi rostro se estrellaría en el duro lugar, pero antes de eso logre distinguir que mi ataque no fue el único, junto a él iban los ataque especiales de los hijos del "Inu no Taisho", el gran General perro, difunto Lord de las tierras del Este, un Bakuryuha de Inuyasha y el Souryuuha de Sesshoumaru, ambos mezclándose en mi flecha, formando un remolino, que iba en dirección de Naraku, lo teníamos.

Antes del impacto escuche a mis colegas llamarme, justo mi cara toco el piso el ataque llego a su destino.

Justo en ese momento, atine a susurrar _amigos… _para escuchar la magnitud de la explosión, no supe nada más me perdí en la oscuridad…


	2. Nueva Búsqueda

Capitulo 2:

"**Nueva Búsqueda"**

Se escuchaban murmullos, eran tonos leves, casi imperceptibles pero no por eso inexistente, provenían de un campo desierto, totalmente destruido, simplemente se veían rocas por doquier, arboles despedazados esparcidos por el lugar, estaba claro que allí se había formado el campo de una gran batalla.

Debajo de unas cuantas rocas de no gran tamaño, se alcanzaban a divisar unos cuerpos, estaban inconscientes, su respiración era tranquila y acompasada, se revolvían de un lado a otro incómodos, quizás la posición en la que se encontraban no era la adecuada.

El primero en despertar fue el pequeño kitsune, el estar lejos del núcleo de batalla le había ahorrado muchos golpes y heridas, pero no se puede decir lo mismo de los demás que se encontraban a unos cuantos metros de él, no eran heridas demasiado graves, pero si un poco alarmantes.

Al cabo de unos minutos más, Shippo despertó, lo primero que hizo fue llevarse las manos a la cabeza, una vez calmado un poco el dolor, busco con la vista tratando de encontrar algo o alguien conocido, su mirada se topo con la Exterminadora, en su regazo una pequeña gatita enroscada, lo más seguro es que al estar Kirara fuera de batalla Sango haya intentado protegerla con su cuerpo, tenía varias mallugaduras y una herida sangrante en el hombro derecho que debería ser tratado para no ocasionar la inmovilidad del brazo. No muy lejos de ella estaba Miroku pero este no se veía mejor que la Joven, le gustaría decir que estaba bien, pero esto no era así, su abdomen estaba rasgado un corte le había llegado, no alcanzaba a ver bien, pero sospechaba que era profunda.

Sin más se aproximo hacia ellos, primero se dirigió a la chica y la movió tratando de despertarla, una vez que lo logro, le dijo que como se encontraba, ella inmediatamente respondió que no era nada grave, solo le dolía un poco, se apresuro a preguntar por el monje, cuando lo ubico corrió hacia él lo puso en su regazo, le quito todas las piedrecillas que se encontraban en su rostro y examino su herida, rápidamente le puso un torniquete para evitar que la herida se abriera y provocara una hemorragia.

Sango… ¿Qué sucede? – trato de levantarse pero la exterminadora se lo impidió.

Le eh puesto un vendaje, no se levante – respondió tratando de hacer que se recostase de nuevo

No te preocupes Sango, estoy bien – se levanto pero al hacerlo soltó un pequeño quejido, cuando la chica iba a sugerir que se volviera a recostar le simplemente negó con la cabeza.

¿Dónde está Kagome… e Inuyasha? - era cierto, no se veían por ningún lado, esto alarmo un poco a Miroku, buscaron con la mirada por todos lados, hasta que pudieron observar a lo lejos a Inuyasha recostando un cuerpo en un árbol, suspiraron con alivio.

Inuyasha todavía no lo podía creer, estuvieron tan cerca de nuevo, tan cerca. ¡Maldición!, esto no podía suceder, tanto tiempo buscándole y el tarado se escapaba de nuevo.

-Inuyasha… - giro su cuerpo y vio a sus compañeros de equipo

- ¿Qué sucede Miroku? Lo teníamos, lo teníamos ¡y se escapo de nuevo! - rápidamente el monje elevo su mano con la maldición y comprobó que lo que su amigo decía era verdad, el Kazanaa seguía en su mano, Naraku seguía vivo.

- si la que está allí es Kikyou… ¿Inuyasha donde está Kagome?- cuestiono Shippo.

- Kagome… ¿no estaba con ustedes?

- La señorita estaba cerca de la explosión, pensábamos que estaba contigo

-¡¿Qué dices? – pregunto totalmente exaltado

-¡Que Kagome no está sordo, ella desaparece y tu ni te das cuenta! ¡buaa Kagome no está, quizás se pulverizo en la explosión!- berreaba Shippo, Sango estaba turbada, era cierto, ella no había pensado en esa opción pero si bien era cierta. No, no eso no podía ser verdad, ¡no ¡ su mejor amiga no podía morir… no ella no, ya no, ¿Por qué debía de perder a todos sus seres más queridos?, silenciosamente cargo a Shippo que empezaba a llorar y lloro con él en silencio.

-¡Maldita sea! – y de un puñetazo derribo un árbol que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos – ¡Kagome, mierda! ¿Ya buscaron en la zona?- que imbécil era, como podía pasar esto, siempre le defraudaba, le había prometido protegerla y una vez mas no lo había cumplido por estar preocupado por Kikyou, como no se dio cuenta que se había aproximado demasiado a lugar de ataque, demonios, demonios, ¡demonios!

- Inuyasha, tenemos que buscarla, hay que encontrarla… - el más calmado era Miroku, la situación también le había afectado, pero no servía de nada que todos se pusieran así, alguien tenía que poner la calma en el lugar, esta vez le toco a él, solo rogaba a los cielos que Kagome estuviera viva, o lo más seguro encontrar los restos… debía ser realista ella estaba demasiado cerca cuando paso todo, no creía que hubiera sobrevivido.

-.-

Naraku no podía creer lo que acababa de vivir, ¿Cómo era eso posible, que no se odiaban a muerte? Que paso para que esos 2 se unieran, aparte no solo fue eso si no el ataque de esa mocosa, lo sabía, sabía que no se debía confiar en ella, algo había hecho en esos dos hermanos, era peligrosa, maldita niña tenía que eliminarla, aunque… recordó que antes de que el ataque le llegara ella se había desvanecido, jah con suerte ya no le estorbaría, en su rostro se formo una media sonrisa.

Mientras tanto tenía que reponerse, su cuerpo había quedado completamente destruido, tenía un aspecto asqueroso, ya nisiequiera tenia forma, su aspecto era similar a cuando tenía una transformación, si era algo similar, aprovechando la ocasión mutaría un poco, fortalecería su cuerpo.

-.-

Era una pradera muy hermosa, tenia finta de paraíso, estaba a unos cuantos metros sobre tierra, en la cima de una inmensa montaña, los arboles eran altos y frondosos de un verde precioso y vivo, se mecían levemente al compás del fresco viento, tenía un dulce aroma a especias y flores, era demasiado relajante.

Estaba seguro que alguna vez en su vida había estado allí, ese lugar era como un secreto, pocas creaturas le conocían debido a su estratégica ubicación, y el engañoso bosque que le envolvía, a consecuencia no era transitada por nadie, rara vez había alguien por allí.

Suspiro levemente para aspirar mas de ese aroma, pero al hacerlo un agudo dolor le recorrió, maldición, ahora lo recordaba todo, la batalla, la explosión, Naraku huyendo. ¡Bastardo! Cuantas veces se le podía escapar ese cobarde, y como era que él había quedado herido de esa manera, no podía estar herido por una insignificante cosa como esa, y peor aún, si no hubiera sido por Tensaiga estaría muerto, una vez más esa espada que tanto odiaba le había salvado la vida.

De pronto, escucho un suave quejido a unos cuantos pasos de él, aunque no lo admitiese le sorprendió un poco, como es que no noto una presencia, o mejor a un por que aun no la podía detectar, sabía que estaba allí por su desarrollado oído, pareciera que la criatura estaba inconsciente mmm… no era posible que no le detectara, no tenia olor, no tenia presencia ni esencia, la curiosidad le venció y abrió los ojos para ver qué es lo que pasaba, observo que se encontraba recostado bajo un árbol que le acobijaba con su refrescante sombra, después giro su cabeza a la dirección que su fina audición le indicaba, a un poco distancia estaba la mujer de su hermano, esa hembra humana tan rara e inquietante… pero que estupideces decía.

La observo durante un tiempo, noto como parecía que en cualquier momento despertaría y así fue, no mucho después escucho un quejido de dolor, provocando que dicha mujer se llevara las manos a la cabeza acto seguido su olor le llego de golpe a la nariz, ya podía percibirla, sonrió de lado, así que eso era, esa sacerdotisa niñata tenía un campo de protección, valla tenia instinto de supervivencia. Vio como lentamente abría los ojos y se volvía a quejar se sentó lentamente en donde se encontraba, se reviso automáticamente, _"¿dónde estoy?" _fue el susurro que salió de sus labios, justo en ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron, ella se quedo atónica, estaba sorprendida, pero su mirada se desvió a su pecho, lo examino durante unos segundos, en los cuales el no le quito la mirada de encima.

¿Sesshoumaru estas bien? – vale pero ¿porque me preocupo por él? Me resulta tan inquietante verle así, será mejor que le revise. Se levanto lentamente y con cuidado de su lugar, y fue hacia él, trato de revisarle pero antes de que siquiera lo tocara se lo impidió.

Estoy bien, no soy como ustedes insignificantes humanos tan frágiles y débiles – muy bien ese comentario no me pareció en lo más mínimo, ya verá que se cree, corte mis pensamientos en súbito, trataba de levantarse, aunque inmediatamente se doblo, supongo que de dolor.

Espera… estas herido, déjame revisarte – trate de detenerlo pero me empujo de manera brusca alejándome de él, así cayendo sobre mi trasero.

¡Ya te dije que estoy bien! – el movimiento brusco le provoco más dolor del que se imaginaba, pero se puso de pie.

¡Que no lo estas, maldita sea mírate! – nuevamente trate de detenerlo, puso resistencia, pero al final el dolor gano, cayó de rodillas. Rápidamente le recosté como pude en un árbol, pero valla que si era testarudo.

¡vete y déjame en paz! – dijo mientras se zafaba de mi

¡No, no lo hare, estas herido!

¡Dije que te largues! – Me grito, sus ojos se tornaban de rojo sangre pero antes de cualquier cosa me apegue a su pecho con mis manos sobre este, me encontraba cerca de su rostro, y con el ceño fruncido le conteste- ¡Y yo te eh dicho que no lo hare! – ya estaba molesta, quería gritar, gritaríamos, su mirada fría de una furia infinita y fulminante me estremeció, sentí un vértigo en el cuerpo, y sentí que no tardaría en sudar frio, bien, toma aire, relájate, no le muestres tus debilidades, empecé a emanar energía espiritual de mis manos mientras estas resplandecían, curando sus heridas poco a poco, mi respiración se hizo cada vez más agitada, sentía mi cuerpo estremecerse, me estaba costando… pero lo lograría, no pararía hasta lograrlo.

Una vez terminado me hice a un lado, cerré mis ojos y trate de controlar mi respiración alocada, mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, sentía unas cuantas gotas de sudor resbalar por mi rostro y cuello, hasta perderse en mi ropa, tenía un leve mareo, pero estaba segura de que pasaría pronto, no era nada de qué alarmarse, deje que el viento acariciara mi rostro y cepillara mis cabellos.

-No pienses que te daré las gracias – hablo con su ronca y masculina voz, tan tranquilamente.

- No te las pedí- respondí del mismo modo sin abrir los ojos.

"_La chica tenía carácter, Hm… era interesante"_

Sentí como se movía, quizás parándose, abrí los ojos y lo vi marchándose sin dudar, fue cuando recordé, no sabía dónde estaba, no tenía la mínima idea de cómo volver con los demás y mucho menos a mi época.

Eh… oye… ¿A dónde vas? – no obtuve respuesta alguna, decidí insistir - ¿puedo acompañarte? No conozco estas tierras y…

Haz lo que quieras – fue su seca contestación, sin siquiera voltearse ni pausar su paso, aunque a mí me daba demasiado alivio, al menos no me quedaría allí sola, pero comprendiendo quien era mi acompañante dudaba que fuera mejor. Me sorprendió el hecho de que le diera igual el que fuera con él, pensé que odiaba a los humanos aunque pensándolo bien, el viaja con la péquela niña de nombre Rin, creo que después de todo no había por que sorprenderme demasiado.

-.-

-Inuyasha… ya han pasado 3 días y no hay rastro de ella, ¿crees que…?

- No lo sé Miroku, no lo sé – estaba desolado, Kikyou en cuanto despertó se fue sin decir más, y Kagome, ¡dios! No había rastro alguno de ella, se estaba volviendo loco, tenía que encontrarla.

Shippo y Sango eran los más afectados, no dejaban de llorar y lamentarse, la exterminadora trataba de calmar al niño, pero ni ella misma conseguía calmarse.

-Kagome está muerta… ¡bua! – lloriqueaba el zorrito, pero inesperadamente le dieron un tremendo golpe.

- ¡No lo repitas enano! Kagome no puede estar muerta, ella es muy fuerte, ¿te queda claro? – fue Inuyasha tenía en el rostro un gran dilema. Sango no siendo tan fuerte empezó a sollozar, escondiendo el rostro en el pecho del monje, su llanto era amargo, Miroku solo opto por abrazarle.

- ¡Excelencia, no, Kagome no puede estar muerta, no no no no! – decía apenas con un hilo de voz.

- Tranquila Sanguito, recuerda que la señorita es muy fuerte y te apuesto a que debe estar bien en algún lugar, lo que pasa es que nosotros no damos con ese lugar. – justo en ese momento una ráfaga de viento acompañada por un remolino se hizo presente, dejando ver enfrente del Hanyou a un joven Youkai lobo de una larga cabellera castaña que se encontraba recogido en una alta coleta.

- bestia… ¿Qué paso con Naraku, donde esta? – pregunto este

-¡feh! Llegas tarde lobo rabioso, el bastardo de Naraku ya no esta aquí, huyo el muy cobarde… - contesto Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos y volteándose.

-¡Hay eres una bestia estúpida, como lo dejaste escapar!, si yo hubiera estado aquí no hubiera escapada y ahora estaría muerto.

- Hubiera, hubiera, hubiera, sabes lobo el hubiera no existe así que, ¡ya cállate!- decía Inuyasha mostrando un puño en señal de que estaba molesto por los comentarios de Kouga.

- ¡¿Quieres pelear perro? Grrr…

- ¡Cuando quieras rabioso! Grrr…

-Calma chicos, no peleen, Kouga no fue culpa de Inuyasha fue a causa de la explosión, que paso por la combinación de poderes, y ahora hay cosas más importantes que hacer como…- el monje fue interrumpido por Kouga.

-¡¿Oye bestia donde esta mi mujer?- dijo Kouga empezando a buscarla con la mirada y a olfatear el lugar para ver si encontraba algún rastro de ella al no verla.

- ¡Deja de decir que es tu mujer, que no lo es! Y ella des…-Trato de explicarlo su mirada se torno perdida y melancólica, pero fue interrumpido por el monje Miroku.

- la señorita Kagome desapareció la… - no fue capaz de terminar al observar el rostro en shock del joven lobezno, en este se reflejaba sorpresa y preocupación, no comprendía bien lo que le acababa de informar, duro unos segundos así, hasta que logro digerirlo, la reacción fue un sonoro grito que se escucho por todos lo alrededores.

-¡¿Qué, como que ah desaparecido! –estaba demasiado exaltado como para calmarse, enterarse de que su mujer estaba desaparecida no era una noticia por la cual se deba sentar a tomar el te.

- En la batalla contra Naraku, se llevo a cabo un ataque de gran magnitud, hubo una explosión lo que creemos es que, ella al estar tan cerca de esta y la magnitud, la haya alejado del campo, aunque puede que… - no quiso terminar, simplemente no le gustaba esa opción.

- No puede ser… - murmuro

Después de esto continuaron con la nueva búsqueda encomendada, la búsqueda de su mejor amiga, pero ahora no estaban solos, también contaban con la ayuda del Joven Kouga, quizás así las cosas serian más fáciles, solo esperaban encontrar algo, por mas mínimo que sea, lo que sea que les lleve a su querida amiga.

-.-

Era de noche en el espeso y frondoso bosque, me encontraba descansando un poco, esta recargado en el tronco de uno de los arboles de allí, ella se encontraba dormida del otro lado de la fogata que prendió para no pasar frio, la verdad me da igual, pero si eso evita que se enferme mejor para mi, menos molestias.

Lo que aun no comprendo y no sé por qué eh dejado que esa simple humana me siga durante todo este tiempo, si quisiera en cualquier momento podría aniquilarla sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Recordaba lo que había pasado en estos últimos días en compañía de la extraña Miko de nombre Kagome.

-_Sesshoumaru, ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos?_ – _había preguntado por decima vez, pero como las nueve veces anteriores no obtuvo respuesta alguna, estaba harta de permanecer en silencio, después de tantas horas de solo caminar y seguirlo sin pronunciar palabra alguna, el individuo solo se dedicaba a caminar, ¡sin siquiera voltearla a ver una vez! Y esta actitud era bastante molesta, no la soportaba mas, no poseía demasiada paciencia, ya no aguanto más en autocontrol, ¡Al demonio todo! Paro su caminar, cosa que no le importo en lo mas mínimo al Youkai hasta que…_

_-¿¡Puedes decirme a dónde demonios nos dirigimos! – fue en ese justo momento en el que el Lord dejo de avanzar, había detenido su pasivo andar de súbito, se giro hacia ella, para después pronunciarle con palabras cargadas de odio._

_-No te atrevas, siquiera pienses en volver a alzarme la voz nuevamente en tu vida, insignificante ser, ¿te ah quedado claro? – mas en ese momento no fue suficiente para apaciguar la ira de Kagome, quien no se dejo intimidar por esos detalles, al contrario eso la puso aun mas brava y de peor humor, dedicándole al príncipe una mirada retadora y amenazadora._

_- ¡A mí nadie me da órdenes! ¡¿Entiendes? ¡y si no te gusta que te griten tan siquiera debiste de tener la delicadeza de contestarme lo que te había preguntado! – había explotado, estaba lo suficientemente enojada como para comprender que a quien le gritaba era a Sesshoumaru, quien era un Youkai frio, famosos por ser un asesino despiadado sin compasión, eliminaba a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino. Cuando termino de desahogar su furia, Sesshoumaru ya la sostenía del cuello por lo menos a un metro de distancia del suelo._

_-¡insolente te dije que no me gritaras! – pronuncio mientras le apretaba mas el cuello y así dejándole sin aire, pero ella no daría su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente, así que siguió con su misma mirada, retándole con ella, fue una silenciosa pelea de miradas, el aire le empezaba a faltar, más de lo que le gustaría, no podía con eso, frunció el ceño tratando de soportar la falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones y el filo de las garras de él en su cuello, haciendo pequeñas heridas en las cuales inyectaba veneno. Finalmente la dejo caer de bruces al suelo, de volteo y comenzó a caminar, dejándola, mareada y un adolorido cuello._

_-Que te quede muy en claro._

Quizás esa sea la razón, que tiene el valor suficiente para retarlo y enfrentarlo, porque **ella** era la única mujer que se había atrevido a retarlo sin mostrar algo de miedo o intimidación, estuvo cerca de la muerte y ni así mostro señal alguna de cobardía, era ella una hembra única. Ninguna hembra antes y mucho menos una humana se había atrevido a hacer lo que ella hizo sin tomarle importancia, solo se dejo llevar por lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Esos eran los pensamientos que inundaban la mente del Lord de las Tierras del Este, el cual tenía una sonrisa de lado hasta que…


	3. Ichigo Sama

**AI NO MONOGATARI**

Capitulo 3:

Ichigo Sama

_**Al Este, La Libertad.**_

_Este punto cardinal se asocia con el elemento aire. Representa los ideales elevados, los nuevos comienzos y la elevación espiritual. Nos permite tener una visión panorámica de la vida. Representa la parte universal de cada uno. Es iluminación e integración, libertad y movimiento. En este punto nos elevamos y nos expandimos. Representa el poder de la mente. _

Su paz fue perturbada por una gran energía que se sintió por el extenso bosque, tenia una esencia la cual hacia sentir el alma llena de pureza y calidez, pero era inquietante como al mismo tiempo podría sentirse extraña esa sensación, era algo sumamente raro sin embargo era saber que no era para nada débil, si no que era demasiado poderosa, lo bastante como para destruir a un ejercito de demonios en tan solo fracciones de segundos, así que decidió que debería averiguar de donde provenía semejante poder provocando que sus ojos color ámbar se mostraran. Y así girar la mirada para encontrar la fuente de esa energía, grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir de donde provenía.

-¿_será posible que toda esta energía provenga de esta simple humana? Con ese nivel podría ser una buena oponente de batalla. _– Se decía el joven Youkai de cabellera plateada, entonces decidió acercarse a donde se encontraba la joven durmiendo percibió a medida que se acercaba unos ligeros gemidos supuso que tenia heridas que le molestaran, al llegar allí pudo darse cuenta de que seguía dormida, y al parecer no estaba en un placido sueño con hadas en un paraíso si no que todo la contrario, la observó por unos instantes, en los que se retorcía en su sitio, se mostraban claramente en su rostro muecas de frustración y dolor, podía ver claramente como las gotas de sudor se deslizaban sobre su frente para seguir su recorrido por el cuello y al fin morir entre su pecho, su pecho tenia un vaivén rápido resultado una respiración agitada.

-.-

Era temprano cuando unos bostezos se escucharon dentro de una peculiar cabaña, a si es la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

-Al fin, hasta que despiertan, - decía un no muy contento Hanyou a sus acompañantes de viaje quienes se encontraban en posición reclinada cruzados de brazos y piernas alrededor de este.

-calma Inuyasha, sabemos que estas preocupado por la señorita Kagome pero no por eso debes tratarnos de esa manera.- dijo el joven monje parándose tranquilamente de su lugar sacudiéndose las ropas.

-¡feh!

-Bueno, ¡Que esperamos vallamos a buscar a Kagome chan! – dijo Sango tomando su Hiraikotzu al parecer ya estaba mas calmada, y estaba decidida a encontrar a su amiga a como diera lugar, no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente, no señor no defraudaría a Kagome no la abandonaría.

- hasta que dicen algo coherente, vallamos – dijo para después salir de la cabaña seguido por sus amigos aunque Shippo seguía durmiendo, no lo dejaron pues Sango lo cuidaba y traía en sus brazos.

-.-

Se escuchaba, el canto de algunos pájaros mientras ella despertaba, le costaba abrir los parpados sentía que pesaban una tonelada temblaban a cada intento, cuando por fin abrió los ojos y se paro pudo divisar a lo lejos una figura de cabellos plateados los cuales bailaban a la par con el viento, se encontraba situado junto de un árbol de cerezos, observando el cielo, lo detallo delicadamente cada uno de los detalles hasta que el cuando se sintió observado volteo con suma elegancia y la miro a los ojos para después sonreírle, la sonrisa fue pequeña casi imperceptible, pero aun así ella la noto e hizo que sintiera un leve escalofrió recorrerle la espalda para así, sintió como cada poro en su cuerpo se abría con una corriente eléctrica, y paro de golpe su respiración como no queriendo que se le escapara el aire en esos instantes, no se dio cuenta de cómo ni cuando el Youkai había llegado hasta ella y situarse justo frente a de si, para después verte articular las siguientes palabras.

-Veo que as despertado- Le escucho decir pero ella seguía observándole con detalle y delicadeza, era increíble ver como todo parecía tan perfecto en el, no tendría ni idea como le hacia.

-Si –fue lo único que salió de su boca

-Bien, entonces pelea conmigo –dijo tomando el pose de batalla al momento dando un brinco había atrás, levantando el polvo alrededor y estirando la mano hacia arriba dándoles ese toque verdoso a sus manos, dispuesto a atacar con su látigo y garras, cosa que desconcertó a la chica perdiendo el estado de tranquilidad que tenia hace unos instantes.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero que dices, acaso es una broma? Por que si es asi es una broma de muy mal gusto Sesshomaru es obvio que tu me ganarías en cuestión de segundos sin necesitad de tu espada, además no traigo conmigo mi arco y flechas. – le contesto con un deje de desesperación mientras daba dos pasos hacia atrás.

- No creo que los necesites Miko así que déjate las palabras para después- contesto cortante mientras movía lentamente los dedos de su mano alzada.

- Que te hace pens… - no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir por que el Sesshomaru había empezado a atacar una y otra vez, apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo, no dejaba tiempo libre entra cada ataque, de verdad quería matarla y lo peor es que ni siquiera sabia por que, no recordaba algo que había hecho para molestarle de tal manera.

-¡Te he dicho que no te puedo ganar! Para ya por favor – le gritaba con desesperación, pero parecía que el no escuchaba y lo único que quería era seguir atacándola, ella estaba agitada después de largo rato tratando de mantenerse con vida y sorprendida por el echo de poder esquivar los ataques claro con bastante dificultad pero aun así se había salvado de varios ataque que debieron acabar con su existencia rápidamente pero no por eso estaba significaba que estaba ilesa, ya que sabia que Sesshomaru tenia una velocidad impresionante y ella era una simple humana ¿cierto?, tal vez el solo la estaba probando y no peleaba enserio ó ella había aumentado su velocidad por los constantes ataques de el. No sabia que era lo que pasaba en esos instantes, pero si esto era una broma, era una broma de muy mal gusto tenia tantas ganas de llorar, quería que Inuyasha estuviera ahí y la salvara, pero eso era cosa del pasado, y sabia que ya no lo podía esperar.

-¿Por qué no atacas? Quiero saber hasta donde llega tu fuerza – Escucho decirle al que pudo ser su cuñado mientras le proporcionaba un golpe en el abdomen que la mando al piso mientras levantaba polvo y dio contra un árbol de cerezo el cual al recibir el impacto dejo caer una lluvia de pétalos rosas.

No sabia que hacer tenia el cabello revuelto, lleno de tierra y ramas, unos cuantos rasguños por toda la cara, su labio inferior estaba roto y una gran herida en su brazo izquierdo y abdomen, estaba acorralada y ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir esquivando los ataques, en sus ojos se podía ver miedo y desesperación no sabia que hacer, Sesshomaru se detuvo enfrente de ella agarrándole la muñeca para levantarla del suelo, le dolía bastante el agarre sentía como a cada milésima de segundo el ejercía mas fuerza y su piel se desbarataba, le quemaba el veneno, sintió como su hueso trono cuando la alzo todavía mas, y con su otra mano estaba dispuesto a lanzarle un ataque final, y eso hizo, la chica lo único que hizo fue cubrirse con sus brazos y gritar, entonces un resplandor blanco la envolvió protegiéndola y purificando el ataque, haciendo que Sesshomaru retrocediera de un salto, cuando el resplandor hubo desaparecido y su cuerpo se hizo visible Kagome se desplomo y así cayendo sobre las raíces del cerezo inconsciente.

-.-

Estaba sumido en un profundo sueño cuando sus sentidos empezaron a despertar poco a poco, sentía que estaba recostada en un lugar suave y acolchonado, escuchaba leves murmullos a lo lejos y como una puerta se cerró, entonces fue cuando sintió un agudo dolor en su brazo izquierdo y abdomen, esto hizo que abriera los ojos y soltara un pequeño gemido, así fue como se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

-Tranquila, trata de descansar esas heridas sanaran pronto, te eh curado con unas plantas muy efectivas - dijo una Youkai alta, de cabellos largos y lacios de color violeta oscuro, tenia el cabello agarrado en una coleta dos mechones caían sobre sus mejillas, tenia un tupe que de los lados era mas largo y lo tenia acomodado de lado, sus ojos eran de un hermoso violeta claro sus pupilas eran como los de un gato, su piel era blanca, vestía un pequeño pero fino kimono de color lila con azul con detalles de plata que le llegaba unos diez dedos arriba de la rodilla, tenia enzima una armadura que parecía corsét de color lila oscuro y encima una tipo gabardina del mismo color lila oscuro, traía unas botas como de tela de color negro y llevaba colocada en la cintura una espada sobre natural, pues al parecer era muy buena con la espada.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Donde estoy?-dijo Kagome tratando de soportar el dolor que sentía, pregunto mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza y se inclinaba un poco cubriendo su abdomen.

- Me llamo Ichigo, y te encuentras en mi casa, ahora por favor intenta dormir para que te recuperes ya que estés bien si quieres te puedes ir - dijo Ichigo evitando que se levantara y haciéndola recostarse de nuevo.

- Kagome, me llamo Kagome y dime ¿como es que llegue aquí?- dijo recostándose de nuevo en aquel futón con cuidado y tratando de acomodarse de una manera que no le lastimara y estuviera cómoda.

- Pues Sesshomaru sama te a traído a estos alrededores- Dijo con el seño fruncido mientras se daba un pequeño golpecito en la mano.

- ¿El se encuentra aquí? – Pregunto un poco inquieta, estaba desconcertada por lo que había ocurrido, pero no entendía nada, estaba tan confundida, quería hablar con el tenia que saber que… su mente dejo de divagar al escuchar la respuesta y se dio cuenta que su cuerpo estaba tensado, pero rápidamente se relajo.

- No, lo que pasa es que cuando revisaba los alrededores vi que te puso en la sombra de un árbol y se fue, cuando me acerque me di cuenta que estabas herida y decidí traerte, dime ¿que eres de el? – Pregunto con una curiosidad vivaz que se podía observar en sus pupilas

- ¿Eh? Pues nada, viaje estos últimos días con el, el motivo es que en una batalla peleando contra un monstruo llamado Naraku, lo único que recuerdo es que hubo una explosión y cuando desperté me encontraba en un bosque desconocido con el.

- ¡oh! ya veo… , se me hace raro que se haya tomado la molestia de haberte traído – mientras su curiosidad aumentaba y fruncía aun mas el seño.

- Si también se me hace raro y tu ¿Qué eres de el? –dijo Kagome, pregunto ahora ella tratando de explorar, tenia que saber donde estaba y que había pasado al parecer esta Youkai llamada Ichigo conocía a Sesshomaru.

- Nada, se quien es por que tiene fama de ser fuerte y frió y pues también por que después de todo es el Lord de las tierras del este, así que muchos lo conocen. – Le contesto con un dejo de sarcasmos, como si fuera lo mas obvio del universo y yo era la única que no estaba enterada.

-Entiendo – Trate de no mostrarme molesta respire y solté un suspiro mientras me ladeaba preparándome para dormir un rato.

-Bueno creo que debo dejarte descansar mientras iré por mas hiervas, nos vemos luego Kagome chan -dijo Ichigo para después pararse e ir en dirección a la puerta

- domo arigato Ichigo sama -dijo para cerrar los ojos después caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

-.-

-Mmmm ¿Ichigo sama? – dijo Kagome

- Konnichiwa Kagome chan, veo que te e despertado lo lamento – dijo mientras prepara las hiervas para curarme y cambiarme los vendajes a lo cual estaba dispuesta a ayudar, después de todo es a una de las cosas que me dedique a hacer desde que llegue a esta época.

- Konnichiwa, a no hay problema, después de todo creo que dormí demasiado- conteste al incorporarme en mi lugar e ir quitándome las amarraduras de las vendas.

-Eso es bueno así te curaras pronto, déjame te cambio los vendajes – dijo mientras se acercaba con las cosas necesarias para su propósito

- Hai – dijo mientras Ichigo se sentaba sobre el futón y me ayudaba a quitarme los vendajes para facilitarme el trabajo.

- Y dime quien te hizo las heridas puedo ver que fue un Youkai – dijo untándole el remedio que había preparado

- Fue Sesshomaru, en realidad no recuerdo mucho, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que estaba desesperada y cansada de esquivar sus ataques y cuando me iba a volver a atacar cerré los ojos y grite y ya no recuerdo mas no se que paso después. _"que habrá pasado ¿Sesshomaru me perdono la vida? No, no creo ¿que habrá pasado? y ¿Por qué me habrá traído aquí? Hay no entiendo nada"-_Pensaba Kagome mientras perdía la mirada entre las aguas en las reposaban muchas hierbas.

- Mmm… ya ahora veo _"creo que esta niña tiene grandes poderes pero no sabe como utilizarlos y solo los utiliza inconscientemente cuando esta desesperada"_ y dime ¿que armas utilizas? Mm ya esta –dijo mientras terminaba de vendarla y se quedaba sentada alado del futón.

- Gracias, pues solo se utilizar el arco – Conteste con pena, pues por el mismo motivo siempre expongo la vida de mis amigos que tienen que estar al pendiente de mi, es doloroso pero creo que ellos estarán mejor sin mi. Así sus ojos se tornaron opacos el cual Ichigo noto.

- Eres sacerdotisa ¿cierto? – trato de captar su atención para que así no se sumiera el la profunda tristeza que la persigue.

- Se podría decir – contesto sin decir mas soltando un gran suspiro, después de todo jamás llegaría a ser ni la mitad de buena que era Kikyou.

- Si, puedo ver tu aura aunque no as dominado del todo tus poderes – ante esto Kagome solo asintió con la cabeza… - Que mas da le dice cosas que ella ya sabe, solo da lastima.

- Bueno si quieres cuando te recuperes yo podría enseñarte algunas técnicas y a utilizar la espada – Esto si le resulto interesante, giro y la vio directamente a los ojos, ahí estaba su oportunidad de no ser una insignificante niñata a la cual todos tenia que defender, podría valerse por si misma.

- Muchas gracias Ichigo sama

-Esta bien, no te preocupes esto me puede servir como entrenamiento, bueno te dejo descansar nos vemos mañana – inmediatamente se paro y junto los instrumentos que había utilizado.

- Gracias - dijo Kagome mientras se volvía a recostar e Ichigo se levanto y salió de esa recamara sin hacer mucho ruido.

-.-

Habían pasado ya tres años desde que Kagome se encontraba con Ichigo, ahora la Miko contaba con 21 años de edad, se había recuperado completamente de todo a las 2 semanas de haber llegado ahí y habían empezado con el entrenamiento sin parar hasta la fecha, Kagome era muy hábil solo que no había tenido un maestro para guiarla e instruirla, por lo que no le costo mucho poder manejar la espada a su voluntad con ayuda de Ichigo, era realmente buena con ella se podría decir que en cierto punto había superado a su maestra, quien tenia fama de ser la mejor con la espada, partía a su enemigo en dos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin siquiera dejarle oportunidad ni posibilidades de bloquear el ataque, sin contar que provenía de un linaje de una familia con sangre de grandes guerreros.

Los que la conocían bien sabían eso y que jamás deberían aceptar un reto con espada por parte de ella por que ya habían perdido antes de tocar la espada para empezar con el enfrentamiento. La espada de Kagome recibía el nombre de Kendaiya la cual no era una espada común y corriente si no que tenia poderes sobre naturales, puesto que había sido creada con uno de los colmillos de su Sensei Ichigo y con sus poderes espirituales, quienes no se quedaron atrás, también había mejorado bastante con ellos podría mantener una buena pelea con Midoriko la creadora de la Shikon no tama e incluso tener la posibilidad de salir victoriosa, si se lo propone.

En ese lugar lo único que se escuchaba en esos momentos eran dos espadas que chocaban con fuerza. Se debatían con energía y énfasis, había un centellar de chispas por doquier que se alcanzaban a ver en la nube de polvo que cubría la pradera, el crujir de la tierra a cada paso dado.

-Vamos Kagome, ay no me digas que ya no puedes mas, apoco tan fácil te diste por vencida- decía Ichigo mientras sostenía su espada con fuerza contra la de Kagome.

-No, no me daré por vencida tan fácilmente, eso bien lo sabes – dijo Kagome para así ejercer mas fuerza y lograr empujar la de Ichigo y poderla atacar.

- Que bien, eso quería escuchar así que… ¡Prepárate!- dijo y bloqueo el ataque de Kagome para después atacarla ella, por poco y Kagome quedaba en dos piezas pero con un rápido movimiento logro detener el ataque.

Se escucho un gran golpe junto con un chillido por el choque del metal de las espadas para después ver como una espada volaba y giraba en el cielo para así caer y quedar incrustada en el suelo.

- No deberías distraerte tan fácil, concéntrate mas en lo que haces que un error de estos te costara la vida- dijo Ichigo apuntando le a Kagome con la espada en el cuello dejándola sin escapatoria entre la espada y el suelo.

- Gommen ne Ichigo sama, tratare de que no se repita, estaba algo distraída.

- Lo se, bien creo que es todo por hoy, si olvidamos lo ultimo te diría que lo as echo estupendo has aprendido de maravilla.- dijo mientras retiraba la espada del cuello de Kagome y la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Gracias, Ichigo sama – tomo la mano que se le ofrecía para levantarse y después sacudió sus ropas aunque claro esta, sabia que después de la batalla no podría usarlas mas.

- Bien vallamos a comer algo ya que muero de hambre y luego a descansar a sido un día duro – girándose en sus talones en dirección a casa.

- Si – dijo Kagome para soltar una leve risilla por las caras que hizo Ichigo después de esto se dirigieron a la casa de Ichigo.

-.-

Dentro de unas aguas termales estaban Kagome e Ichigo descansando de aquel pesado día que habían tenido.

-Sabes Kagome te eh enseñado ya todo lo que sabia y déjame decirte que dominas muy bien la espada no pensé que pudieras hacerlo tan bien, así que me has sorprendido.- dijo Ichigo quien estaba recargada en una roca con los ojos cerrados.

- Gracias Ichigo sama pero todo esto es gracias a usted, ya que se a encargado de enseñarme todo. – Kagome se encontraba en una posición igual solo que ella tenia los ojos abiertos y miraba a Ichigo.

- Me alegra haberte enseñado todo, así que no me la agradezcas, después de todo no tengo hijos a quienes enseñar, y te eres lo mas cercano que eh tenido.

- Gracias, no sabe como se lo agradezco, usted siempre ah sido tan buena conmigo.

- Si quieres puedes partir en busca de tus amigos mañana o quedarte un tiempo mas a entrenar, después de todo como lo he dicho ya te e enseñado todo lo que se y lo has aprendido muy bien, aparte por eso fallaste hoy ¿cierto? Pensabas en tus amigos- dijo Ichigo mientras abría los ojos y miraba los de Kagome.

- Cierto, no se equivoca maestra. _" Si quisiera saber que paso con ellos ¿estarán bien? Inuyasha… ¿como estarás? mamá, abuelo, sota, espero que todos estén bien, deseo verlos, los extraño tanto, deseo verlos pronto." _-dijo mientras le regalaba una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa.

-Bien entonces si no me equivoco partirás mañana – exclamo cortando sus pensamientos de su quería aprendiz.

-Si debo saber en como están todos, pero no piense que no volveré que vendré a darle dolores de cabeza – Rieron juntas ante la broma dicha

- bueno te deseo suerte aunque creo que no la necesitaras, vallamos a la casa ya esta oscureciendo y mañana partirás temprano- dicho esto se levanta toma sus pertenencias y empieza caminar a su destino.

- Tiene razón- y así repite lo que hizo Ichigo momentos antes.

-.-

- Que bien dormí, esas aguas termales ayudaron demasiado – dijo estirando sus brazos, para después dirigirse hacia un baúl, de este saco un traje y se vistió, llevaba puesta unas botas negras un poco mas arriba de sus rodillas, con aquellos listones que las unen, dejando expuesta parte de su piel, debajo de aquella gabardina azul marino con toques dorados en las orillas, se encuentra un pequeño y delgado traje de color blanco que en las orillas tenia encajes y detalles de color azul marino y tinto, encima traía una armadura parecida a un corcel del mismo color de azul que la gabardina, solo que con toques y detalles plateados, el cual le llegaba hasta los muslos, que bien deja ver la nívea piel de la chica, en su pecho puede ver el solo que encima de este mantiene un par de lazos formando una "X", de los cuales se sujetan por medio de un broche, llevando en este un diamante color azul, unas muñequeras que le llegaban poco antes de los codos, las cuales se sujetaban del dedo medio y por ultimo a Kendaiya en su cintura, la cual hacia juego con el traje, la funda era de un tono marino con detalles de color dorado, la parte que unía al mango y el filo de la espada era de oro, en el centro se encontraba un hermoso diamante azul , el mango en si del mismo tono que el traje pero casi al final tenia detalles con oro, como una planta de enredadera.

Después de vestirse se dirigió a un tocador en cual se peino de la siguiente manera: una media cola con una trenza la cual tenia unas cuantas piedras para hacer juego con su traje, su cabello había crecido considerablemente, dejo fuera dos mechones rebeldes que se enrollaban de forma inevitable y rozaban sus mejillas, claro su fleco había crecido y le llegaba hasta la quijada.

Hecho esto salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala donde se encontró a Ichigo.

- Buenos días Ichigo sama ¿durmió bien?-dijo Kagome tomando asiento alado de Ichigo

- Buen día Kagome chan, si gracias, desayuna para que así empieces tu viaje mas fácil - dijo y le paso un plato con el desayuno y después le sirvió una taza de té.

- Si muchas gracias – contesto desde su lugar mientras tomaba lo que se le ofrecía y lo acomodaba con cuidado sobre la mesa y así empezar a comer.

Paso el desayuno, entre plática y consejos hasta que llego la hora de la despedida.

- Muchas gracias por todo Ichigo sama, no la defraudare y tratare de visitarla ya que encuentre a mis amigos, le contare lo que pase en este viaje.-dijo Kagome saliendo de la casa junto con Ichigo.

- Lo se, tu eres muy fuerte si no fuera por tu apariencia y olor diría que eres una Youkai, eres la humana mas fuerte de la que allá escuchado y conocido, se que cumplirás tus metas – dijo Ichigo para después abrazarla con fuerza en señal de despedida.

- Gracias Ichigo sama, usted a sido la única y mejor Sensei que eh tenido – dijo Kagome correspondiendo al abrazo y aguantándose una pequeñas lagrimas que querían derramarse por aquellos hermosos ojos color almendra.

Pasaron unos minutos abrazadas para después separarse y mirarse a los ojos para pronunciar un hasta luego. Kagome dio media vuelta y así empezó su viaje, dejando atrás a su amiga y maestra de los 3 años que estuvo con ella.

-.-

Kagome llevaba dos días caminando, ya era de noche, se encontraba en un frondoso bosque cuando decidió que debía descansar y buscar algo de comer, así que se dirigió a donde se suponía debía de haber un rió allí cerca y pesco algunos peces, después busco leña e hizo una fogata para cocinarlos, cuando ya estaban listos y estaba dispuesta a comerlos escucho un ruido a lo lejos pero muy cerca de donde ella se encontraba así que tomo su espada dispuesta a ir a ver que pasaba, llego al lugar, vio que se llevaba a cabo una batalla era y gracias a la luz de la luna pudo ver que se trataba de un Youkai tamaño colosal, tenia unos cuernos enormes en la cabeza con los cuales si no se tenia cuidado seguro se pierde la vida en ellos, unas enormes y filosas garras, en cambio al oponente de este que al pacer tenia problemas en acabar con el, no se le veía bien solo la silueta por la cual Kagome pudo saber que era de menor tamaño si se le comparaba con el otro se diría que era del tamaño de una de sus manos, también pudo distinguir que se trataba de una mujer o una hembra Youkai.

Cuando ella estaba sacando sus conclusiones el Monstruo le dio un tremendo golpe a la otra figura dejándola en el suelo y fue cuando decidió que debía intervenir si no quería que aquella joven muriera en manos de aquel enorme adversario.

Así que desenvaino su espada y en una fracción de segundo el Youkai de tamaño colosal estaba cayendo sin vida al suelo. Entonces volteo a ver como estaba aquella figura a la cual había ayudado cuando escucho a esta hablar.

- No necesitaba tu ayuda, yo pude acabar con el. –Dijo con voz irritada aquella figura mientras se levantaba y se acomodaba el cabello.

- Eso no es lo que yo observe- dijo Kagome guardando la espada en la funda de la cintura.

- No me gusta deber favores así que si deseas venir, en mis territorios hay unas aguas termales las cuales te revitalizan totalmente es lo utilizamos los Youkais cuando estamos exhaustos de alguna pelea, también hay comida y acilo- dijo la figura avanzando unos pasos y así dejar que la luz de la luna ilumine su rostro.

- Gracias, creo que te tomare la palabra -para después girar su mirada hacia el rostro de la figura

- ¿Qué? Acaso eres ... –dijo Kagome algo sorprendida, por encontrarse a aquella persona.

- ¿Tu? Pero pensé que … no, no puedo creerlo- dijo la figura igual de asombrada que Kagome bueno quizás un poco mas sorprendida, gracias a lo ultimo que había escuchado acerca de la sacerdotisa.


	4. Kagome ¿Eres tu?

**AI NO MONOGATARI**

Capitulo 4:

Kagome ¿eres tu?

-¿Kagome, eres tu?- dijo tras un fuerte jadeo la joven mientras trataba de recuperar de la sorpresa.

-Si, soy yo, que gusto verte y dime ¿como has estado? Ayame- dijo Kagome cambiando su expresión de sorpresa por una hermosa sonrisa de las cuales solo ella era dueña.

-Pero como es posible… tu estas… ¿no se supone que…? no entiendo nada- dijo Ayame mientras se sentaba en una roca que estaba cerca de allí con las manos temblorosas tratando de no caerse.

- Me entere gracias a Kouga de que habías desaparecido en una pelea contra Naraku y todos creen que estas muerta, te han buscado sin descanso y no encontraron ni una pista de que permanecieras con vida – explico brevemente después de recuperarse de la tan inesperada noticia

- ¡Oh! ya veo… entonces piensan que estoy muerta, jah - dijo mientras cerraba uno de sus puños con fuerza, tratando de no perder la cabeza, después de todo era doloroso que nadie tuviera la esperanza de que ella aun viviera después de lo sucedido, en resumidas cuentas la creían completamente débil e indefensa como para sobrevivir…

-Pero ahora veo no es cierto, pero dime que paso con digo, ¿Dónde estuviste? Todos estaban muy preocupados por ti, te buscaron por todas partes.- terminado de decir esto se escucho como rugía su estomago dando a entender que tenia hambre, apenada lleva rápidamente las manos sobre su abdomen.

- Mira deje mi campamento cerca de aquí, junto con unos pescados, que te parece si vamos, y mientras comemos te cuento ¿vale? – Ofrecio amablemente la sacerdotisa con una sonrisa.

- Está bien- dijo una joven pelirroja un tanto sonrojada pero no por eso menos intrigada, así que camino siguiendo a Kagome.

-.-

Ya en el campamento, cuando se sentaron junto la fogata, Kagome se encargo de contarle todo con detalle a su amiga Ayame, de donde había despertado, como Sesshomaru casi la mata y así despertar en casa de Ichigo y que gracias a ella pudo incrementar sus poderes y aprender a utilizar una espada.

- Ahora que lo mencionas, cuando venciste a ese Youkai como no te podía ver bien gracias a ese golpe que me dio y pensé que eras una Youkai, se nota que tu Sensei Ichigo sama te enseño muy bien- Le confeso después de quedarse pensativa, procesando toda la información recibida.

- ¿Enserio crees eso?- dijo volteándola a ver un poco divertida.

- Si por que los humanos no tienen esas clases de poderes y habilidades de verdad me sorprendes.- dijo para después darle una mordida a su pescado.

- Es por mi Kendaiya – contesto con una sonrisa divertida después de todo tenia poderes demoniacos también.

- ¿Kendaiya?

- Si, mi espada se llama Kendaiya, fue creada con uno de los colmillos de mi Sensei y mis poderes espirituales, ya que ella dijo que yo guardaba poderes impresionantes sin descubrir y no tendría problemas en utilizarla, aparte por que no puedo depender de las flechas ya que en un determinado momento se terminan y el estar materializando mi energía ayuda mucho, pero utilizarla en exceso me podría costar la vida, la espada solo es capaz de cortar en dos a las criaturas y seres con un espíritu corrupto y lleno de maldad, también puedo utilizar mis poderes espirituales a través de ella, después de todo también fue creada por ellos ¿no?.- dijo guardando a Kendaiya después de habérsela mostrado.

- Es impresionante, pero no creo que sea todo merito de la espada, has aumentado tu fuerza considerablemente – afirmo con vehemencia mientras movía de un lado a otro la brocheta de pescado.

- Gracias, bueno creo que ya es tarde dormiré, por que la verdad estoy muy cansada.

- Opino lo mismo, ah sido un día sorpréndete.

Dicho esto ambas se recostaron alado de la fogata, estaban debajo de un árbol con grandes dimensiones el cual tenia una gran hueco en la parte de las raíces y la hacia parecer como una cueva.

-.-

-Ayame, y ¿A dónde te diriges? ¿irás a tus territorios?- pregunto Kagome quien acababa de terminar de desayunar a igual que su acompañante. Al terminar de dejar en orden lo que había sido su campamento.

- La verdad, quiero despejar mi mente, cuando nos encontramos acababa de empezar mi viaje - le respondió Ayame con un poco de pesar mientras ocultaba disimuladamente el rostro y girarse a buscar sus cosas.

- Mmm y.. ¿se puede saber por que razón?- cuestiono la joven de cabellos azabaches con un brillo de curiosidad en los ojos notando el misterio en la lobezna.

- Estoy harta de los desprecios de Kouga, por mas que insisto no recuerda nada de lo que me prometió – contesto con agresividad

- Lo lamento – dijo ocultando sus bellos ojos avellana tras sus cabellos.

- ¿Por que lo lamentas? – dijo la pelirroja mostrando un rostro lleno de confusión.

- Por mi culpa Kouga te a hecho pasar momentos nada agradables- Pues desde que el joven lobo había conocido a Kagome ya no quiso cumplir su palabra con Ayame.

- No te preocupes no es tu culpa que el sea tan testarudo.- dijo la joven pelirroja mostrando una mueca muy graciosa la cual hizo sentir mejor a la chica de cabello azabache.

- ja ja creo que tienes razón- contesto para después dejar ver una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

- Bueno entonces ¿Qué harás? Si quieres puedes venir conmigo

- Eso estaría bien, ¿en verdad no te molestaría?.- cuestiono Ayame mostrando una hermosa sonrisa de entusiasmo.

- Para nada, bien entonces hay que partir. – contesto meneando la cabeza, para después levantarse y empezar a caminar.

- si

-.-

- Siento un varios fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama en aquella dirección- dijo una chica de cabellos azabaches apuntando a un lugar en el espeso bosque.

- Vallamos antes de que se aleje- contesto la chica peli roja para empezar a correr.

- si.

Al llegar al lugar en donde Kagome había sentido la presencia del fragmento de la Shikon no Tama se encontraron con un pequeño niño el cual se encontraba matando lentamente y sin piedad para después destruir el alma de cada aldeano los cuales estaban encerrados en un Kekkai (campo de energía) sin posibilidad de escapar y salvar sus vidas, era una vista desalmada, era una horrenda masacre, todo estaba lleno de sangre las casas, los arboles el suelo, era un lugar muy parecido al infierno y eso era lo que vivían los aldeanos un verdadero infierno.

Cuando el pequeño sintió que no estaba solo, volteo para descubrir a las dos chicas las cuales tenían un rostro de horror por presenciar aquello lo cual hizo que este mostrara una amplia sonrisa y empezara a hablar.

- ¡Oh! Llamo a la sacerdotisa y aparece la reencarnación, pero que cosas, pensé que habías muerto en aquella ocasión Naraku no debió subestimarte, pero no te preocupes te atenderé, y veo que traes contigo algo que me interesa.

- ¡ MALDITO! ¿Cómo te atreves? – dijo la chica de cabellos azabaches la cual estaba llena de rabia e impotencia por no haber llegado antes y evitar tantas muertes que se llevaron acabo tal era su impotencia que de su cuerpo empezaba a surgir una gran energía.

- Kagome acabemos con este bastardo – dijo Ayame mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

- Hakudoshi pagaras caro por lo que has hecho – dijo mientras imitaba a su compañera y se preparaba para el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo.

- Esto se pone interesante la imitación barata de Kikyou y una loba me van a hacer pagar, eso lo quiero ver. – contesto y tomo su alabarda y empezó a atacarlas, las estocada eran rápidas y repetitivas, pero no por eso daban en el blanco, ya no eran las épocas de antaño.

En uno de esos ataques estuvo a punto de herir a Kagome, sin embargo gracias a su flexibilidad se agacho lo suficiente girando y con esto sacándose el ataque por delante, se levando sin dejar de ser un movimiento continuo con un brinco y proporcionándole una patada en el rostro.

- Lo admito as mejorado tu velocidad, pero dime… ¿como piensas ganarme si no tienes arma? fuiste muy tonta al venir a aquí ahora perderán la vida – dijo Hakudoshi pues este no podía ver la espada de Kagome ya que su gabardina la ocultaba y ella no tenia pensado en utilizarla por el momento.

- Lo siento pero yo no pienso lo mismo que tu – contesto Kagome para después correr en dirección a un arco y varias flechas las cuales tomo en un rápido movimiento y se volteo con la cuerda tensa y un flecha apuntando a Hakudoshi.

- Ayame trata de ayudar a los aldeanos – le ordeno si mirarla, mientras fijaba su objetivo, cualquier movimiento en vano y suelta la flecha.

- Esta bien Kagome, tratare de romper el campo de fuerza, pero no dejes que ese bastardo huya.- contesto para correr con gran velocidad hacia los aldeanos.

- Bien, empecemos con esto.

Comenzó una ardua batalla Kagome esquivaba los ataques de Hakudoshi y lanzaba sus flechas purificadoras y cuando Ayame libero a los aldeanos se unió a esa batalla, Hakudoshi estaba en desventaja pero como las subestimaba no le importo.

Los 3 estaban cansados pero ninguno daría su brazo a torcer y continuaron así hasta que:

- Kagome vamos estas cansada ríndete, no podrás utilizar mucha energía mejor dame de una vez los fragmentos que traes – su caballo relinchaba y daba pisotones había fuego y chispas por todo alrededor y a cada pequeña ventisca de aire las llamas se alzaban.

- Eso quisieras – Mientras lanzaba un par de flechas alrededor de los aldeanos para apaciguar el fuego, y poder ponerles un campo de protección.

- Sigue soñando maldito por que Kagome nunca te los dará y yo no permitiré que los tengas – exclamo Ayame la cual en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba a un lado de Hakudoshi y le incrusto el lirio que mantenía en su cabello para dejarle el brazo inmovilizado y sonreía.

- Maldita – y la golpeo fuertemente mandándola a unos metros de allí inconsciente. Pero en ese descuido Kagome le lanzo una flecha la cual le rozo por el rostro. Hakudoshi ahora sabia que no podría vencerla pero también sabía que ella estaba cansada y tenía un gran corazón y no dejaría morir a ninguna persona, así que agarro a su querida amiga Ayame como rehén - entrégame los fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama – exclamo mientras lanzaba un ataque el cual Kagome esquivo.

- No podrás atacarme así que entrégamelos de una vez si no quieres morir – ante esto Kagome lanzo su arco y saco su espada.

- ¿piensas atacarme aun con esta mujer? Bien- y empezó a atacarla –todos morirá por tu culpa- Kagome detuvo cada uno de los ataques con su espada para después mostrar una sonrisa, la cual desconcertó a Hakudoshi, Kagome lanzo un ataque el cual partió a ambos.

- Veo que no te dejaste manejar por esto, pero entonces no eres tan puritana pues sacrificaste una vida para esto, ajaja no te hace menos diferente a nosotros – se jactaba Hakudoshi con sus ultimas palabras.

- Yo no eh echo tal cosa – la escucho decir con una gran sonrisa mientras envainaba su espada, sintió como las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su cuerpo mientras le regresaba la mirada al niño.

- ¿¡Que! – acto seguido volteo a ver a la chica en cual estaba intacto sin ninguna herida – Imposible…

- Mi espada solo mata a los de un espirito maligno y corrupto como ¡el tuyo! – dijo mientras de daba su golpe de gracia.

- No… no puede ser – dijo para dejar este mundo acto seguido Kagome escucho un gran tumulto y gritos de felicidad por parte de los aldeanos ella se dirigió hacia Ayame la cual estaba rodeada de aldeanos y estaba volviendo en si.

- Muchas gracias señorita como podremos pagarles – dijo un aldeano mientras se inclinaba una y otra vez mientras los demás las rodeaban y decían cosas similares.

- Señorita les debemos la vida gracias, ¿cómo podemos agradecerles? – dijo un segundo aldeano junto con su esposa quien asentía.

- No es nada solo es nuestro deber, Ayame ¿te encuentras bien?- Pregunto al acercarse a ella y revisaba sus múltiples heridas con cuidado y le curaba las mas graves con su poder espiritual al poner sus manos sobre ellas y emanar una cálida luz azul.

- Ya esta, no te preocupes por mi solo fue un golpe y heridas sin importancia – contesto mientras se levantaba.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?- En realidad estaba toda hecha un caos y a la Miko le preocupaba bastante su acompañante.

- Nah no fue nada, apoco no confi… - no pudo terminar por que cuando volteo a ver a Kagome quien soltaba un gran suspiro de alivio y esta se desplomaba en el suelo.

- ¡Kagome!- es lo único que pudo pronunciar.

-.-

- Así que estas viva, eso no me lo esperaba no esta a mi favor pero puedo sacarle provecho. – dijo un individuo de cabellera oscura, larga y podría decirse china con un traje azul y gran una armadura tenia un ojo rojo en cada mano y uno en el centro de su cuerpo.

- Kanna puedes retirarte – y la mencionada así lo hizo sin hacer un sonido, simplemente desaparecía una sombra mas.

Afuera en otra habitación se encontraba Kagura a la cual las noticias la pusieron de buen humor.

-"_Así que esa sacerdotisa esta viva y Hakudoshi a muerto eso me favorece. espero pronto tu muerte Naraku así podré ser libre como el viento"- _Sus pensamientos se perdieron al ver las estrellas.

-.-

-¿Ayame que haces? No, déjame… yo puedo – dijo Kagome la cual acababa de despertar y trataba de levantarse pero Ayame no se lo permitía.

- Debes descansar esa batalla no fue fácil aparte perdiste mucha energía- respondió para volver a batallar contra Kagome la cual se resistía en volver a la cama.

- Pero como vez ya me siento mejor no es necesario que repose- renegando y tratando de levantarse, resistiéndose a permanecer en la cama.

-¡Eres una testaruda, has lo que quieras!, yo solo me preocupaba por tu salud. – dijo con un resoplido, molesta Ayame mientras se volteaba con los brazos cruzados.

- Esta bien, solo dormiré un poco – dijo una vencida Kagome mientras se recostaba.

- Eso esta mejor- exclamo una muy sonriente Ayame mientras se volteaba para ver a Kagome y poder arroparla.

Se encontraban en el palacio de la aldea pues el terrateniente insistió por haber salvado a los aldeanos y bueno Ayame no se negó ya que estaba algo herida y Kagome se encontraba inconsciente y necesitaba descansar.

-.-

- Bien ya esta – terminaba de curarle la hernida un aldeano, y de aplicarle un ungüento para que la herida no se infectara.

- Gracias señorita – dijo un aldeano el cual estaba siendo atendido

Ayame se encargaba de curar a los aldeanos y Kagome de cambiarles los vendajes, ya que ella era buena con la medicina de la actualidad y no con la de hierbas y esas cosas por eso Ayame se encargaba después de todo ella se encargaba de su manada.

-Bueno que te parece si vamos a tomar un baño – dijo Ayame mientras se levantaba.

- Es una excelente idea. – contesto e imito a su amiga

-.-

Kagome y Ayame se encontraban en la habitación que les habían otorgado, la cual estaba llena de lujos y un buen servicio pues eran invitadas especiales.

- Ese baño estuvo delicioso – dijo Kagome mientras se secaba el cabello con una delicada tela.

- Señoritas les traemos la cena ¿podemos pasar?- dijo una joven detrás de la puerta corrediza.

- Si, por supuesto adelante – hizo saber Kagome y así la puerta se recorrió dejando ver a tres jovencitas de su misma edad, dos traían la comida y la otra la bebida y sin mas se pusieron a acomodar lo que habían traído para los huéspedes.

- Gracias son muy amables – exclamaron al mismo tiempo Kagome y Ayame.

- No es nada, al contrario – contesto una de las jóvenes mientras se inclinaban

- Con permiso – dijo otra para después las tres dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación en sumo silencio.

- El terrateniente es muy amable. – comento Kagome.

- Si esta delicioso – contesto Ayame mientras tomaba otro poco con los palillos y Kagome probaba.

-.-

- Kagome iré en busca de unas plantas, no tardo- dijo para ir en dirección al bosque.

- Espera, ¿te puedo acompañar? es que estoy algo aburrida – dijo para ir hacia donde se encontraba mientras tomaba una canasta.

- Bien – y comenzaron a internarse lentamente en el bosque.

- Y dime como es la planta así será mas fácil encontrarla.

- Pues veras, es una flor de color azul claro y tiene siete pétalos en forma de triángulos y la otra es una hierva de color café y se encuentra entre las raíces de los árboles por lo que no se nota a simple vista.

- Entonces separémonos, tu en este lugar y yo en aquel.- dijo para caminar unos cuantos medros.

- Esta bien.

-"_Haber dijo que era de color azul claro y tenia siete pétalos, donde podrá estar, mmmm no la veo por ningún lado, ¿para que la necesitara? Bueno como sea ya le preguntare. Allí esta." _– corrió hacia donde vio la planta color azul claro – _"veamos una, dos, tres, cuatro… " _si esta es – la arranco y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Ayame.

-¡Ayame la encontré! – dijo para después dársela.

- Bien yo también encontré la otra, ya podemos volver.

- y dime ¿como se llaman las plantas? La azul es muy bella, y aparte huele bien, huele mmm muy dulce. – dijo mientras caminaban de regreso hacia la aldea.

- Pues veras esa se llama aosubarashii y la café se llama chairokomatte.

- Que nombres. Y ¿para que las quieres?- dijo regalándole una gran sonrisa y le pasaba la flor.

- Pues veras si las mueles y les mezclas un poco de agua se hace una sustancia demasiado dulce y embriagante, hace sentir confundidos a los machos y no notan cuando estamos en celo, eso lo utilizamos para protegernos cuando no tenemos pareja para evitar que todos los machos quieran tomarnos como suyas y así pasar desapercibidas.

- Entonces lo que quieres decir es que cuando se encuentran en ese estado ¿están en peligro?. – dijo mostrando una cara de asombro e incredulidad.

- Así es, solo cuando no tenemos pareja – dijo mostrando un rostro de decepción.

- ¡Bueno que va, arriba ese animo!

- si, bueno creo que lo mejor será partir mañana, así llegaremos pronto a la aldea de la anciana.

Al llegar al palacio se dirigieron a su habitación pero antes de llegar se toparon en el pasillo con una jovencita.

- Buenas noches señoritas, enseguida les llevamos su cena, con permiso.

- Muy amable – contesto Kagome para después ambas retomar su camino.

-.-

- Estoy satisfecha, estuvo delicioso, será mejor que durmamos - dijo Kagome mientras estiraba los brazos.

- si eso es lo mejor, mañana partiremos – dijo Ayame para levantarse y quitarse la piel que lleva en los hombros y dejarla a un lado del futón.

Kagome se dirigió al futón, se quito su gabardina y armadura para después recostarse en el futón junto con su espada Kendaiya en brazos. Ayame también se recostó en el futón y se giro para quedar cara a cara con Kagome.

- Buenas noches Kagome._ "¿Qué estarás haciendo kouga?"_

- Buenas noches Ayame. _"espero verlos prontos amigos, familia"_

Y así con esos pensamientos ambas chicas cayeron en manos de Morfeo.

-.-

- Gracias por el hospedaje – dijo la chica pelirroja a los aldeanos.

-No es nada solo pagamos el gran favor que nos hicieron – exclamo un aldeano.

- Espero que se recuperen pronto hasta luego – exclamo la chica de cabellos azabaches.

- Gracias señoritas, por todo lo que hicieron por nosotros, espero que vuelvan pronto serán bienvenidas. – dijo un aldeano ya mayor.

- Esperemos que eso suceda , hasta luego – contesto Ayame para girarse y retomar su viaje, junto a Kagome.

Continuara…


	5. SIGLO XXI

**AI NO MONOGATARI**

Capitulo 5:

Siglo XXI

– ¡PLASH! – Todos las aves de los arboles de la zona, vuelan a consecuencia de tremendo estruendo.

– ¡Houshi hentai!, ¿¡Acaso nunca dejara de hacer eso! – le grita una furioso exterminadora de demonios mientras menea la mano adolorida.

–Lo lamento Sanguito, pero mi mano está maldita, tiene vida propia – dijo un joven de cabellos oscuros agarrados en una pequeña coleta con la mano marcada en la mejilla.

–Pues contrólela… o ¡yo misma la mato! – Contraataco tomando su Hiraikotzu con fuerza y lo levanta un poco, para que viera en monje pervertido que no estaba jugando.

– ¡Feh! Nunca cambiaras monje – bufo Inuyasha alejándose del lugar y dirigiéndose a un árbol cercano y trepar en el.

Shippo se encontraba con una mirada algo melancólica, viendo como pequeños copos de nieve caer, la muerte de su madre adoptiva le había afectado, pero siempre trataba de disimularlo para no preocupar a los demás.

El monje Miroku, aunque no lo supieran siempre trataba de alegrar el ambiente aunque eso fuera a costa de la pobre de Sango, pero bueno el coraje y el pensamiento de cómo hacer pagar al monje le hacia olvidar sus tristezas por los menos un rato.

A Inuyasha también le había afectado pero la verdad el detestaba que le vieran vulnerable. Por eso trataba de disimular pero sus amigos lo conocían demasiado como para saber que este solo fingía.

–¡Chicos ya esta la comida entren o se les enfriara! – grito la anciana Kaede desde la entrada de la cabaña mientras sostenía la cortina de la puerta.

–Ya vamos anciana Kaede – contesto una furiosa Sango mientras daba grandes zancadas junto con bocanadas de aire, estaba tan molesta que hasta podría salirle humo de las orejas.

-.-

– ¿Que le sucedió en la mejilla Miroku sama? –pregunto la anciana mientras servía la comida. – claro sin dejar el dejo de malicia de la anciana haciendo ver que no es la manera adecuada de cortejar a una dama.

– je je – rió nervioso tratando de ignorar la fulminante mirada que la exterminadora le dirigía.

- ¡Que no es obvió anciana!, ese pervertido nunca va a cambiar –contesto Inuyasha.

Por un momento pensó en que seria regañado por haber llamado así a Kaede obachan pero no paso nada, fue cuando recordó que Kagome no se encontraba allí.

-.-

– "_¿Eh? Pero que es esto, ¡no puedo creer que estemos en invierno tan rápido! Con razón tenia tanto frió"-_ pensaba la chica de cabello azabache

- Son lindos los copos ¿no?, pero no tanto cuando es una tormenta – fueron las palabras después de un soplido.

– Si, es cierto – sonriendo – pero lo mejor de esta época es la navidad – pues era una época de esperanza y reencuentros.

–¿Navidad? – mostrando un rostro lleno de confusión.

– Si, es la época donde la familia y seres queridos se reúnen, para convivir un rato y pasársela bien, también se dan regalos, felicitaciones, abrazos etc. Es una época especial. Aunque la tradición no es originaria de Japón, la han adoptado muy bien, al igual que en todo el mundo.

– Ahora entiendo "_seria genial pasar navidad con Kouga, que me abrazara y me deseara lo mejor, como yo se lo deseo a el"_ Feliz Navidad Kouga –susurro.

– Bien creo que deberíamos acelerar el paso antes de que empiece a nevar

-.-

- Por fin podré ver a mi familia y a los chicos. – dijo Kagome al reconocer el bosque – A medida que conocía mas alrededores aceleraba inconscientemente el paso, si no fuera por que Ayame estaba acostumbrada a caminar rápidamente, diría que Kagome estaba prácticamente corriendo.

–Vamos Ayame – en eso tomo su mano y empezó a correr- corre, corre ay que ir, no soporto las ganas por ver a mi familia – fue como inicio la carrera de regreso a casa.

– Esta bien, vallamos –corrieron lo mas rápido que podían hasta que por fin se detuvieron frente a un viejo pozo donde depositaban los huesos de monstruos.

-Kagome ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Pensé que iríamos con tu familia. – dijo Ayame visiblemente confundida

– "_es cierto Ayame no sabe que no pertenezco a esta época si no que vengo de 500 del futuro, uuuuf_ – suspiro –_ ni modo tendré que explicárselo, bien."_ – pensó Kagome para después hablar – Ayame no te lo había comentado pero yo no soy de esta época, vengo del futuro y este pozo me permite ir de esta época a la mía.

–¿Estas bromeando cierto? – a lo cual obtuvo como respuesta un meneo de cabeza.

– La verdad no te crearía si fueras otra persona, pero ahora que recuerdo por eso es que antes traías ropas extrañas que parecían de papel ¿cierto? – Describió como si hubiera hecho el descubrimiento del año, era algo nuevo y novedoso.

– Así es, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

– Mmm… y ¿crees que pueda pasar?

– Hasta el momento el único que a podido pasar es Inuyasha, pero…– después de esto le sonrió y le mostró algo – tenemos esto, lo mas seguro es que con la ayuda de la Shikon no Tama lo logremos.

– Genial, bueno esta bien intentémoslo, pero ¿estas segura de que no es peligroso? – como es normal, la gente le teme a todo lo nuevo y desconocido, aquello de lo que no estamos completamente consientes de las consecuencias que podrían acarrear.

– Cálmate, Inuyasha a ido y no le a pasado nada – se limito a contestar y jalarle de la mano – no temas, confía en mi por favor.

– Esta bien, confiare en ti… pero te hago completamente responsable de lo que me suceda.

– Bien toma el fragmento y dame la mano – dicho esto la tomo de la mano y se pusieron en el filo del pozo

– ¿Estas lista? – Era tan cómico el miedo que mostraba la lobezna hacia todo aquello.

– Eso creo – contesto apretando con fuerzas la mano de Kagome, si iba a morir no quería hacerlo sola, además si la sacerdotisa lo hacia a diario, lo mejor seria permanecer junto a ella.

– Bien a la cuenta de tres, Uno.

– Dos _"Espero que todo salga bien, no quiero quedar entre dos épocas"_

¡Tres! – y saltaron al pozo todo se volvió oscuridad,

Sentía como caía en el vacío, era un sensación de vértigo que nunca antes había experimentado, no tenia control de ninguna de mis extremidades, sentía una parálisis total, quería gritar pero el sonido se ahogaba en mi garganta. Lo único que observaba a mi alrededor eran unos destellos de múltiples colores, de los cuales destacaban el blanco, lila, rosa y tinto. Se mostraban como luciérnagas juguetonas que volaban a una rápida velocidad y sin dirección fija.

-.-

– Sesshomaru sama ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? – pregunto una pequeña de unos diez años, quien andaba en pasos alegres mientras daba unos pequeños brincos entre cada uno y de vez en cuando se agachaba a cortar una pequeña flor para agregar al ramo de flores, que le arreglaba a su Youkai favorito.

– Falta poco Rin _"Copos, una nevada se aproxima" _– miraba atentamente un copo de nieve que caía suavemente en el dorso de su mano y después pasar a ser una gota de agua.

– Esta bien – empezó una carrera adelantándose a su señor, y estirando las manos al cielo mientras daba vueltas sin parar, quería bañarse de copos, ser una muñequita de nieve. Se escuchaban risas por doquier, era un sonido que desde ya hace un tiempo rodeaba a esos solitarios viajeros.

– Hay niña insoportable, lo único que haces es molestar a mi amo –dijo un pequeño Youkai de color verde.

– ¡Jaken! – Era evidente que en el tono en el que fue pronunciado su nombre no había una pizca de alegría, así que sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrerle rápidamente toda la espina dorsal.

– ¿Si? amo bonito – la pregunta temerosamente el renacuajo verde.

– ¡Cállate! – sin mas, siguió su camino, sin esperar la respuesta.

– Si amo – dijo inclinando la cabeza-"_hay no se por que tiene que viajar con nosotros esta simple humana, mi amo le hace mas caso a ella, a mi nunca me contestaba cuando le preguntaba algo, ni me defiende"_

– Señor Yaken ¿en que piensa?- pegunto la pequeña quien se había detenido a preguntar al ver al Youkai tan pensativo, estaba a escasos centímetros de distancia del rostro de este, para cuando el le presto atención y miro al frente, se llevo el susto de su vida, provocando que se fuera de espaldas.

– Nada que te importe niña – dijo volteado la cara, y recuperaba rápidamente su postura anterior.

– Vamos señor Yaken – Decía la pequeña Rin, tratando con estusiaste energía que este le dirigiera la mirada.

– ¡No quiero!

–Por favor – dijo mostrando unos tiernos ojos, mientras juntaba las manos suplicando.

– ¡No! – cada vez mas exasperado en pequeño monstruo verde.

– Señor Yaken por favor, no le cuesta nada decírmelo – el renacuajo iba a volver a contestar con una negativa, cuando fue interrumpido por el Lord.

– ¡Silencio! – dijo Sesshomaru que ya estaba arto con aquella discusión infantil.

– ¡No! ¿eh? – dijo Yaken un poco desconcertado por que no era la voz que esperaba, el seguía sumergido en la discusión que no se dio cuenta que su amo, había agregado algo mas, hasta que fue demasiado tarde para procesar la información dicha.

– ¡PAST!

Antes que pudiera decir algo en su defensa quedo inconsciente con un gran chipote en la cabeza.

– Vámonos – dijo mientras pasaba por encima de su fiel sirviente, quien empezaba a recobrar en conocimiento.

– Si, Sesshomaru sama- contesto para ir tras el en una carrera por alcanzarle y al igual que su adorado amo paso sobre el cuepo adolorido de Yaken.

–¡Espérenme! ¡Amo bonito no me deje por favor! – rápido se incorpora, a pesar de los 3 tropezones que se dio, mientras se ponía de pie y sacudía sus ropas, pero ya le llevaban una ventaja que tardaría en alcanzarles.

-.-

– Ayame, Ayame, desierta Ayame – decía Kagome mientras movía un poco a su compañera para que reaccionara, estaba inconsciente en el fondo del pozo devora huesos, estaba obscuro como es de suponerse, después de todo estaban 500 años después, de la época Sengoku y ahora el pozo estaba dentro de una pagoda.

– Mmm, ¿Que paso? ¿Dónde estamos? – dijo Ayame mientras se sentaba en el suelo del pozo y se frotaba la cabeza al estar observando todo a su alrededor.

– Estamos del otro lado del pozo, haz dormido bastante, pero no quise que fuera demasiado tosco el cambio, así me preferí dejarte descansar – le explico mientras le ofrecía una mano, para ayudarle a levantarse.

– Ya recuerdo – mientras aceptaba la ayuda

– Bien vallamos a buscar a mi familia- dijo dándole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

– Si, Gracias – dijo mientras se sacudía las ropas.

Sin mas rápidamente, Kagome busco en donde se suponía se encontraba la escalera para salir del pozo, empezó a subir e hizo un ademan a Ayame para que la siguiera.

-.-

– ¡Mamá, Abuelo, Sota! ¡Estoy de vuelta! ¿están en casa? – fue lo que se escucho, después del estruendo de abrir la puerta de entrada con demasiada fuerza, mientras entraba a la casa seguida por Ayame.

– Hija que bueno que vuelves, después de tanto tiempo así podrás pasar navidad con nosotros – Entraba lentamente la madre al recibidor, pero pauso un segundo al ver a su hija, a quien tenia cerca de tres años y medio sin ver – ¡Kagome Te vez divina!, se te ve muy bien con ese traje – dijo la señora Higurashi mientras salía del recibidor, hacia la cocina.

– Si, gracias mamá – dijo Kagome mientras abrazaba a su madre con fuerzas, es que la había extrañado tanto que era necesario. Fueron unos minutos de cariño, su madre comprendía que Kagome habría pasado muchas cosas en estos años, no por nada se notaba tan diferente claro cambios positivos y para bien, aunque sabia una parte de su ser, que había una tristeza que se agobiaba a su primogénita. Después de todo su hija no faltaba tanto tiempo a la casa por nada, y esta vez no fueron semanas largas, o un ocasional mes, si no años.

– Madre ella es Ayame, una amiga del Sengoku. –Dijo una vez soltando a su madre.

– Hola mucho gusto Ayame, pero pasa estas en tu casa – Saludo amablemente mientras le hacia el ademan de que entrara con completa confianza a su hogar.

– El gusto es mío, y gracias. – Le devolvió el gesto mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

– Bien, debo de terminar la cena, estará en un rato mas. – dicho esto se dirigió a paso tranquilo a la cocina, seguida de las dos jóvenes.

– Pero cuéntame hija ¿Cómo les fue en la búsqueda de los fragmentos?

– Hemos encontrado pocos fragmentos mamá, pero es una larga historia que se debe de contar con un poco mas de calma – no quería mortificar a su madre contándole con detalle lo que le había pasado, ene estos tres años, por lo cual que trato de mantenerse lo mas positiva y energética posible, después de todo… era asombroso el ahora gozar de su compañía.

– Ya veo, pero no te desanimes Kagome todo saldrá bien, confió en ti hija – la sonrisa que mostro fue de las sonrisas mas alentadoras y reconfortantes, simplemente el apoyo incondicional de una madre, ese que sabe como darte la paz interior necesaria para seguir adelante y no rendirte jamás. – _Te quiero madre…_

– ¡Hermana que bien que has vuelto! ¡Wow pareces una guerrera! ¡Tengo una hermana guerrera Genial! Pero… ¿Dime donde esta el amigo orejas de perro? – dijo el pequeño buscando a su onii chan con la mirada

– "_Diablos no puedo decirle que no lo eh visto en todo este tiempo, no quiero entrar en detalles, Sota es pequeño para entender" _Pues veras el no ah podido venir por que tenia que estar alerta por si pasaba algo y defender a los demás, pero mira ella es Ayame – dijo señalando a la joven de cabellos rojizos.

– Hola cachorro ¿Cómo te llamas? – Le saludo la Youkai mientras se ponía a la altura de Souta, le ponía una mano en la cabeza y le alborotaba el cabello.

– So… Souta me llamo Souta, ¿dime por que me dices cachorro? – contesto un tanto sonrojado por el acto de la joven, era una chica completamente rara para el, pero que mas da, seguramente es igual al orejas de perro.

– Pues por que aun eres uno, aun te falta crecer – Explico Ayame como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo, ¿o acaso tenia la idea de ser un adulto?.

– Lo que pasa es que ella es un Youkai y así es el termino que se les da a los niños, en su raza, no te preocupes Souta te acostumbraras – expreso mientras le daba un guiño y soltaba una pequeña cacajada.

– ¡Souta espérame, niño ya no puedo correr como antes! – llego un agitado abuelo, quien alcanzo a escuchar lo que su nieta dijo.

– Hola Kagome que bien que has vuelto pero dime ¿Quién es Youkai? – dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato, pero esa frase aquí no aplica, simplemente el abuelo aplasto al gato Buyo por mirar embelesado lo que tenia enfrente, era el segundo Youkai que conocía, podría darle una magnifica fama al templo de los Higurashi, tendrías mas historias que relatar y muchos mas amuletos que vender.

– ¿Algún problema con ello? – pregunto una temerosa Ayame pero con una mirada retadora.

– Para nada, debes contarme, como son en tu clan, las costumbres, ¿que posición tienes en el clan? Y todo eso, ven siéntate aquí querida – antes esto Ayame cae de lado al estilo anime con una gotita.

– "_Hay que raro es, pensé que me insultaría como los demás humanos bueno ya que, nunca los entenderé!" _– suspiro- pues soy la nieta del lobo sabio y… – inicio con un largo relato de lo que fue y es su vida, a cada palabra se sintió mas relajara y le agrado la forma en como el anciano procesaba cada cosa que le decía con una gran fascinación.

– Creo que las cosas jamás cambiaran, mi abuelo no tiene remedio, le alegro de estar de vuelta – se dijo para si misma Kagome, mientras escuchaba cada relato desde una distancia, hasta que sintió que debería de ir a descansar un rato, después de todo habían tenido un día demasiado abrumador y con muchos cambios, jalo a Ayame quien gustosa accedió y se excuso con el abuelo diciendo que le terminaría de contar mas cosas en otra ocasión.

– No Kagome… ¡Espera! No te la lleves todavía – grito el abuelo demasiado tarde pues su nieta y la joven Youkai de cabello rojizo ya no estaban en la planta baja.

– Abuelo no te escucho - dijo Souta mientras en abuelo tenia unas cataratas de lagrimas en los ojos.

-.-

– ¿Que pasa? ¿por que me jalaste así? – pregunto totalmente contrariada por la actitud tan arrebatada de su amiga.

– Por que mi abuelo te haría todo tipo de preguntas y no nos iba a dejar descansar nunca – dijo mientras tomaba asiento en la cama y se despojaba de las ropas pesadas para utilizar algo mas liviano.

– Bueno ¿quieres darte un baño para refrescarte y relajarte un poco?

– Kagome, pero no huelo aguas termales cerca – y era verdad el ambiente era muy diferente, el aire era un poco mas pesado, no entendía muy bien el por que, pero definitivamente prefería su época.

– No te preocupes ahora, vuelvo iré a preparar el baño.

– "_Mmm… que rara es la época de Kagome ¿Qué es esto?"_- dijo mientras tomaba el despertador-_ "Bueno ya le preguntare a Kagome cuando vuelva. Hay que cómodo esta esto creo que descansare un poco en lo que vuelve"_ -dicho esto se recostó en la cama boca abajo.

-.-

– "_Inuyasha te extraño como no tienes idea, pero no creo que pase lo mismo contigo ¿Me extrañaras aunque sea un poco? ¿Que estarás haciendo?" –_ y así con esos pensamientos dejo salir un suspiro, y se dejo perder un momento en su enamorada mente.

– ¿Eh? Pero que… – dijo al sentir algo liquido bajo sus pies efectivamente, después de todo, dejo la llave abierta y lo olvido por completo, ahora tenia una inundación bajo sus pies – ¡Diablos! – corrió hacia la tina para cerrar el agua – ahora tendré que limpiar esto ¡genial! – y salió de esa habitación para ir por lo necesario para secar.

-.-

– Ayame ya est… _"oh valla se a dormido, creo que después de todo, si estaba cansada"_ – se acerco a la cama – Ayame, despierta ya esta listo el baño – dijo en un susurro mientras la movía suavemente.

– ¿Eh? ¿Kagome? Ah si esta bien.- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y se tallaba los ojos y daba un bostezo.

– Es por aquí, sígueme

-.-

– Bien, cuando vallas a salirte le abres aquí, así mira- abre la manija del agua – para que te puedas quitar el jabón de tu cuerpo, después la cierras igual solo girando la manija hacia el otro lado – Estaba en la salida – Cierto se me olvidaba, mira si abres esta – dijo señalando la manija izquierda – saldrá agua caliente y si abres la otra saldrá fría – le explico señalando la manija derecha – Y para que el agua salga tibia calcula el agua abriendo las dos, y cuando ya estés lista te secas el agua con esta toalla.

– Muy bien, no te preocupes, gracias.

– Bueno mientras iré a arreglar las cosas para nuestra estadía – y así sale de la habitación de baño.

– Bien no te preocupes – y empezó a quitarse la piel que lleva en sus hombros, después con mucho cuidado la armadura de su pecho, las pieles de sus caderas junto con su espada y las de sus pies, para así quedar totalmente desnuda y dejando ver su hermoso cuerpo, se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza y quito el lirio que traía en ella, luego desato las cintas que mantenían su peinado dejando caer su larga cabellera rojiza la cual le llegaba un poco mas abajo de sus caderas.

Se dirigió a la bañera llena de burbujas metió primero un pie y después el otro después se sumergió lentamente, quedando parte de su cabeza fuera del agua.

– "_Kouga" _– suspiro – _"¿Que estarás haciendo? Espero que el abuelo no se allá enfadado por no avisarle, pero es que no podía despedirme me cuestionaría del "por que" además, no me daría su autorización por que tengo que defender a la manada pero se que tu estarás al pendiente, aparte después de todo no soy muy fuerte"._ – Se sumergió en el agua para relajarse un poco, pero al salir tuvo problemas con jabón en sus ojos.

– ¡Diablos esto arde! Bien, tranquilízate Ayame, piensa Kagome dijo que si abría la manija saldría agua, debe estar por aquí – dijo tentando puesto que tenia los ojos cerrados.

– Bien aquí esta, ay esta tibia – dijo mientras se tallaba los ojos retirando el jabón pero no se dio cuanta de la que abrió fue el agua caliente y esta empezaba a salir

Se escucho un grito por cada rincón del templo Higurashi, hasta debajo de cada roca, era un atardecer hermoso en aquella cuidad y una parvada de pájaros volaban de regreso a sus hogares para descansar.

-.-

– La cena estuvo deliciosa, mi mama se lucio – Recogía los trastes sucios y los depositaba en el fregador cuidadosamente para lavarlos.

– No te lo niego, es la verdad, oye Kagome… ¿Que es esto? ¿Por qué hay humanos allí dentro y son tan pequeños? – examinaba expectativa y asombrada una pequeña caja que se encontraba frente a ellas.

– Pues veras, esto se llama televisión y las personas no están allí en realidad si no que mmm…, bueno es solo su imagen la que se encuentra allí es como si las pintaran, y… – pauso mientras se sienta en el sofá frente al televisor y toma el control remoto- sirve para enterarte de noticias, entretenerte y divertirte.

– Existen muchas cosas útiles y raras en esta época, que complicado es – que complicado era todo, quería regresar a su época y no sentirse tan indefensa.

– Mira esta película se ve genial ay que verla.

– Hazme un lugar en el sofá – dijo mientras se levantaba del piso y tomaba asiento junto a Kagome y se acomodaba plácidamente.

-.-

– ¿¡Pero por que! ¿¡Por qué tenia que pasarles eso! Si ellos se amaban – dijo una joven con un rostro lleno de lágrimas.

– La amaba demasiado que dio su vida por ella, prefirió que ella se salvara – dijo la otra joven quien estaba un poco mas calmada y se secaba sus lagrima con un pañuelo – Ayame solo es una película – Pasado mañana volveremos al Sengoku.

– ¿Kagome por que la vida es tan cruel? – Su mirada se tornaba perdida y sin brillo, el ver la llamada película le ponía a pensar el amor que no tenia, y que jamás tendría, quizá ella no era una persona por la cual un hombre perdiera el corazón de amor y devoción. Y lo triste es de que las personas que lo tienen, lo pierden por azares del destino, ¿por qué simplemente no podrían ser felices y ya? Tener una vida plena, con tranquilidades y gozos, formar una familia y dejar el legado de la sangre, Como deseaba tener el amor del hombre de sus sueños, aunque fuera la mitad de lo que ella lo anhelaba.

– No lo se – suspiro- de verdad no lo se, vallamos a dormir- dijo apagando el televisor – Sin mas aun pensativa de lo que podría ser su vida camino a su destino.

-.-

– Ayame hija, me podrías ayudar a bajar estas cajas por favor – le pidió la señora Higurashi mientras le señalaba unas cajas un poco empolvadas, que estaban en la parte mas alta del closet, tenia pinta de ser un poco viejas.

– Si claro – respondió mientras se acercaba y trepaba rápidamente de la escalera que le proporcionaban

– Es que como veras estamos en invierno, la época navideña – Expresaba mientras abría una de las cajas y le mostraba unos cuantos adornos de tipo serpentina.

– Si Kagome me dijo algo al respecto, de todo esto de la navidad.

La Señora Higurashi continuo abriendo mas cajas que ya se encontraban en el suelo, las cuales contenían coronas, moños, luces, esferas etc.

– Disculpe, ¿Para que es todo eso? ¿Qué utilidad tienen? – Refiriendo al contenido de las cajas

– Esto es para adornar la casa, ¿Te gustaría ayudarme?- mostrando una sonrisa parecida a la de Kagome pero mas sencilla.

– Claro, por que no – Bajaba la ultima de las cajas y bajaba los escalones

– Entonces empecemos con todo, después haremos la cena – dijo sosteniendo una serie de luces

-.-

– Te queda genial, deberías verte en el espejo – Kagome tenia que salir a comprar unos mandados y por supuesto, pensaba llevarse a Ayame, y tenia que hacerle una pequeña modificación a su vestuario si no quería que llamara la atención de forma negativa o sospechosa.

– Tu te vez excelente, pero estas ropas son algo extrañas, bueno aunque debo admitir que son cómodas – dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el espejo – no me veo mal, pero si rara. – Ayame traía una blusa blanca de cuello de tortuga con detalles plateados un poco holgada pero aun así se veía su delgada cintura, una falda de mezclilla similar a una colegiala con un fajo rojo y unas botas de piel , del mismo color su blusa.

Kagome traía puesta una blusa de tirantes gruesos de color negra ajustada, encima una sudadera rosa al igual que Ayame una falda, pero la de la joven sacerdotisa era completamente lisa y negra, calzaba unas botas de tacón de aguja, de piel negras también.

-.-

– Son 3000 Yens –dice la cajera del lugar y para recibir la cantidad dicha – gracias por su compra, hasta luego – y le entrega la bolsa con las cosas

– Gracias – dice para salir del lugar junto Ayame – bien creo que era todo lo de la lista, ahora vallamos por algo para nosotras. Mmm empecemos por… – No pudo continuar pues escucho como una voz extrañamente familiar la llamaba a lo lejos.

– ¡Higurashi! – Se escucha que repetían a lo lejos, para cada vez hacerse mas cercana.

– ¿Houyo? _"demonios" _– Tenia que correr rápidamente, huir antes de que se diera cuenta de que ya había notado su presencia, pero fue demasiado tarde para actuar, Houyo se encontraba ahora justamente frente a ella.

– Higurashi que bueno que estas mejor la verdad es que estaba muy preocupado por que ya no volviste a la Universidad, tardaste mucho en salir de ese hospital ¿no crees?, tus amigas me dijeron que tenias Erles Darlhos y que no estabas yendo, y cuando fui a tu casa me dijeron que te tuvieron que internar en un hospital fuera del país. Deberías cuidarte mas Higurashi – su expresión era completamente seria y decidida.

-_"¿Qué diablos es Erlen Darlhos?¿que me internaron fuera del país? ¡Abuelo!"_ Eh si ya estoy mejor gracias – después de un largo rato ya no escuchaba lo que decía, solo veía el movimiento de sus labios sin sonido, continuo un rato mas sobre medidas de precaución, métodos para preservar la salud y el equilibrio, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no venia sola, si no acompañada.

– Ehm lo siento, perdona mi pésima educación, soy Houyo fui compañero de Kagome en la secundaria y el que esta allá – mencionó señalando a una persona que se encontraba sentado en el área de comida – es mi amigo Himura y tu eres… – quedo dudoso queriendo que ella continuara con lo que seguía.

– Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Ayame – Ese chico era extraño, no entendía nada de lo que decía, pero si era amigo de Kagome entonces no había ningún problema – El amigo Himura al darse cuenta de que hablaban de el rápidamente se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia ellos, para hacer personalmente su presentación.

– Hola, buenas tardes hermosa – le da un beso en la mano – creo que esta haciendo algo de frio, te invito a tomar un café, que dices ¿vamos? - pregunto Himura

– Ehm ¿Kagome? – Ayame no estaba muy segura de lo que debía contestar y me mira con ojos dudosos a lo que yo iba a responder con una negativa, después de todo, no quería perder tiempo en la platica de la salud y sobre una enfermedad que no tengo la mas mínima idea de lo que es.

– Anda Kagome por favor, hace el honor, debemos celebrar que estas devuelta – imploro Houyo, sin mas accedí, después de todo… ¿qué tan malo podía ser?

_**Mileski: **__Gracias muy lindo tu comentario, concuerdo completamente contigo, subiré en esta semana todos los capítulos que tengo, espero sean de tu agrado, deberíamos charlar por correo lixzyramos (arroba) gmail (punto) com. Saludos desde Guadalajara_

_**BadDay:**__Muchas Gracias por los detalles que debo corregir, nadie me los menciono en los 6 años que tengo en la página, antes tenia mis 11 capítulos de la historia, pero decidí reeditarlos._

Anexo:

**Entries not allowed:**

Non-stories: lists, bloopers, polls, previews, challenges, author notes, and etc.

One or two liners.

MST: comments inserted in between the flow of a copied story.

_**4. Stories with non-historical and non-fictional characters: actors, musicians, and etc.**_

Creo que lo del DISCLAIRMER esta de más, pues queda sobre entendido en esta página.

Estamos en la sección ANIME/MANGA – INUYASHA – ESPAÑOL

FANFICTION = FICCIÓN DEL **FAN**

¡Gracias!


	6. Piñas Coladas

**AI NO MONOGATARI**

Capitulo 6:

Piñas Coladas

– Kagome ¿Que es un antro? – fue la sencilla pregunta que le hizo Ayame quien se encontraba imaginándose miles de cosas, pero nada cerca de la realidad.

– Pues veras un antro es un lugar, donde se puede ir a bailar con tus amigos o simplemente conocer gente con quien bailar, el lugar es como una pagoda grande, en la cual hay luces de colores, sonido con ritmo, y todo esto simplemente para divertirse, bueno ya lo veras cuando vallamos – sentencio sin mas remedio, recordando como fue que terminaron por acceder ir con Houyo y Himura a la inauguración del antro Tsuki. Simplemente con su ex compañero de clases no podía lidiar, eran tan perseverante que no aceptaba un no por respuesta, y después de tanto tiempo sin verla por su misteriosa enfermedad, mucho menos la iba a dejar pasar por alto, después de todo estaba acostumbrado a que Kagome es una de las personas que puedes platicar plácidamente en un momento y al otro, esta en algún lugar padeciendo una enfermedad rara. Pobrecilla debería cuidar mas su salud.

– Sabes – continuo regresando de sus pensamientos – creo que le agradaste demasiado a el joven Himura, después de todo no quitaba su mirada de ti Ayame – hizo hincapié en el por que de su insinuación, con una gran sonrisa picarona mientras se acercaba a la chica que abría enormemente los ojos.

– Eh… – Sonrojada – Eso creo – balbuceo – "_Entonces no fueron sugestiones mías, el humano si estaba cortejándome o al menos eso pretendía" _– Al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía rápidamente ladeo su cabeza, como queriendo que el pensamiento se esfumara de su mente.

– ¿Y…? ¿Que te parece? – mostrando aun su sonrisa picarona, después de todo era mujer, y siempre querían ayudar a las amigas cuando tenían un pretendiente, no por nada siempre hacían lo mismo sus amigas cuando les hablaba de Inuyasha.

– Pues… es muy amable y caballeroso, pero… me temo que no estoy interesada en él – su mirada se torno un poco perdida, y su severo sonrojo desapareció de su blanca tez – yo solo tengo ojos para Kouga – si tan solo Kouga la viera como una Hembra y no como la Ayame la nieta del jefe del clan de las montañas; si tan solo la mirara de una forma diferente, quisiera que por lo menos

-.-

– ¡Ya llegamos! – pero nadie dijo nada al parecer no había nadie en casa

– ¿Mama? ¿Abuelo? ¿Souta? – aventuro, llamándolos a cada uno, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna por parte de ellos, mas sin embargo alcanzaron a sobresalir unos imperceptibles sonidos en el interior de la casa.

– Están en la sala – sentencio Ayame sin mas – de allí vienen ruidos y sus olores

Se encaminaron a donde provenían los sonidos y donde deberían de estar todos los habitantes de la casa, entrando a la sala, se encontraron a la familia nombrada alrededor de un gran árbol de navidad adornado hermosamente, con luces, esferas, listones etc.

Y claro muchas cajas vacías regadas por el suelo.

– El árbol les quedo hermoso – Kagome había olvidado lo que era una Navidad en su casa, con su sangre. Tenia un extraño sentimiento, que podrían pasar mil años, pero las cosas jamas cambiarian, su familia siempre estaría allí para ella, aun pasaran las cosas mas terribles que podrían pasar en el planeta. Siempre su madre tendría una sonrisa pacifica alentándole a no rendirse jamás, dándole su apoyo constante, su abuelo dándole consejos sobre la época de hace 500 años y de la actual, y su hermano mostrándole la admiración eterna y sacándole las sonrisas en los momentos tristes, sacándole un instinto protector. Esa era su familia, su adorada familia.

– Nunca había visto un árbol así, es… ¡tan mágico! – Ayame la saco de sus deducciones para enfocar debidamente sus pupilas al objeto navideño.

– ¿Verdad que si Hermana? Quisimos que estuviera listo para cuando llegaran, te hemos extrañado Kagome – diciendo esto el ahora adolecente corrió hacia la primogénita de la familia y la abrazo fuertemente, abrazo que le fue correspondido con la misma fuerza y cariño expresados.

– Kagome, Ayame, que bueno que llegan, ¿hallaron todo lo de la lista? – La señora Higurashi no podría estar mas feliz de tener a su pequeña en casa aunque fuera por un corto tiempo, ella sabia que después de todo tendrá que regresar a cumplir con su deber, ese era su el destino.

– Si mamá – mostrando la bolsa que llevaba en sus manos.

– Gracias, bueno empezare con los preparativos para que mañana ya este todo listo – contesto su madre mientras tomaba las bolsas de su mano y se dirigía hacia la cocina.

– Ayame ¿Que es lo que celebran en tu clan en estas fechas?- Pregunto el abuelo muy curioso.

– Pues la verdad, nosotros en el clan no celebramos nada, pero en épocas de invierno permanecemos juntos para evitar que alguien se pierda y muera congelado con alguna tormenta – Ellos no tenían la mas mínima idea de la existencia de navidad por esa razón no lo realizaban, pero conviviendo con Kagome y viendo de que se trata el asunto, sobre estar todos juntos en familia y dar gracias por el año que se tuvo celebrar juntos, creo que se podría implementar en su clan, por que a fin de cuentas como ya lo menciono permanecían juntos en la guarida, ¿Que mas es agregar un buen banquete y celebrar?.

-.-

Después de un rato de acomodar y preparar cosas para la cena de noche buena Kagome vio que ya era hora de empezar a arreglarse para la fiesta.

– Mamá… Nos iremos a arreglar ya va a ser hora de que pasen por nosotras – explico mientras veía el reloj que se encontraba postrado en la pared.

– Si no te preocupes hija, yo termino los últimos detalles.

– Gracias madre

Así se dirigió al fregadero para lavarse las manos y después ir a la sala donde se encontraban los demás.

– Ayame ya es hora de arregl… - no pudo terminar la frase ya que cayo al estilo anime con una gotita en la cabeza por la escena que estaba presenciando, podría creerlo era imposible.

– ¡Jah! – Soltó un bufido – No podrás ganarme nunca ¡Yo soy el rey de este video juego! – dijo Souta mientras brincaba en el sillón con el control del video juego en las manos.

– ¡Feh! – Resoplo – ¡Eso lo veremos cachorro!, no me daré por vencida tan fácilmente – dijo Ayame la cual estaba sentada con los pies cruzados moviéndose de un lado a otro al igual que su personaje en la pantalla.

Una vez recuperada Kagome volvió a hablar.

– Ayame ya es hora de arreglarnos, apenas y así alcanzaremos – Con estas palabras devolvió a la joven Youkai a la realidad fuera del juego.

– ¡No!, ¡Espera a que termine este encuentro! – Alego rápidamente el infante.

– Bueno solo esta partida, Souta – dijo Kagome mientras se sentaba en el sillón

Cinco minutos después

– ¡No!, ¡No puede ser! Algo esta mal – Alegaba el niño sin darle crédito a la puntación en la pantalla.

– No lo creo Souta, Ayame te venció limpiamente, admítelo – dijo divertida por la reacción de su hermano, sirviendo de mediadora.

– Un ultimo enfrentamiento ¡Por favor! – Suplico Souta

– Por mi estaría bien, pero tenemos que arreglarnos – Explico la chica pelirroja mientras le entregaba el control al adolescente.

– ¡Exacto!, mañana podrán jugar – Sentencio Kagome antes de que terminaran por querer tener la revancha,

– Bien en ese caso practicare hasta el próximo enfrentamiento – dijo el pequeño Souta mientras le salían llamas por los ojos – y no me podrás vencer así que… ¡Prepárate Ayame!.

– Yo siempre estoy preparada para ganar – contesto y al igual que el pequeño niño le salían llamas de las pupilas.

Se escucho una risita nerviosa y después un suspiro – "_niños"_ – fue el pensamiento de Kagome acompañado con una gotita en la frente.

-.-

– Kagome… ¿Estas segura que esto esta bien?, es que no estoy acostumbrada a tapar mis piernas – señalando el pantalón de mezclilla algo ajustado.

– ¡Segurísima!, te vez genial – Tenia miedo, la sonrisa de Kagome era anormal, tenia un dejo de malicia, que hizo que la pelirroja tuviera un escalofrió.

Ayame llevaba puesto, una boina blanca con el lirio que siempre lleva consigo, la cual tapaba en comienzo de sus colitas pelirrojas perfectamente peinadas, su blusa era de un verde que combinaba sin mas con sus ojos y el color de su cabello la cual dejaba al descubierto una pequeña parte de sus pechos, un short blanco, que dejaba ver sus bien formadas piernas, y por ultimo llevaba unas botas blancas de peluche, algo parecidas a las pieles que lleva siempre en sus piernas. Y en mano por si le daba frio un pequeño saco beige.

Kagome llevaba el cabello lo llevaba suelto, tenia puesta una blusa de color azul marino, el cuello era tipo de tortuga pero aguado que dejaba ver bien su cuello, sin mangas y le llegaba hasta las caderas, en la cadera un fajo negro, Kagome traía puesto un pantalón de vestir negro un poco acampanado, pero era ajustado en la parte de los glúteos, calzaba unas botas de cuero negras.

– Ya son las 8:55 no creo que tarden en llegar – dijo pues la cita era a las 9:00pm mientras tomaba su bolso negro y le hacia un ademan a su amiga para que la siguiera a la planta baja, una vez que tomaron asiento en el sofá que esta cerca de la entrada tocaron a la puerta. Ayame estaba estupefacta y volteo a ver a Kagome buscando una explicación.

– Lo que pasa es, que les encanta ser puntuales a la hora acordada – sin mayor explicación se levanto para ir a revivirlos, seguida de Ayame que seguía asombrada.

– Si eso pasara en mi época seria genial, pues Kouga siempre me deja esperando – recordando mas de una ocasión que hasta había tenido el descaro de no presentarse que siendo mas sinceras… esa era su costumbre.

Ninguna de las dos agrego algo mas, simplemente dejaron escapar un gran suspiro de resignación, abrieron la puerta y saludaron a los caballeros que se encontraban del otro lado de ella para ser respondidas de la mejor manera.

– Hola preciosas – contesto Himura sin dejar esperar el mas mínimo tiempo, mientras tomaba la mano de Ayame y le depositaba un beso y hacia una leve reverencia. Por que Kouga no podría simplemente ser así con ella, debería morir para gozar ese paraíso.

– Buenas noches Higurashi, Ayame, pero que lindas se ven – sin mucha diferencia a su amigo hizo una ligera inclinación y beso la mano de su dama.

– Gracias – contestaron ambas algo sonrojadas por el cumplido, sin saber que mas deberían de responder.

– Bueno vallamos a la fiesta, ¿me permite bella dama? – dijo mientras le extendía el brazo a Ayame, la cual solo asintió con la cabeza.

– Higurashi – le sonrió e hizo lo mismo que su amigo Himura

-.-

Al llegar al lugar había luces por doquier, estaba lleno de gente arreglada, parejas en cada lugar que esperaba formada para entrar; era un desastre total, hasta que por fin pudieron llegar a la entrada.

– Sus boletos por favor – les exigió un hombre alto y robusto, vestía un traje negro y traía puestos unos lentes oscuros. Mientras sostenía la cadena de entrada.

– Aquí están – contesto Houyo mientras le entregaba los boletos al empleado

– Pueden pasar, adelante por favor – dijo tomando los boletos

Una vez adentro, estaban sentados en una mesa

– Muy bien que comience la fiesta – dijo un feliz Himura mientras le extendía la mano a Ayame – Señorita ¿Me haría el honor de bailar conmigo?

– Lo lamento – contesto moviendo la cabeza negativamente, se veía una pequeña tristeza en sus lagunas verdes.

– Anda vamos, por favor – miro con una cara de suplica

– Lo siento, no puedo de verdad – no sabia que decirle al joven que se había portado tan amable con ella, le daba pena.

– ¿Por qué?

– Lo que sucede es que… no se bailar – Confeso apenada, después de todo era verdad, ella no sabia bailar y mucho menos el tipo de música que había en esta época, era tan diferente a la que ella estaba acostumbrada.

– No te preocupes, yo te enseño ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas bailar conmigo? – dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y le acariciaba el dorso con el pulgar, acto por el cual ella se sonrojo, solamente había una persona la cual la había tratado así con tanta dulzura y persistente, esa persona era Kouga aun que eso paso hace mucho, cuando era pequeña y paso lo del arco iris lunar, nadie de la manada se atrevía pretenderla por que todos sabían que Kouga era su prometido y nadie se atrevía a retarlo, pues si lo hacían enojar era capaz de matarlos, aparte era la nieta del lobo sabio, como cambiaron las cosas desde entonces, ahora su lobo, el amor de su vida, la trataba de manera déspota y fría. Si el lobezno jamás cumplía su palabra ella estaba a no tener familia y perder el derecho de dejar descendencia, por que aun así que Kouga no la desposara toda la manada ya la ve como prohibida y nadie la cortejaría, siempre le pertenecería al jefe, pues así lo dijo él alguna vez.

– Esta bien, acepto – dijo con una amplia sonrisa, si estaba destinada a Kouga y este no la quería tomar, por lo menos trataría de olvidarlo esta noche.

Así se dirigen a la pista de baile mientras la otra pareja platica muy amenamente en la mesa en la cual ellos estaban hace unos minutos.

"_Mmm creo que Himura muy esta interesando en Ayame jiji " _– pensó la chica de cabellos azabaches – ah si claro pero no me digas que el profesor les dejo eso de trabajo, que cruel – contesto Kagome saliendo de sus pensamientos y prestándole la debida atención a su acompañante.

– Si así es pero que se le va hacer es el profesor, oye… ¿ No crees que Himura y Ayame se llevan bien? – dijo mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la pareja que estaba en la pista de baile.

– Si, párese que se divierten mucho – dijo con su acostumbrada sonrisa

– Si , Kagome ay algo que quiero decirte desde hace tiempo – dejo la mirada curiosa que tenia hace unos momentos para pasar a una completa seriedad.

– Pues aquí estoy, dime que sucede – sabia que venia después de esto, anticipándose a lo que le contestaría, mejor trataba de poner un ambiente mas positivo.

– Higurashi, quiero que sepas que eres muy linda y tienes una hermosa sonrisa, que me siento muy bien estando contigo dime Higurashi ¿te gustaría ser mi novia? – dijo Houyo mientras le agarraba la mano, esperando con todo su ser una respuesta positiva.

– Houyo eres muy lindo y me caes muy bien y aceptaría ser tu novia pero… – dudando si debía de terminar su frase.

– ¿Pero…? ¿Qué pasa Higurashi? – debía de imaginarse de que podría seguir con su novio de la secundaria, que tonto era.

– Lo que pasa es que mi corazón le pertenece a otro, lo lamento – era difícil de expresar, pero debía de decirlo de esta manera para que Houyo comprendiera de una vez que su corazón no te pertenecía y jamás lo haría.

– Comprendo, al corazón no se le manda, solo se le sigue, mientras tu seas feliz yo también lo seré – Intentaría olvidar a su amor platónico y le desearía lo mejor en su vida.

– Gracias Houyo

– No me lo agradezcas, solo acepta bailar conmigo ¿qué dices? – dijo mientras le sonreía y le extendía la mano

– ¡Claro! – le contesto alegremente

Así se dirigieron ambos a la pista de baile, donde se encontraban sus amigos para hacerles compañía, empezaron a bailar y continuo entre risas y aplausos su velada, Ayame aprendía muy rápido, bailaba como una persona experimentada, después de un buen rato de estar bailando ambas parejas decidieron ir a descansar un rato y regresar a la mesa.

– Genial, esto es muy divertido, yo no se por que no lo había hecho antes – confeso mientras le daba un trago a su bebida, la cual era deliciosa, ya llevaría unas 20.

– Y tu que no querías ir a bailar – le recalca Himura muy divertido ante la expresión de la chica.

– Pero eso era por que no sabia bailar, pregúntamelo ahora – le contesta Ayame.

– Si nos queda completamente claro que ya sabes bailar Ayame, aprendes muy bien – intervino Houyo para que después todos en la mesa estallaran a carcajadas.

–¿Que esperaban de mi? Lo que me propongo lo cumplo – dijo pero después su mirada se ensombreció al recordar algo y rectifico – bueno casi todo._ "Cierto no todo lo que me propongo lo hago después de todo no eh podido aprender a ver los Shikon no Kakera para Kouga"_

– ¿Ayame te sucede algo? – Le pregunta Himura al ver la mirada triste de Ayame.

–¿Eh? No nada no te preocupes, no es nada – Sonriendo nuevamente, habían venido a disfrutar y eso era lo que continuaría haciendo.

– Esta bien, si tu lo dices – se encogió de hombros, mientras llamaba a una camarera.

– Buenas noches ¿Que se les ofrece de tomar? – pregunto la mesera que acababa de llegar, quien traía un gorro de Santa Clous.

– A nosotros un poco de sake y ¿ustedes chicas que es lo que quieren? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo, los chicos y la chica vestida de rojo.

– Yo una piña colada – contesto Kagome, mientras mostraba la anterior completamente vacia.

– Yo igual, que sean 2 mejor, Gracias

– Bien ¿se les ofrece algo mas? – pregunto mientras apuntaba en su libreta, pero recibía una negativa por parte de los jóvenes – para después de retirarse.

Volvió unos minutos mas tarde con lo que habían ordenado, después de estar charlando un rato, se dirigieron a la pista de baile a seguir bailando, el DJ se encargo de poner todo tipo de música, Kagome y Ayame eran el centro de atención bailaban como diosas ni pensar que Ayame cuando entro a ese lugar no sabia para nada bailar y ahora sabia todo tipo de bailes, había muchos chicos que necesitaban ayuda de algún recipiente para no tirar la baba, así siguió la velada. Sin mencionar que las chicas estaban un poco mas que "alegres" de lo normal.

– Bien esta velada a llegado a su fin pero queremos desearles una Feliz Navidad y agradecerles que hallan venido a esta pequeña celebración en el Antro Tsuki, que pasen una buena noche – dijo un señor desde la cabina de música

– Creo que es hora de volver a casa – dijo Kagome entre risas mientras chocaba su copa con la de su amiga pelirroja.

– Eso ya lo creo -la secundo Ayame dijo con una muy amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

– Pero antes de irnos, chicos muchas gracias por la invitación, fue una magnifica velada la de hoy, y queremos proponer un brindis – añadió Kag, quien miro a Ayame y después a los chicos, todos levantaron sus copas.

– Brindemos por la magnifica velada que hemos convivido el día de hoy ¡Salud! – al finalizar la palabra se hizo un estruendo de cristales chocando, risas y bebidas derramadas.

Los chicos acompañaron a las jóvenes a la casa, todo el camino las chicas iban risa y risa, para cuando por fin llegaron al templo Higurashi ya era hora de despedirse

– Amigos gracias por la… – pero Kagome no pudo continuar por que fue interrumpida por una Youkai a quien se le pasaron las copas.

– La velada a estado genial gracias por la invitación, ¡Himurita, gracias por el baile! – Expreso la pelirroja al momento de acercarse a despedirse de beso de Himura accidentalmente sin poder evitarlo, lo beso en la comisura de los labios para después desplomarse a sus brazos.

-.-

Después de la resaca que tuvo Ayame toda la mañana, se dispusieron a arreglar la casa para le cena de Noche Buena después de eso Souta tuvo que saldar cuentas con Ayame, la cual gustosa acepto y lo único que pudo hacer Kagome es menear la cabeza y ponerse a ver el espectáculo que le darían durante unas cuantas horas.

Estaba en la mesa toda la familia reunida, platicaban amenamente, relatos sobre la infancia de Kagome, anécdotas que habían marcado a la Familia, como fue la primera palabra de los hijos de la señora Higurashi, mientras degustaban una exquisita cena.

– Señora es muy buena cocinando nunca había probado algo tan delicioso – decía Ayame mientras terminaba con lo que estaba en su plato.

– Si mamá, te luciste – dijo Kagome mientras pasaba el bocado delicadamente.

– ¡Delicioso! – fue lo único que dijeron el Abuelo y Souta, pues no necesitaban mas palabras para expresar lo bueno que estaba la cena.

– Me alegra que les allá gustado – contesto la Señora Higurashi con sus características sonrisas encantadoras.

– Mamá, hoy volveremos a la era Sengoku quiero saludar a mis amigos espero no te moleste pues hemos estado muy poco tiempo después de tanto sin vernos, pero tu sabes… – Kagome estaba contrariada, por que no quería dejar a su familia, pero había cosas que hacer en la otra época que no podría posponer, no era justo tampoco para Ayame y su madre la interrumpe antes de que dijera algo mas.

– Comprendo hija, no te preocupes no necesitas dar explicaciones aquí, sabes que te queremos y apoyamos en todas tus decisiones, saluda a Inuyasha de nuestra parte.

Lo siguiente fue que fueron a arreglar las cosas, estaban listas para regresar a la era Sengoku.

– Hasta luego – dijeron ambas chicas, mientras se recargaban en el filo del pozo devora huesos.

– Nos vemos hermana, Ayame espero que nos vuelvas a visitar la próxima vez no me ganaras por que entrenare mucho- dijo Souta mientras las abrazaba.

– Hasta luego hija – refiriendo se a Kagome para después girar su atención a la Youkai – Ayame para la próxima espero platicar mas acerca de tu clan.

– Si hasta la próxima abuelo – dijo Ayame sinceramente, a ella no le molestaba que le preguntaran acerca de su clan, de hecho hasta le gustaba el que alguien humano se interesara en su familia.

– Esperen un momento – Estaban por brincar al pozo pero la madre de Kagome les detuvo, se acerco rápidamente a ellas y les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada chica – hasta luego, se cuidan.

– Lo aremos gracias – contesto Ayame feliz por el gesto que se le mostraba, la acababan de conocer, pero la trataban como si fuera un integrante mas de la familia.

– Hasta luego mamá, volveré en cuanto pueda… Te quiero – dicho eso las chicas se miraron entre si, tomaron sus pertenencias, las colocaron en su hombro y saltaron al obscuro interior del pozo.

Sentía como caía en el vacío, ahí estaba de nuevo sensación de vértigo que había experimentado la vez anterior, volvía a no tener control de ninguna sus extremidades, sentía la parálisis total. Lo único que se observaba alrededor de ellas mientras estaban suspendidas en el aire, cayendo, eran unos destellos de múltiples colores, de los cuales destacaban el blanco, lila, rosa y tinto. Se mostraban como luciérnagas juguetonas que volaban a una rápida velocidad y sin dirección fija.

Todo siguieron así hasta que una luz demasiado brillante las cegó.

Continuará…


	7. Reencuentros

**AI NO MONOGATARI**

Capitulo 7:

_Reencuentros_

– ¡Maldición! – Mientras golpeaba el suelo fuertemente con su puño en repetidas ocasiones –¡No hemos encontrado ningún estúpido fragmento! y ni siquiera sabemos algo sobre el paradero del ¡Bastardo de Naraku! – La paz que reinaba la pequeña aldea fue deshecha con el alboroto de un inquietante demonio quien solo armaba alboroto de una manera fastidiosa, estresando a todos los habitantes del lugar.

– ¡Eres un perro tonto! Eso es por que no nos hiciste caso – claramente siempre seria un testarudo, no aceptaba fácilmente y de muy buena gana un consejo dado por otros, simplemente lo aceptaba de una persona, persona que no estaba ahora en sus vidas y no lo volvería a estar y todo era culpa suya, simplemente si no hubiera sido tan estúpido, si acaso se hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo de la situación, si tan solo le hubiera prestado un poco mas de atención podría podido evitar aquello.

– ¡Cállate enano! – simplemente no necesitaba que alguien le dijera de nueva cuenta que sus acciones no son las mas correctas, ya bastante tenia con su recriminación mental, como para que otros se lo griten recalcándoselo, tratando de descargar su coraje y la impotencia que lo corroe, le planta su acostumbrado chichón mientras al pequeño zorro al cual le salen lágrimas de cocodrilo.

– Te odio… te odio, ¡Te odio! ¡Mordida pescuezuda! – muerde al orgulloso Hanyou en el cuello tal y como lo hizo en antaño donde tenia a sus aprendices zorros.

– ¡Shippo! ¡Ya veraz lo que…! – dejo la frase inconclusa mientras que su rostro cambia totalmente a uno serio y aspiraba para reconocer aquel aroma que llego a sus fosas nasales, mientras soltaba a Shippo para pararse rápidamente y tomar una actitud alerta, cosa que al pequeño niño le sorprendió y tomo una acción parecida no comprendía que era no le a Inuyasha le inquietaba. Pero abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al captar un aroma, no podía ser, debería ser una broma.

– ¡Ese lobo! – Gruño sin poder evitarlo era tan molesto encontrase con el, le molestaba inmensamente su presencia – ¿Ahora que quiere el imbécil? – Salió de un impulso de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, seguido por sus amigos, para encontrarse a Kouga parado de brazos cruzados afuera de la choza.

– Hola bestia – No era grosero, esta vez tenia otra cosas en la mente que estar discutiendo infantilmente.

Inuyasha sin poder evitarlo resoplo antes de poder preguntar cualquier cosa, así como es costumbre propia de él – ¿Que quieres sarnoso? – Mientras colocaba la mano en el mango de su espada.

– No vengo a pelear, pero… si quieres golpes, ¡Solo dímelo! – ahí va de nueva cuenta la típica escena de ambos que a todo mundo ya le hastiaba, pero antes de que se pusiera en posición de ataque fue detenido por una pregunta.

– Si es así… ¿A que ha venido joven Kouga? – dijo Miroku poniendo paz en el lugar, sabia que si no detenían el numerito desde el inicio después les resultaría trabajoso hacerlo, y los aldeanos les temerían, simplemente armaron un gran alboroto innecesario.

– Quería saber si ustedes… han visto a Ayame, pensé que ustedes sabrían algo pues su olor esta por los alrededores – Comento sin rodeos mientras olisqueaba el aire a su alrededor – Se molesto y huyo de casa… – Recordando de que él era el culpable de que la chica se fuera de las montañas, y era de esperarse después de la manera que la trato, no se merecía eso, ella siempre estaba ahí para el, siempre queriendo ser aceptada. Después de esto había pensando que quizá cumplir con su palabra, ella no era fea ni mucho menos, era de buena familia y lo quería ya no había que lo impidiera, Kagome estaba muerta, su Kagome. Tendría que darle mas vueltas al asunto, pero primero tenia que encontrar a la pelirroja.

– Con que eso te trae por estos rumbos, lamento decirte que no la hemos visto, pero puede que no este lejos… Si gustas podríamos ayudarte – Ofreció amablemente el monje quien puso su mano en el hombro del joven lobezno, no estaba de mas ayudar a los amigos.

– Tal vez su manada sepa donde podría estar – intervino Sango, diciendo lo que seria mas lógico.

– No, no saben, se fue sin decir a nadie después de una pelea que tuvimos – dijo mientras se sentaba con los pies cruzados y se sostenía la barbilla con una mano.

– Tenias que estar detrás de esto sarnoso – añadió en hibrido en tono de burla.

– Tu cállate bestia, ¡Ya me hartaste!- grito mientras se tronaba los nudillos – Ahora si, me las pagas todas de una vez – estaba listo para el ataque al menos tendría la oportunidad te descargar toda su frustración.

– Quiero verlo… Adelante lobo sarnoso – desenvaina a Tessaiga, mientras lo reta – ¡Viento cortante! – hace su táctica preferida, la cuál iba directo al joven lobezno, pero Kouga fue mas rápido y esquiva el ataque antes de que este llegara a el y se dirige a gran velocidad hacia Inuyasha, le planta un puñetazo en la cara recibiendo otro en el mismo lugar, se separaron dando un gran brinco hacia atrás, Inuyasha corre con gran velocidad hacia su oponente e intenta partirlo en dos, pero este da un brinco rápido para esquivarlo sin notar que un puño se dirigía hacia su abdomen el cual impacto en este sin que lo pudiera evitar.

"_Nunca cambiaran, siempre tan infantiles_" suspiraron los tres espectadores resignados, siempre era lo mismo, no había ocasión que se vieran sin pelear y desde la muerte de Kagome esto no mejoro para nada, mas bien empeoro las cosas.

En eso un boomerang gigante paso entre ellos, teniendo como resultado que se separaran y dejaran su absurda de pelea.

– Ya dejen de pelear por favor, parecen niños, no ay vez que se vean y no peleen – dice bastante harta de la situación, sin mirarlos toma su boomerang y lo coloca en su hombro.

– Lo lamento, pero es inevitable, esta bestia tiene la culpa – Refiriéndose a Inuyasha – ¡Nunca se le quitara lo bestia! – Lo responde mientras voltea a ver al Hanyou a los ojos con una mirada acusadora para después voltear la cara hacia el lugar contrario.

– Joven Kouga usted también tiene la culpa por sus comentarios, así que por favor compórtense – reprende y hace saber Sango.

No sabe que mas agregar, la ve directo a los ojos y luego esconde la mirada pues lo que le acababan de decir era cierto pero eso jamás, ¡Jamás! lo aceptaría abiertamente, algo tenían en común ese par, son igual de orgullosos.

– Chicos ya empieza a hacer frió, y esta oscureciendo, ¿por que no entran?- grito la anciana desde la entrada a la choza recargada en el marco de esta.

– ¡Ya vamos Kaede oba chan!- respondió el pequeño Shippo desde el hombro de Miroku, pero después brinco hacia Inuyasha – vamos Inuyasha – y obtiene como respuesta un "si" para que empezaran a dirigirse hacia la cabaña.

– No tarden – fue lo que dijo la anciana antes de desaparecer detrás de aquella cortina de madera la cual sirve de puerta.

– Kouga ¿Por qué no viene con nosotros? y después le ayudaremos a buscar a la señorita Ayame. – invito el monje al lobezno mientras los demás continuaban su camino.

– Esta bien – No le vendría nada mal aceptar la invitación, estaba haciendo frio, no había probado alimento desde hace dos días y no le vendría mal la ayuda ofrecida.

Se dirigen así la cabaña de la anciana, la cual les esperaba con la cena recién hecha, conversaron un poco, pero lo inevitable es que Inuyasha y Kouga terminen siempre en una discusión que si no se detiene a tiempo terminar en una batalla.

– Chicos, chicos, cálmense acaban de pelearse y ya quieren volver a hacerlo – Termino interviniendo Miroku mientras – tómense las cosas con calma, claro lo que dejo a toda la habitación sin habla no fueron las palabras de monje, pero si la acción ocasionada por él.

– ¡Y usted Monje no debería hacer eso! – grito una muy enfadada Sango – mientras la anciana Kaede los miraba con desilusión y resignación y el pequeño Shippo giraba la cabeza en señal de negación, con actitud extrañamente madura, al mismo tiempo que comía- adultos quien los entiende.

En eso se encontraba el último pescado y así que se desato una gran pelea entre un Hanyou, y dos Youkais, para conseguirlo ya que los humanos no tenían oportunidad y era demasiado tonto perder el tiempo, aparte ellos ya estaban satisfechos y no tenían una rivalidad como aquellos seres sobre naturales, así que solo fueron espectadores de aquella batalla por _"El ultimo pescado",_ se podía ver como se hacían bola y se arrebataban de las manos el pescado y así este pasar de mano en mano, entre todo ese alboroto también se lograban distinguir como se golpeaban en la cara con los pies etc.

Todo era un verdadero desastre hasta que Kouga e Inuyasha pararon repentinamente y así el pequeño Shippo se aprovecho de la distracción y muy contento se comió el ultimo pescado.

– Un demonio… – Gruño Inuyasha al instante – Y huele a sangre, No muy lejos de aquí – lo dice mientras sigue olfateando, tenían que detenerlo antes de que llegara a la aldea.

– Este olor… ¡Ayame! ¡Su olor a cambiado, pero es ella! ¡Maldición! – grita este para salir de la caballa a todo lo que dan sus piernas y aunque llevando ventaja fue seguido por los demás.

-.-

– ¡Cuidado! – le grita para advertirle que aquel monstruo al fin había salido de su escondite y estaba apunto de atacarla por la espalda, tenia rato peleando y ella no podía hacer mucho pues estaba herida de una pierna, le había cortado todo el músculo, tenia toda la cara mallugada y quizá una costilla rota, así que intentaba ayudarle aun que sea advirtiéndole por donde atacarían a su amiga.

– ¡Ya lo vi! Tu no te preocupes yo lo acabare – Kagome se encontraba peleando con un monstruo de apariencia humana, era un joven de cabellos castaños, ojos rojos, piel morena, de alta estatura este traía puesto un Aori color morado oscuro, poseía una gran velocidad, pero este se escabullía entre los árboles cercanos, se encontraban peleando a las afueras del bosque, cerca del pozo devora huesos. Ante el comentario de Kagome la Demonio soltó un bufido de molestia y le retribuyo con un golpe.

– Una simple humana como tu no podrá derrotarme – grito mientras tronaba sus dedos al enseñar sus garras, mostrando una sonrisa socarrona, llena de burla, humanos creían que podían acaban con los demonios, cada vez eran mas estúpidos – ¡Este será tu fin! – dicho esto se abalanzo contra ella quien esquivo el ataque, brincando en la corteza de un árbol para agarrar impulso, con un pequeño giro cambio la dirección y le propino una patada en el rostro.

– Lo lamento pero morir no esta en mis planes, pero quizás en los tuyos si – dicho esto sonrió y esto lo desconcertó y le erizo la piel, en un rápido movimiento saco su espada y le hizo una gran herida en el abdomen

– ¡Maldita como te atreves! Pagaras caro esto… _"tengo que acabar con esta mujer y quitarle todo los fragmentos que tiene en su poder"_– así este empieza a atacarla con sus garras pero ella, utilizaba su espada para detener todos sus ataques, cada uno acompañado de constantes envestidas se alejaron del lugar donde se encontraban para adentrarse en el bosque, pero inevitablemente en uno de los ataques esta la hirió gravemente en el costado.

– Eres una infeliz… _"Pareciera que a cada paso te vuelves mas fuerte, aprendes a leer mis movimientos y a predecirlos"_ – Susurro, tenia que pensar rápido, se le acababan las opciones, ella y Ayame a cada minuto estaban mas agotadas. Continuo la batalla sin cesar, a cada minuto se le hacia mas difícil el poder esquivar, por lo que fue blanco de varios ataques mas, el ultimo fue una patada con la cual la barrio para terminarla con un puñetazo en la herida del costado, estaba claro que a la humana insignificante le costaba respirar, cada inhalación era un martirio, debería tener algunos cuantos huesos rotos pues ya no se levanto.

– ¡Oh! – exclama burlonamente, mientras se gira buscando a la lobezna – Pensé que tu amiga había dicho que podría conmigo, solo es una mujer estúpidamente ingenua y lo pago caro al igual que lo harás tu – tomo a la pelirroja del cabello mientras la acercaba a su rostro, quería ver como se perdía el brillo de sus ojos al morir – No pudo terminar su objetivo, pues una espada la había atravesado al tiempo que suelta a Ayame.

– Con que una mujer estúpida ¿eh? – dicho esto retira su espada con fuerza del cuerpo de este, bañándose con un poco de su sangre, dejándola caer de espaldas con dirección al suelo, pero antes de tocarlo, la espada la alcanzo para partirla desde arriba por la mitad, su sangre salpico todo cuanto alcanzo.

– "_No puedo creer que fui derrotado por una humana!"_ – Fueron sus últimos pensamientos al hacerse polvo, polvo que se perdió en el viento, un pequeño fragmento quedo en el piso así que Kagome lo tomo, purificándose al instante.

Comienza a caminar acercándose a su amiga para ayudarla a levantar –_ "Después de todo esta herida…" _– Pensaba mientras ejercía fuerza en ella y emanaba un poco de energía espiritual –_ "a pesar de que es pequeña, es profunda y arde mucho" _– quiso reír ante sus pensamientos, pero al hacerlo un dolor la invadió.

–¡Kagome! – Le grita cuando ve el esfuerzo que hace al caminar, aunque tenia a Kendaiya utilizándola como baston, era evidente su estado, y no debería de hacer esfuerzo alguno, todo esto lo pudo a ver evitado, ¿Por que demonios tenia que ser tan débil? De no ser débil podría haberla ayudado en vez de estorbar y provocar que le hirieran, simplemente habrían acabado con la Demonio rápidamente entra las dos.

– Tranquila, estoy bien, nada grave – dando unos pasos mas se encontraba hincada alado de esta, dejando a Kendaiya a un lado – déjame ver – Ayame retira sus manos de su pierna y ve como Kagome emana una luz al apretarla con fuerza provocando que soltara un gran quejido de dolor.

– ¡Suéltala! – gruño grito para después escuchar un gran estruendo resultado de un fuerte golpe a la tierra el cual Kagome pudo esquivar gracias a sus entrenamientos con Ichigo sama y una inmensa fuerza de voluntad.

–¡Kouga detente! – advirtió Ayame con desesperación tratando en vano el ponerse de pie.

– Pagaras por lo que has hecho – Grito tronándose los nudillos y mostrando sus garras, Kagome se mantenía a unos metros de el y de los demás, hincada con una pierna y apoyaba una mano en el piso, tenia la cabeza gacha asiendo que su fleco tapara gran parte de su cara, tenia una leve sonrisa casi imperceptible, Kouga se lanzo al ataque con un puñetazo pero no fue como la vez pasada Kagome no logro esquivarlo, antes de caer al suelo iba a recibir de lleno también una patada pero si la logro bloquear cruzando sus brazos en el pecho, fue lanzada por los aires, con una pirueta. Kouga dio un salto hacia atrás cayendo estrepitosamente en el suelo, haciendo otro enorme hoyo. Ella cayo lejos con la misma postura de antes ocultando su rostro tras aquel flequillo.

–¡Para por favor Kouga! ¡No sabes lo que haces! – grito desesperada Ayame tratando de detener los ataques de su amado.

– Deberías callarte de una vez Ayame ¡La que no sabe nada eres tu!, y por cierto el abuelo esta muy preocupado por ti… – le reprendió Kouga preparándose para atacar de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez iba dar en el blanco sin tener misericordia.

– _Abuelo _–susurro mientras bajaba el rostro, que tonta era, su abuelo debería de estar sumamente preocupado por ella.

– ¡Por que no das la cara, cobarde! – interviene Inuyasha desenvainado colmillo de acero, empezaba a batir su espada cuando logro ver una bola peluda de color beige que pasaba rápidamente a su lado en dirección del oponente gritando _"Te extrañe mucho"_ ¿acaso Shippo conocía a ese individuo? No lo entendía, de ser así por que pelea así con la mujer de Kouga.

–¡Shippo espera! – Sango trato de detenerlo pero no pudo, mientras este se estrellaba en el abdomen de Kagome con su rostro lleno de lagrimas, el cual era tapado por la gabardina que estaba abierta y este enterraba sus manitas tratando de rodearla por la cintura, mientras esta lo rodeo lenta y tiernamente con sus brazos, Shippo pudo saber que era ella por que cuando brinco y desde donde el se encontraba pudo ver el rostro de esta.

– _Tranquilo mi pequeño, ya estoy contigo… estoy de vuelta_ – le susurro en la oreja de una manera tan suave y dulce que ni Inuyasha ni Kouga pudieron escucharlo con su desarrollado sentido del oído, pero lo que estos si percibieron fue el olor a sal de ella.

– Sango… ¿Acaso Shippo conoce a esa persona? _"estoy seguro que cuando veníamos sentí una energía purificadora"_ – le pregunta el monje Miroku mientras analizaba la situación desde su punto des vista.

– Te equivocas monje – Refunfuña Inuyasha – No es una persona, apesta a Youkai, pero parece que si la conoce – bajo su colmillo de acero, pero no por eso también bajaría la guardia, estaría alerta a cualquier movimiento en vano.

– Ahora que lo dicen, ella no a atacado solo a esquivado los ataques– comenta Sango quien traía a Kirara en brazos quien maullaba alegremente.

Sin importarle mucho el asunto a Kouga, se acerca rápidamente a su prometida tenia que cerciorarse del estado de la chica – ¿Ayame te encuentras bien? Estas sangrando – pregunta Kouga mientras, revisaba su herida en el costado, y aplicaba un rápido torniquete en su pierna llena de sangre, acto seguido de esto la levanta y carga de forma nupcial.

– ¿Eh? Solo es una herida–voltea a ver donde se encontraba la herida en su pierna pero esta ah desaparecido – _desapareció _–susurro, esto hace que Kouga voltee, y ponga un rostro de confusión al examinar la pierna para alcanzar a ver solo sangre pero ninguna herida._ "Kagome debió curarla cuando agarro mi pierna" _– se dijo a si misma.

–¡Que! ¡Estas herida! ¡Corre vamos con Kaede oba chan para que te cure! – Grita Shippo mientras ve sus manos, que antes abrazaban a Kagome llenas de sangre

– No es necesario – Se lleva una mano a su costado y una leve luz que solo Shippo logra ver, pero Miroku logra percatarse de aquella energía aun sin verla _"Esta energía es la que sentí antes de llegar, solo que mas débil, entonces no es un Youkai" _se dice este, la herida empieza a cerrarse poco a poco, pero antes de que esta cierre por completo esta se desploma encima del pequeño.

–¡Kagome! – grita a todo pulmón, después de salir debajo de ella y tratar de moverla jalando con sus manitas la capa que ella llevaba puesta, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

–_¡No puede ser!_ –susurro Inuyasha – ¡No, Imposible… Kagome! – queda estático queriendo procesar lo que escucho, no, eso no es posible, el la busco durante todo este tiempo sin el mas mínimo resultado, nada, todo indicaba que murió en la pelea de Naraku.

–¡Shippo!, ¿Pero que haz dicho? – dijo Sango muy sorprendida dejando caer su Boomerang, Miroku no dijo nada solo se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella junto a Shippo, llamo a Inuyasha y bueno Kouga estaba en Shock por el echo de haberla atacado.

Inuyasha se acerco a paso temeroso junto con Sango, cuando llegaron allí Miroku se encargo de voltearla cuidadosamente con Shippo en ella, cuando vieron su rostro Sango se llevo las manos a la boca y empezó a llorar de felicidad, Inuyasha se sentía feliz y algo desconcertado, lo único que opto por hacer por un impulso fue tomar a Kagome entre sus brazos y apretarla fuertemente contra su pecho.

El ambiente era completamente enternecedor, _Los Reencuentros _que se llevaron a cabo esa tarde de invierno siempre quedarían en sus mentes sin importar que acontecimientos pudieran pasar en un futuro, momentos que consternaron a cada una de las mentes llenando su alma de fuertes sentimientos, empezaron a descender del cielo pequeñas motitas de nieve con una ligera desviación proporcionada por frio viento, a cada instante, a cada respiración, a cada palpitar, su cantidad aumentaba pasivamente cubriendo a los presentes.

Sin notar que a su alrededor también se reunían a una distancia prudente, unos diminutos seres llamados Kodama sus cuerpos son semitransparentes, de un color verde pálido a blancuzco, parecían pequeños duendecitos de nieve.

Los Kodamas, son unos espíritus que viven en el bosques, representan los espíritus de los arboles. Se dice que pueden presentarse en formas no humanas y alguna vez se escucho el rumor que humana también pero era un rumor vano, pueden aparecer hermosos o tan terribles como deseen. La mayoría se presenta teniendo una apariencia adorable.

La mayoría de estos espíritus se disgusta ante aquellos que no tienen respeto por el medio ambiente, ante esto uno o más Kodamas pueden buscar venganza. Pero en esta ocasión no será necesario, pues Kagome se encargo de eso, estaban agradecidos era una persona de gran corazón, sin mas se empezaron a esparcir para arreglar el desastre hecho, desaparecían y reaparecían en otro lugar, imitando a la luz de una luciérnaga.

-.-

– Pronto tendré la Shikon no Tama en mis manos – Todo estaba en una completa oscuridad, lo que sonaba estrepitosamente y chocaba en cada rincón de aquel inmenso palacio era una risa maléfica que a cualquiera que la escuchara se le erizaría la piel – Que preparen todo – ordeno mientras salía a relucir una gélida mano.

– Como usted diga Amo – contesto la niña sin ninguna emoción en su voz, mientras desaparecía sosteniendo un pequeño espejo.

Naraku se encontraba en su Castillo el cual estaba protegido por un poderoso campo de energía, mientras este planeaba como jugaría, manipularía y destruiría cruelmente a sus enemigos.

-.-

Había recobrado el conocimiento, pero aun no podía abrir los ojos para dárselos a conocer a los demás, escuchaba todo cuanto estaba a su alrededor el crujir de la leña sobre el fuego, el burbujear del agua al hervir, el suave cosquilleo de las telas con el viento, unos pasivos y torpes pasos sobre el piso de madera, el aroma en el ambiente era sumamente familiar, hasta que llego a ella con el viento la voz de sus mas queridos amigos a lo lejos, no eran muy fuertes, pero aun de todas manera resonaban en su mente – "_¿Dónde estoy?_ – El punzante dolor regreso de golpe abrumándola –_ mi costado…, ahora lo recuerdo con claridad, no es el encuentro que me hubiera gustado, pero reencuentro al fin" _– Al pensar en eso sintió algo abultado en su regazo ocasionando que sus parpados empezaran a temblar débilmente, para dar paso a esas pupilas chocolate llenas de vida.

– ¿Kagome te encuentras bien? – pregunto la una voz mayor mientras se acercaba a ella con algo de beber.

– Si, no se preocupe Kaede oba chan – Los pasos que escuchaban era de la anciana, que siempre la apoyo desde el primer dia en que llego a esta época tan distinta a la suya, pero tan acorde a ella – ya es solo una pequeña herida– Le sonrió al llevarse una mano al costado para terminar de curarla.

–No lo hagas – Le detuvo la cansada mujer mientras retiraba con determinación la mano de Kagome de su abdomen y se la colocaba de nueva cuenta donde la tenia antes.

–¿Eh? – La volteo a ver dudosa por su acción, a lo que la anciana prosigo a explicarle entendiendo su mirada.

–Si lo haces perderás de nuevo el conocimiento, utilizaste toda tu energía con anterioridad – veía como la anciana se alejaba y tomaba un recipiente en el cual vaciaba ágilmente el agua hirviendo de la fogata, en ella sumergía unos pedazos de tela. Caminaba hacia el otro extremo de la cabaña y terminaba de moler unas hiervas, estaba haciendo un ungüento medicinal.

– Tiene razón – Siente como el bulto que se encontraba en su regazo se movía inquietamente, bajo la manta y lo que su mirada encontró fue a Shippo, sonrió maternalmente y acaricio su mejilla.

– El pequeño zorro no quiso salir cuando se lo pidieron – escucho la explicación que no había pedido – dijo que no se separaría de ti y se quedo dormido cuando lloraba – comento la anciana mientras se sentaba alado de ella, su pequeño Shippo tan tierno como siempre, le dolía el saber que el niño en sus brazos había sufrido con demasiada fuerza su ausencia, no volvería a separarse de el, y si por alguna circunstancia tenia que hacer hablaría con el y le explicaría a donde iría.

– Entiendo, no importa – contesto sin quitarle la mirada maternal a Shippo.

– Bueno podrías quitarte la armadura, tengo que vendar la herida, antes de que se te infecte – La anciana lo había intentado inútilmente con anterioridad, pero sin obtener éxito alguno.

–Si, por supuesto – Y así empezó a quitarse la gabardina, para después quitarse la armadura y abrir la parte de arriba del pequeño kimono blanco manchado con carmín, la anciana limpio la herida cuidadosamente, aplicándole una masa verdosa con un apestoso aroma, para vendarla una ves terminado todo, le hizo el ademan de que podría cubrirse con unas ropas limpias que había depositado a su lado unos instantes atrás, se vistió sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

–¿Dónde están los demás? – hablo una vez que termino de arreglar también sus cabellos, e intentando caminar hacia la salida, pero se lo impidieron bloqueándole la salida.

– No, será mejor que descanses – le dijo deteniéndola del hombro, incitándole que se vuelva a recostar – ellos fueron por cosas para comer y algunas hiervas medicinales, mientras deberías descansar. Tenia ganas de alegar, no se sentía tan mal, había esperado tanto para esto y no quería espera mas, y era lo que iba a hacer, pero la anciana al notar lo que deberían ser sus pensamientos accedió sin mas remedio.

– Entonces solo, recuéstate en lo que regresan – Quitando su mano cansada del hombro de Kagome, a la que gustosa regreso al Futón en el que estaba con anterioridad.

– Esta bien – Se recostó, abrazo a Shippo, después de un rato se quedo totalmente dormida.

Continuará…


	8. Una Batalla, Un Sacrificio

**AI NO MONOGATARI**

Capítulo 8:

_Una Batalla, Un Sacrificio_

Desde aquel encuentro habían pasado los días hasta convertirse ya en un mes, Kouga y Ayame siguieron acompañando al grupo, aunque el lobezno se negaba mucho al principio apenado por lo que había hecho, al final termino accediendo a los mandatos de las tres jóvenes y claro como es de esperarse Shippo no se separa ni un poquito de Kagome quien no dejaba de mimarlo, que hasta Inuyasha sentía envidia.

Se escuchaba el chocar de dos metales, las Catanas que al ser blandidas fuertemente se estrellaran entre ellas feroz y repetidamente, también daba lugar a uno que otro golpe seco. Por los golpes directos que llegaran a recibir quienes las empuñaban.

Se desataba una gran batalla, en la que solo participaban dos seres orgullos y con un carácter de los mil demonios, los demás solo eran espectadores, puesto que así lo había pedido Kagome no quería absolutamente nadie se metiera en su batalla.

–Valla que has mejorado, no esperaba menos de ti – dijo en tono burlón su oponente mientras bloqueaba el ataque directo a su pecho saltando miles de chispas en el acto, quedando así las espadas cruzadas, oponente frente a frente pudiendo observar cada detalle del iris, uno del otro.

– Claro – dijo retirando su espada dando un salto a sus espaldas, e intentaba de nueva cuenta asestarle un golpe, pero el fue mas rápido y lo bloqueo con su espada, quedando otra vez en la misma posición inicial.

– Pero ¿sabes? – inquirió– Eso no te será suficiente, si quieres ganarme – declaro mientras ejercía mas fuerza haciéndole estrellar la espalda de lleno contra un árbol, golpeándose en el proceso la cabeza también, ya tenia en su cuerpo leves heridas como también la muñeca lastimada por las constantes y energéticas embestidas de sus armas.

–Mal.. maldito – logro articular al recuperar el aire perdido, trataba quitárselo de encima, pero era difícil claramente la superaba en fuerza.

–Te lo dije – y le regalo una sonrisa burlona, sabiéndose atrapada y sin posibilidad de moverlo con fuerza, comenzó a emanar poder espiritual de todo su cuerpo, pasando también por su espada quien también se ilumino, y traspasaba energía a la otra espada, quemándole las manos, siguió así hasta que la energía que la rodeaba a ella alcanzara a la persona frente a ella, brindándole al contacto múltiples choque eléctricos, haciéndolo retirase precipitada mente y tomar una distancia prudente.

En un movimiento rápido llego frente a él sorprendiéndolo apenas y alcanzo a poner la espada para que no dañara su piel, pero se alcanza a ver que en la mejilla se hace una línea color carmín y de esta escurre una gota gruesa, que cae hasta llegar al filo de su barbilla y desprendiéndose para caer a suelo, acción con la cuál lo hace enfurecer.

–¡Como te atreves! – Vocifera, ejerce la fuerza necesaria haciendo retroceder a Kagome quien trata en vano sostenerse en el mismo lugar, Sesshomaru retira velozmente su arma de la de ella, tratando de encestarle un golpe acertadamente, sus garras cortaron su fina piel blanca quedando con un tono verdoso por el veneno suministrado, la chica da un brinco hacia atrás a duras penas, el va tras ella, quien sale corriendo hacia la dirección contraria dándole la espalda al gran lord de las tierras del Oeste, continua corriendo de manera un poco mas lenta por consecuencia del agua, se encontraba a las orillas de un rio, el Youkai se encontraba demasiado cerca de ella e intenta encestarle de nuevo un golpe, pero ella previendo lo que el intentaría hacer, se voltea y bloquea el ataque haciendo que se escuche un gran estruendo por el encuentro de las espadas que se alcanza a ver que de estas salieron unas cuantas chispas, empiezan a ejercer fuerza, puesto que las rocas de río son muy resbalosas, Kagome resbalo cayendo de espaldas junto Sesshomaru quien termino encima de ella, acorralándola, dejando a Kagome sin escapatoria, sus rostros se encontraban a unos milímetros, lo único que Kagome hizo fue sonreírle burlonamente y segundos después empujarlo levemente para darle a entender que se parara, pero el no le hizo caso, hizo que ella se desesperara y empezara a moverse desesperadamente mientras ahora el le sonreía burlonamente.

–¡Quítate de encima! – intentaba moverse con mas fuerza, pero era en vano después de todo era una mujer humana y el era un Youkai macho, los hombres siempre han tenido mas fuerza que las mujeres además estaba la gran diferencia los Youkais son mas fuertes que los Humanos.

– Sesshomaru onegai – le dice en tono de suplica, mueve lentamente sus hombros queriendo salir debajo de él en vano, pues el tener un cuerpo pesado encima de ella le estaba haciendo perder el oxigeno.

– Vamos suplica, te ves hermosa cuando suplicas – expreso ejerciendo presión en la espada, cortando el labio inferior de la chica, después lamer los labios de Kagome y mostrar una sonrisa burlona pero su sonrisa se borro con un estrepitoso ruido, quedando ambos con el seño fruncido. Kagome lo había abofeteado haciendo que el quedara con la cabeza de lado mientras se erguía.

– Sesshomaru yo… – sentándose trato de justificarse, una vez que entendió lo que había echo viendo la cara de coraje endemoniado, pero el gran Lord también la había abofeteado con gran fuerza, haciéndole callar.

–¡Jamás! – escupió las palabras con el mas grande odio –te atrevas a repetirlo! ¿Me entiendes? – Kagome solo se le quedo mirando, Sesshomaru furico mientras se sostenía la mejilla, las lagrimas peleaban por salir, sentía los ojos completamente irritados, pero ella no se lo permitiría, no le daría ese privilegió de verla llorar.

–Valla, valla, valla – canturreaba una persona que se les acababa de unir –Pero que tenemos aquí el gran Lord Sesshomaru y La sacerdotisa Kagome quien lo diría – aplaudía animadamente, como si todo lo que había presenciado era un espectáculo hecho para su diversión personal.

–¡Naraku! – gritaron ambos, Sesshomaru empezó a atacarlo mientras Kagome se ponía de pie, en ese momento llegaron los demás.

–Kagome ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntaron todos preocupados por el estado en que se encuentra, aun así tomando su posición de batalla preparándose para el ataque.

–Si no se preocupen por mi, ahora tenemos que acabar con el bastardo de Naraku – Empuñando fuertemente a Kendaiya al lanzarse al ataque.

– Eso no lo ocupas decir – refunfuño– yo mismo lo acabare – contesto Inuyasha – blandiendo a colmillo de acero, levanto rocas y una gigantesca nube de polvo.

– Eso quisieras perro, yo acabare con el – Añadió el lobo sin querer quedarse atrás, brincando ágilmente entre las rocas hacia su objetivo.

–Kagome…– la llamaban mientras jalaban insistentemente de sus ropas, desvió su mirada hacia abajo, encontrándose con el pequeño Kitsune.

– Dime Shippo – dijo mientras lo ponía en su regazo

–¿Qué te paso en la mejilla? – pregunto con mucha inocencia, Sango y Ayame se le quedaron viendo en ese instante, intrigadas por la pregunta hecha.

La pregunta del niño la tomo por sorpresa y sin saber que contestar – ahora no quiero hablar de eso – dijo mientras fruncía en ceño y se tocaba la mejilla – _"Sesshomaru no se por que me abofeteaste, después de todo tu tuviste la culpa"_ – con estos pensamientos un gran aura la rodeo, que todos los que la rodeaban sintieron un escalofrió.

Ayame quien estaba cerca de sango le susurro – _creo que no fue nada bueno, ni algo que valla a platicar _– la castaña solo asintió con un movimiento robotito.

–Jamás podrán vencerme– Exclamaba con seguridad absoluta mientras llamaba a sus sirvientes – Kagura, Hakudoshi – después de esto llegaron los nombrados junto con un gran ejercito de demonios.

–¿Qué! Pero… ¿Cómo? Yo vencí a Hakudoshi – estaba totalmente incrédula, ¿cómo era posible?, si ella misma lo había aniquilado, pudo percibir como su esencia había sido purificada.

– Eso es lo que… ¡tu pensaste! – le respondió Hakudoshi burlón – pero como vez, eso no es verdad para tu desgracia – mostrándose completamente sobre ella.

– Maldito… – No daba crédito a los actos, como podían suceder este tipo de cosas, de que artimañas se basaban estos malditos, que podía hacer ella para ponerle un fin a la constante situación.

Y así se desato otra Gran Batalla en la que no se sabia como se iba a desenlazar...

-.-

Horas habían pasado peleando contra Naraku, horas que a cada segundo parecía una desastrosa e infernal eternidad. El panorama era escalofriante sangre por doquier, arboles destrozados, partidos a la mitad algunos ardían en llamas, la superficie del terreno era completamente rocoso, no quedaba rastro de que alguna vez aquel lugar fue plano. Los adversarios, sus amigos, estaban heridos, cada vez con menos fuerza y voluntad, llenos de heridas, sangre, lodo y hojas con pequeños racimos.

Naraku tenía desventaja pero como es un tramposo se las arreglaba en cada ocasión, así que no era tan fácil derrotarlo, en uno de los ataques para hacer enojar a Sesshomaru, el canalla iba a atacar a Rin, la cual se encontraba a lado de un Jaken desmallado. El lord del Oeste al ver sus intenciones intento detenerlo pero este no se lo permitió, lo único que pudo hacer fue ver por el rabillo del ojo y escuchar el grito desgarrador de la pequeña.

–¿Estas bien Rin? – dijo Kagome mientras abrazaba a la pequeña y apretaba un ojo para aguantar el dolor – Kagome estaba utilizado su cuerpo para proteger a la pequeña.

– Si – contesto a secas la pequeña, mientras se aferraba mas a Kagome y dejaba caer por su mejilla una pequeña lagrima.

–Tranquila pequeña, estas segura conmigo – lo único que Rin pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza. Dicho esto Kagome la cargo en brazos junto con Jaken y se fue hacia donde se encontraba Shippo en un lugar apartado de la pelea, donde sin duda estarían a salvo. Sesshomaru solo pudo cambiar su mirada de preocupación por una de alivio

– ¿Kagome estas bien? – pregunto Shippo una vez que estuvo cerca de ella y ayudo a acomodar a los recién llegados, había hecho una pequeña cueva escarbando y utilizando rocas grandes.

–No te preocupes Shippo ya habrá tiempo de curar mis heridas, ahora tienes que cuidar de Rin – explico mientras se levantaba después de estar a la altura de los menores.

–Si, yo la cuidare – Afirmo mientras la ponía atrás de ir, dando la señal de que para llegar a ella lo tenían que pasar a el primero.

– Gracias Shippo, eres un buen niño cuando vaya a mi época te traeré muchas golosinas – Prometió, se quito la gabardina y se las dio a los niños para que se protegieran con ella.

–Kirara ve con ellos y cuídalos – decía sango mientras lanzaba su Hiraikotzu derribando a unos cuantos monstruos, la gata voló inmediatamente hacia donde los pequeños dejando así a todos un poco mas tranquilos.

Inuyasha se encontraba peleando con Hakudoshi, Kouga con Kagura, Sango, Ayame y Miroku peleaban con los monstruos que querían acabar con sus vidas y procuraban cuidar las espaldas de sus amigos, el ejercito de monstruos parecía ser interminables cuando pensaban que ya habían acabado con todos de la nada salía el doble de monstruos.

Kagome trataba de ayudar a todos pero su prioridad era Naraku, pero el que le impedía pelear bien con el, era Sesshomaru quien a cada intento por ayudarle era sacada bruscamente del camino, por que el quería ser el que lo matara.

-.-

Inuyasha se encontraba en dificultades con Hakudoshi, Kagome no tenia flechas para ayudarlo y estaba muy lejos como para llegar a tiempo, pero de repente una flecha sagrada con gran poder espiritual pasó cerca de ella para estrellarse en Hakudoshi.

Todos los presentes voltearon hacia dirección de donde provenía la flecha para encontrarse con una silueta que apenas salía de las sombras de lo que quedaba del boque.

–¡Kikyou! – grito el Hanyou de cabellera plateada, quedándose estático.

–Valla, valla, valla – canturreaba – Así que has decidido venir a participar Kikyou – ante sus palabras el maléfico demonio reía burlándose.

–Naraku, hasta que nos volvemos a encontrar, ¿tanto miedo tenias? – sabia que sus palabras surtían efecto deseado, pues en él se reflejo el cambio drástico a uno iracundo.

–¡Cállate insignificante! – En ese momento lo único que se escucho fue un sonido sordo de cómo algo filoso se incrusta en algo, cortando rápidamente para penetrar seguido de un golpe seco.

–¡Inuyasha!- se escucha decir a Kagome a todo pulmón, iniciando una carrera loca para llegar hasta el, el se había descuidado con la llegaba de Kikyou que olvido tomarle importancia a los adversarios, estos aprovecharon para atacarlo.

–¡No te acerques, quédate donde estas! – sin embargo no lo escucho, que carajos le andaba ordenando, el después de todo ella era una persona libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

–Pero que terca eres mujer – le recrimino en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

–Cuidado –Advierte Inuyasha mientras jala a Kagome hacia si tratando de cubrirla con su cuerpo y esperar el momento de ser atacados, pero eso nunca llega, para descubriedo como los monstruos se estrellaban en lo parecía ser una barrera invisible.

– ¿Pero que demonios? – No entendía claramente que era lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

–Usar la catana no es lo único que e aprendido... – Fue la única respuesta que le dio mientras lo colocaba en su regazo y tocaba las heridas para después dejarse ver una luz azulada y con esto curar poco a poco las heridas graves que el Hanyou tenia.

"_Después de todo, no se la ah pasado lloriqueando" _la observa de una manera desafiante desde la distancia en la que se encuentra.

–¡No lo permitiré! – es lo que se escucha por parte de Naraku mientras trata de romper aquel campo protector formado por la joven chica, hasta que al parecer este va cediendo por la falta de energía por parte de Kagome.

–No te distraigas maldito, tu oponente soy yo – Con lo dicho Sesshomaru le encesta un golpe con su espada en el costado, abriéndole parte de el. A Naraku no le queda nada mas que ponerle atención a nuestro gran lord del Oeste.

-.-

Después de un tiempo solo quedaban de pie Kikyou, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome y Kouga, aunque Kouga estaba fuera de batalla, mas bien estaba protegiendo a los que ya habían caído.

Sango se encontraba muy mal herida y por resultado inconsciente, en una oportunidad que se le presento, Hakudoshi la ataco y planeaba darle fin a su vida, y hubiera cumplido con su objetivo de no ser por Miroku. Que en un intento desesperado de librarse de todos los Youkais y ayudar a su amada Sango utilizo su Kazana en exceso y sin importarle si había o no insectos venenosos, Ayame se encontraba inconsciente por cubrir a Kouga.

Aunque Kagome se encontraba muy débil y herida luchaba por mantenerse en la batalla, estar al pendiente de todos y protegerlos con pequeños campos de energía ocasionales pues ya no podía crear unos grandes, pero de todas maneras eso ayudaba aunque sea un poco.

Inuyasha se encontraba peleando con Hakudoshi y al parecer esta batalla estaba siendo ganada por el líder del tan apreciado grupo.

–¿Piensas que podrás conmigo? –pregunta burlonamente el niño albino, riendo tan solo con la simple idea.

–No creo, estoy seguro de ello – y acompañado de sus palabras–¡Sankotessu!- le rasga el abdomen con sus garras, que toman un tono rojo brillante.

–¡Maldito bastardo! –Lanza su alabarda, la cual pasa rozando por el testarudo y orgulloso Hanyou solo causándole una leve cortada en la mejilla.

–Te falta practicar tu puntería– le restregó sintiéndose victorioso al no ser herido como debió esperarse.

–¿Quién dijo que eras mi objetivo? – se lo informa con una sonrisa triunfante, desviando su mirada socarronamente hacia arriba del hombro del Hibrido.

–¿Que...? – sin pensarlo dos veces dirige su mirada hacia el punto donde se encuentra la de Hakudoshi...

–¡Kikyou! – La sacerdotisa se encuentra sosteniendo la alabarda entre sus manos, mientras esta atraviesa su cuerpo de la parte del abdomen y pecho dejando salir por el orificio todas las almas acumuladas y así ir cayendo poco a poco al suelo con la mirada completamente opaca, sin el mas mínimo brillo.

–¡Muere infeliz! – Fue tanta el coraje, la impotencia de saberla perdida, que sin darle oportunidad alguna de reaccionar, Inuyasha da fin definitivamente a Hakudoshi, para después correr hacia su amada y abrazarla fuertemente, mientras la recuesta en el tronco de algún árbol cercano, Kagome al ver esta escena se convence de una vez por todas que el corazón del Hanyou, nunca le permaneció y jamás lo hará, el siempre amara a su querida Kikyou, él sola la ve como una compañera de viaje, una _amiga._

Decidida y a paso seguro, sabiendo que debe poner fin a la batalla y al gran mal de Naraku se dirige hacia donde se encuentran Naraku y Sesshomaru, interviniendo en la batalla, y a pesar de los reclamos de del Lord por la intervención en su batalla ella se sigue acercando a su objetivo _"Naraku"_ el cual al ver su mirada de determinación, coraje, superioridad, audacia en fin un sin fin de emociones encontradas hace que tema de verdad por su vida, y crezca un gran miedo hacia ella.

En intentos desesperados de su parte empieza a atacarla con sus tentáculos lazando veneno, esto hace que disminuya el paso, pero aun así no para su marcha.

Una vez estando a unos pasos de el empieza a decir un rezo en un idioma indescifrable, en su mano derecha se empieza a acumular una enorme cantidad de esencia espiritual, que al empuñar su espada incrementa de manera impresionante, y de un momento a otro empieza a correr hacia su enemigo con la mirada sin brillo, sin ninguna emoción reflejada en ellos como si estuviera en un tipo de trance, Naraku bloquea el ataque con uno de sus tentáculos, repetidas veces pero no se ve que en un futuro resulte triunfante.

Sesshomaru en esos momentos solo se había ocupado en observar, opta por hacer lo mismo que la joven Miko de cabellos azabaches.

Esta vez el resultado seria diferente, no tendría el resultado de hace tres años, había cambiado su forma de pensar, de actuar, su poder tampoco era mismo y lo mas importante, la pequeña esperanza que tenia por el amor de Inuyasha hacia ella, por el formar una familia, estaban rotos, simplemente esa esperanza se esfumo, ya no pelearía por tener un final feliz con alguien, ahora peleaba por aquellos que quería, peleaba por darle fin a un ser malévolo que no podría, no permitiría siguiera dañando mas vidas a su camino, quería un mundo pacifico en el cual no se rompieran las ilusiones de las personas, que las parejas que tenían la dicha de ser correspondidas pudieran florecer y no ser separados por seres como este.

La pelea era reñida, y por mas miedo que Naraku le tuviera a estos dos juntos no se daba por vencido y aceptaba su derrota, sin saber por que sus poderes se estaban yendo, como se le va el calor a un pan recién horneado.

Este era su fin, lo tenían acorralado y sus oponentes acababan de hacer su técnica mas poderosa.

–¡Muere! – Se escucho un uníoslo y después un gran estruendo que sacudió toda la zona, volaron miles de rocas de todos los tamaños, la tierra se levanto en forma de tormenta de arena mezclándose con humo negro, era... _veneno_. Naraku había logrado huir.

-.-

Había pasado un día y seguían en el mismo lugar, recuperando energías y heridas, Sango no recordaba lo que había sucedido al final de la batalla, un vago recuerdo fue que estaba inconsciente y volvió en si por unos momentos para perderse en una brillante luz cegadora, aquella luz había sido energía de Kagome la cual curó la mayoría de las heridas de todos y elimino el veneno de Miroku.

Las únicas que no fueron beneficiadas fueron Kagome y Kikyou, la primera fue por que era su energía y no la empleo para ella sino para los demás y la segunda por que no estaba viva y su cuerpo es de barro y hueso.

Kagome se podía levantar con esfuerzo, aunque trataba de no hacer muchos movimientos para no reabrir sus heridas y así estas empezaran a sanar, pues lo ultimo que quería era preocupar a sus amigos,

Kikyou no se podía mover era cuestión de tiempo para que su cuerpo de barro y huesos volviera a ser polvo, como era originariamente. Inuyasha no se separaba de ella, solo lo hacia por lo necesario, no prestaba mucha atención a los demás y mucho menos a Kagome, quién en la pelea lo tuvo claro Inuyasha solo ama y amará a Kikyou.

–¿En que piensas Kagome?

–¿Mmm? Eh, ah en nada no te preocupes Shippo – dicho esto deja correr una lagrima por su mejilla.

–¿Le duelen sus heridas Kagome sama? – le pregunta la pequeña con rostro de preocupación.

–Un poco Rin chan, no te preocupes, gracias a sus cuidados pronto me recuperare – dijo mientras con su mano izquierda se limpiaba la lagrima le mostraba una sonrisa y con la otra acariciaba la mejilla de la pequeña, la cual se encontraba aun allí con su amo por petición de ella, Sesshomaru accedió pues necesitaba recuperarse aunque estuviera lejos del grupo, aparte Rin se pondría mejor entre aquellos humanos que viajan con su hermano.

-.-

–Iré a traer de comer – Kouga se encargaría de cazar algo para que pudieran comer todos, su estado era muy bueno, casi no había recibido heridas graves, además su sacerdotisa favorita curo las mas molestas, tenia que devolver el favor, acomodo a Ayame, quien estaba en un tendido de pieles recostada – No tardare…

–Nosotros iremos por leña ¿verdad excelencia? –Mientras impedía el paso a la mano de este con su Hiraikotzu a cierta zona en especial.

– Claro Sango_– _Sin mas retirando su mano.

El lobezno antes de partir, se voltea hacia la dirección contraria, dirigiendo su mirada hacia al zorro – Enano cuida bien de Kagome y Ayame – con un susurro que solo los Youkai pudieron escuchar, agrego – _Que con el perro este no se puede contar_ – dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Inuyasha.

– No te preocupes yo las cuidare –poniendo pose de héroe, era hora de que lo tomaran en cuenta.

Kagome observaba como sus amigos se perdían en la espesura del bosque, hasta que su mirada se topo en un árbol, que estaba a lo lejos, en el cual descansaba su Kikyou junto a su amado Hanyou, lo veía gastado, quizá por no haber dormido ese último día por cuidarla a ella... _su pasada encarnación_, sus ojos reflejaban gran tristeza, no tenían ese brillo que hace la diferencia entre los vivos de los muertos, el saber que su amada moriría por segunda vez, si era _obvió_, perder a tu ser amado es desprender tu alma la cual siempre estará con el ser amado, es como estar muerto en vida, sin aquella persona no tienes tu alma... ni felicidad... es estar en una oscuridad eterna, estar incompleto.

En ese momento Kagome e Inuyasha se compartían un mismo sentimiento, el cual es preferible no experimentar..

– "_Inuyasha no sabes como me duele verte así, deseo que seas feliz, que jamás experimentaras este horrendo sentimiento que te destruye el corazón y el alma, como desearía... ¡Como desearía poder quitarte este sufrimiento! ¡No quiero verte sufrir!_

– Kagome sama, por favor no llores ya veras que pronto tus heridas se sanaran y ya no te dolerán, por favor no llores – le dice la pequeña Rin preocupada, mientras intenta secarle las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas – el amo Sesshomaru dice que debemos ser fuertes para poder superarnos. – limpiaba tiernamente las lagrimas derramadas.

– Tiene razón Rin, te prometo que ya no llorare – dicho esto la abraza con todas sus fuerzas y deja correr otras pequeñas lagrimas, pero estas serian las ultimas que vieran los demás en su rostro, después de esto se limpia con mano decidida, se separa de la pequeña para mostrarle una amplia sonrisa –Jaken las observaba de lejos con una mirada de indiferencia y coraje por que su amo le ordeno vigilar a la pequeña prohibiendo acompañarlo, su amo lo había dejado de nuevo como _niñera_ de la pequeña.

-.-

– Gracias, estuvo delicioso- menciono Ayame mientras se recargaba en el árbol, Shippo y Rin habían acabado de comer hace rato y se habían quedado dormidos.

–¡Inuyasha! ¿no piensas venir a comer? yo cuidare de Kikyou mientras comes – comenta Sango que al igual del grupo estaba preocupada por el líder de su grupo.

Inuyasha no parecía mejorar, estaba devastado en la cena no hizo ningún comentario, ni molesto a Shippo solo se dedico a comer rápido para ir a lado de su amada Kikyou. Que ni se dio cuenta que todo el tiempo fue observado por una mirada de comprensión, preocupación y tristeza.

– Gracias por todo, estuvo muy rico- dijo la chica de mirada achocolatada se levanto y empezó a arreglar todo a su alrededor para que pudieran dormir bien.

–¿Estas bien? – pregunto al notar la mirada verde de su amiga, estaba preocupada, seguía siendo la Kagome de siempre servicial y siempre al pendiente de los demás, con la ligera diferencia de que no hablaba si no era necesario, no reía, no buscaba platica, no mostraba ese entusiasmo energético.

–Si, no te preocupes, no es nada, iré a tomar un paseo – le sonrió, sin esperar contestación alguna se alejo de ella dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban los pequeños y les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y susurro un _dulces sueños, sean fuertes._

–¿Quieres que te acompañe? – se ofreció Ayame, antes de que se internara al bosque, tenia la inquietud de que la azabache se fuera sola, quería abrazarla, reconfortarla, darle el apoyo que ella una vez le brindo.

–Te lo agradezco, pero prefiero ir sola – a lo que solo obtuvo como respuesta fue un asentimiento de cabeza

–Pobre Kagome chan esta sufriendo mucho – comento para si Ayame mientras los demás presentes solo asentían.

-.-

Se encontraba en el bosque sola, derramando unas silenciosas y amargas lagrimas, las cuales no eran suficientes para demostrar lo que en estos momentos ella sentía en su ser, no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba caminando, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no sentía el mas mínimo temor, el bosque era tenebroso, estaba en tinieblas, apenas lograba colarse entre la copa de los arboles un rayo de luz lunar, las hojas agitadas de un lado a otro, si ponías atención se escuchaban ligeros golpecitos al follaje y se entreveían lucecitas parpadeantes, de una manera casi imperceptible, era el murmullo de los arboles, los Kodamas que salían.

–Patético, humanos débiles – La observaba de lejos en la oscuridad que le brindaba la noche, allí estaba el sentado en las raíces de un frondoso árbol.

Sonrió al sacaba algo de sus ropajes, era una pequeña esfera morada con tonos oscuros... era la Shikon no Tama, había podido quitársela a Naraku por eso las fuerzas de este empezaron a disminuir, la había estado purificando, pero no podía hacerlo completamente, era difícil, estaba demasiado contaminada. La tomo entre sus manos y la puso a la altura de su pecho, una lagrima corrió por su mejilla para caer entre sus manos... directamente en la perla.

En ese momento la perla empezó a brillar, dejando salir entre los orificios de los dedos de Kagome una luz rozada "_pura"_ que cada segundo se intensificaba mas, su intensidad aumento hasta que la rodeo por completo, encandilando todo, iluminando cada rincón, cada rama, cada piedra , Kagome empezó a flotar, apenas podía notarlo Sesshomaru que observaba todo desde donde se encontraba sin entender nada, siempre con su rostro relajado sin ninguna expresión en el.

–Pero que demonios... – esto si que era el colmo las almas de aquella humana débil y terca, estaban saliendo de su cuerpo a una velocidad impresionante, como si fueran juegos artificiales, salieron todas pero su cuerpo seguía suspendido.

-.-

Todos en el campamento sintieron una gran energía que había aparecido de la nada de golpe, aunque era pura les inquietaba tanta energía, era demasiada.

–Su excelencia ¿qué cree que sea? – Estaba preocupada, Kagome estaba sola en el bosque, esperaba que todo estuviera bien, tenia en mente que la sacerdotisa sabia defenderse, por si era necesario.

–No lo se, sin embargo me inquieta- dijo tomando con mas fuerza su báculo – Iré a investigar –dijo seguido por el joven lobezno mientras empezaba su carrera hacia donde provenía aquella gran energía, sin embargo paro a los pocos metros, frente a el una gran cantidad de almas se dirigían al campamento, amenazando con chocarles de frente si no se movían, se aventaron precipitadamente de lado.

Las almas fueron a parar al cuerpo de Kikyou, las cuales empezaron a entrar como proyectiles al cuerpo de esta, haciendo que el cuerpo inerte diera brincos, cuando todas estuvieron dentro la Miko abrió los ojos de golpe...

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**Aqui les dejo el este capitulo, espero sea de su agrado.  
**_

_**Espero sus Reviews dandome animos en el siguiente capitulo, acepto gustosa consejos y sugerencias sobre la historia.  
**_

_**Gracias  
**_

_**Seishime Haruno.  
**_


	9. Nueva Vida

AI NO MONOGATARI

Capitulo 9:

Nueva Vida

_**Al Sur, Transformación**_

_Este punto cardinal representa la alquimia que se produce cuando se desecha lo viejo y se abraza lo nuevo._

_Simboliza la transformación de los cánones y las costumbres antiguas._

_Es purificación y renovación. Energía pura, luz y transmutación. _

_Representa el poder del espíritu. _

_Se asocia con el elemento Fuego__._

Todos posaron su mirada en aquellas almas, al observar como todas las almas se dirigían hacia Kikyou y estas se introducían en el cuerpo inconsciente de ella, nadie se movió, ni el mas pequeño musculo, en esos instantes solo eran espectadores, espectadores de lo que en esos momentos no se imaginaban que pasaba en realidad y en que manera cambiaria sus vidas.

Al entrar todas las almas, el primero que reacciono fue Miroku, que empezó a analizar las cosas y se dirigió en silencio a donde paso este suceso reciente, los demás al ver que el joven monje se dirigía hacia allá, imitaron sus movimientos.

Inuyasha al ver que Kikyou abrió los ojos, se lleno de una inmensa felicidad, felicidad de ver a su amada de una mejor manera, que por fin de estar inconsciente varios días despertó, sin poderlo evitar la abrazo fuerte mente, como nunca antes lo hizo, no le importaron los acontecimientos anteriores, fue tan irrelevante para el que le fue imposible notar una gran cambio. En cambio ella, al sentir los brazos de Inuyasha se aferro fuertemente a el correspondiéndole, _sintiendo su calor corporal,_ ante este descubrimiento Kikyou se aferro aun más a Inuyasha empezando a sollozar.

–Kikyou me alegra que estés bien – sin soltar el fuerte abrazo–¿Pero que te pasa? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por que lloras? Por favor Kikyou dime – Decía visiblemente preocupado mientras la abrazaba mas, acercando la cabeza de ella hacia el con su mano que se encontraba en la nuca de esta, hundiéndose en el aroma de sus cabellos.

–¡Oh! Inuyasha – Sollozaba con fuerza, intentando explicarse que es lo que sucedía– no.. no… lo puedo creer, estoy con… _vida_, Inuyasha puedo sentir tu calor, soy de… _carne y hueso otra vez _– Termino de decir con un suspiro, el Hanyou al escuchar esta declaración, abrió considerablemente los ojos, para después cerrarlos brindándole un abrazo aun mas fuerte y sollozando con ella. El cuadro era realmente enternecedor, después de 50 años, después de engaños, trampas, rencores, batallas, después de todo, por fin tendrían la oportunidad de ser felices, pero con mas experiencia con mas amor, con mas sabiduría.

–_¿Qué pasa? no entiendo nada_ –le susurro el pequeño Shippo a la nieta del lobo sabio.

–No tengo la mas mínima idea – respondió también en un susurro mientras se encogía de hombros.

-.-

En otra parte bosque aun se encontraba el cuerpo inconsciente de Kagome en posición boca arriba, sus cabellos estaban regados a su alrededor, tenia un semblante pacifico, la Shikon no Tama flotaba a unos centímetros de su cuerpo inerte, la pequeña esfera se encontraba brillando con gran intensidad, suavemente fue bajando en dirección del pecho de Kagome, hasta que estuvo sobre este empezó a incrustarse lentamente, a este paso la luz fue disminuyendo hasta dejar de nuevo sumido en oscuridad el bosque.

Sesshomaru se encontraba atónito ¿Qué demonios había pasado con esa humana? ¿Acaso sus almas acababan de salir?, Si eso sin duda era cierto, pues lo acababa de presenciar, el no podía estar equivocado, pero no sabia que pensar ni que acababa de suceder, simplemente no tenia coherencia nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Vencido por la curiosidad, aunque no lo admitiera, se acerco hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de la Joven Miko, se arrodillo a lado de ella cuando poso su mano en la mejilla de esta, acariciándola, era suave y delicada, tenia un tono hermoso, era blanca como la leche también parecía cremosa, se permitió perderse deleitándose con su figura, inexplicablemente ella abrió los ojos y al verlo tan cerca, hizo un movimiento de su mano tratando de herirlo pero el fue mas rápido y dio un brinco hacia tras quedando de pie, que estaba sucediendo, no existía explicación alguna, al menos no una que él conociera. Kagome también se había parado y había optado por una pose de batalla, estaba dispuesta a pelear, sin miramientos.

Ella no era la misma, algo le había pasado a la sacerdotisa, ahora mostraba unas garras plateadas tenían un brillo amenazador, era como el brillo del filo de una espada desenvainada, sus ojos habían dejado el color chocolate, para mostrar un tono grisáceo metálico en ellos, además estos parecían vacíos, daban la impresión de no tener conciencia de lo que veían.

Sin aviso alguno corrió hacia donde se encontraba nuestro Lord, tratando de encestarle con sus garras un golpe certero, pero él los esquivaba aunque con un poco de dificultad, la velocidad de Kagome era asombrosa, lo estaba comprobando ya que a cada minuto que pasaba se le dificultaba mas esquivar los ataques, eran demasiados a la ves hasta que sin darse cuenta quedo de espaldas, y en un descuido quiso hacerse hacia atrás chocando con este y recibiendo como resultado una herida en el costado, furioso por lo sucedido por que una inútil hembra lo hacia herido sin mas, le dio un certero puñetazo en el abdomen con una gran fuerza haciendo que los ojos de esta se abrieran desmesuradamente y saliera un hilo de sangre por su boca, mientras cruzaba sus brazos en su abdomen a causa del dolor, en un parpadear de ella sus ojos volvieron a ser los de antes y sus garras iban haciéndose pequeñas hasta quedar como sus uñas,_ había recobrado el conocimiento._

Trato enfocar su vista, le costaba trabajo sentía como sus pupilas se ajustaban a la oscuridad, logro observar que tenia sangre en sus manos, se sentía cálida era reciente, posiblemente estaba herida, pero no sintió ningún dolor, levanto su mirada en la cual apareció el Lord Sesshomaru frente a ella, sus vestimentas tenían ese tono carmín que tan común se había vuelto de ver.

–¿Yo… yo te cause esa… herida? – Indago sin saber por que tenia el presentimiento de que su respuesta era un si, sin esperar confirmación, una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla al igual que su cuerpo, cayo inconsciente.

–Patético…

"_Que demonios fue eso, ¿Cómo demonios pude seguir viva sin sus almas?"_

-.-

Habian pasado tres días desde lo sucedido en el bosque, y los únicos que sabían sobres este hecho eran Sesshomaru quien lo presencio todo, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra total ¿a el que le importaba?, el había llevado a Kagome de regreso sin contestar a las preguntas de los demás sobre que había pasado con la chica, para después retirase a un árbol cercano.

Otra persona que lo sabía era Kikyou, pero cuando estuvo a punto de decirlo una suave y cálida brisa la embargo, escuchado decir a una voz fémina que no dijera nada, no tenia caso que los demás supieran.

Y la tercera persona era Miroku ese joven monje ya se las olía, pero no menciono nada pues no estaba seguro, aparte Kagome estaba viva ¿Quién le aseguraba que las almas que habían entrado al cuerpo de Kikyou eran las de Kagome?_ Nadie_ solo la misma Kagome podía resolverle sus dudas, pero debía esperar el momento indicado para indagar en este hecho, ya que la sacerdotisa se encontraba descansando, el golpe de Sesshomaru no solo había sido fuerte, si no que también había reabierto sus heridas.

–Miroku ¿En que piensas?¿Sucede algo? – No quería entrometerse en lo que no le concernía, pero era inevitable darse cuenta que algo le inquietaba al monje.

–No te preocupes Kouga, cosas sin importancia_ "creo que eh estado alucinando, pero de todas maneras no puedo descartar esa idea"._

Iban directo a las aguas termales, divirtiéndose con el juego que les acababa de enseñar Kagome, estaban por llegar a su destino, pero les detuvieron.

–¡Rin! ¿A dónde vas? – desde sus espaldas una voz llamo a la pequeña, la cual inmediatamente reconoció la voz de su amo y dio media vuelta para verlo a la cara.

–¡Sesshomaru sama! íbamos a tomar un baño – dijo inocentemente, inmediatamente su amo volteo a ver a Kagome con un dejo de desconfianza.

–Ven acá Rin – dijo con voz firme, mientras veía a Kagome, ella supo que lo decía por ella, sintió una gran opresión en el pecho ¡Sesshomaru pensaba que podría hacerle daño a la pequeña! Pero ella seria incapaz de hacerle eso, pensaba dar su vida antes de que sucediera algo por el estilo, pero sin embargo él tenia razón, si lo hirió a el, podría hacerlo con la pequeña, ese pensamiento la hizo sentir miserable.

–Pero Sesshomaru sama es que me siento sucia– dijo con ojos suplicantes tenia tantas ganas de tomar un baño.

–Sesshomaru… se lo que piensas, te comprendo, pero te prometo que no le pasara nada a Rin – Explico acercándose a el, la niña no tenia la culpa de las cosas que ella había cometido.

–Estaré cerca mujer – Le advirtió amenazante tratando de intimidarla, pero en vez de eso la hizo sentir un poco mas segura, y dándole como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza por su parte, estaba de acuerdo que estuviera al pendiente.

–¡Si! Arigatou Sesshomaru sama! – grito la pequeña mientras le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa que hizo sentir bien al joven Youkai

Kagome se encargo de hacer todo lo mejor posible, haciéndoles burbujas por donde quiera, Rin estaba simplemente fascinada, nunca en su vida había visto algo igual, después de un largo rato de persecuciones y juegos Kagome les lavo el cabello y enjuago con agua limpia ya que ellos no sabían bien como hacerlo y les podía entrar jabón en los ojos y eso si que no lo soportarían.

–Kagome sama ¿todas esas cosas hay en tu época?- dijo refiriéndose al Shampoo, jabón, esencias aromáticas etc…

–Si Rin en la época de Kagome hay muchas cosas geniales, pero lo mejor de todo son los dulces y la comida ninja, Kagome siempre me trae muchos dulces cuando va

–¿Enserio Kagome sama? – Tenia tanta ilusión en el rostro que era imposible darle una negativa de respuesta, era un niña completamente adorable.

–Si Rin, cuando vuelta a ir te traeré a ti también – fue tan agradable observar como algo tan simple llenara de tanta felicidad a la niña, le agrado bastante el sentir el tierno abrazo de agradecimiento por su parte.

Caminaban de regreso en dirección opuesta a las aguas termales, pero el sueño para ambos niños después de estar jugando así en el agua era demasiado, siempre han dicho que después del baño de un pequeño viene el sueño y así paso en este caso también, empezaron a pestañear, para cuando Kagome se dio cuenta los cargo, para así dejarlos dormir.

Iba caminado mientras miraba el rostro de los chicos dormidos en sus brazos pensaba en el que se sentiría ser madre aun que siendo sincera ya era como una madre para aquellos niños, pero ella quería saber cual era la sensación de tener una vida en sus entrañas, sentir como se va desarrollando en tu vientre, dar a luz al fruto del amor, un pedazo de ella y su pareja, claro si tuviera alguien a su lado, con quien compartir este tipo de dichas. Suspiro ante el pensamiento, era inútil que pensara este tipo de cosas, no creería tener la oportunidad de formar una familia, Inuyasha estaba ahora con Kikyou, además aun estaba pendiente el derrotar a Naraku ese infeliz, y no tenia garantía alguna de que resultara con vida en el combate, pero estaba claro no permitiría que los niños que ahora tenia con ella, saliera heridos o lastimados aunque no fueran de su sangre.

–Yo los cuidare y los protegeré siempre – fue un susurro suave, casi imperceptible, _para los humanos._

–Eso veremos linda, Mira que encontré aquí hermano, una simple humana y dos niños como postre – Estaba hambriento y este era un banquete en bandeja de plata – Pero que apetitosos se ven – Agrego mientras se lamía los labios.

–Deja de eso Sanske, la mujer trae consigo la perla, puedo sentirla, mujer entrégame la perla de Shikon y prometo darles una muerte rápida – dijo dando dos pasos hacia ella, la cual lo único que atino fue a correr hacia un gran árbol que tenia las raíces un poco levantadas, dejando espacio suficiente para que cupieran los niños y así se protegieran.

– No te daré nada, por que no la tengo – dijo mientras se volteaba dándole la espalda a los pequeños, tomando una pose defensora dando a entender que si querían a los chicos tenían que matarla primero, inmediatamente se llevo la cintura cuando cayo en la cuenta de que no traía a Kendaiya.

–Maldición– Tenia que estar completamente alerta, eran tres Youkais contra ella, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, pero tenia que permanecer con vida para protegerlos, si tenia que morir, pues se los llevaría con ella a la tumba, no se permitiría morir y dejarlos ahí con los niños.

–Con que quieres hacerlo de la manera difícil, ¿ah? –indago burlonamente mientras de tronaba el cuello– Pues así será, pero no quiero que después supliques por piedad y desees que te mate rápido.

–Eso no pasara, te lo aseguro – Respondió sin moverse un centímetro, sin cambiar su posición defensiva.

Dicho esto uno de los demonios se lanzo a ella, mientras que ella de un rápido movimiento tomo una rama y lo golpeo en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente, dejando en la lista uno menos por que preocuparse por ahora, se dirigió al otro él cual se dirigía hacia los niños, pero le obstruyo el paso poniéndose enfrente de el y dándole una patada en el estomago sofocándolo pero sin darse cuenta el otro llego por atrás y le dio un golpe en la clavícula desde arriba, cosa que la llevo al piso, después de eso los dos se acercaron y uno la tomo por la garganta levantándole lo suficiente para verle a la cara.

–Humana insolente, ahora me encargare de que tu muerte sea lenta y sumamente dolorosa – dijo apretándole el cuello, se oía el tronar de los huesos de este, poco a poco iba encajándole las garras dejando ver pequeños hilos de sangre correr por el blanco cuello.

–Estúpido – Dicho esto le dio un rodillazo en el abdomen seguido de un cabezazo en la nariz, consiguiendo que la soltara, pero antes de que tocara el piso, el otro le dio un puñetazo en la espalda haciendo que azotase en el suelo y después la empezó a pisotear.

–Humana con nosotros no se juega, ya te lo dijimos– Riéndose, los dos se encontraban riéndose de su situación, disfrutando del dolor de los demás, en ese momento los ojos de Kagome empezaron a tomar tonos grisáceos y después volvían a tomar el color chocolate así paso repetidas veces, después recibió una patada en el rostro para después ser lanzada hacia un árbol en el cual se estrello haciendo que se escuchara un golpe seco, cuando vio que uno de esos monstruos ya estaba donde los niños y trataba de sacarlos, fue cuando sus ojos al fin tomaron un color azul grisáceo metálicos y de pupila una pequeña raya negra, tal como Sesshomaru cuando esta alerta en una batalla, en ese momento no lo pensó dos veces para dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia el insolente que quería a sus pequeños, unos segundos transcurridos, solo se ve mucha carne despedazada, de verdad era una vista horrible y sangrienta lo había asesinado a sangre fría, e iba por el segundo pero solo ve que es partido por una luz verdosa.

–Pensé que habías dicho que Rin estaría bien – dijo de modo despectivo reclamaba mientras tomaba dirección a la ubicación de la mencionada.

–Y lo esta ¿no? –Un dolor de cabeza y pecho la asaltaron mientras se tomaba de un árbol encajándole las uñas, haciendo varias franjas en este, se fue agachando hasta quedar arrodillada por el dolor que cada vez se hacia mas fuerte, Sesshomaru solo se le quedo viendo pero después fue y tomo a Rin en brazos. Cuando el dolor hubo desaparecido unos minutos después voltea y le pregunta.

–¿Esta bien verdad? –En su voz mas que dolor había preocupación.

–Si – No dijo mas solo se le quedo viendo había cambiado.

–Me alegro, no me hubiera perdonado si algo le pasara – Noto como Sesshomaru se le quedaba viendo, inspeccionándola e instintivamente se mordió el labio, pero al momento en el cual sintió algo filoso encajarse en su labio inferior se llevó la mano a el, así llenándose la mano de sangre después se llevo la mano a la boca y se hizo una pequeña cortada en el dedo, así es Kagome tenia colmillos. Vio sus manos y sus uñas estaban mas grandes de lo normal y eran de color plateado con forma de garras aunque muy bonitas y fue cuando lo recordó ella había acabado con uno de los monstruos sin arma alguna, utilizado sus uñas, se dejo caer de rodillas, el cabello le había crecido considerablemente, tenia destellos azulados ahora el cabello le llegaba a los glúteos, que en esa posición se acomodaba hermosamente en sus piernas.

–Pero ¿que me ah pasado? –Era algo abrumante para ella, el verse completamente distinta, ya no sabia que tipo de ser era, no se sentía diferente a antes, pero sin duda ya no era mas Kagome Higurashi.

–Eres una Youkai y si mal no recuerdo es desde que le diste tus almas a esa sacerdotisa– Kagome se le quedo viendo de forma de tu como sabes eso.

–Y deberías estar muerta– contesto como si de un tema casual de lo mas común.

–Si, pero vemos que eso no es así – Explico al pararse y acercarse a pasa seguro a él – quiero saber ¿Por qué me a pasado esto? ¿Por qué sigo viva? Cual es la razón, Sesshomaru onegai ayúdame a saber que pasa conmigo, tu eres el único que puede ayudarme –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos –Por favor eres el único que sabe lo que hice – Le tomaba las ropas mientras le suplicaba su ayuda, tenia fe en que con el todas sus preguntas serian resueltas, y las cartas estaban tiradas, no tenia que darle mas explicaciones de su cambio, el pudo observarlo desde un muy buen ángulo.

– ¿Que te hace pensar en que te ayudare? –Claramente él no era del tipo de individuo que andaba por el mundo ayudando a la gente, no entendía por que se empeñaba en pedirle ayuda. Pero tenia que admitirlo era un caso intrigante, esa mujer siempre le llamo la atención, era diferente, tenia algo que no la dejaba clasificarla con las demás humanas, no por nada fue ella quien saco del pedestal en la tumba de su difunto padre el colmillo de acero, el cual ni el mismo ni Inuyasha pudieron.

–Haré lo que me pidas – Era algo que no le desagrado en lo mas mínimo escuchar, le miro y vio sinceridad pura, ella se estaba ofreciendo a obedecerle a cambio de un poco de ayuda.

–¿Estas dispuesta a todo por obtener respuestas? – Ella solo asintió con la cabeza ocultando sus ojos tras su fleco para que no se le vieran mas las lagrimas, sentía como la Hembra apretaba con mas fuerza sus ropas suplicantemente, bien sabia que era fácil que el se negara.

–Bien, tendrás que ser mi sirviente, obedecerás mis ordenes sin chistar, me hablaras con respeto, y cuidaras de Rin, mañana partiremos – Fue la respuesta que obtuvo, sintió relajarse soltando el atuendo quien apretaba con fuerza, como si eso hubiera influido en la dedición tomada.

Suspiro ante el pensamiento de alejarse de todos los demás, pero era lo mejor, Inuyasha podría ser feliz ahora sin ella, no es que le doliera, ella sabia que paso lo que tenia que pasar, pero no quería incomodar al Hanyou con su presencia, si había sacrificado su identidad era para que fueran felices no para que siguiera en indecisiones por compromiso, pero algo no la dejaba tranquila.

–No hay vuelta atrás –Tenia que quedarle claro, que una vez que ella se acepto, no había vuelta de hoja.

–Lo se… pero… ¿podría llevar a Shippo conmigo? – El zorrito sufrió en su ausencia, no quería hacerle pasar por lo mismo una vez mas.

–Si esta dispuesto a obedecer mis ordenes – Tenia que acoplarse a que ya no estarían en el clan de Inuyasha, y aquí mandaba el.

–Gracias– No obtuvo respuesta simplemente camino hacia donde estaban los demás, Kagome fue por Shippo y lo siguió.

-.-

–¡Kagome pero que!… ¿que te paso?– la exclamación de Ayame paso a ser pregunta para terminar en un susurro–_ "este olor…"_

– ¿Kagome chan?

–Señorita Kagome es… ¿una Youkai?

– Así que ese era el olor que nos llegaba repentinamente desde hace tres días, te estabas convirtiendo en Youkai, este aroma aunque en menor escala lo tenias desde te volvimos a encontrar–afirmo Kouga estaba encontrando explicación a varias preguntas que rondaban en su mente, desde hace un tiempo.

–Kagome ¿eres tu? – pregunto aun incrédulo Inuyasha mientras la examinaba a detalle.

–Si – contesto mientras me sonrojaba un poco por la forma en como todos la miraban, estaba consiente de que su apariencia no era en lo mas mínimo la misma, pero esperaba que los demás siguieran tratándola como si aun lo fuera, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

–Desde mañana no podré viajar con ustedes con ustedes–Informo de una vez por todas, no tendría caso posponer las cosas entre mas rápido empezara, mas rápido terminaría. Trato de explicar brevemente que ahora tenia otra prioridad por cumplir, todos entendieron y aceptaron sin problema alguno, le brindaban el apoyo incondicional que ella tanto necesitaba.

–Pero…– Inuyasha iba a alegar cuando Kikyou le tomo el brazo y negó con la cabeza, tenia que respetar su decisión, como ella había respetado la de él.

–Domo arigatou Gozaimasu, mañana partiré _con Sesshomaru_…– Termino de decir en un suave susurro, pero fue lo suficiente fuerte para que todos escucharan, claramente fue la chispa que se necesitaba para que el Hanyou rompiera el poco autocontrol que poseía y explotara en una alegata.

–Estas loca, demente ¿o que? ¡No iras con Sesshomaru! – Decreto Inuyasha exaltado, mientras le tomaba el brazo con fuerza, si esa niña pensaba que se iría con el bastardo ese, estaba completamente equivocada, bonita cosa, tantas veces salvándola para que al final terminara por ir solita a la boca del lobo.

–Entiende Inuyasha, necesito saber que demonios me esta pasando– Trato de hacerle entender, comprendía que era algo difícil de aceptar, ella todavía no procesaba el hecho, tomo la mano del joven exaltado tratando de tranquilizarlo.

–Eh dicho que no iras y ¡No iras! – Sentencio de manera brusca, como si tuviera el derecho de prohibirle algo.

–Entiéndeme por favor Inuyasha – Su paciencia estaba llegando al limite con semejante escenita, por que no podía aceptarlo y ya.

–¡Nosotros podemos ayudarte! – Empezó a subir cada vez más su tono de voz– ¡No necesitas ir con Sesshomaru!– ahora estaba histérico, no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo que Kagome se fuera con su medio hermano.

–¡Tu no entiendes nada! ¡Nada Inuyasha! – dijo mientras dejaba escapar unas lagrimas contenidas de todo lo que le pasa, mientras se soltaba con fuerza del agarre del mencionado –¡El único que me puede ayudar con esto es él– Estaba _enojada_, por que el Hanyou no la comprendía, ella no podía decirle, por que ellos no podían ayudarla, mucho menos a él, no quería que se sintiera culpable, al saber que le dio sus almas a Kikyou para que él fuera feliz, y que en realidad debería estar muerta,_ simplemente no podía_.

–¡Eso no es cierto! ¿Acaso es que no quieres que nosotros te ayudemos? Claro ahora que eres Youkai para que mezclarse con un sucio Hanyou… – Tenia una sarta de tonterías mas que decir, pero claramente ya no iba a permitir que siguiera pronunciándolas, simplemente basta.

–¿Eso es lo que piensas? –Era indignante que pensara ese tipo de cosas– No sabes… – su voz se volvía un leve susurro, las palabras le dolían, le había penetrado en el alma, sabia que sus actos habían lastimado en lo mas profundo del Hanyou, estaba cometiendo a su parecer lo que siempre le hicieron de cachorro – ¡Eres un estúpido que no sabe lo que habla!

–¡Basta! Inuyasha, Kagome sama tiene fuertes razones para hacer lo que a decidido, pero créeme no es que ella no quiera seguir con nosotros –Dijo mientras tomaba el hombro de su amigo, tratándole de hacer comprender lo erróneo que esta.

–¡Tu sabes algo verdad Miroku! –Cambio su energía hacia el monje mientras tronaba sus nudillos –¡Empieza a hablar! – Exigió con tono amenazante, en ese momento Kagome supo que Miroku sabia mas de lo que debía y se tenso.

–No Inuyasha, no lo se, pero Kagome sama siempre piensa en nosotros y debemos confiar en ella– Kikyou abrazo al hibrido y le dijo que ya era suficiente, Inuyasha se cruzo de brazos y contesto altaneramente.

–Pues que haga lo que quiera, pero no quiero que me pida ayuda si Sesshomaru le hace algo– Dicho esto se dio media vuelta en dirección a un gran árbol.

–Gracias Miroku– Esas palabras tenían un doble sentido que él supo interpretar bien, Kagome le daba las gracias por guardar su secreto y apoyarla.

– No me las de, me alegra que aun este aquí con nosotros–Era definitivo Miroku sabia lo esencial.

–Kagome todos te apoyamos en tu decisión, pero por favor cuídate –Menciono Sango brindándole un abrazo.

–No te preocupes lo haré… – Le regalo una sonrisa que le transmitía tranquilidad y seguridad.

-.-

Después de eso cenaron mientras Kagome pensaba en lo que le estaba sucediendo y en que a partir de mañana seria la sirviente de Sesshomaru, para poder encontrar solución a sus problemas.

A la mañana siguiente Kagome le contó lo sucedido a Shippo, le pregunto que si quería ir con ella, pero si la respuesta era una negativa no habría ningún problema, a lo que el respondió que estaría donde su mama estuviera, esas palabras conmovieron mucho a Kagome, sin mas que decir Shippo se fue a jugar con Rin, estaba arreglando su mochila, no faltaba mucho su hora de partida, para cuando se le acerco Kikyou pidiéndole una oportunidad para hablar.

–Claro, dime –Sus sonrisas y su capacidad para perdonar eran la cualidad mas grande de la ahora Youkai, siempre pensando en los demás antes que en ella. Era un ser poco común en el planeta, y que la gente que la conociera alguna vez jamás la olvidaría, tenia el don de cambiar a la gente para bien.

–Gracias–Le tomo la mano un segundo– Gracias por darme una oportunidad, se que no la merezco pero… –Kagome no había sacrificado tanto para esto.

–Kikyou deja de decir estupideces – Decreto mientras se giraba para verle a los ojos y le respondía el gesto amistoso– Claro que te la merecías, después de todo ustedes se aman, todo fue culpa de Naraku así que no ay nada que agradecer, pero por favor sean felices ténganse la confianza siempre– Kikyou abrazo a Kagome susurrando un gracias, se permitió llorar eran demasiadas emociones como para reprimirlas, sollozo en su hombro, dejo salir todas sus penas, para llenarse de dicha, lamentaba haberle hecho pasar malos ratos a Kagome.

-.-

–Sesshomaru le prometí algunas cosas a Rin de mi época, ¿crees que podríamos llegar a la aldea que esta cerca de aquí?, así iré a mi casa por ellas y traeré cosas necesarias – Acelero el paso para quedar justo a lado de su ahora amo.

–¡Si! Onegai Sesshomaru sama quiero probar las golosinas del mundo de Kagome sama.

–Bien llegaremos – Acepto sin parar su andar–Y tu– Refiriéndose a Kagome mientras le mandaba una seria mirada– Recuerda que soy Sesshomaru Sama.

–Gommen ne Sesshomaru Sama – dicho esto soltó un suspiro para después seguir a delante, tendría que acostumbrase, pues así lo había querido ella.

–Así es mocosa háblale con respeto a mi amo –dijo burlonamente Yaken, mientras hacia unos ademanes – Que no eres nada mas que su sirviente_ "por fin no seré mas niñera ¡si!"_

–Cállate sapo – Dijo con una mirada despectiva mientras le metía el pie, una cosa era aceptar lo que Sesshomaru le mandaba, pero aceptar que su maldito achichincle le recriminara las cosas, era algo completamente diferente y que no iba a permitir.

–¡Mocosa insolente! Como te atreves a hacerle esto al gran Yaken – Era típico ver este tipo de escenas con el sapo con aires de grandeza, que para lo único que servía era para perder el tiempo y mandarle a hacer uno que otro trabajito.

–Silencio– Sentencio autoritariamente El Lord de las Tierras del Oeste.

Todos guardaron silencio en lo que duro el recorrido.

Continuará…


	10. Un Nekomata

**AI NO MONOGATARI**

Capitulo 10:

Un Nekomata

Llevaban medio día caminando sin parar, siguiendo a Sesshomaru, Kagome tenia un humor no muy agradable, resultado de un acto de su ahora amo, pero no lo demostraba por que ya no quería acarrear mas problemas e intimidar a los niños, ya le había dicho Shippo en una ocasión que cuando se enoja asusta demasiado y eso era lo que menos quería en esos momentos, que ellos se asustaran por su humor y la dejaran sola el resto del día. Sin embargo él lo sabia por su aura que estaba enojada, la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, evitando que alguien lo viera, los dos infantes iban muy contentos con una paleta de dulce que da vueltas, así que no era demasiado rollo.

Kagome aunque quisiera olvidarlo cada vez que lo recordaba le daba más coraje, por fin había vuelto a su época y Sesshomaru le había puesto ¡un maldito limite de tiempo demasiado escaso! esto ser tan odiosos debería ser de familia.

Pero eso no era todo lo que él le había hecho, pero ¿Cómo demonios se atrevía hacerle aquello? eso ya era el colmo, no tenia motivo alguno para hacerlo, realmente no era para reaccionar de esa manera. Definitivamente si en ese momento estuviera en el polo norte de plano que lo derrite sin problema alguno.

En cambio Sesshomaru que iba delante de todos iba de lo mas tranquilo con una media sonrisa, podía sentir toda la energía demoniaca que despedía Kagome, sabia que estaba muy enojada, eso le agradaba, le gustaba tanto hacerla enojar y no sabia por que motivo solo que le encantaba verla así y ser el causante de ese estado, la hacia ver mas hermosa.

El solo recordar le hacia mantener la sonrisa.

– _Aquí es – Exclamo mientras se detenía frente al pozo devora huesos y daba media vuelta para ver al Lord a los ojos._

– _¿Acaso tratas de tomarnos el pelo? Niña tonta el Amo Sesshomaru no es ningún tonto – Exclamo burlonamente Jaken. Mientras la señalaba acusadoramente con su báculo de dos cabezas mientras reía._

–_Tienes una hora para ir – Contesto con voz firme, mientras examinaba con la mirada los alrededores._

– _¿Una hora? – dijo con cara de eso es imposible – Pero Sesshomaru es poco… – no termino de dar su explicación por un terrible ardor en su mejilla y su cabeza estaba levemente inclinada, la abofeteo._

– _¿No te quedo claro? – pregunto de manera terrible mientras bajaba su mano sin prisa alguna._

–_Si, me ah quedado claro Sesshomaru Sama – Contesto entre dientes, mientras volteaba su cabeza hacia otro lado llevándose su mano a la mejilla para calmar un poco el ardor, le daba tanto coraje que Sesshomaru le tratara así ¿Cómo se atrevía a abofetearla? Esta era la segunda maldita vez, la primera podría pasarla pero esta no, pero lo peor era que se tenia que aguantar, unas pequeñas lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos por la maldita impotencia, de no poder reclamarle ni decir algo._

–_Sesshomaru sama– susurro la pequeña Rin mientras lo veía desde donde se encontraba, su amo no debería tratar así a la señorita._

– _¿Kagome te encuentras bien? – pregunto en lo bajo una vez que estuvo en su hombro, pobre zorrito, tenia una cara de preocupación extrema mientras le examinaba._

–_No te preocupes por mi Shippo – contesto mientras lo volteaba a ver una vez que controlo sus lagrimas para que no salieran, le regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas– Quédate alado de Rin en lo que vuelvo– le pidió mientras lo bajaba– No tardare – dicho esto se lanzo al pozo siendo seguida por un resplandor violeta._

_-.-_

– _¡Ese tonto de Sesshomaru se ah pasado! – Llego gritando y maldiciendo cada detalle de su amo, mientras habría la puerta de corrediza de la pagoda de golpe y salía rápidamente de esta, tomando dirección hacia su casa murmurando maldiciones y quejas._

– _¡Ya llegue! – Grito al entrar mientras abría la puerta brusca y groseramente dejando que esta azotase una vez que terminara que correrse, entro rápidamente cerrándola tras de si –¡Souta! – Llamo a su hermano mientras subía las escaleras corriendo y entraba a su cuarto volteando la mochila en la cama para ser mas rápida que sacando cosa por cosa._

– _¡Hermana me alegra que volvieras de…! ¿Pero que te paso? Hermana te ves muy bien de esa manera– exclamo muy emocionado mientras saltaba a la cama._

– _Souta hazme un favor, ve a comprar golosinas, toma dinero, esta en el tocador, te puedes comprar algo pero, no te excedas – dijo mientras empacaba todo lo que ocupaba para el viaje –Pero ve rápido que llevo prisa – Agrego al notar que su hermano seguía observándola._

–_Tienes colmillos ¿Cómo es que…?- pregunto mas emocionado que antes olvidando lo que le acababa de decir su hermana mayor._

– _¡Souta por favor ve por lo que te encargue y luego te cuento! – dijo elevando el tono de voz haciendo que el comprendiera que no estaba jugando que de verdad le urgía todo._

– _¡Bien! – y salió corriendo con todo lo que le daban sus piernas en dirección a la tienda, pasando a un lado de su madre que venia entrando a la habitación._

–_Kagome hija, que bueno que estas aquí, llevas prisa ¿eh? Te ayudo – Su madre siempre tan comprensiva, siempre apoyándole en todo sin preguntar a grandes rasgos. _

–_Gracias, lamento no poder quedarme, pero espero volver pronto– Quería compensarle tanta ausencia de su parte, se sentía tan culpable de hacerle preocupar a cada día, pensaba en que podría decir para reconfortar a su madre, pero las palabras murieron al escuchar a su progenitora._

–_No te preocupes hija, te comprendo, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, gracias a ti existirá este futuro y el que viene, se que todo estará bien confió en ti– dijo mientras la observaba – ¿Ya eres una Youkai cierto?_

–_Si – Respondió con la voz quebrada, mientras desviaba la mirada hacia sus cosas ¡dios le hubiera roto el corazón a su familia si hubiera muerto! Daba gracias a Kami sama por permitirle seguir con vida._

–_Se te ve muy bien así, no te preocupes hija recuerda que siempre te apoyaremos, no preguntare el motivo de tu estado– Kagome en ese momento se volteo a verla y la abraza no pudiendo contener las lagrimas– Gracias mama – Una madre como la de ella, pocas, en esta y en la otra época._

– _Hija quiero que tengas esto – lo dice antes de que se separaran, para ponerle hermoso collar, con un dije con forma de una estrella y una media luna, Kagome lo observo y paso sus manos por el detallándolo tenia incrustadas alrededor del centro pequeñas piedras preciosas, para después agradecer de nuevo, suspiro, tenia tantas cosas que agradecer a su madre._

–_Mamá ¿me pasarías la muñeca del escritorio?_

–_Toma, hija…llevas muchas cosas para niños, no me digas que…– dijo con una enorme sonrisa_ _– ¡Mamá! – Interrumpió sonrojada a mas no poder – ¿Kagome hija piensas darme nietos? –Completo ignorando a su apenada hija, de verdad ya seria hora, esperaba tener bastantes nietos algún día._

– _¡Mamá! No es eso, ahora viajo con dos niños y les prometí varias cosas de esta época – Se excuso rápidamente, era vergonzoso tener este tipo de conversaciones con su madre._

–_Esta bien, pero sabes que yo quiero nietos y no descansare hasta tenerlos – Sentencio mientras le ayudaba por fin a cerrar la enorme mochila._

–_Primero encuentro pareja y luego te los doy– Contesto con una mirada de tristeza que trato de ocultar mirando hacia la ventana._

–_Hermana, volví– Grito un muy agitado Souta que subía las escaleras corriendo y entraba a la habitación con una pesada bolsa, Kagome rápido le quito el peso que lo torturaba y este se dejo caer de espaldas en el piso descansando._

–_Gracias Souta – Se sentó a su lado suspirando, tenia que contestar las preguntas a su hermano, no sabia cuando volvería, así que mejor lo había de una vez._

–_Kagome ¿Qué se siente ser un Youkai? ¿Por qué eres un Youkai como Ayame no es así? – dijo su hermano con ilusión en los ojos._

–_Si Souta, soy una… Youkai, y pues es algo – dijo mientras trataba de elegir las palabras correctas –Raro, escucho ruidos y percibo olores que están lejos de mi, aunque eso me marea mucho a veces pues no se como controlarlo, puedo correr mas rápido sin agitarme y tengo mejor vista en todos los sentidos– después se paro y tomo sus cosas – tengo mas habilidades sin embrago no se como utilizarlas ni controlarlas – dijo recordando como acabo con los Youkais que la atacaron junto con los niños, mostrando su garras como lo hace Sesshomaru cuando advierte que va a eliminar a alguien, haciéndolas crecer un poco, asustando a Souta para luego hacer que volvieran al tamaño original, su hermano trago saliva ahora mas que nunca no tenia que hacer enojar a Kagome, por que de por si con el carácter que tiene y ahora agregándole sus habilidades de Youkai estaría muerto si se atreve a hacerlo._

_Era hora de partir, el tiempo se le terminaba, quisiera poder quedarse mas, pero ya tendría oportunidad de volver, se levanto mientras observaba todo lo que dejaba nuevamente para volver a la época de las guerras civiles._

– _Gracias por todo, los quiero, me saludan al abuelo – Se despedía dándole un beso en la frente a su hermano, y uno en la mejilla a su madre – Nos vemos– dijo para salir corriendo de la casa pues ya era la hora, solo escucho decir a su madre y hermano que se cuidara antes de saltar al pozo._

_-.-_

– _Uh… – Suspira – Pareciera que esta mochila cada vez pesa más – Se quejaba mientras escalaba por el pozo, seria mas fácil salir de un brinco pero ella no sabia hacerlo ¿y si perdía el equilibrio? No mejor no se arriesgaba ya luego le pediría a Ayame y Kouga que le enseñaran a usar sus habilidades._

– _Menos mal que acataste mis órdenes – dijo Sesshomaru cuando la vio salir, se encontraba sentado, recostado al pie de un árbol._

– _Allí se va su buen humor con ese maldito comentario recordándole todo lo ocurrido– ¿Y los niños? – Pregunto desviando la mirada y el tema._

– _Fueron por algo de comer – Contesto serenamente, mientras le observaba desde la sombra que le acobijaba._

Así pasaron la mayor parte del día, aunque cuando Jaken se dio cuenta de la sonrisa de Sesshomaru casi le da un ataque cardiaco, hasta que su mencionado Amo lo silencio con una piedra en la cabeza. Rin ayudada por Shippo tuvieron que subirlo en el dragón Ah-un, el cual había tomado gran aprecio a Kagome tanto como a Rin.

Se encontraban a lado de un hermoso lago, que le hizo olvidar el mal humor a Kagome, pequeños pétalos de cerezo se desprendían de su lugar para bailar en el viento hasta llegar a la superficie del agua, el clima era fresco.

Allí era donde estaba pensado que pasarían la noche, Sesshomaru se encontraba recargado en un árbol junto al lago con los ojos cerrados atento a todos los sonidos pero aun así relajando y descansando.

Jaken tuvo que prender la fogata por petición de Rin y Kagome, la cual se encontraba haciendo la cena, lo mas rápido "Ramen" con cosido de verduras, no podía andar buscando comida en la noche, una vez que todo estuvo listo, a los primeros en darles fue a los niños, después a Jaken al cual le se resistió demasiado, pero cuando Rin le metió a la fuerza un poco en la boca, fingió estar comiendo todo de mal humor y a la fuerza, pero se termino hasta el ultimo bocado.

Kagome tomo otra porción, se levanto sin prisa alguna y fue hacia donde se encontraba Sesshomaru.

–Toma – dijo ofreciéndole el recipiente mientras tomaba asiento alado de él

– No_ –_dijo volteándole la cara y observar como se refleja la luna en el lago y una que otra luciérnaga alrededor de esta.

– Pero no lo ha probado _–_ Dijo mientras le sonreía _– _¿Por qué no lo prueba? Le aseguro que no sabe tan mal.

No contesto ni siquiera se digno a voltear a verla, simplemente no le presto atención y siguió viendo el lago, el viento mecía suavemente la copa de los árboles, hacia pequeñas ondas en el agua y movía uno que otra mechón de sus cabellos, se escuchaba uno que otro grillo – ¿No piensas irte y comer? – dijo mientras la veía con el rabillo del ojo

– No si usted no come – dijo mientras desviaba su mirada hacia donde el miraba y estiraba un poco las piernas, se quedaron así por unos instantes, sin mencionar palabra alguna, compartiendo y disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Se levanto y fue en dirección a su mochila, de allí saco un paquete azul, lo abrió y extendió, cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que no era un sleeping como los demás este era mas espacioso, y acolchonado, se podría decir que era mas un futón que un sleeping, ahora podría dormir con los niños, su madre, esa mujer siempre tan preventiva.

_Se encontraba acomodando todo para volver al Sengoku con ayuda de su madre para ser más rápida pues con el límite de tiempo de Sesshomaru no podría sola, no sin volverse loca, cuando su madre le saco su viejo sleeping rojo de la mochila dejando a Kagome con cara de ¿y donde piensas que dormiré? Y aun peor cuando vio que lo tiro a la basura._

– _Mama pero…_

– _Tranquila, te eh comprado uno mejor, por que me as dicho que es muy incomodo dormir a la intemperie, creo que con este estarás mejor – dijo mientras le ofrecía dicho objeto._

– _Gracias…_

-.-

Se encontraba arreglando todo, fue al lago a lavar lo que habían ensuciado.

– Miko ¿podrías irte a dormir y dejar de hacer tanto ruido? Eres totalmente molesta – exclamo fastidiado

– Hai, no t… se preocupe – Respondió corriendo su falta, era tan raro tener que hablarle con tanto respeto _–_ Oyasumi nasai.

– Mph – Apenas musito en forma de contestación, mientras con el rabillo del ojo la veía retirase, e ir hacia los niños que estaban al lado contrario que Jaken y ah-un, todos estaban dormidos, a excepción a el que la ve quitarse la gabardina dejándola a un lado de donde dormiría, ve caer la armadura dejándole ver solo con aquel pequeño kimono que mostraba su bien formada figura femenina junto con todas sus curvas, después de todo 21 años no son tan pocos como para seguir luciendo la figura de una niña, Kagome se agacho para desatarse las botas pero en el proceso todo su cabello cayo como una cascada aun lado de su rostro, esa imagen era iluminada por la luz de la luna, hizo que se le dilataran las pupilas al joven Lord.

Tuvo ganas de ir y poseerla allí mismo, después de todo era una Youkai, poderosa y muy hermosa, pero un ruido entre los arbustos cercanos gracias a un conejo, hizo que Sesshomaru volviera a la realidad y desistiera de la idea.

¡Pero que estupidez! ¿Cómo demonios pudo pensar en eso?

Gruño para si _"Estúpida hembra… "_

– ¿Mmm? _–_ Pronuncio Kagome al escuchar el pequeño gruñido pero cuando volteo a ver a Sesshomaru pero lo vio con los ojos cerrados, recargado en el árbol, pensó que había sido su imaginación, se metió al futón y abrazo a los pequeños, después ah-un fue y se recostó alado del futón como dando su protección, para así recostar sus cabezas en sus patas y dormirse.

-.-

– Bien nosotros nos vamos, no tengo por que soportar a la bestia, vamos Ayame – comento Kouga mientras se ponía de pie, ya no tenia por que soportarlo es cierto, de todas maneras Kagome ya no estaba allí, y si no fuera por ella esa maldita bestia ya estaría muerta, refunfuño, esa bestia tiene suerte. Buscaría a Kagome y la convertiría en _SU_ hembra.

– Pero Kouga… _– _ Trato de protestar la pelirroja desde donde se encontraba, alado de Sango.

– ¡Jah! _– _Exclamo _– _Ya estuvieras rabioso, nadie te necesita aquí, ¡ya lárgate de una buena vez! – Contesto Inuyasha mientras ponía pose de batalla y llevaba una mano a Tessaiga.

– Hay pero de verdad que insoportable eres – exclamo mientras se volteaba a ver a los demás– No se como lo soportan refiriéndose a Inuyasha.

– Ven y dímelo en la cara lobo rabioso – Dijo tronándose los dedos y enseñarle sus garras, mientras le gruñía.

– Eres una bestia estúpida e insoportable –Gruñeron ambos al terminar de hablar.

– Calma, calma chicos que con violencia no se arregla nada – Comento una vez que se paro al ver la pelea que se llevaba a cabo para intentar detenerla, pero le llovieron unos cuantos golpes desviados que hizo que le saliera una venita en la frente, termino para meterse en la pelea y cobrase los golpes, así es como se contemplaban los tres jóvenes peleando verbalmente para después uno que otro golpe.

– ¿Siempre son así? – pregunto Kikyou la cual tenia una gota en la cabeza, desde que revivió ya no era la sacerdotisa fría que era al ser de barro y huesos, era como cuando estuvo viva, cálida, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque también tenia su carácter, podía ser muy firme y dura cuando se necesitaba, simplemente era normal y había logrado en este tiempo simpatizar con las otras dos chicas las cuales le respondieron su pregunta con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-.-

– ¿Qué fue eso? _– _Caminaban desde hace unas horas pero un estruendo hizo que Kagome parara algo inquieta, mirando a su alrededor.

– Hay una pelea cerca de aquí, a unos 150 metros, no le tomes importancia – Le contesto Sesshomaru sin detenerse.

– Se escucha como si estuviera a tan solo unos pasos – Agrego Kagome retomando el camino y se ponía del lado de su amo.

– Tienes el oído mas desarrollado, ya te acostumbraras – informo mirándola de ves en vez por el rabillo del ojo.

– Hai… _–_ pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo mas, escucho unos gruñidos frente a ellos así que decidió levantar rápidamente la mirada para ver que pasaba.

La imagen que llego a sus ojos desde lejos, como un gran felino se estrellaba de lado aun enorme árbol dejando escapar un chillido, para después intentar parase con la pata delantera primero, pero caía de nuevo, mientras salían de los arbustos lo que podría decirse una manada de Youkais y rodeaban al felino, si los examinabas bien te daba la impresión de que tenían un parecido con los ogros, uno salió del montón y lo señalo con una lanza dispuesto a dar fin a su vida, mientras que el solo se limitaba a verlos desde su posición gruñéndoles, esperando el golpe final.

– Maldita Nekomata, ¡te mataremos! –Eso fue lo único que necesito escuchar Kagome para después correr con todo lo que le daban sus piernas, brincar la multitud sacando a Kendaiya cortar la lanza en dos y poner posición de defensa frente al indefenso felino.

– Déjenla en paz _– _ ordeno sin guardar su espada, apuntado al líder de la manada.

– Una estúpida hembra como tu, no nos va a dar ordenes – Contesto sacando una katana, los demás imitaron su gesto olvidándose de la gata mal herida, de todas maneras no podría huir, ya se encargarían de ella, ahora la prioridad era la intrusa.

Empezó la pelea entre ellos, chocaban las espadas Kagome llevaba ventaja pero eso empezó a cambiar puesto que eran demasiados, todos hacían demasiado ruido, gritaban y hacían sonidos extraños. Todo eso empezó a marearla pues aun no estaba acostumbrada y su fina audición no soportaba todo, empezaba a ver borroso pero aun así no se daba por vencida.

– Tienes un cuerpo hermoso, creo que antes de matarte gozare un poco de ti – Comento mientras veía sus pechos de manera descarada mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios _–_ _Jefe, no se olvide de nosotros_ _–_ dijo uno de entre la multitud – Ustedes podrán hacerlo después de mi – contesto cínicamente.

– ¡Grr! _– _Gruño en respuesta _–_ ¡Eso Jamás! Maldito cerdo degenerado – Exclamo enfadada mientras le proporcionaba una herida en el costado, mato a unos cuantos en el trayecto, todos al ver esta acción empezaron con múltiples ataques, a los cuales algunos no pudo esquivar causándole uno que otro corte.

El ruido en su cabeza era insoportable, todo le daba vueltas, el dolor en su cabeza la tumbo, cayo de rodillas encajando a Kendaiya en el piso para sostenerse, mientras con la otra mano se sujetaba la cabeza, los Youkais se acercaron mas a ella tratando de agarrarla, pero recibiendo en el trayecto cortadas de sus garras, hasta que uno le dio una patada tumbándola por completo de espaldas lejos de Kendaiya, corrieron y las sujetaron entre varios de los hombros, brazos, manos, cabeza y pies, el jefe se abrió paso e hincándose frente a ella, para después ponerse encima de ella dejando caer todo su peso, mientras ella trataba desesperadamente de zafarse del agarre de los ogros, se movía frenéticamente pero eso ocasiono que la agarran con mas fuerza lastimándola.

– ¡Suéltenme! – Grito con fuerza, pero simplemente fue ignorada, el Adversario empezó a lamerle el cuello lentamente hasta subir hasta su oreja para capturarla con los dientes y susurrarle – _hembra si que eres fiera, pero ya te domare _– Esas palabras le causaron demasiado asco aparte de su tacto, pero lo que la alarmo fue cuando la mano de ese ser empezó a acariciar su pierna, subiendo para posarse en su parte mas intima y continuar sus caricias, eso basto para que Kagome enfureciera y sacara energía necesaria.

Jalo con fuerza uno de sus brazos, librándose del agarre golpeando al ser que estaba encima de ella, lanzándolo lejos pero en el proceso la hirió con sus garras desde su entrepierna hasta la mitad de la pierna, los subordinados la golpearon en la cara y en el abdomen, pero eso no impidió que con su mano libre descuartizara a los que la sostenían aun, se paro con algo de dificultad mientras eliminaba a los que quedaban aunque ella no se movía de su lugar dejaba que ellos se acercaran a ella, pues no veía nada mas que borrones de colores, cuando hubo terminado con la mayoría se dejo caer agarrándose la cabeza, pero lo que ella no sabia es que aun quedaba uno muy cerca de ella y ese era el desgraciado que la toco, inmediatamente se lanzo a ella dispuesto a atacarla, cuando se alcanzo a darse cuenta de su presencia, ya lo tenia encima de nuevo inmovilizándola pero esta vez con la diferencia de que le puso una espada en el cuello.

– Perra desgraciada, mas te vale que cooperes esta vez – Amenazo mientras manoseaba sus piernas, ejerciendo fuerza con la espada dejando salir un pequeño hilo de sangre de su cuello, escucho un gruñido y ya no sintió peso alguno encima de ella ni nada.

La gata había matado al Youkai, para después ser envuelta en llamas y mostrar una apariencia mas pequeña e inofensiva, camino con esfuerzo y se echo en las piernas de Kagome quedando así inconsciente. La gata era como Kirara solo que el pelaje del cuello era negro, tenia líneas negras en las mejillas.

Se dice que los Nekomata evolucionaban de los gatos domésticos, se creía cuando un gato llegaba a los 100 años de vida su cola empezaría a dividir lentamente en dos, que a la vez desarrollaría poderes mágicos.

–¡Malditas pagaran haber matado al jefe! ¡Mátenlas! – Los que seguían con vida corrieron hacia ellas pero una luz verdosa fue lo ultimo que vieron.

– Jamás intervengas en una pelea que no te concierne, menos si no sabes defenderte – Lo dice una voz masculina que se acerca a ella – La próxima vez no intervendré, así seas ultrajada – dijo mientras se hincaba y la cargaba, empezando a caminar.

– H.. hai gommene, demo… no podía dejar que mataran al felino – Le costaba hablar, respiraba entrecortadamente por el dolor, se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y apretaba los ojos.

– ¿Te duele la cabeza? – pregunto mientras la veía a la cara y después veía en su vientre al gato.

–Si, me eh mareado con tanto ruido Sesshomaru Sama – Le respondió sin abrir los ojos, agradeciéndole internamente el cargarla, mientras trataba de controlarse.

-.-

Empezó a despertar poco a poco y fue cuando recordó lo que paso, abrió los ojos, se encontraba recargada en un árbol.

– Al fin despiertas – Escucho una voz cerca de ella

– Sesshomaru sama – contesto mientras lo miraba, el se encontraba a unos metros recargado en un árbol mientras la observaba – Gracias.

– Ve a tomar un baño, apestas, además evitara no se te infectará la herida – Exclamo mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la herida, al notar esto Kagome se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, intentando pararse pero al hacerlo la herida se abrió, dejando escapar un gemido.

– De todas maneras tendrías que haberla abierto, llévate a la gata contigo que sus olor es mas penetrante – Ordeno sin verla.

– Si – Sin dejar atrás el sonrojo, tomo a la gata que se encontraba a un lado de donde ella había despertado y la colocaba en su regazo.

Llego a un pequeño lago, empezó a despojarse de sus ropas y armadura, cuidadosamente se sentó a la orilla de este poniendo al gato en sus piernas, se inclino levemente pues su cuerpo estaba algo mallugado y adolorido por las golpes recibidos, desato las cintas que sujetaban las botas a su cuerpo para que resbalaran fácilmente, poso al felino sobre su gabardina pero al hacer esto empezó a despertar sin que ella lo notara, al terminar esto se introdujo en el agua junto con su pequeño kimono blanco haciendo que el agua lo pegara a su cuerpo, se sumergió aprovechando la oportunidad para nadar.

– Menos mal que no esta fría – Dijo cuando hubo sacado la cabeza del agua, tenia el cabello pegado en sus mejillas, el que estaba dentro del agua flotaba a su alrededor de manera ondeada, la luna iluminaba su ser mientras ella empezaba a lavarse el cabello, deslizando sus manos para así retirarse las suciedad.

Escuchar unos pequeños quejidos, inmediatamente fijo su vista en la gata y pudo apreciar que se removía levemente, se acerco a la orilla pero cuando puso su mano en el felino este abrió los ojos mordiéndola, Kagome retiro la mano asustada mientras la gata seguía gruñéndole y enseñándole los colmillos, amenazando con atacarla inmediatamente, pero al ver que se trataba de ella dejo de gruñir y se acerco a lamerle a mano.

– Pensabas que iba a atacarte ¿cierto? – comento mientras la acariciaba, recibiendo un maullido en modo de afirmación.

– Bien no te preocupes, ven a bañarte para curarte esas heridas – La Nekomata acepto con un asentimiento de cabeza al dejarse cargar por Kagome quien la metió al agua enjuagándola y retirando todo resto de sangre y tierra.

Una vez terminado dejo que la gata nadara un rato, mientras ella se quitaba el kimono y lo lavaba junto con su gabardina y armadura, cuando acabo lo puso en una roca, se baño con toda la calma del mundo dejando que sus músculos se relajaran.

Un baño siempre es bastante refrescante y revitalizante.

-.-

– Te demoraste – Declaro cuando la escucho venir, girándose para verla, traía la gabardina en el brazo y con la gata caminando a lado de ella

– Gommen nasai, no fue mi intención – Explicaba – Mi kimono no se secaba – Eso era un hecho, pues se apreciaba que aun no se secaba lo traía todo húmedo, goteaba. No obtuvo respuesta alguna, mas que un asentimiento.

– ¡Kagome! Rin chan y yo hicimos la cena junto con Jaken, ven – dijo mientras la jalaba de la mano – Si ¡Kagome sama venga a probar lo que hicimos! – grito desde lejos la niña mencionada.

– Ya voy, tengan paciencia – Reía – No hay prisa, tranquilos – Caminaba en dirección en la que estaban los demás, pero una gran ventisca de impidió continuar cuando la ventisca se disipo.

– ¡Kagura! – grito Kagome mientras llevaba rápidamente su mano a Kendaiya.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Bueno aquí finaliza este capitulo, de verdad me espero que les haya gustado, pues en mi opinion: Aquí es donde empieza lo bueno_**_._**

**_YA DEMORASTE UNOS MINUTOS LEYENDO, _**

**_¿PODRIAS DEMORAR UNO MAS MANDANDOME UN REVIEW?_**

**__**_Me gustaria saber tu opinión y saber que fue lo que mas te agrado._


	11. Solamente mia

AI NO MONOGATARI

Capitulo 11:

Solamente mía

El panorama que sus ojos podrían apreciar de las tierras que pisaban en eso momentos, seria hermoso, Arboles completamente verdes llenos de vida, el cantar de los pajarillos, la risas de los cachorros al jugar, pero en cambio se encontraban ante la desolación, lo que un día fue un campo de cerezos eran un montón de rocas junto con ramas secas, troncos destrozados, cuerpos de lobos mutilados, jóvenes, mujeres, cachorros, el suelo había tomando un color rojizo a consecuencia de que estaba bañado en sangre. La aldea de lobos que estaba de paso hacia las tierras del gran lobo sabio estaba destrozada.

Estaban atónicos, como toda una manada pudo ser aniquilada de la manera más vil y cruel, daban pasos observando, tratando de dar crédito a lo que admiraban. Ayame estaba a punto de tener una crisis nerviosa, era una escena que no quería presenciar, no de nuevo, al igual que Kouga, ese tipo de cosas hacían sus recuerdos mas temidos salieran a flote.

Un grito desgarrador capto la atención de ambos, había una sobreviviente, sin pensarlo dos veces emprendieron marcha a una carrera hacia donde provenía el estruendo, tenían que llegar lo mas rápido posible.

Al llegar notaron como una cachorra no mas de ocho años de edad era golpeada contra una choza, derrumbándola así como acto seguido se escuchara el chanto de un recién nacido, rápidamente como respuesta la cachorra corre al pequeño bulto junto a ella tomándolo en brazos, lanzándose a una carrera desesperada hacia unos arbustos.

Su oponente era un Gashadokoru, se dice que son esqueletos gigantes de hasta quince veces el tamaño de una persona promedio. Estos Youkai se forman a partir de una colecta de huesos de personas que han muerto por inanición cuyos espíritus se unen en un hambre colectiva. Si un Gashadokoru ve a un humano, lo agarrará y le arrancará la cabeza de un mordisco si esta no huye rápido. La única manera de detectarlo antes de que aparezca es escuchando un campaneo en el oído, el cual puede variar desde un ligero timbre hasta un estruendo ensordecedor.

– Ayame tu ve con los cachorros, yo me encargare de esto – Ordenaba mientras se tronaba los dedos, preparándose para la acción, no permitiría que esta cosa siguiera paseándose por los alrededores después de la masacre cometida. Tenia que defender a su raza y así lo iba a hacer.

– ¡Si! – Contesto la pelirroja dando un brinco para emprender su tarea – Ten cuidado Kouga – Le pidió dejando tras de si una lluvia de hojas.

– No te preocupes, no representara ningún esfuerzo para mi – Se dirige rápidamente a su oponente mientras su mano emanaba un brillo, dejando ver en ella la Goraishi, esta era una venganza junto con todos sus antepasados, no podría ser ignorada. Fue recibido con ataques los cuales puedo esquivar fácilmente, aunque ya no tuviera los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon, seguía teniendo su invaluable habilidad. Le encestó una patada en el abdomen seguida de otra en el rostro, para darle su merecido final siento cortado por las garras Goraishi.

– ¡Feh! – Bufo con burla mientras veía como de su mano desaparecían sus garras – No representa en más mínimo desafío para mí, y se dirigió hacia donde percibía el aroma de Ayame.

Llego a una cueva no muy lejos de donde se encontraba la aldea, estaba escondida tras unas rocas, era un muy buen lugar para esconderse. Entro con toda la calma del mundo para encontrase con la escena de la pelirroja cargando al recién nacido con un brazo mientras le mecía y con el otro abrazaba a la cachorra que se aferraba a ella como su fuera la ultima persona en el mundo. Sin duda Ayame seria una madre espectacular, ante el pensamiento el lobezno sonrió.

– Kouga, estas de vuelta – Vio como la chica le recibía con una sonrisa sin dejar de hacer lo que su cometido de calmar a los cachorros.

– Te dije que yo me encargaría – Le respondió mientras tomaba lugar a su lado cruzándose de piernas y recargando su barbilla en el hombro de ella, ocasionándole un gran sonrojo que trato de esconder ladeando su mirada había la niña de ocho anos que se había quedado dormida.

– Te vez hermosa así Ayame – Esa declaración le tomo por sorpresa, era algo que no se esperaba de él, mucho menos en la situación en la que se encontraban, quiso responderle algo, preguntarle a que de debía eso, pero el sentir como su amado lobezno le rodeaba con los brazos de la cintura la petrifico.

-.-

– ¡KAGURA! – Grito Kagome mientras llevaba su mano a Kendaiya y se ponía frente los chicos, a quienes ella siempre vería como sus niños, tenia que protegerles siempre – Niños váyanse, ahora los alcanzo – Les ordeno mientras les hacia un ademan con la cabeza.

– Hai Kagome, ¡vamos Rin! – dicho esto Shippo tomo la mano de Rin e hicieron lo que se les pidió, aunque la joven niña no entendía por que tanto alboroto.

– Vaya, vaya, vaya – Canturreaba burlescamente mientras se llevaba su abanico a la cara – Así que andas de niñera, bueno es que lo que puede hacer alguien tan mediocre como tu – Suponía la mujer sin bajar de su pluma en el aire.

– ¡Cierra la boca! ¡Maldita! – Grito llena de furia sacando a Kendaiya de su funda, no solo ah echo miles de canalladas con miles de personas, si no que también se estaba burlando de ella, eso no se lo podía permitir – ¡Contesta! ¿A que has venido? – Preguntaba mientras giraba uno de sus pies levantando un poco de tierra.

– Eso es algo que no te incumbe – Su mirada era retadora, se quedo analizándole por un momento – Espera un momento… ¿porque…? ¿Por qué te encuentras aquí sola, sin tu equipo? Y… convertida en Youkai – Empezó a meditar por unos instantes – No, no ¡Aléjate de el! – En ese momento dejo su pose de burla para empezar a atacar.

– Prepárate para morir – Le advirtió mientras alborotaba el aire de los alrededores – ¡Muere!– Grito mientras lanzaba miles de cuchillas había Kagome, pareciera que esta bailaba al esquivar cada una de ellas.

– No gracias... – Contesto dando un brinco de un árbol para agarrar impulso – ¡La única que morirá aquí eres tu Kagura! – Contesto Kagome perdiendo todo el autocontrol que le quedaba y abalanzándose también contra ella, Kagome desvió las cuchillas de la dama del viento con unos movimientos de su catana, e iba a contratacar.

– No te atrevas Kagome – Se escucho decir una calmada voz, sin embargo no hizo caso de ella, no iba a permitir que esa de Kagura se burlara de ella, además tenia que cuidar de sus chicos, sin embargo antes de que cumpliera su cometido Sesshomaru la regreso al suelo, tomándola por la espalda con su estola Mokomoko y tirando de ella.

– Te dije que no lo hicieras– Ignorando la orden de su amo, se reincorporo rápidamente desenvainando a Kendaiya, como consecuencia Sesshomaru detuvo a Kagome de la muñeca fuertemente y doblándosela hasta la espalda, haciendo que doblara totalmente la espalda.

– ¡Tsk…! – Se quejo, mientras se revolvía en su lugar – ¡Suéltame!, Que no ves… - dijo tratando de soltarse, mientras forcejeaba con el agarre del Gran Lord de las tierras del Oeste.

– No me digas lo que tengo que hacer – Dicho esto ejerció mucha mas fuerza, encajando sus garras con veneno, consiguiendo que Kagome soltara su Catana junto con un estruendoso gemido, pero aun así Sesshomaru no la soltó, siguió ejerciendo fuerza.

Kagome sentía que no faltaba mucho esfuerzo, para que su muñeca quedara fracturada, el dolor era una agonía insoportable, no sabia que pasaría primero si se derretiría por el veneno, o se rompería, soltó una pequeña lagrima que inmediatamente oculto bajando la cabeza, ante tal acto Sesshomaru pensó que era suficiente, ejerciendo un poco mas de fuerza para después aventarla al piso, quedando ella completamente extendida bocabajo, trato de recuperarse inmediatamente pero el dolor era demasiado, aun siendo Youkai.

Pero su voluntad, su orgullo podían más que el dolor, respiro profundo, se trago el dolor y se levanto.

– No quiero que se repita – Escucho decir mientras se incorporaba y caían algunas piedritas de sus ropas.

– No… – Con esa insignificante respuesta su amo le vio de reojo, cerrando un poco mas los ojos, la estaba juzgando – No se repetirá Sesshomaru sama – Aclaro tratando de tranquilizarse, su corazón pareciera que fuera a estallar en mil pedazos, sentía como a cada latido su golpeaba con fuerza, estaba demasiado acelerada. Sentía la sangre hervir al pasar por sus venas, e inconscientemente se mordió el labio haciendo que este sangrara.

Soltó un gruñido al escuchar la estruendosa risa de la Dama de los vientos, mientras estaba bajaba la guardia, dando un salto de su pluma y caer con elegancia sobre la superficie del suelo.

– Así que eres la sirviente de Sesshomaru sama – Se aventuro a decir – Que se espera de una sacerdotisa como tu, Inuyasha te abandono, prefirió a Kikyou antes que a ti niña – Ante esas palabras, Kagome la vio con un profundo odio que hizo retroceder un poco la lengua larga de Kagura, viendo lo que provocaba a la demonio calmo un poco su coraje, no era suficiente pero era con lo que se tenia que conformar por ahora, camino un poco, con lentitud hacia donde estaba su señor, cuidando y perfeccionando cada uno de sus pasos, llego hasta su arma, cogió su espada y la enfundo.

– Sesshomaru sama – Quería preguntarle que era lo que sucedía, por que le impedía el atacar a Kagura, ¿Acaso estaba aliado con ella? Su pregunta murió con la siguiente orden del Youkai.

– Retírate – Escucho la orden impartida, acatándola, reverencio a su amo en forma de despedida y se fue corriendo, no sin antes lanzarle otra fría mirada llena de odio a Kagura, una promesa sin palabras que esto tendría una continuación.

– Pero que se cree esa – Exclamo, cuando volvió a la realidad – No deberías cargar con ese estorbo Sesshomaru… realmente es molesta – dijo mientras se acercaba a él, recibiendo una mirada amistosa y algo que se interpretaría como una imperceptible sonrisa.

– No la provoques – la interrumpió sin dejar de mirarla, con su típica voz, calmada y grave – Que bien… – Hizo una pequeña pausa, mientras una ventisca movía sus cabellos lacios de una manera perfecta – Es capaz de matarte.

– ¿Cómo?... – Pregunto aun incrédula, ¿Acaso le estaba diciendo que esa escuincla la podía matar? ¡Jah! Debería estar bromeando, ya se las pagaría esa estúpida.

– ¿A que has venido? – Exigía respuesta, desde hace un tiempo que Kagura le decía datos y planes sobre Naraku, apreciaba a Kagura mas de lo que le gustaría, pero con el tiempo puedo ver que ella realmente no era como Naraku, simplemente deseaba su libertad, ser libre como el _viento_…

Comenzó a decir todo lo que acababa de averiguar sobre el aborrecible de Naraku, y tenia que darse prisa, si no quería que su creador la descubriera. Ella era una traidora.

-.-

La oscuridad de la madrugada abrazaba el cielo, solo con la luz de la luna y miles de estrellas, sin embargo, algo rompía la tranquilidad de la noche, se escuchaba una respiración demasiado agitada. Era Kagome quien se encontraba dormida junto a uno de los árboles cercanos, esta vez no había dormido con los niños, por que aunque paso tiempo mientras cenaban, su kimono no alcanzo a secarse, con el frio que abraza la noche, quizás mañana que saliera el sol seria, pero mientras eso ocurría, dormiría en el árbol, o los chicos enfermarían.

Aunque siendo sinceros ese no era el verdadero problema de todo, si no que el veneno que su amo Sesshomaru le introdujo en su cuerpo hacia grandes estragos. Kagome ardía en temperatura, la ropa húmeda abría ayudado en algo a bajarla.

Unos gruñidos se hicieron presentes, el felino que hasta ahora había permanecido en su regazo, luchaba por soltarse del agarre en el que se encontraba, una vez que lo logro, sin aviso alguno se fue en dirección al bosque.

-.-

Tenia alrededor de una hora dando vueltas en aquel bosque, corría de matorral a matorral, olisqueaba de vez en vez, buscaba algo con gran frenesí, que al pasar los minutos, después pareció encontrar, rasco un poco la tierra con sus patas desenterrando algo, tomo en su hocico, lo que tanto trabajo le costó encontrar.

Corrió adentrándose mas en el bosque perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

-.-

Sintió como algo frio, húmedo y áspero se frotaba contra su mejilla, trato de quitarse pero no pudo, así que poco a poco abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con el felino, si, ahora comprendía que era eso húmedo en su mejilla, era la lengua del pequeño neko.

– ¿Pero que pasa? – Pregunto mientras se frotaba los ojos, al tiempo que trataba de levantarse, pero le fue imposible, se encontraba débil, en ese momento sintió una ráfaga de viento helado, provocando que automáticamente se llevara las manos a su cuerpo, tratando de cubrirse un poco del frio que sentía su piel.

El felino al ver la reacción de Kagome, brinco a su regazo y se froto en ella, tratando de brindarle un poco mas de calor con esto, le mostró lo que llevaba en el hocico, tratando de que lo tomara.

– ¿Qué pasa amiguito? ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto una vez que se percato de las intenciones del felino, tomando lo que este le ofrecía y acariciándolo a la vez, iba a dejar las raíces a un lado, sin embargo el Neko no la dejo, le gruño impidiéndole su cometido.

– La gata no es tonta, será mejor que le hagas caso y comas lo que te ofrece – Parloteaba Jaken desde su lugar – Ardes en fiebre y si sigues así no solo empeoraras si no que tus músculos no tendrán la fuerza suficiente como para funcionar, si el caso se vuelve grave tu corazón podría sufrir estragos y con eso corre riesgo de detenerse – Prosiguió el pequeño Youkai, acomodándose en su árbol con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia el horizonte.

– Se que mi amo no inyecto el veneno suficiente para eso, pero no sabemos como reaccionara tu organismo, no es que me importes, pero serás una molestia completa, _"y si te pasa algo, tendré que cuidar de nuevo a Rin, yo no seré una niñera, no, mejor que se recupere" _– concluyo con esos pensamientos.

– Comprendo – Se dirigió a Jaken, para después llevar su mirada a la criatura en si regazo – ¿Así que tu sabes todo eh? – Rio por lo bajo – Gracias por preocuparte por mi – comento acariciando la cabeza de esta, recibiendo un maullido como respuesta.

Tomo la raíz dispuesta a comerla _"bueno, ¡todo sea por la salud!"_ le dio una pequeña mordida y la empezó a comerla, "_no esta mal _– Rio –_ así deberían ser las medicinas, y no como el brebaje que me preparo Inuyasha, aunque lo importante es el efecto, ¡también deberían tener un buen sabor!"_ – Dejo pensamientos de lado y dio un par de mordidas mas a la planta, la mastico, hizo lo que tenia que hacer, _tragar, _sin embargo al momento de hacerlo su cara cambio drásticamente a otra expresión completamente diferente.

Empezó a toser de manera exagerada mientras se tomaba la garganta, escupiendo saliva en un pañuelo, para rápidamente correr por su botellón de agua, bebió toda el agua que contenía en un momento, hasta que pudo respirar tranquila… "_creo que hable demasiado rápido, esta cosa sabe… extremadamente ¡Amarga!"_ pensó mientras soltaba un poco su cuerpo y dejaba caer su cabeza.

– Creo que debí habértelo dicho, esa planta se caracteriza por tener un esplendido sabor, pero una vez que es triturado suelta una sustancia totalmente desagradable, sin embargo es lo que te ayuda – Agrego al ver la escena con un deje de burla.

– ¡Tu! – Arrastro las palabras con odio sin levantar la mirada, sin embargo un aura lila la empezaba a rodear, haciendo con esto que al pequeño Youkai verde lo recorriera un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo – Tu lo sabias… y… y… – Empezó a titubear, mientras su frágil cuerpo temblaba levemente y sus manos se convertían en puños, en felino al notar ese cambio en la Youkai, se escondió rápidamente en unos arbustos tras un árbol – ¡Dejaste que lo comiera así! ¡Pude ahorrarme el mal trago con una advertencia! – Descargo toda su ira dejando un Jaken noqueado, con la legua afuera y un gran chichón rodeado por estrellitas.

-.-

Se encontraban cerca de un pantano, era un terreno sumamente rocoso sin vegetación, solitario pero no terrorífico, llevaban alrededor de una hora en ese lugar, todo era realmente silencioso, pero no un silencio de tranquilidad o armonía, si no que hacia que los nervios se te pusieran de punta.

— Señor Sesshomaru, ¿Cuándo falta para que lleguemos? — pregunto la niña a un lado de su amo, mientras jugueteaba con sus pasos y dirigía su mirada a él.

— No mucho Rin… — Fue su respuesta sin mirarla, siguiendo al frente a paso decidido, pero de vez en cuando miraba de reojo hacia atrás observando a la Youkai.

Kagome les seguía un poco de lejos, se veía algo agotada, su respiración era un poco irregular, su rostro estaba perlado de sudor, aun lado suyo se encontraban Shippo y el Felino.

No tardaron mucho en llegar en lo alto de una montaña rocosa, llena de moho, la subida fue un poco difícil y resbalosa, debido a la irregularidad del lugar. Llegaron a una cueva muy bien escondida en las alturas. Donde todos rápidamente se instalaron sin decir palabra alguna.

— Kagome — Salió del lugar el joven peli plateado, sin esperar respuesta de la Youkai como siempre a paso tan tranquilo. La chica le siguió comprendiendo su llamado, quería que solo ella le acompañara.

Bajaron de nuevo la montana, entrando a territorios un poco escalofriantes, estaba repleto de cadáveres de todo tipo, animales, Youkais, y uno que otro humano. No comprendía lo que hacían en un lugar así, Sesshomaru no había pronunciado palabra alguna en todo el camino. Le siguió durante un buen rato hasta que su Lord paro en seco. Miro a su alrededor había poca vegetación, uno que otro árbol en condiciones lamentables, troncos enormes a medio caer.

El viento empezó a soplar fuerte, pareciera que iba a caer una gran tormenta, el cabello del DaiYoukau brillaba reflejando los rayos del sol, al mecerse con el miento, de manera agitada ocasionado por una gran ventisca.

— Ponte alerta — Le advirtió sin mas, alcanzando a ver un manchón negro cruzar rápidamente frente a ella, acompañado de un silbido. No sabía que es lo que sucedería.

Volvió a escuchar el silbido, pero no logro ver nada esta vez. Ese molesto ruido se volvía cada vez más penetrante y más cercano. Vio como Sesshomaru daba un brinco hacia atrás, y después a un lado. ¿Qué se supone que pasaba? ¿Qué debería hacer?

— Ponte alerta dije — No alcanzo a procesar las palabras cuando escucho el silbido en su oído tan penetrante que aturdía, no hizo ningún movimiento, no percibió nada mas, mientras de su rostro resbalaba un hilo se sangre. — ¡Utiliza tus sentidos! — Le escucho gritarle, pero seguía aturdida. Sesshomaru le propino un puñetazo en la mejilla, volviéndola a la realidad.

Reacciono, tenía cortes por todo el cuerpo, en las piernas, brazos, costado ¿En que momento se las había hecho?

— Tienes que aprender a utilizar tus habilidades — Le volvió a decir, mientras esta vez él se le dejaba ir al ataque con sus garras venenosas — No pienses ¡Actúa! — Saco su espada para bloquear con éxito el ataque de su amo, pero aun así sintió como le atravesaban la piel de la espalda rasgándole. Sorprendida quiso girarse pero el peli plateado le propino un rodillazo en el abdomen.

— Sube la guardia, no la bajes — Le dijo mientras la embestía sacando su espada, entonces lo vio tras aquel silbido Sesshomaru daba otro brinco. Después se incorporaba y se dirigía hasta ella para atacarle, no estaban solos, otra cosa los estaba atacando también, pero para el no representaba problema alguno.

— ¡Sesshomaru sama! ¿Qué sucede? — Le pregunto mientras desenvainaba Kendaiya y bloqueaba el ataque de él, pero aquel silbido le taladraba las sienes, ocasionando que debilitara su bloqueo, por consiguiente el Lord le tumbara casándole una herida en el brazo.

— ¡Concéntrate! Elimina los sonidos innecesarios y pon atención — Le explico mientras aparecía a su espalda y le encajaba sus garras. Gruño con fuerza, le dolía cada uno de los ataques, no sabia ni donde poner su atención se sentía atacada por todas partes, su cabeza era un caos, sentía que podía estallar en cualquier momento.

Tenia múltiples heridas ya nos las sentía todas, la mayoría de su cuerpo estaba entumecido, fue cuando pudo divisar que era lo que ocasionaba ese horrendo chillido, era un pequeño demonio con aspecto de hurón, tenia velocidad extraordinaria que le hace parecer invisible, armado con garras en forma una hoz, empezó a estar a la par cada vez le era mas fácil verle, predecir cada uno de sus movimientos, no era solo uno si no que diría que unos cinco mas. Parecía que bailaba a cada movimiento esquivando los ataques, tenía una gracia completamente estilizada. Su cabello relucía, ese negro tan hermoso, tan sedoso le daba un toque sensual a cada giro, era como si bailara con una tela de seda.

Estaba tan concentrada, sin notar que a cada nuevo movimiento que daba por esquivarlos, siendo movimientos acertados, Sesshomaru tenia una mirada de orgullo dando la impresión de sonreír. La hembra estaba aprendiendo rápido, solo tendría que mantenerla en práctica.

Empezó a atacarle de manera más seria, infligiéndole heridas graves, llevándole a límite, estaba cansada. Eran los hurones y el Youkai contra ella. Sus ojos se tornaron un poco rojos, no dejaban el mas mínimo tiempo entre cada ataque, ya no pensaba en pelear, solo quería sobrevivir.

De un modo inesperado saco de sus garras un latido color azul haciéndole girar por todo a su alrededor, de tal manera que se venían miles de luces girar a su alrededor, comenzó volar sangre a su alrededor, cayendo pedazos de carne al suelo. Los aniquilo a todos.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba sin cesar mientras caía de rodillas, tratando de controlar su cuerpo, su respiración agitada, tenia el pulso acelerado que poco a poco fue tomando el ritmo normal, sus ojos volvieron a su color original.

Noto como su acompañante se acercaba a paso seguro a ella mientras se hincaba junto a ella, no pudo evitar gruñirle ante la cercanía.

—Aléjate — Pidió mientras volvía a tensarse por la proximidad de él.

— No te hare nada más — Le prometió al retirarle los cabellos que caían en su rostro impidiéndole verle directamente.

— ¿Qué son esas cosas? — Refiriéndose a los animales que antes la había atacado, no sabía si obtendría respuesta, pero no se quedaría sin intentarlo.

— Kamaitachis, pequeños demonios que atacan sin razón, cortando con sus garras — Explicaba calmadamente mientras se ponía de pie — Cabalgan en un torbellino, su presencia se anuncia con vientos fuertes, tienen una buena velocidad — Decía esto mientras emprendía su camino de regreso. Con un esfuerzo sobrenatural Kagome se pone de pie, sentía que se perdería en cualquier momento mientras repetía los pasos del albino.

-.-

— Kagome… ¿te sientes bien?, ¿no crees que deberías descansar? – Pregunto con un poco de inquietud Shippo, secundado por el Neko quien maulló en apoyo, se transformo en pantera, para así ofrecer su lomo.

Cuando volvieron con los demás siguieron su camino inmediatamente no podían perder tiempo en ese lugar, los lugares con mayor vegetación era de su preferencia. Miraba como era de costumbre de reojo a la hembra, pero estaba vez era mas insistente por que estaba consiente de su estado físico.

— No Shippo, me encuentro bien, no te preocupes por mi yo… — No termino, por que en ese momento se desplomo sin mas, pero antes de que su frágil cuerpo cayera en el frio suelo, la pantera le intercepto así quedando en su lomo.

-.-

Sintió como su cuerpo era sumergido lentamente en agua, quería moverse pero algo se lo impedía, trato de soltarse pero simplemente le era imposible, su cuerpo no le respondía, no tenia las fuerzas necesarias para tomar control sobre el. Sentía como sus ropas se iban desprendiendo de su cuerpo, haciendo un sobresfuerzo abrió los ojos de forma temblorosa.

— Estoy limpiando tu cuerpo – Escucho decir a su captor.

— ¿Sesshomaru? — Susurro, mientras el la dejaba pararse dentro del lago, pero sin soltarla, la sujetaba de la cintura. Fue cuando cayo cuenta que se encontraba semidesnuda, solo traía puesto el delicado Kimono blanco, le llegaba hasta los muslos. Este se encontraba semi abierto, dejando ver perfectamente el nacimiento de sus pechos y parte de estos, y que él se encontraba en circunstancias similares, traía todo su torso descubierto.

Sesshomaru le observaba con detenimiento, realmente verla de esa manera era excitante, una cosa era limpiarla dormida y otra muy distinta, estar frente a ella de esa forma.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué…? — No hubo necesitad de continuar para que el comprendiera lo que quería preguntar, su mirada era demasiado expresiva.

— Te desvaneciste, tenias un poco de temperatura — Explicaba acercándola mas a el — Tus heridas se empiezan a infectar — Continuo sin dejar de mirarla, su piel era tan blanca con una textura cremosa, sus pechos grandes, redondos con un ligero tono rosado casi imperceptible, sus cabellos le cubrían de una manera espectacular, le llegaba hasta las caderas, noto como a la altura de la cintura se le empezaban a crear unos rizos preciosos, su rostro era de el de toda una mujer, tan femenino, tenia raspones en el dándole un ligero tono rudo, realmente era una Youkai hermosa, no sabia como su hermano había sido tan estúpido como para no verlo, se fijo que ella se le quedo mirando su torso y los labios, para después retirar su mirada apenada mientras mojaba sus labios e inconscientemente posaba sus manos en su pecho, sentir su contacto fue como recibir electricidad.

Fue el colmo, sin saber porque la acerco mas a su cuerpo lentamente, en un par de segundos sus rostros se fueron acercando, podían sentir la respiración del otro, rozando sus labios, hasta que no hubo distancian entre ellos.

Era una danza de lenguas, jugaban entre si, todo estaba perfectamente sincronizado, era un beso suave y tranquilo, sin embargo poco a poco fue subiendo de nivel volviéndose en uno exigente y apasionado, parecía que sus vidas dependían de echo, la mano de Sesshomaru fue bajando por su cintura, su abdomen, hasta las piernas de ella y así empezar a acariciarlas con fervor para después pasar a sus muslos logrando robarle un gemido, se tono agresivo, desesperado Kagome le dio un pequeño mordisco rasgando la piel de los labios, que fue devuelto, un beso sellado con sangre. Hasta que la falta de oxigeno les exigía separarse.

— Sesshomaru — Susurro mientras recargaba su frente en la de él, tratando de recuperar el oxigeno perdido, no tardo mucho en volver a exigir esos labios carnosos, podía oler la excitación de la Youkai, le deseaba, dejo sus labios para dejar un camino de besos hasta llegar a su cuello rosándole con sus colmillos sin herirla, era una suave caricia, enterró su rostro allí quedando cubierto por la cabellera azabache, sin dejar de besarla ni acariciarla, le dirigió hasta la orilla para poder sentarla en esta y continuar, pero Kagome no piso bien eh iba a caer, pero al querer sostenerse de una roca se lastimo la mano herida, ocasionando que soltara un gemido de dolor.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Cuestiono con vos ronca a su oído, atrapando su lóbulo con los dientes mientras la tomaba de la cintura y le acercaba a su cuerpo para así acortar la distancia entre estos hasta eliminarla.

Salió un quejido de su boca esa situación empezaba excitarle de sobremanera, sus pechos estaban aprisionados en el dorso desnudo de Sesshomaru, era tan cálido, en el respirar, el subir y bajar de su pecho, frotaba con sus senos.

El diminuto kimono que se transparentaba por el agua, provoco que sus pezones tomaran dureza. El olor a macho llenaba sus fosas nasales, estaba pérdida, se sentía hipnotizada ¿Pero en que demonios estaba pensando? ¿Acaso se encuentra en esta situación por Sesshomaru? No esto no debería estar pasando, fue cuando salió de su transe y volvió a la realidad.

—No —Rompiendo el beso de golpe — Me duele – respondió empujándolo un poco con la mano sana para alejarlo de ella, mientras lo miraba con el seño fruncido, sin embargo no se puedo deshacer del agarre, pues la tenia bien sujeta de la cintura, al sentir como ella trataba de alejarse la apretó contra el con mas fuerza.

— ¡Suéltame! me lastimas, esto es tu culpa… ¿Acaso olvidas que fuiste tu quien me hirió? — Le reclamaba tratando se zafarse, con una mirada llena de odio, pero todo era en vano, simplemente no la soltaba — ¡Que me sueltes te digo! — Grito enterrándole las garras en el brazo queriendo que la soltara.

— No te voy a soltar — Le respondió roncamente al oído, su voz era como de terciopelo, que acariciaba suavemente su oreja haciendo que se estremeciera completamente de pies a cabeza — Hembra, sabes… — Inquirió comenzando nuevamente a besarle el área — Eres perfecta – continuo mientras mordisqueaba su oreja suavemente cuidando que sus colmillos no la lastimaran pero haciendo un suave roce con ellos.

— Se… Sesshou… maru — Tartamudeo, estaba dudando — ¿Pero que dices? ¡Aléjate de mí! — Imploraba mientras se zangoloteaba, se encontraba completamente apenada, pero el coraje salía a flote.

¿Pero que le decía? ¡Había perdido la cabeza!

Trato de soltarse de distintas maneras, pero por mas movimientos que hacia no lograba nada, empezó a golpearlo logrando turbar el agua y salpicándolos a ambos, hasta que subió su mano hasta el rostro del Lord dándole una sonora cachetada.

— ¡Suéltame! — Grito al mismo tiempo, pero como respuesta solo sintió los colmillos de él, ejerciendo fuerza en su cuello atrás de las orejas rompiendo su piel, en el momento que sentía chocar su espalda con una roca de las aguas termales, agitando el agua bruscamente y soltar un gemido.

—Te eh dicho que no te soltare —Decreto mientras la aprisionaba entre su cuerpo y la roca— Y lo no are, serás mía. Tu también me deseas, puedo olerlo, puedo sentirlo — Finalizo mientras le llenaba de besos y caricias, Kagome dejo de forcejear pero aun estaba a la defensiva y tenia el cuerpo rígido.

— Sessho… — No termino por la intervención de un gemido surgido a causa de que, el acababa de poner una de sus piernas entre las de ella, rozando con su sexo. Realmente estaba extasiada, si antes tenia fuerzas para resistirse ahora ya no podía, todo era tan embriagador, estaba experimentando sensaciones que nunca había sentido, ni siquiera en sus mas eróticos sueños.

De verdad lo deseaba, no tenia caso resistirse.

Su cuerpo se fue relajando en brazos de Sesshomaru, dejándose llevar por aquellas nuevas emociones que su cuerpo vivía. Realmente era sumamente placentero.

—Déjate llevar — Susurro mientras la despojaba de las prendas que aun llevaba puestas, depositando besos en la piel desnuda de sus hombros, ella no respondió solo lo dejo seguir con su tarea mientras soltaba un suspiro y buscaba su boca para ser correspondida en un apasionado beso.

Continuaron besándose y acariciándose, disfrutando del momento, lentamente el Lord de cabellera plateada se separo un poco de ella para sacarla de agua y depositarla en una de las rocas mas grandes de la orilla, la cual se encontraba un poco inclinada verticalmente, dejándola recostada en esta, sin embargo el no salió completamente del agua como ella esperaba, se quedo en el filo de esta, no comprendía para que hasta que con un sonoro gemido comprendió.

No pudo evitarlo al sentir la lengua fría y aterciopelada de el en su sexo, como la recorría lentamente, en ese momento trato de levantarse para detenerlo ya que era una sensación torturante y a la cual no estaba preparada, pero él se lo impidió de buenas a primeras, quería disfrutarla y eso planeaba hacer.

Cuando ella trato de quitarlo, le sujeto las manos con fuerza e hizo que se recostara de nuevo. No habiendo otra manera trato de recostarse, pero le era imposible lo que sentía era electricidad en su parte intima hasta el vientre, pero el saber que no podría evitarlo le hizo abandonar la idea, trato de controlarse pero no pudo, empezó a retorcerse de placer apretando sus puños encajándose así sus garras, comenzó a tener espasmos, levantaba las caderas inconscientemente, dando brinquillos dificultándole la tarea a su amante, el cual pozo su mano en sus caderas y las detuvo con fuerza.

—No te muevas — Tan fácil era decirlo, él no lo sufría, el solo bebía de manera lenta y torturante, su elixir femenino.

— ¡Sessho! — Grito implorante, su corazón estallaba contra su pecho.

No lo soportaba mas empezaba a ser doloroso, muy lento y doloroso, solo sentía como sus fluidos salían cada vez en mayor cantidad, sin embargo su pareja ignoro su suplica continuando con aquel lento ritmo, después de varios minutos cruciales empezó a acelerar el ritmo de su lengua, acelerando también el ritmo cardiaco de la hembra que tenia enfrente.

Su cuerpo tenia pequeñas convulsiones a causa del placer brindado, no soportando mas, sin importarle, se levanto empujando a Sesshomaru, pero en ese estado y el siendo macho era mas fuerte. No lo recorrió mas de 2 centímetros, pero obtuvo como respuesta un gruñido de protesta, sintiendo como castigo como el mordía su clítoris y agitaba la lengua rápidamente pasándola por este.

Se dejo caer hacia atrás gimiendo y retorciéndose de placer mientras se convulsionaba sabiendo que había llegado a un orgasmo, sintiendo como se corría en abundancia y era bebida por el, tratando de no desperdiciar una sola gota.

Cuando hubo terminado, salió del agua para subir en la roca donde se encontraba ella respirando agitadamente con las mejillas sonrojadas, el recorría su cuerpo en suaves caricias sintiendo como ella seguía temblando levemente.

Se posesiono encima de ella, mientras dirigía su atención a sus pechos, los chupaba dando besos interminables, los lamía, mordisqueaba, acariciaba, haciendo lo que quería con ellos, dándose y dándole placer, comenzando jugar nuevamente introduciendo y sacando la punta de su miembro en su vagina.

Esto continuo así un rato mas entre gemidos y gruñidos, torturarle le provocaba placer, hasta que Kagome se colmo de los nervios, tornándose agresiva, suplicándole que la hiciera suya de una buena vez, tal como lo deseaba.

Lentamente se introdujo en ella, teniendo facilidad por su humedad, sintiendo como las paredes de ella luchaban por acogerlo y abrazarlo, era tan cálido el contacto, continúo su recorrido hasta que algo se lo impidió, esa era la prueba de que aquella hembra que tenia en sus brazos era Virgen completamente.

Ningún macho la había tomado antes, era el primero y el único. Que tonto había sido su hermano al no haberla tomado. Y preferir a aquella sacerdotisa egoísta, pero ¿Qué se podía esperar de un sucio Hanyou?

Empujo esa barrera que le impedía el paso, sintiendo como se rasgaba. Provocando un gruñido de dolor en Kagome como respuesta, mientras le encajaba sus garras en la espalda y levantaba las caderas. Para ahorrarle en dolor termino de penetrarla de un solo golpe al momento que encajaba sus colmillos en la base del cuello y escuchaba un quejido que parecía más un alarido de dolor.

Por simple instinto ella había hecho lo mismo en el mismo momento, sin saber que con este hecho le estaba marcando como su pareja permanente. Pero el joven Lord lo hizo exactamente con esa intención, marcándola como suya y solamente de él.

Seria el primero y el único. Ella lo abrazo fuertemente dejando salir algunas lágrimas.

— Relájate… — Le susurro suavemente — De aquí en adelante solo disfrutaras, yo me encargare siempre de eso, ahora eres mi hembra, solo mía — Declaro posesivamente en su oído para después lamer la herida que le hizo en el hombro.

— Solo tuya… — Soltó un suspiro.

Continuaron con su entrega carnal, prometiéndose fidelidad infinita. Sesshomaru la embestía lentamente robándole suspiros, gemidos, gruñidos. La situación a cada minuto que pasaba se ponía mas salvaje, hasta el punto que las embestidas eran rápidas y fuertes, ella sentía como entraba y salía de ella con una gran fuerza.

El ritmo era desquiciante, sus pechos saltaban continuamente, su espalda dolía de frotarse con la roca, ambos llegaron al clímax al cual recibieron con gruñidos Youkais. Para después quedar rendidos, el Lord se dejo caer a un lado de ella tratando de recuperar su respiración, ella instintivamente busco los brazos de su macho para sentirse protegida, se sentía realmente cansada.

Empezaba a quedarse dormida cuando siente que su Youkai la toma entre sus brazos para llevarla al agua, se limita a llevar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, con la mirada somnolienta deja recargada su cabeza en el pecho de él, dejándose mimar y bañar por el, ya que aunque quisiera ella sola no podría hacerlo. No tardo mucho para que la situación se saliera de control, retomando besos, caricias, entregándose mutuamente en el lago a la luz de la luna.

Después de sus encuentros dados aquella noche, salió del agua con su pareja en brazos poniéndole a ella un kimono nuevo color lila, el kimono le debería de llegar hasta las rodillas, ya se encargaría de eso. Su hembra no podía ir luciendo carne que cualquier otro macho pudiera ver. Lo había conseguido para que se cambiara cuando la bañara, no contaba que la haría su hembra, pues se negaba a aceptar que le atraía, pero ya era su pareja, de nada le servía tratar de negárselo. Le atraía y bastante.

Terminando esto la toma entre sus brazos para llevarla a descansar al campamento, se interna en la espesura del bosque perdiéndose en este.

-.-

Jaken suspiraba de alivio, los mocosos se habían dormido ya hace un rato dejándolo descansar, en un parpadear, divisa como su amo bonito regresa de nuevo como se fue, con la entupida hembra inútil en brazos, ¿Es que era tan débil como para no poder volver en pie?

— ¡Sesshomaru sama! Que bueno que vuelve, pero por que trae a la tonta… — No termino la oración por que recibió una mirada escalofriante advirtiéndole que no se atreviera a continuar con lo que iba a decir, fue cuando el Youkai sapo noto el cambio de olor en esta, ¡No podía ser posible! ¿O si?

Su amo se acomodó con ella en brazos en un árbol lejano del campamento, así consiguiendo un poco mas de privacidad junto con calma, dándole a entender que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Esa Youkai ahora era su Lady y no quería ser molestado.

Sin saber que la misma secuencia se seguía en alguna de las montanas del sur por una pareja de lobos.

Continuará…

* * *

**_YA DEMORASTE UNOS MINUTOS LEYENDO, _**

**_¿PODRIAS DEMORAR UNO MAS MANDANDOME UN REVIEW?_**

_Me gustaria saber tu opinión y saber que fue lo que mas te agrado._


	12. Mi señor

**AI NO MONOGATARI**

Capitulo 12:

Mi señor

No tenia palabras para describir lo que había pasado anoche, aun no lograba asimilarlo completamente, sentir como su pareja la hacia suya una y otra vez durante toda la madrugada, sentir sus caricias, sus besos por cada centímetro de su piel, escuchar sus palabras diciéndole que siempre le protegería, que jamás en la vida le haría falta algo, el saberse por fin ser la pareja de Kouga le inundaba de una felicidad infinita, tener en cuenta que podrían ser una linda familia, todos sus mas anhelados sueños se convirtieron realidad.

En su corazón sentía que no cabía mas dicha que esa.

También sus clanes estarían unificados, de forma que no habría tantas muertes, serian mas fuertes y podrían defenderse, los cachorros no quedarían huérfanos ante tanta tragedia que sucedía, tan como los que acogieron el día pasado. Las mujeres no quedarían viudas, perdiendo a sus amadas parejas en batalla.

Suspiro haciendo sus pensamientos a un lado mientras se incorporaba de su sitio, había permanecido recostada en el pecho del lobezno, dirigió su mirada a su macho, estaba dormido, tenia una expresión angelical, demostraba tranquilidad absoluta, estaba llena de dicha, recostó a su lado observándole dormir durante unos minutos, decidiéndose acerco su rostro al de el, depositando un delicado beso en sus labios. Acto seguido el lobezno abrió los ojos, esbozando una sonrisa, mientras le jalaba hacia el volviéndola a besar profundamente, rompieron el beso para que el le abrazara, hundiendo su rostro en la cabellera de la pelirroja, aspirando ese aroma al que se había negado a aceptar durante mucho tiempo.

— Te amo — Le susurro la chica mientras se levantaba para verle bien.

— Perdóname Ayame, por haber sido tan idiota todo este tiempo—Le abrazo con fuerza, regando besos por todo su cuello.

—Ahora soy muy feliz Kouga, olvida el pasado — Era algo que no se esperaba por su parte, como ella le aceptaba tan fácil, dejando de lado todos los desplantes que le había proporcionado, no es que no le quisiera antes, simplemente se negaba a verla como hembra, la veía como una grandiosa amiga, una integrante mas del clan, alguien a quien debería de proteger.

Se dejo llevar por sus emociones, tenia tanto que compensarle a su mujer, se sentía afortunado de tenerla, siguió sus besos por todo el cuerpo de la chica que aun se encontraba desnuda, obligándola con esto a recostarse, le haría el amor cuantas veces pudiera.

-.-

Sentía como la cálida brisa matutina se filtraba dentro de la cabaña junto con los primeros rayos del sol, dándole directamente en el rostro, lastimándole las pupilas aun con el parpado cerrado, obligándole a despertar, escuchaba como las aves emprendían con entusiasmo su día cantando con entusiasmo, transmitiendo energías positivas. Quiso levantarse tranquilamente para evitar despertar a los demás, pero su intento murió en el murió en el momento que inicio.

—¿Sucede algo Kikyou? — El Hanyou le sostenía en su regazo aun estando sentado.

Había dormido en los brazos de Inuyasha desde el momento en que tuvo una nueva oportunidad de vivir a su lado, forjar ese futuro que habían soñado desde hace 56 años atrás y por culpa de Naraku no habían podido realizar, esta vez seria diferente.

—No— Negó mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de el, acto seguido su protector la abrazo jalándola un poco había el para depositarle un beso, demostrándole todo su amor en el acto.

—¡Buenos días! — Sango quien acababa de despertar por la charla de sus compañeros, se incorporo para salir a buscar algo para hacer de comer, además quería darles un poco mas de privacidad y estaba consiente de que no podría volverse a dormir. Ante su acción Miroku fue el siguiente en estar consiente, saliendo junto a la exterminadora, haciendo una ligera reverencia en saludo a los presentes. Estaban acostumbrados a la recientes y constantes muestras de afecto de la pareja, se sentían felices por su amigo, al verlo tan radiante y de tan buen animo.

Las muestras no pasaban de besos y buenos gestos, Inuyasha era una persona tímida quien no estaba acostumbrado a hacer tales muestras de cariño. Pero sabia como expresar el gran amor que le tenia a la sacerdotisa, siempre estaba al pendiente de sus necesidades, trataba de comprenderla en todo momento no se separaba de ella en ningún momento, tratando de recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

Se quedaron un rato disfrutando de la mutua compañía, detallando el instante de despertar juntos, dando una pequeña probada de lo que seria una vida juntos. Inevitablemente el momento no seria eterno, decidieron que era hora de salir para iniciar con los preparativos del viaje.

—Inuyasha — Le nombro llamando su atención, sacándole de sus pensamientos— ¿Qué sucederá ahora?

—Estaremos juntos, nada podrá impedirlo— Decía mientras recargaba su barbilla en la cabeza de ella—Yo siempre te protegeré.

Kikyou sonrió como nunca en su vida tuvo la oportunidad de sonreír, era una sonrisa sincera, que llegaba desde su corazón, era tan cálida, tan pura, tan llena de amor e ilusiones.

Nadie podría describir con palabras lo que pasaba en esos momentos por los corazones de la pobre pareja, después de todas las cosas sucedidas en el trayecto, hecho que pocas personas en la historia tenían. Se levanto con una sensación de tranquilidad, tomando su arco preparándose para salir.

— Kikyou espera, tengo algo para ti enseguida vuelvo — Rápidamente salió del lugar dando un salto, no se demoro mucho en regresar, extendiéndole algo a la sacerdotisa, lo tomo con curiosidad, era un precioso kimono, era blanco con detalles en tinto y delineaciones en dorado, era sencillo pero indudablemente precioso.

— Inuyasha ¿Qué es esto? — Claro que sabía lo que era, lo que no entendí a que se debía este tipo de obsequios.

— ¿Recuerdas que una vez me comentaste que querías ser una mujer común? — Le explicaba mientras recordaba una conversación referente a lo indicado, cuando le pregunto que si estaba dispuesto a convertirse en humano, un día antes de la trampa que les pusieron. Asintió en contestación para que prosiguiera.

—Este es momento en el cual eres una, para mi eres la mujer, no la sacerdotisa — Le explico, viendo la sorpresa en los ojos de su amada, quien toma entre sus brazos las ropas y recuerda sus deseos.

"Hasta el día que llegue mi fin tu sonrisa estará junto a mi, mil y un sueños para compartir, mil recuerdos que guardo de ti, desde el día en que te conocí, _que inseguros juramos vivir, cuanto tiempo ah pasado en verdad, todo esto a acabado al final"_

Ahora tendrían un nuevo mañana.

-.-

Resonaba el canturrear de los pajarillos, indicando que ya era la hora de despertar se sentía diferente, no sentía que fuera la misma del día anterior. Aun le dolía un poco el cuerpo por las mallugaduras hechas.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente, dejando ver sus orbes azul grisáceo, notando como tenia la parte superior del haori de Sesshomaru encima, cubriéndole era tan terso y suave, aun tenia su varonil aroma, haciéndole suspirar ante el pensamiento, automáticamente sintió una calidez en el hombro llevándose la mano al sitio, sin saber que en ese lugar se ubicaba el símbolo de su unión, tenia la insignia de un nudo de origen celta era delineado de color morado, con toques en el centro rosa magenta, y en el fondo de esta, por detrás, una luna en cuarto menguante azul, justo como la que Sesshomaru tenia en la frente.

Representando que su unión no se puede deshacer. Este símbolo era intercambiado por los amantes en señal de que su relación era para siempre. Representa el complemento, el apoyo y la fusión de la pareja.

Recordando como la mordió en aquel lugar, se le acelero el corazón, claramente le regreso el hermoso gesto, ante el pensamiento busco al Youkai con la mirada, lo encontró a unos cuantos metros de donde ella se encontraba, en el filo del peñasco, tenia un semblante pasivo, mientras observaba al horizonte como comúnmente acostumbra a hacer, tenia en la parte superior de su cuerpo una delgada kazaka blanca, impidiendo que su torso quedara al descubierto.

No pudo evitar recórrele con la mirada, examinaba cada detalle en su rostro tratando de memorizarle de esa manera, lucia sumamente apuesto, tan masculino.

— Póntelo— La saco de su concentración, no entendía a que se refería, hasta que el se giro mirándola, enfocando la mirada en la parte de sus vestimentas, comprendiendo en el momento. Sonrojándose en el instante, su corazón volvía a latir con fuerza.

— Estoy bien — Atino a decirle, dejándolo en su regazo.

— No me interesa, póntelo — Era una orden no una petición.

No pudo sentir otra cosa más que un agudo dolor en el pecho, ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Acaso no había demostrado anoche que le importaba? La seguía tratando como a su sirviente, no le importaba el hecho que se había entregado a él.

Decepcionada rápidamente se puso el Haori encima del Kimono.

— Lo siento, Sesshomaru sama — No obtuvo contestación alguna, ni una sola palabra mas.

Se sentía usada, engañada.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida como para dejarse engatusar por el maldito Youkai frente a ella? Desvió su mirada mientras se recostaba en el árbol, apretó los dientes con fuerza sintiendo como la voluntad la abandonaba.

Todas sus recientes ilusiones quedaron hechas añicos en ese instante.

Las cartas ya estaban echadas, no podía cambiar el pasado ni tampoco sus sentimientos, hizo lo que hizo por que en el momento le pareció lo correcto, fue su decisión y aceptaría las consecuencias, de nada servía reprochárselo pues sabia que no se negaría a volverlo a hacer. El Youkai la hipnotizaba, hacia que se sintiera atractiva, tan mujer.

Observando como su pareja paso por su lado sin siquiera detenerse, simplemente pasando de largo, su cabello lucia espectacularmente sedoso, con esos destellos, sintió la necesidad de sentirlo rozar, acariciar su piel desnuda, cerro los ojos con fuerza, se sentía excitada. Escucho como dejo escapar un gruñido mientras su presencia se perdía después de unos minutos, él se había ido.

De nada serviría quedarse ahí sentada soñando despierta, se levando, notando lo grande que le quedaba aquella prenda, al menos tenia eso de el, quizá lo único que obtendría después de todo. Suspiro dirigiéndose hacia los demás, que no estaban muy dejos de ahí.

—¡Kagome sama! — Le saludaba animadamente, la niña siempre sonriendo, no había día que no le regalara una sonrisa, sin dudarlo un segundo le respondió el gesto. Le había devuelto el buen humor con algo tan sencillo.

—Kagome — Shippo en cambio lucia un poco triste, quería disimularlo, pero al pobre no se le daba.

—¿Qué sucede Shippo? — Pregunto sin rodeos mientras le tomaba en brazos y este le enterraba el rostro en las ropas.

— ¿Me seguirás queriendo como siempre? — Pregunto tímidamente.

—¡Claro que si Shippo! —Rio animadamente, no entendía el por que la preocupación de pequeño — ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Cuando tengas tus propios cachorros Kagome, ya no me querrás — Al Kitsune se le rompía la voz, estaba al punto del llanto. Se tenso al escuchar esto, le rompía el corazón escucharlo así, pero le petrifico la idea de que podría estar embarazada de Sesshomaru. No sabia como reaccionar ante tal cosa.

— ¡Shippo! ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? La señorita Kagome siempre nos querrá, ¿Verdad Kagome? — Indago la niña buscando apoyo y aceptación por parte de ella.

— Si — Contesto con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Buenos días Mi Lady! — Grito Jaken quien iba llegando al lugar, soltando toda la leña que traía en brazos al inclinarse rápidamente para hacer una reverencia.

—¡Jaken! — Le nombro haciendo que el renacuajo diera un brinco.

—Si señora

—Levántate, no soy tu Lady — Le recrimino con las mejillas arder, no sabia como es que debería de actuar ante una situación tan vergonzosa, ¿Es que acaso todos estaban enterados? ¿Tan evidente era lo sucedido y ella ni siquiera lo percibía? — ¿Te dijo algo Sesshomaru sama?

— No mi señora

— Jaken, no soy tu señora. Dime Kagome por favor — El renacuajo alego rápidamente que no podría llamarle de una forma tan irrespetuosa siendo la pareja de su amo.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? No soy su pareja simplemente… — No se animo a continuar, pero aun así Jaken le entendió a lo que se refería, era algo normal, pues ella no conocía de leyes Youkai ni nada por el estilo, pero el estaba casi seguro de que su amo la había marcado, si no, no se hubiera tomado la molestia de estarle cargando, ni le hubiera dedicado esa mirada ante su falta de respeto anoche.

— Le entiendo — Le contesto — Su aroma se ah combinado con el del Amo por eso es evidente, en cuanto a lo otro ¿Podría mostrarme su clavícula? Le explicare — Le reconforto mientras se acercaba rápidamente a ella, después de todo el pequeño Youkai no era tan mala persona, solo un poco impertinente, pero noble. Y ahí estaba la marca, tal y como lo suponía, así que se apresuro a explicarle, lo que significaba el estar marcado.

El pequeño Youkai le dio una gran explicación, del significado, el deber, sobre que nadie se le podría acercar con intenciones de cortejo, sobre la posición que había adquirido al ser la pareja de Sesshomaru Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, y miles de banalidades mas, pero jamás hablo sobre sentimientos. Estaba ligada de por vida a un Youkai, que ni siquiera le amaba, aun así pasaría todos sus años con el.

Suspiro en resignación, extrañamente no le molestaba, realmente se sentía atraída por el de una manera increíble, pero le hubiese gustado aunque sea que le quisiera un poco, que por lo menos no le viera como un sirviente o un objeto sexual. A pesar de todo, ella había sentido una cálida sensación mientras la hizo suya y prefería quedarse con eso, en ese momento tan privado para ambos, en el que se dio cuenta que él no le era nada indiferente.

Ella le quería, y bien no podría negar que él le atraía, le gustaba su compañía como su sabiduria y ahora la excitaba como nadie.

Habían transcurrido tres días desde que Sesshomaru había partido de ahí, no tenia la mas remota idea de que pudo suceder para que este fuera, quizá se arrepintió de su decisión para con ella, quizá simplemente se dejo llevar por sus deseos mas bajos en aquella noche, quería llorar, sentía como algo en su interior se desgarraba ante la posibilidad. Tendría que aguantar los desplantes de él, esto le carcomía.

Se encontraba cerca de los niños, recostada en el tronco de un árbol descansando, la mayoría de sus heridas estaban casi completamente cerradas. Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que apenas alzando a escuchar en la lejanía de la conciencia, como Rin saludaba divertida llena de entusiasmo a su Amo Sesshomaru y corría a su alrededor, feliz de tenerlo de vuelta.

No abrió los ojos, siguió analizando las cosas desde su lugar, oliendo la esencia de él, era tan perfecta, que podría perderse en aquel aroma tan varonil, tan suyo. Escucho como el pronuncio su nombre apenas audible, llamándole, acelerándole el corazón, llenándola de nerviosismo.

Le encanto como sonaba al ser pronunciado por él._ Kagome_

Abrió los ojos buscando de donde había provenido el llamado, encontrándolo en el acto y ahí estaba el en el mismo lugar donde estaban juntos antes de que se fuera, en aquella posición tan imperturbable, una expresión tan serena, se levando decidida a ir, poniéndose en marcha suspiro quizá le diría que todo era un error, no el no diría eso, simplemente quizá quisiera tener cerca su nueva adquisición.

Llegando al peñasco noto como en la sombra del árbol en el que habían dormido juntos aquella noche se encontraba depositado un paquete, no era pequeño en absoluto, le llamo la atención que seria lo que contendría en su interior. Miro instantáneamente a su Señor mientras daba unos pasos hacia su ubicación, quien se inclino levemente mirando también el misterioso paquete, mostrándole un asentimiento de cabeza, incitándola a que lo tomara.

— Es un presente — Le explico mientras le escrutaba con la mirada. No le respondió simplemente se acerco al objeto señalado, la verdad es que si tenia mucha curiosidad.

Sentándose de cuclillas de la manera mas tradicional, tomo el presente como el menciono y lo posiciono en su piernas, era pesado pero no lo suficiente como para no poder con el, lo abrió con sumo cuidado, encontrándose encima por lo superficial, con una pequeña espada muy similar a una daga, pero mas larga, sin duda era un Kodachi, le analizo con detalle, el mango y la funda cerrado parecían como un estuche único, no se diferenciaba de simple manera del mango, era de color negra por todo el exterior, era muy bonita tenia incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, y con oro blanco, la desenvaino pudiendo observar el eminente filo, notando también que en la hoja de esta tenia una Luna Menguante como decoración en la base con el inicial de su nombre.

No supo que pensar, depositando nuevamente el Kodachi en su regazo siguió con lo que estaba debajo del arma, era un precioso Kimono negro de seda, bueno de color negro solo en el fondo, por que se apreciaban mas los detalles bordados en distintos colores por todo este, tenia flores de cerezo, junto con unas flores raras de color rojas y otras de color morado. El obi de la prenda era morada y encima pareciera tener otro más pequeño de color azul.

Le sorprendió que no fuera lo único que se encontraba ahí, si no que también había una Yukata de seda de un rosa pálido, un Juban nuevo también de seda pero blanca, el cual es el kimono interior como también un Hadajuban que es lo que se utiliza como ropa interior.

Lo que no entendía era un Haori, seguramente era de el así que lo dejo ahí, era de una tela que lucia bastante resistente como el de Inuyasha, también era de color negro pero mas en su totalidad, notando que tenia bordados en las orillas, quizá de oro blanco.

Sintió como los ojos se le rozaban amenazando dejar salir unas cuantas lagrimas, se sentía tan conmocionada. Simplemente atino en un impulso parándose en un instante de su lugar tomando lugar a espaldas de su señor que seguía mirando el atardecer desde el filo del risco, tomándole desprevenido en un abrazo, aspirando su abrumante aroma masculino, hundiendo su cabeza en su espalda, ocultando sus ojos, mientras agarraba con fuerza sus ropas por parte del pecho arrugándolas.

— Gracias — Susurro por lo bajo sin desenterrar el rostro ni romper el abrazo.

— Es mi deber, eres mi mujer — Contesto quedándose en la misma posición, sin tomarle mayor importancia a la demostración de afecto que su hembra de profesaba.

Él estaba obligado a proveerle de todo lo que ella pudiera necesitar.

Se quedaron en esa posición, durante un rato sin pronunciar palabra alguna disfrutando de la compañía de cada uno. Hasta que Kagome rompió el contacto, no quería incomodar a Sesshomaru con su sentimentalismo, sabia que él no era así.

Empezaba a oscurecer, ya nos matices del sol habían tomado un tono anaranjado demasiado rojizo.

—Vístete apropiadamente mujer— Con un asentimiento de cabeza, le contesto accediendo a lo que se le pedía dirigiéndose a las prendas. Eran demasiadas capas de ropa, estaba segura que pasaría por calor durante el día en más de una ocasión. Pues era el Hadajuban, después el Juban, seguido de la Yukata para finalizar con el Kimono amarrado con el Obi.

Sesshomaru miraba cada movimiento hecho por su Hembra, estaba orgulloso de ella, sin duda era la indicada, no se había precipitado. Tenia una hermosa anatomía, poseía caderas anchas para procrear, comprendía el lugar que tomaba con el, tenia habilidades que no cualquiera mostraba, sin olvidar ese carácter que tanto le llama la atención.

Ella era perfecta para el.

Sonrió ante el pensamiento que tuvo, mirando a esa Youkai que era su pareja. Noto como dejaba de lado el Haori sin tomarle la más mínima importancia mientras tomaba asiento elegantemente para acomodarse en el Obi la Kodachi, junto con esa cosa inservible que ella llamaba Kendaiya. Ya le mandaría a hacer una verdadera espada, para que no portara mas esa ridiculez que tenia por arma.

Kagome lucia hermosa, a pesar de todas las prendas, aun se podía observar con claridad su esbelta y bien formada figura femenina. Sus cabellos azabaches caían a su alrededor muy bien acomodado, regándose en los extremos rizados en el pasto.

— ¿Cómo supiste que me quedarían? — Pregunto volteándole a ver.

— ¿Crees que no conozco lo suficiente tu cuerpo?— Le respondía sacándole un severo sonrojo, mientras le dejaba caer el Haori encima, sobreponiéndoselo— Viste apropiadamente Kagome, eres mi pareja, no puedes andar luciendo por ahí lo que me pertenece— Añadió al recostarse en la corteza el árbol, jalando a Kagome con el, dejándole en su regazo.

Sesshomaru la tenia vestida como princesa, no estaba segura si se podría defender fácilmente vestida de esa forma, sin duda su movilidad quedaría afectada. Pero no era momento para ponerse a pensar en aquello, prefería disfrutar de la compañía del Youkai.

-.-

— ¿Me podrías explicar qué haces aquí mujer? — Escuchaba a sus espaldas mientras movía sus piernas dentro del rio, había ido a refrescar aunque sea sentada en la orilla.

— Quería refrescarme aunque sea un poco, me molesta estar todo el tiempo allá — Explicaba mientras se giraba un poco para mirarle.

— ¡Mujer pero que terca eres! No deberías andar sola — Le recriminaba mientras la ayudaba a levantarse de su sitio.

— ¡Estoy preñada no invalida! Así que no molestes mas— Le exasperaba la forma tan sobreprotectora en como la estaba empezando a tratar desde que se entero que le daría un cachorro.

—Ayame, no voy a discutir esto contigo. Cuando desees salir pídele a Hinta o Hakaku que te traigan, si no espera a que yo mismo lo haga — Sentencio mientras la abrazaba.

—Sigo siendo una persona independiente Kouga, no lo olvides y tu nunca estas —Estaba recelosa, no le agradaba que la tratara como una persona incapaz.

— ¿Es que no puedo acaso preocuparme por mi mujer y mi cachorro? — Le reprochaba de manera desinteresada, guiándola de nuevo a la guarida, donde no podría pasarle nada.

Habían pasado alrededor de cuatro meses, Ayame ahora lucia una apenas perceptible pancita, su vientre estaba levemente hinchado, Kouga por su parte estaba que no cabía en la alegría y el gozo de saberse pronto padre.

Pronto tendría un heredero a quien podría ensenarle todo lo que el sabia. Sabía que Ayame seria una madre espectacular. Todos en el clan estaban felices por el nuevo miembro.

-.-

Volaban pedazos de carne por el aire al mismo tiempo mientras Sesshomaru blandía ágilmente su espada Bakusaiga, mientras avanzaba a paso seguro, se daba una fuerte explosión al realizar una táctica, provocando que sus cabellos volasen hacia su costado con fuerza, pero sin importar esto él seguía a paso seguro, a pesar que iban cayendo a su alrededor algunas piedras, llenándose todo a su alrededor en llamas.

Empieza una lucha con su oponente dando energéticas estocadas con su espada, acabando con el para luchar con el siguiente, los mutilaba rápidamente y a algunos los partía por la mitad o los degollaba.

Se dirigía a su siguiente victima pero esta estallo en pedazos frente a el y apareciendo su mujer de un brinco a su lado, a la vez que mataba al acto un demonio con sus garras, mientras le brindaba una cálida sonrisa.

Para así caminar con suma tranquilidad juntos perdiéndose entre el humo a su alrededor.

Todo este tiempo se había encargado de que su Hembra estuviera siempre a la altura de las circunstancias, enseñándole como utilizar lo que la naturaleza le había otorgado como armas y habilidades, entrenándole a diario sin obtener descanso alguno, había mejorado considerablemente ya no tenia mareos a causa de su afinada audición, había aprendido a controlar sus garras así como todo lo que podría hacer con ellas, al principio le había costado trabajo adaptarse recibiendo múltiples heridas en el trayecto, ocasionadas por el mismo o por algún demonio al que el le había puesto como oponente.

No debería ser blando con ella si quería que esta se hiciera fuerte y aprendiera a pelear.

-.-

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Le cuestiona al escuchar como suelta un fuerte suspiro la Youkai en su regazo.

— Si, solo estoy un poco agotada — Responde en el momento que se gira para quedar frente a él, turbando el agua con el movimiento, estaban en unas aguas termales relajándose después de las batallas obtenidas el día de hoy, hasta apenas unos minutos antes gozaban del silencio y tranquilidad que ellos sabían brindarse, ella recargaba su espalda y cabeza en el pecho de el, y se mantenían así con los ojos cerrados, dejando que el calor de las aguas relajaran sus músculos tensos.

— Deberíamos descansar — Estaba por ponerse en pie para salir de las aguas, cuando Kagome le toma levemente del brazo, sosteniéndole con una mirada implorante, haciendo que el desista de su tarea.

— ¿Qué le parece a mi señor si mejor hacemos otra cosa? — Pronunciaba pícaramente al posicionarse sobre el, posando sus manos en el cuello de el, mientras pecaba sus rostros dejando una escasa distancia entre ellos.

— ¿Cómo que cosa podría ser? — Seguía su juego, deslizando su mano desde las caderas de ella, hasta su plano y firme abdomen. Realmente tenia una figura espectacular, tal delgada pero a la vez con caderas anchas y abultados glúteos.

—No se… — Rosaba sus labios con los de el — Posiblemente algo como esto — Dejando de lado los labios ignorándolos, y yendo hacia el cuello, detrás de la oreja de el, depositando delicados besos, dejando un camino por todo el lugar hasta llegar al hombro y al pecho. El la sostenía de la cintura dejándose querer por ella.

— No me convence, ¿Podría intentar otra cosa la señora? — Le reto

— ¿Algo como esto? — Al momento mencionado, le beso con desesperación, buscando encender la pasión insaciable de su macho, rápidamente lo introduce en ella de golpe.

Obteniendo un gruñido en respuesta.

Si, ahora se estaban entendiendo, es a lo que se refería con otra cosa. Sonrió sin romper el fugaz beso.

Había caído en sus garras, le agradaba saberse protegida en los brazos de Sesshomaru, le reconfortaba con extremo el estar a su lado, la hacia sentirse completa, era feliz. No importaba que él no la amara pues sabia que al menos le importaba, se conformaba con que pudiera estar a su lado y le dejara amarlo.

Se había enamorado de Sesshomaru Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, su macho, su señor.

* * *

**_YA DEMORASTE UNOS MINUTOS LEYENDO,_**

**_¿PODRIAS DEMORAR UNO MAS MANDANDOME UN REVIEW?_**

_Me gustaria saber tu opinión y saber que fue lo que mas te agrado y lo que te ha desagradado._

_Gracias por leerme_

Seishime Haruno


	13. Verdades

QUISIERA AGRADECER A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN LA HISTORIA, PERO AUN MAS AGRADECER A LAS PERSONAS

QUE ESTUVIERON APOYANDOME Y DANDOME SUS OPINIONES RESPECTO A ELLA.

MUCHAS GRACIAS

ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO.

* * *

AI NO MONOGATARI

Capitulo 13:

Verdades 

Habían dejado de caminar abruptamente en el bosque, Sesshomaru situado frente a un árbol piramidal de belleza ornamental, poseía de tronco ancho y grueso, en donde tenia partes de musgo rodeándole, también poseía ramificaciones desde la base. Su magnitud era impresionante, su follaje asombroso, de colores sumamente vivos, jamás en la vida había visto un verde tan hermoso como el que poseía en sus hojas.

Soplaba el viento, haciendo que las hojas sonaran, escuchando también el canto de las aves.

— Sesshomaru — Escucho el nombre de su pareja, provocándole que enfocara la mirada, notando como del tronco, aparecía una hendidura circular donde salía un rostro muy peculiar, diera la impresión de tener arrugas, debido a la textura de la corteza, no, quizás si pudieran ser arrugas, era un anciano, tenia ojos rasgados, y lucia de una mirada serena posiblemente cansada, su nariz era un poco grande y puntiaguda, en dirección opuesta a su follaje

—Vienes a cuestionarme junto con tu Hembra, quieren saber sobre su cambio repentino ¿Cierto? — Continuo hablando aquel árbol extraño, sorprendiéndola.

— Sesshomaru sama, ¿Quién este personaje? — Dando un paso hacia delante un poco curiosa, mientras le seguía observando.

— ¡Pero si es el Gran Árbol sabio! — Exclamaba rápidamente Jaken, asombrado al percatarse del asunto, mientras movía el bastón energéticamente.

— ¿Árbol sabio? — A que se referiría el renacuajo con eso — Sesshomaru…— Susurro con una mirada, cuestionándole a que se refería el fiel sirviente sapo.

— Es un árbol de magnolia, que tiene dos mil años de antigüedad — Dio una ligera explicación, sin tomarle mucha seriedad al asunto, sacándole a Kagome un pequeño jadeo.

— Así es, y sé la historia de las espadas que dejo como recuerdo el padre se Sesshomaru, cuyas fundas fueron hechas con unas de mis ramas mas resistentes — Su voz era gruesa, tranquila y totalmente clara.

— ¿Sus fundas? _"Ahora entiendo por que las fundas de sus espadas guardan un poder misterioso, quizá por eso tengan la capacidad de protección. Aun recuerdo como Tetsuaiga me salvo en una ocasión del veneno de Sesshomaru" _— Observaba con suma atención cada palabra de aquel viejo.

— Árbol sabio supongo que conoces la razón por la cual Kagome se transformo de ser una sacerdotisa humana a ser una fuerte Youkai, por que sigue con vida después de haber perdido sus almas — Inquirió curiosamente.

— Simplemente, volvió a ser lo que ella realmente es — Explico tajantemente, mientras una pequeña ventisca movía los cabellos de la joven pareja.

— ¿A que te refieres con que es lo que debería de ser? — Cambio su semblante a una de suma seriedad, mientras analizaba cada una de las palabras que eran dichas.

— Las almas que salieron de su cuerpo no le pertenecían, eran parte del sello que se le otorgo al ser la protectora de la misteriosa perla de Shikon, aquella que fue formada por la sacerdotisa Midoriko con sus poderes junto con el Yōki demoniaco.

— Soy lo que debería ser… — Susurro, acercándose al Youkai peli plateado, posando suavemente la manos sobre el brazo de él, sin despegar la vista del viejo árbol.

— Explícate ¿Por qué razón se encontraban en su interior cambiando su apariencia y ocultando su poder? — Miraba a la azabache de reojo, podía sentir su inquietud y oler su miedo.

— Esas almas le pertenecen a una Sacerdotisa llamada Kikyou, quien murió hace 56 años al querer proteger la perla, su ultimo deseo fue poder ver una vez mas a tu hermano Inuyasha y que la perla desapareciera, sin embargo se le otorgo a Kagome, fusionándose con su cuerpo y así pudiera protegerle — Haciendo una pausa — Sin embargo, la perla contiene dos espíritus, uno bueno llamado Naohi y uno malo llamado Magatsuhi. Obstruyendo ambos espíritus la energía de Kagome, Naohi sello su parte Youkai, dejando que las almas de la sacerdotisa Kikyou tomaran el control, temiendo que el Yōki demoniaco de Kagome pudieran contaminar la perla, dándole mejor poder a Magatsuhi, quien a su vez, impidió que los poderes de sacerdotisa se utilizaran al máximo previniendo su desaparición — Pareció pensar las cosas un momento, analizando las palabras que utilizaría — Kagome pidió su deseo, siendo capaz de sacrificar su propia vida por el bienestar y felicidad de los demás, provocando que la perla desapareciera al fin, razón por la que el sello se rompió, el salir de las almas seria una consecuencia, volviendo al cuerpo de barro hasta que este se rompiera, pero el deseo de tu mujer permitió que volviera a un cuerpo con vida.

— ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible si mi familia son humanos? No lo entiendo— Estaba consternada, era demasiada información para un día.

— No, eso te hicieron creen mi niña quizá para no agobiarte desde pequeña — Sesshomaru miraba a Kagome por el rabillo del ojo, sentía como perdía fuerza en las piernas, ejerciendo mas fuerza sobre su brazo, que ahora le servía de apoyo. Estaba orgulloso, sabia que esta hembra no era una mujer común.

— Entonces… Lo que me dices es que Kagome siempre ah sido un Youkai — Pregunto levantando el rostro con arrogancia.

— Así es.

— Ahora entiendo por que notaba un cambio en su aroma en algunas ocasiones — Girando la mirada para verle.

—_Una Youkai… _— Kagome no daba crédito a todo lo que le explicaban en ese instante, solo se miraba las garras.

Esas palabras retumbaban en su cabezas sin poder dar crédito al asunto.

-.-

La tarde era fresca, sentía como por cada poro de su piel se colaba esa sensación de armonía embriagante, miraba por al horizonte desde el balcón que se encontraba en su recamara, el viento mecía sus cabellos con suavidad hondeándolos ante el movimiento, tenia tantas cosas que pensar, el como era posible que su familia fuera de Youkais, dejo salir un fuerte suspiro.

La vista que sus ojos obtenían, era magnifica, podría ver las montañas cada espacio del lugar repleto de arboles, el lugar estaba rodeado por un bosque, y entre ellas a lo dejos un pequeño arrecife para después convertirse en el mar.

Recordaba todo desde el primer día que llego a su nuevo hogar.

Ahora ella vivía en un amplio palacio en las alturas de un monte, en el palacio de Sesshomaru el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, o como le decían sus sirvientes Sesshomaru no Taishō, pues el era su Shōgun, su Inugami-moshi.

Cuando lo vio por primera vez, se le hizo casi idéntico al Castillo de Kochi que tantas veces vio en sus libros de historia pero un poco mas grande, claro sin compararse con el castillo Himeji, quien iba a imaginar que un día ella llegaría a vivir en uno.

Era grande, demasiado grande para las pocas personas que vivían en el, solamente tenían una pareja de fieles sirvientes Inugami, que habían permanecido al servicio de su pareja durante años, aun siendo que él no vivía allí.

El lugar estaba rodeado por un foso, cuyas aguas pertenecían a dos ríos de los alrededores, el lugar poseía dos salas de té, letrinas y diez salas tradicionales con tatamis conectadas entre si por todo el palacio con pasillos de madera, similar al de Izayoi la madre de Inuyasha, sin contar las 6 habitaciones para los huéspedes o descendientes.

La habitación de los señores estaba en la parte de la torre, que poseía el palacio, razón por la cual poseía una hermosa vista de los alrededores.

Fuera del Kaitokukan, que era como se le nombraba al palacio, estaba una casa igual de hermosa, pero pequeña, que era donde vivían los sirvientes Hiroshi y su esposo Gakuto, que mas servían como guerreros que custodiaban el lugar.

En los alrededores, sin salir de la muralla que rodeaba el lugar, se podría encontrar un hermoso lago, como también unos baños como aguas termales. El jardín era precioso, lleno de flores de todos tipos, el aroma era indescriptiblemente agradable, en el se podría observar un tanque con un puentecito, para que se pudiera cruzar tranquilamente, desde el se podrían observar en el interior miles de carpas de distintos colores nadando.

A Rin le encantaba estar en ese lugar, alimentándolos y juntando flores.

Tenia alrededor de dos semanas viviendo en ese lugar, Sesshomaru salía frecuentemente del recinto, ausentándose algunos días, por cuestiones que no compartía con ella, a veces llevándose a Jaken con el.

Dejo salir otro suspiro.

Era un poco aburrido permanecer en aquel lugar, sin poder hacer nada al respecto, odiaba estar sin hacer algo.

Extrañaba a sus compañeros ¿Qué estarían haciendo en esos momentos?

Decidió bajar al jardín, quizá encuentre algo mas interesante que hacer que estar en la habitación mirando el panorama, se levanta sin prisa, acomodándose las ropas mientras esta corriendo la puerta de papel y aventurándose por el pasillo para ir a su destino.

— Kagome sama ¿Se le ofrece algo? — Escucho decir a Hiroshi quien se reverenciaba ante su presencia, era una persona sumamente generosa, al igual que su esposo Gakuto. Ambos eran unos Inugami, tenían la apariencia un poco humana, pero tenían rasgos que los diferenciaban totalmente, pues las piernas parecían las de un perro en el área de las patas, orejas puntiagudas, ojos rasgados, al ¡gual a Shippo.

— Hiroshi, no te apures, solo quiero salir al jardín — Sonreía ante la atención de la chica.

— Estoy para servirle mi Lady — Retirándose en el acto dejándola pasar.

Era sumamente raro tener a la gente dándole toda su atención, no le disgustaba en lo absoluto, pero simplemente no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de atenciones y tratos.

— ¿Los demás se encuentran en el jardín? — Cuestiono sin detener su caminar.

— Así es Kagome sama

— Gracias.

-.-

Era una de esas ocasiones en las que Sesshomaru no estaba en el palacio, tenia que conseguir algunas plantas medicinales.

Rin había estado corriendo bajo la lluvia la tarde anterior pues decía que era muy agradable sentir las gotas caer, ella le dejo por que le pareció inofensivo por un momento, su preocupación comenzó cuando accidentalmente resbalo y cayo en las frías aguas del estanque, ocasionando que todos corrieran a auxiliarle en el instante.

Se revolvía en su lugar mientras dormía, le costaba el respirar a consecuencia del dolor en su pecho, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y estaba ardiendo en temperatura.

La niña había pasado al salir del agua por un estado de hipotermia, Kagome rápidamente la empezó a ayudar a entrar en calor, pues sabia las consecuencias de un estado como ese, mas sin embargo cuando logro que recuperara una temperatura estable la niña inevitablemente cogió el virus de la neumonía, y tenia que tratarla antes de que empeorara y con esto pereciera.

— Rin estará bien, ¿verdad Kagome? — Shippo lucia preocupado, pero tenia fe en Kagome.

— Si Shippo, solo necesito unas hiervas medicinales — Le volvía a colocar el trapo en la frente tratando de bajarle la fiebre.

—Kagome sama, por favor cure de Rin, si el amo la ve en esas condiciones, me temo que se molestara conmigo —Jaken estaba demasiado preocupado con las consecuencias que podría traer la enfermedad de la niña, pues era su obligación en cuidarla a todo momento.

— No te preocupes Jaken, Rin estará bien — Era una buena persona, mas que estar preocupado por lo que pasa con su amo, estaba preocupado por la niña, aunque no le gustara admitirlo, el quería mucho a la pequeña.

— Gracias — Era su sencilla contestación, para seguir al pendiente de la niña.

—Solo tengo que ir por algunas plantas — Parándose de su lugar — No tardare, trata de que el trapo en su frente se encuentre siempre frio, mójalo frecuentemente.

— Kagome sama, le pediré a Gakuto que valla — Iba a llamar a la persona nombrada pero la Youkai le interrumpió

— No, Sigo siendo autosuficiente, además solo yo sabré cuales hiervas son las correctas — Estaba un poco molesta ante el comentario, no quería que se le tratara como una persona invalida, que no podría hacer nada por si misma.

— Perdone usted

Ignorando la disculpa que le dio el pequeño Youkai verde, se levanto del lugar saliendo rápidamente de el, para azotar la puerta corrediza a su salida.

-.-

—No entiendo por que la necesidad de tratar a uno como incapacitado — Murmuraba recorriendo los alrededores del lugar.

Buscaba en el bosque, aquello que pudiera dar mejoría a la niña, no debería ser difícil encontrarle, por que era una planta que por lo regular crecía en casi todos los lugares.

Logro divisarla por fin en la raíz de un árbol, un poco escondida por el amplio follaje de unos arbustos, pero aun así, ahí estaba. Se apresuro a tomarla, pero su mano choco con la de otra persona, giro el rostro rápidamente para ver a quien le pertenecía encontrándose con un apuesto Youkai.

Apenas podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, ese ser o mas bien demonio, tan alto como lo eran Inuyasha o Sesshomaru, podía ver a la perfección sus músculos bien marcados a través de la ropa que trae puesta, traía una armadura de color negra que cubría todo su pecho, dejando al descubierto sus hombros desnudos ligeramente tapados con una mascada tipo paliacate, en su cabeza, una banda de color tinto que se encuentra sujeta en su frente, amarrándose por atrás, dejando que su cabello negro como la noche juegue con el viento, sus ojos no pueden dejar de recorrerlo y enfocarse en piel tan blanca como la misma nieve, y esos ojos violetas que la enfocan tan insistente es como si ellos la trasportaran a un mundo distinto, su mirada era serena, pero decidida y quizá un poco coqueta.

—Disculpa — Articulo al restirar rápidamente su mano al darse cuenta de la situación, como si el simple contacto le quemara la piel.

— No, discúlpeme usted a mi, bella dama — Sonrojándose instantáneamente ante la manera en como él se había dirigido hacia su persona.

— Kagome, mi nombre es Kagome — Se presentaba, observando como el se inclinaba capturando su mano y besándole la mano.

— Mucho gusto señorita Kagome, usted es una hembra muy hermosa déjeme decirle — Era un cumplido que no se esperaba en lo mas mínimo, estaba completamente ruborizada, podría dar por sentado que todo su rostro era de color rojo.

—Gracias, es usted muy amable joven…

— Toranosuke

— Es usted una persona muy amable joven Toranosuke — Hace una leve reverencia, agradeciendo las palabras del Youkai. Notando como este le sonríe, su sonrisa era hermosa, transmitía calidez y una cierta inquietud.

— Ahora, lamento pero llevo un poco de prisa, hasta luego bella señorita — Iba a emprender su carrera, Kagome noto que llevaba las plantas en la mano.

—¡Espere! Joven Toranosuke, no puede llevarse esas hiervas, vera tengo a un pariente enfermo que depende mucho de ellas — Daba unos pasos acercándose nuevamente a el.

— Lo siento hermosa Kagome, me es imposible dárselas, las necesito para mi padre fue herido en combate — Comentaba sin mas, de una manera serena.

—¿Herido dices? Lo siento, pero esas plantas no te ayudaran para cicatrizar las heridas de tu padre — Explicaba con una mirada, pensativa volviendo la mirada hacia abajo, notando como el chico le extendía las plantas.

—Entiendo — Sonriéndole abiertamente con un deje de tristeza — En ese caso, puede tomarlas, siento las molestias ocasionadas, con su permiso.

—¡Aguarda un segundo por favor! — Se sentía mal por el chico, se notaba que se encontraba en un dilema y totalmente preocupado — Yo conozco una planta que puede ayudar a tu padre a mejorar.

— ¿Habla enserio hermosa? — La mirada le cambio en ese momento.

— Si, vi una en algún lado, no ah de estar muy lejos — Era su turno de regresarle la sonrisa, se sentía mejor ayudándolo. Giro regresando en sus pasos, retomando por donde había estado caminando un rato atrás, siendo seguida por el.

-.-

— Rin por favor tienes que estar en reposo — Le decía suavemente Kagome, mientras la ayudaba a que se levantara sin hacerse daño.

— Pero si ya me siento… — Se interrumpió al empezar a toser abruptamente, tocándose el pecho por el dolor que le ocasionaba esta acción.

—¡Haz caso niña tonta, así te mejoraras! — Jaken le regañaba enojado mientras blandía su báculo de un lado a otro, como la niña no le interesaba su salud, queriendo siempre salir a jugar.

— Si Rin, después podremos salir — Alegaba Shippo a su lado, mientras sostenía el brebaje de hiervas. Todos estaban preocupados, la niña ya no estaba en el estado critico que tuvo hace 3 días, pero aun no estaba curada, tenia que mantener reposo y seguir tomando su medicina.

— Pero Rin ya se siente mejor, quiero salir al jardín — Tratando nuevamente de salir, con toda la inocencia del mundo.

—¡Rin! Obedece lo que se te dice, luego saldrás — Sesshomaru estaba en la entrada del lugar, observando toda la escena montada hace unos instantes, Gakuto se había encargado de ponerlo al corriente con todos los hechos transcurridos durante su ausencia. Al ver que la niña hacia caso por fin, salió del lugar en dirección a su habitación.

-.-

Se encontraba en la comodidad de su habitación, mirando la luna insistentemente como si tratara de descifrar alguna cosa en ella. Su mirada era suave, pero reflejaba un deje de preocupación.

—¿Cómo esta? — Fue la pregunta que salió de sus labios, mientras pasaba la mano por los cabellos de Kagome, retirando unos cuantos y colocándolos detrás de su oreja. Ella se encontraba recostada con los brazos y cabeza en las piernas de el.

— Mejor, ya salió del estado critico en el que estaba — Suspiro con alivio, sin abrir los ojos, disfrutando la caricia proporcionada por su pareja.

Casi le daban ganas de ronronear, era curioso.

— No te preocupes, yo me encargare de cuidarla — Le dice tiernamente, sabia que aunque no lo expresara abiertamente, él se preocupaba por Rin. Recibiendo un asentimiento por su parte, sabia que Kagome podría con eso, confiaba en ella.

—¿Sesshomaru sucede algo? — Cuestiono al notar que había parado con la caricia y aspiraba un poco de aire.

— Hay una presencia que lleva rato merodeando por los alrededores — Contesto directamente, provocando que Kagome se levantara de su sitio, para mirarlo.

—¿Un enemigo? — Contesto preocupada, no le gustaría que su macho saliera nuevamente, quería disfrutar el momento de paz que estaban viviendo, además ya había estado varios días fuera.

—No, pero no me agrada su presencia en mis territorios — Contesto, acto seguido llevo una de sus manos, enterrándola en la cabellera azabache de la mujer que tenia enfrente, enredando sus dedos en ella, apretando y jalándola suavemente desde la raíz.

Kagome por su parte dirige sus labios a los de el, besándolo suavemente, un beso lleno de ternura mientras se coloca sobre el y pasa sus brazos alrededor del cuello del peli plateado.

Se sentía tan segura a su lado, tan completa, tan feliz.

La luna fue testigo una vez mas de las demostraciones de afecto de la joven pareja.

-.-

— ¡No quiero! — Gritaba mientras apretaba con fuerza sus labios, evitando así que le dieran la medicina.

—¡Mocosa haz lo que se te dice no te tomes las cosas a la ligera! ¡Tómalo ya!— Gritaba intentando con desesperación meterle en la boca el termo.

— ¡Tómelo usted señor Jaken! Sabe mal, ya no quiero — Se cruzaba de brazos haciendo un berrinche. Había estado tomando esa cosa y ya estaba harta, no le agradaba su sabor, era completamente asqueroso. El pequeño Yûki, era como le había puesto al pequeño Nekomata por que Yûki significaba valentía y coraje, cosa que le demostró cuando lo conoció, al enfrentarse el solo contra tantos monstruos, brincaba con energía en el regazo de la niña, incitándola a obedecer y tomarse la medicina.

—¡Niña molesta! Yo no se por que el amo te tiene aquí, eres un estorbo — Decía con coraje tratando de buscar la manera de hacerle tragar el brebaje, fue cuando noto que la niña no le veía que intento agarrarla para metérsela por la fuerza. La tragaría por que la tragaría.

— ¡No! — Grito con fuerza mientras hacia el brazo hacia dirección de Jaken con fuerza, tumbándole el termo de las manos, pasando a rodar en el suelo, derramando todo el liquido que antes había contenido.

— ¿Pero que haz hecho niña insolente? ¡Eres una tonta! ¡Tonta! — Estaba histérico, eso que derrabo Rin era lo ultimo que quedaba del brebaje que había preparado la señora Kagome, y se supone que debía durar otros 4 días mas, estaba frito, si su amo se entera de su ineptitud para darle el medicamento a la niña, empezó a sudar frio, mientas su semblante se oscurecía por mera depresión.

—Señor Jaken, lo siento — Decía la niña, comprendiendo lo que hizo, quedándose quieta por fin, mirando a Jaken, quien rápidamente aprovecho para hacerle tragar lo poco que quedaba en el termo.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Todo bien? — Se escuchaba a Kagome, mientras abría pausadamente la puerta corrediza, ingresando al lugar para después cerrarla tras de si.

—¡Señora Kagome! — Expresaba el sapo con los ojos abiertos como platos, tirándose al piso con posición inclinada — Le ruego que me disculpe por favor, la pequeña Rin no quería tomar la medicina, quise obligarla pero no se dejaba y derrame toda la poción que usted había preparado, logre dársela al final, pero ya no queda nada para después, ¡Por favor discúlpeme Señora! — Era increíble como ese diminuto Youkai pudiera hablar tan rápido, mientras se golpeaba de esa manera la cabeza contra el suelo.

—¡Jaken! — Le llamo fuertemente, teniendo como resultado que el nombrado volteara rápidamente, con ojos asustados, esperando un golpe o un sermón.

—Relájate, puedo hacer mas solo tengo que salir por mas hiervas y no hay ningún problema, los accidentes pasan y mas con los niños — Pero lo único que obtuvo fueron palabras reconfortantes, de apoyo y una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Mi Señora que grande es usted! — El sapo se le dejo ir encima, besándole los pies repetidas veces mientras lloraba a cantaros, exclamando una y otra vez lo mismo.

Soltaba una risa al recordar todo lo que había pasado hace una hora, pobre Jaken, parece que Sesshomaru se pasaba demasiado con el pobre, lo tenia traumado de miedo, bueno agregándole que el sapo demonio, como le decía ella, era sumamente cobarde y hocicón. Soltó otra carcajada por su ultimo pensamiento.

—Kagome sama… Pero que encantadora risa tiene usted — Detuvo su marcha volviendo a recobrar la conciencia y buscando la fuente de donde había sonado su nombre.

—Toranosuke san, ¿Qué hace aquí? — Le preguntaba con una sonrisa al reconocer al joven que la había llamado.

— Eh estado buscándole hermosa señorita, me gustaría agradecerle el hecho de que me ayudara el otro día — Explico acercándose a ella.

— No, no fue nada Toranosuke san, ese era mi deber, ¿ Como esta su padre? — Pregunto, esperaba que estuviera mejor.

—Indudablemente mejorado — Sonreía con orgullo.

—Me alegro que sea así, eh utilizado esas plantas y ayudan bastante — Le explico.

— Es usted hermosa y además inteligente, precisa combinación para una dama perfecta — Esas palabras le provocaron un rubor, que rápidamente trato de ocultar.

—Pero que cosas dice Toranosuke san, por favor deje eso de lado — Comenzaba a avanzar, tratando se centrase en su tarea, tenia encontrarlas para que volver y preparar las plantas.

— Lo siento, pero en mi opinión es la verdad, una hembra puede ser hermosa, pero si no es inteligente la belleza se opaca — Expresaba con sabiduría.

—Pare ya por favor, me incomoda.

—Lo siento, no era esa mi intención — Explicaba mientras hacían una pequeña reverencia.

— Olvídelo esta bien, ahora si me disculpa tengo que buscar nuevamente una planta, con su permiso — Se excuso dando una imperceptible reverencia.

— ¡Espere! Permítame acompañarle y entregarle un presente — Dijo mientras sacaba algo de sus ropas para entregárselo en las manos.

— No me parecería correcto aceptarlo, además yo ayude por que era mi deber — Explicaba mientras se lo regresaba, y negaba con la cabeza.

— Acéptelo por favor, mi padre se lo manda en modo de agradecimiento — Insistía, volviéndoselo a poner en las manos

— Esta bien, de acuerdo. Gracias por el detalle joven Toranosuke — Era un curioso collar de perlas, parecieran piedras, mas bien cuarzos de colores, era bonito aunque raro, tenia un medallón en el centro, que parecía mas a una moneda china posiblemente de oro, con un dragón grabado en ella.

— Gracias Kagome sama — Ante esto la abraza efusivamente.

-.-

Ese joven era raro, sin duda era bien parecido, se ofreció insistentemente a acompañarle mientras estaba en el bosque, noto la impaciencia en su semblante cuando menciono que tenia que volver hacia donde su señor, a lo que contesto que era evidente que una hembra como ella estuviera marcada, nadie le dejaría ir si tuviera la oportunidad, incluyéndole él.

Le hacia recordarle un poco a su amigo lobo Kouga, pensando en él ¿Cómo estaría Ayame? ¿Por fin estarían juntos o Kouga seguiría siendo el mismo ciego que no ve lo que tiene en frente de el?

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando llego al palacio, una vez dentro sintió como la agarraban con fuerza.

— ¿Con quien demonios estabas? — Vocifero, le tenia fuertemente agarrada la muñeca a la altura de su rostro, mientras sus ojos llenos de coraje le analizaban. Al no obtener una respuesta rápida le gira la muñeca, provocándole una mueca de dolor.

—Sesshomaru… ¡Me lastimas! — Chillo, tratando de soltarse del agarre.

— ¡Apestas a otro macho! ¿Podrías explicarme eso? — A cada palabra dicha, ejercía mas fuerza.

— ¿Cómo? — Estaba sorprendida, no entendía bien lo que pasaba.

—No seas estúpida, crees que no lo se ¿Acaso quieres burlarte de mi? — Rápidamente con la mano libre toma el collar, haciéndolo trizas entre sus dedos frente a su rostro — Ahora entiendo la insistencia de ese Youkai en mis tierras.

Provocando que su mujer abra completamente los ojos, en asombro.

— Sesshomaru, aguarda… no se que pienses me lo dieron en agradecimiento por ayudar — Ahogaba un grito de dolor en su garganta para poder hablar, jalándose con fuerza para caer al piso.

— ¿Dejarte cortejar también es un agradecimiento? Tu tienes pareja, yo soy tu macho, ¿Es que se te olvida? — La levantaba del piso, tomando su brazo entre el hombro y el codo, con una fuerza descomunal, podía sentir su aura, estaba molesto, su Yōki había incrementado considerablemente.

— Sesshomaru, por favor me haces daño — Un gemido de dolor salió de sus labios sin poder evitarlo.

Sin importarle sus quejas la jaloneo del brazo, arrastrándola hacia el palacio, donde se encontraban los demás, quienes miraban la escena con miedo, no sabia como reaccionar.

—¡Retírense todos! — Grito autoritariamente, sin cesar su camino, cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, la cual abrió abruptamente, aventándola hacia el interior, dejándola caer de costado en el suelo con fuerza, provocando que el sonido del golpe suene por todo el recinto.

— Sessho… ¡Déjame explicarte! — Estaba asustada.

—¡Cállate hembra! Te enseñare quien es tu único macho, a la única persona que puedes abrazar, la única persona que te puede tocar — Decía al cerrar el lugar.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**_YA DEMORASTE UNOS MINUTOS LEYENDO,_**

**_¿PODRIAS DEMORAR UNO MAS MANDANDOME UN REVIEW?_**

_Me gustaria saber tu opinión y saber que fue lo que mas te agrado y lo que te ha desagradado._

_Gracias por leerme_

Seishime Haruno


	14. Kabausaiga

_Este capitulo va para mis hermosos seguidores, como para las personas que cumplen años esta semana:_**  
**

_Felicidades a :_

_KaItOsCaRLEt PF y Akari Yami_

* * *

**AI NO MONOGATARI**

Capitulo 14:

Kabausaiga

Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, la cual abrió abruptamente, aventándola hacia el interior, dejándola caer de costado en el suelo con fuerza, provocando que el sonido del golpe suene por todo el recinto.

— Sessho… ¡Déjame explicarte! — Estaba asustada.

—¡Cállate hembra! Te enseñare quien es tu único macho, a la única persona que puedes abrazar, la única persona que te puede tocar — Decía al cerrar el lugar.

Todo paso en tan solo unos instantes, sentía la molestia de Sesshomaru por todo el lugar, el ambiente era pesado, estaba algo nerviosa, su actitud la tomo completamente por sorpresa. Él no había alzado la voz en ningún momento, pero cada palabra dicha la decía con un tono severo, voraz, lleno de determinación, además de que sus movimientos eran agresivos con ella.

Se puso de pie rápidamente, y tomo de las ropas al joven frente a ella, interceptándolo cuando se giro después de cerrar la puerta corrediza.

— Sesshomaru, discúlpame si hice algo indebido — Le decía, quizá no fue lo mas correcto aceptar el presente, además ella si había notado el interés en Toranosuke y lo paso por alto en todo momento.

— Ese es el problema Kagome — Contesto levantándole la barbilla con sus dedos — No sabes si hiciste algo mal.

Su mirada era severa, jusgativa. Él la miraba con reproche.

No supo en que momento fue en el que sus labios se unieron, amaba esos labios. El beso se torno brusco y salvaje, sediento, lleno de pasión y coraje. Le llego el sabor metálico a sus pupilas gustativas al momento que su pareja le mordía los labios en medio del éxtasis.

Rompieron el beso a falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones, su respiraciones descontroladas, completamente agitadas. Kagome la miraba sonrojada, jadeante, tratando de recuperar el control.

—¡Sessh..! — Quiso llamarle, quería explicarle.

—¡Calla! — Ordenaba, volviendo a tomar el control en sus labios salvajemente, sacándole un gemido. La arrincono con fuerza contra la pared, su piel ardía. Nunca la había besado de tal manera. Sintió como él rompía el beso para besarle el cuello de la misma manera ardiente, sentía sus labios en su piel, llegando al pie del hombro donde le enterró los colmillos justo en la marca, sacándole un alarido de dolor, pero en vez de parar le beso para volverle a morder.

Trato de aventarlo, alejarlo de ella a causa del dolor, pero solo lo movió unos centímetros para que el se apegara a su cuerpo nuevamente con fuerza, sacándole un nuevo gemido. Beso el cuello hasta que sus dientes atraparon su oreja, sintiendo su respiración.

—Eres mía, de mi propiedad — Susurro a su oído lleno de arrogancia, sintiendo como ella se tensaba en el acto.

—¡Quítate! — Le grito con fuerza, sus palabras le herían. ¿Acaso solamente era eso para el? ¿Un objeto de su propiedad?

Trato de quitárselo de encima, pero le fue imposible, él le superaba en fuerza, trato de golpearlo pero no logro hacerlo simplemente le hirió con sus garras. Sesshomaru atrapo sus manos, empotrándola contra la pared y las puso encima de su cabeza sosteniéndola de las muñecas.

Sentía como las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, deslizándose, dando a flote una parte de su dolor, de ese sentimiento que le oprimía el pecho, carcomiéndole el alma. Ella quería a Sesshomaru indudablemente, le encantaba sentirlo cerca, amaba la forma de su cuerpo, pero amaba mas cuando la hacia de el, cuando la tomaba.

No quería llorar, no quería mostrase débil, no quería que viera cuanto le afectaba, si él la consideraba un objeto, no debería de ser causante de sus lagrimas, no se las merecía.

— ¿Te molesta mi presencia ahora? Acostúmbrate por que es la única que tendrás siempre— Rompiéndole las ropas de un tirón con sus garras, dejando su cuerpo al descubierto. Sin decir una palabra mas empieza a besarle la barbilla con fiereza bajando poco a poco hasta posarse en sus pechos, dejando leves marcas en el recorrido, su piel estaba roja a causa de la fricción.

Le molestaba que le besara después de lo dicho, Por que para el solamente era un acto carnal cuando para ella era hacer el amor.

—Aléjate de mi, por favor — Su voz era un hilo, débil y sumisa — Sesshomaru… por favor, no hagas esto

—¿Te gustaría que fuera tu amigo? — Le recrimina mordiéndole el pezón, mientras su mano libre se encaminaba a su intimidad, masajeándola.

—¡Eres un idiota! — Le ofende, mientras le propina un rodillazo en el pecho ¿Cómo podía decirle esas cosas? ¿Es que acaso no le había demostrado que le quería? Era una estúpida, él era toda para ella, y ella era una adquisición de placer para el, algo que lo hacia sentir macho.

No supo en que momento, él la giro impulsándola contra la pared obligándole a meter las manos para evitar golearse de cara con ella, sus cabellos caían a un costado de ella, fue cuando lo sintió de golpe sacándole un gemido de dolor, provocando que mas lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

—¡Sesshomaru! — Lloro sin obtener respuesta.

No tenia fuerza para resistirse, sentía como si su voluntad se hubiera menguado de alguna manera, lo único que hacia era enterrar sus garras y agarrase con fuerza del armario y la pared, la penetraba con fuerza, a cada embestida era un golpe certero, escuchaba como su piel sonaba a cada acometida, a cada movimiento. Él la sostenía con fuerza de las caderas enterrándole las garras con cada arremetida, gruñía de placer a sus espaldas, no cesaba el ritmo si no que a cada segundo lo intensificaba aun mas, de vez en cuando ayudándola a sostenerse posando una mano en su vientre.

Intento apartarlo, tenia que quitarlo antes de que cayera en su juego, intento pasar una de sus manos para alejarlo de ella, pero no sirvió de nada, al contario, su pareja la tomo obligándola a erguirse un poco para profundidad el contacto, no pasaron mas de unos escasos minutos en esa posición cuando, lo sintió pasar sus manos de la cadera a su cintura sin detenerse, pero bajando el ritmo pasando después a sus pechos pegando su espalda con su pecho, haciendo movimientos circulares con la cadera, fue todo, sintió como su cuerpo se desvanecía ante tal cercanía de su pareja, sus piernas le fallaron, le falto fuerza, dejándose caer, mas sin embargo él la sostuvo evitándolo, pasando un brazo por sus pechos abrazándola por su hombro, mientras que el otro estaba abrazándola por las cintura situándose en su vientre, acortando al distancia entre ellos, le sintió besarle el cuello gracias por la cercanía que les permitía esa posición, quería tirarse al piso el no se lo permitió ante la cercanía del orgasmo, sentía el vaivén de el en su intimidad sin detenerse en ningún instante.

Terminando en un grito seguido por un gruñido.

Estaba excitada, increíblemente excitada, no recordaba el haberse sentido de tal manera antes, no podía creer las sensaciones que ese macho podía ocasionarle, hace tan solo unos minutos se sentía, humillada, herida, desolada y ahora simplemente lo anterior no existía, en este instante lo único que quería era ser su mujer, disfrutar del éxtasis que sentía, que la poseyera una y otra vez.

Se giro mientras le besaba con desesperación, ante la adrenalina obtenida con anterioridad, rasguñándole la espalda a consecuencia de la pasión, no quería lastimarlo, pero simplemente no podía reprimirse, sin pensar mucho las cosas cuando se separo de sus labios comenzó a besarle el cuello, dándole mordiscos en su recorrido, siguiendo hasta el pecho.

Los sonidos que rodeaban el lugar era gruñidos, gemidos guturales, alguno que otro grito ahogado en algún beso

No podría creer que había intentado negarse a este hombre, es que por mas que lo hubiera querido no podía, le quería, le gustaba, le excitaba, era imposible. Aunque no iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya, quería ser rudo, pues ambos lo serian.

Era su turno, se dejo ir contra el tumbándole con energía en el tatami de espaldas, siguiéndole mientras se posaba encima de el, dándole una cachetada para después besarlo con rudeza obteniendo un sabor metálico, teniendo como respuesta un gruñido mientras le enterraba los dedos en la melena azabache y ejercía presión jalándole los cabellos siguiendo su tosco beso.

Era protagonista del vaivén de sus cadera encima de él, le gustaba poder verle el rostro, ver como lo hacia gozar, saber que ella le causaba ese estado. De un momento a otro él la cargo sin romper la unión volviendo a chocar su espalda contra la pared, obligándola a subir una pierna a su hombro, profundizando el contacto.

Sus gemidos resonaban en toda la habitación sin cesar, de vez en voz sonaba un golpe que advertía algo se había destrozado. La luna que observaba todo el proceso que seguía la pareja de Youkai, pero esta noche estaba indudablemente distinta, era una hermosa luna llena pintada de color roja, con detalles anaranjados.

Un en gemido en forma de grito seguido de un fuerte gruñido animal, resonaron por todos los alrededores del lugar, en el monte, provocando que algunas aves salieran volando de sus hogares.

-.-

Se incorporo de su lugar en el gran futón, observando como dormía plácidamente su hembra a su costado, su respiración era tranquila, completamente distinta a la que pudo tener algunas horas atrás, el semblante en su rostro era pacifico, era tan hermosa, ella era todo un ángel, su ángel.

Sonrió de lado ante sus pensamientos, sin duda esa que estaba a su lado era suya y de nadie mas. Quizá fue un poco rudo con ella, pobre de su Kagome, pero tenia que entender que ya no era una hembra libre, no podía dejar que cualquiera la tocara.

Duro algunos minutos observándole, tratando de memorizar su hermoso rostro, retiro algunos cabellos que caían sobre su cara obstruyéndole la vista, y acomodándoselos, peinándolos en un movimiento, se acerco con cuidado, para besarla suavemente, notando como ella soltaba un suspiro y sonreía, no quería despertarla, quería dejarla descansar después de extenuantes horas de actividad física, tomo la sabana que quedaba de lado y la tapo evitando que tuviera frio, mientras se levantaba y corría una de las puertas del balcón, cerrándola.

Abrió las puertas corredizas del armario, sacando ropas nuevas pues las anteriores habían quedado inservibles, vistiéndose en el momento, para después salir de la habitación en completo silencio.

Aun tenia asuntos pendientes que resolver.

-.-

Estaba caminando de manera holgazana hacia sus territorios, era un error su presencia en esas tierras, se había precipitado al estar ahí. Soltó un vago suspiro mientras sonreía positivamente, bueno al menos no había quedado en sus manos.

Escucho el crujir de las ramas a una distancia, mientras sentía como una presencia se acercaba a una velocidad impresionante hacia el, que apenas y alcanzo a librar el ataque que iba directo a el, dando de lleno a un árbol, que en el acto se desplomo al ser partido a la mitad.

—¿Quién eres? — Pregunta al esquivar un nuevo ataque, aunque sin mucho éxito, pues este le rasgo el costado.

—Sesshomaru, Lord de estas tierras — Se presentaba ante él, mientras de daba de lleno con sus garras con veneno en el pecho tumbándolo al piso, levantando una nube de polvo.

— Ahora entiendo — Explicaba mientras posaba su mano en la herida en el pecho.

—Solo te advertiré una vez, aléjate de mi mujer — Amenazaba tronándose lo dedos, le miraba con odio extremo aun podía oler el aroma de su hembra en las ropas de el.

—No te preocupes, la dejare tranquila, ella me lo ah dejado muy en claro — Se sonreía un poco con tristeza, esta declaración tomo por sorpresa a Sesshomaru, de verdad no se esperaba eso confesión por parte de esta persona, su Kagome había expresado que solamente estaba para el, no podía estar mas orgulloso de ella, cada día le mostraba lo digna que era de ser su pareja.

—Así que ya lo sabes no te quiero cerca, no me agrado tu aroma en ella — Le confiesa ahora él.

— Lo eh notado, no fuiste muy discreto al poseerla para quitarlo — Así que el Youkai este había escuchado todo, mejor para él, esperaba que le quedara mas que completamente claro, a quien pertenecía ella.

Le sonrió con arrogancia al recordar, por esta ocasión le perdonaría la vida. Giro, retornando en sus paso para volver a su hogar.

— ¡Cuídala por favor! — Le escucho decirle, esas palabras estaban de mas, por supuesto que la cuidaría, ella era su mujer, su hembra, su pareja, la futura madre de sus cachorros. Se perdió en la oscuridad del bosque con estos pensamientos.

-.-

— ¡Kouga! — Le llamaba mientras le movía un poco.

—¿Qué sucede Ayame? ¿Te sientes mal? — Su rostro denotaba preocupación, mientras le acariciaba el rostro a la chica pelirroja.

—No — Contesto mientras negaba de igual manera con la cabeza — Pero tengo hambre, quiero un pescado asado junto con unas frambuesas… — Explicaba en tono chiqueado.

—¿Ahora? ¿No puedes esperar a que amanezca? — Le preguntaba un poco irritado, mientras se tallaba el ojo.

—No, tu hijo tiene hambre y yo también — Era una experta en cuanto a chantaje se refería, solamente tenia que mencionar al cachorro y Kouga haría lo que ó un suspiro de resignación.

— Esta bien, no tardo.

—Gracias Kouga, serás un excelente padre para el cachorro.

—Ya, ya — Exclamo saliendo con pereza y sueño de la cueva donde se encontraba su mujer.

Era el colmo tener que salir en la madrugada, cuando apenas descansaba del arduo día que tuvo, se sentía sumamente cansado, eso de ser el jefe de dos manadas enteras era completamente agotador, y a cada día que pasaba aumentaba el numero de integrantes.

Tardo un rato en conseguir las cosas que Ayame quería, estuvo alrededor de cuarenta minutos esperando a que se cocieran completamente los pescado en la fogata improvisada, mientras limpiaba las frambuesas y dejaba que sus ropas se secaran por la cercanía al fuego. Cuando estuvo listo, apago todo y tomo los pescado dirigiéndose hacia su familia.

Cuando llego, Ayame estaba dormida era completamente angelical, sin duda la amaba tan linda. La movió suavemente mientras le llenaba el rostro de besos, despertándola.

—Ayame, mujer. Aquí esta tu comida — Le señalaba mientras volvía acostarse.

—Ya no quiero — Expresaba haciendo un puchero.

—¿Cómo? — Estaba incrédulo, como que ya no quería.

—Tardaste mucho, ahora quiero mangos — Le pedía con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba cuidadosamente a los pescados.

—Come las frambuesas, mañana te conseguiré todos los magos que desees hermosa — Le decía sin tomar importancia, hasta que escucho un sollozo y el aroma a sal llego a sus fosas nasales, Ayame estaba llorando.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Le pregunta inquieto, quería volver a dormir.

— Es que no te importamos — Lloraba, dejando salir un pequeño hipo — Ya te cansamos.

—Ayame, no es eso, yo los adoro son mi familia — Trato de reconfortarla, pero simplemente profundizo su llanto. Dando un suspiro, volvió a ponerse de pie, esta seria una larga noche.

-.-

— ¡Ah! Sesshomaru. Calculaba que aparecerías pronto — Explicaba un anciano con suma pereza, este reside en una montaña de fuego de muy difícil acceso ya que la temperatura del suelo es muy elevada y solo se puede llegar hasta su cueva desde el aire

— Así es, anciano Tōtōsai, eh venido por lo que le encargue hace unas semanas — Aclaraba dando unos pasos mas dentro del hogar del viejo Youkai.

— Lo se, ya solo le faltan algunos detalles ¿A tu mujer le gusto la Kodachi? — Solo obtuvo un asentimiento como respuesta.

-.-

Despertaba al fin de unas horas de merecido descanso, la luz se filtraba por el ventanal molestándole en los ojos los cuales no quería abrir en ese momento, pero a causa del sol tendría que hacer, se giro para que no le diera la luz directamente en la cara, provocando que la sabana que cubría su desnudo cuerpo resbalara un poco mostrando su espalda y parte de su abdomen, mientras estiraba el brazo hacia el cuerpo de su amado, pero sintió un hueco en el pecho cuando noto que solo estaba el espacio frio en el futón.

Abrió los ojos en el instante, comprobando la ausencia de él, le busco con la mirada en el alrededor de la amplia habitación sin tener éxito alguno, busco su aroma para ver en que parte del palacio podría estar, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano, él no estaba en su hogar.

Rodaron algunas lagrimas por su rostro al notar la realidad, estaba de nuevo sola, no había podido explicarle anoche sobre Toranosuke, lloro, lloro por la impotencia de sentirse culpable, lloro por ser tan solo un objeto para él, lloro por ser una estúpida enamorada.

Sus sollozos era lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar.

-.-

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí en su alcoba sin salir, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, concentrándose en sus sentimientos y en lo ocurrido en los últimos días, sin duda Sesshomaru era una persona difícil de entender.

Se incorporo dejando rodar la sabana por completo, dejando su cuerpo desnudo al descubierto, tenia pequeños moretones por todos lados al igual que rasguños y marcas de colmillos, en especial en partes como cuello, costados, vientre, caderas y piernas. Sonrió con tristeza al recordar como se las hizo, soltó un suspiro sin duda había sido una noche muy loca, y llena de pasión, se sonrojo con el pensamiento.

Pasaba su mano por cada una de las marcas hechas, analizándolas, recordando lo que sintió al momento de que las hizo en su piel, sintiendo un pequeño escalofrió, no le dolían en lo mas mínimo.

Sesshomaru… ¿Dónde estaría en ese momento?

Un leve temblor le devolvió la concentración a la realidad, intrigada se levanta en el acto, volviendo a sentir otro temblor, algo se aproximaba a su hogar, salto del futón llegando al armario, sacando sus ropas para vestirse rápidamente, para salir a encontrase con Hiroshi.

— ¡Hiroshi! ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunta al momento de volver a sentir el temblor.

— ¡Kagome sama! Por favor venga conmigo rápido — Le siguió sin entender muy bien la situación, estaba completamente exaltada, se notaba su nerviosismo al hablar.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa Hiroshi? — Vuelve a cuestionar.

— Mi señora, están atacando la entrada del palacio, Gakuto esta peleando ahí en este momento — Le decía con preocupación, al momento que volvían a sentir otro temblor sin duda era un oponente fuerte.

Se resguardaron en un lugar en el palacio, ahí estaban todos los demás, Yûki había tomando su forma de pantera mientras estaba al frente al igual que Jaken, estando alerta para cualquier situación que se fuera a recurrir. Estuvieron unos instantes así hasta que escucharon un alarido del Inugami que los defendía.

—¡Gakuto! Iré a ayudarle — Dice sumamente preocupada Hiroshi.

—¡No! — Le detiene Kagome, mientras se pone de pie.

— Pero… Kagome sama ¿Por qué? — Estaba asustada, no quería dejar morir a su pareja, pero sin embargo, tenia que obedecer.

—Iré yo Hiroshi, cuida bien de todos, no dejes que les pase nada ¿Entiendes? — Le encarga mientras se dirige hacia la salida.

—Déjeme ir a mi, si le pasa algo el amo no nos lo perdonara — Suplicaba.

— No, tu conoces mejor el palacio que nadie, si me llegase a pasar algo, quiero que te los lleves a todos rápidamente antes de que lleguen a ellos, yo no podría hacer eso, pero si puedo pelear — Explicaba con una sonrisa y una mirada decidida.

—Kagome sama… — No estaba segura.

— Ayudare a Gakuto, te lo prometo, lo tendrás de vuelta — Le guiña el ojo al momento de salir, sin darle tiempo de seguir alegando.

Llego rápidamente a la entrada del Kaitokukan, en el momento que Gakuto era lazado estrellándose contra uno de los muros del lugar.

— ¡Gakuto! ¿Se encuentra bien? — Le dice al momento de llegar a su lado, pero no obtuvo contestación alguna, simplemente se quedo quieto sin moverse viéndola con asombro, como si fuera una estatua, lo único que estaban cristalinos eran sus ojos.

— Es en vano, esta bajo mi técnica, no puede moverse ni hablar, esta completamente indefenso a mi merced — Explico el oponente, era un Youkai de apariencia humana, como ella, era de piel blanca, sumamente pálida, quizá un poco grisácea, sus cabellos completamente recogidos hacia atrás, aunque su melena era larga hasta la cintura, sus cabellos eran de color verde azulado, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, estaba cubierto por una muy resistente armadura a su parecer.

—¡Eres un desgraciado! — Grita posicionándose frente al cuerpo tieso de su sirviente, en forma de protección.

—Así que los rumores son ciertos, Sesshomaru sama ahora tiene una hermosa hembra a su lado, quien lo diría — Se burlo, ocasionando que Kagome dejara salir un gruñido en protesta, no le agradaba que se burlaran de Sesshomaru.

—¡Cállate! ¿Qué es lo que quieres en mis tierras? — Le pregunta mientras posa su mano en Kendaiya.

— Obviamente vine a acabar con tu señor, lamentablemente el no se encuentra, creo que será divertido terminar contigo, seria perfecto contra Sesshomaru — Explicaba con diversión.

— Bueno, si a eso has venido. ¡Inténtalo! — Se dejo ir contra ese Youkai, desenvainando su espada. Haciendo un ataque, pero no funciono como ella lo esperaba, simplemente actuaba como un arma común y corriente.

— ¿Acaso piensas que podrás conmigo? — Soltó una carcajada mientras le propinaba un golpe en el rostro — Espero no se dañe tu hermoso rostro con esto.

— "_Kendaiya ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Acaso no me ayudaras mas? _— Pensaba en el momento en el que se dejaba ir nuevamente contra su oponente, esquivando un nuevo ataque por parte de el y enterrándole su espada en el pecho sin hacer mucho daño, por lo menos no el esperado, aquel oponente simplemente detuvo la hoja del arma, evitando con esto que ella pudiese retirarla al dar un salto hacia atrás.

— ¿Esta basura es lo que tienes para defenderte? Pobrecita de ti, será mucho mas fácil de lo imaginado — Dice al sacarse dicho objeto, y tronándolo entre sus manos, frente a la cara sorprendida de Kagome.

—¡No puede ser…! Maldito — Sin duda era momento de una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, ahora dependía de sus habilidades naturales para defenderse.

-.-

Caía nuevamente, había sido lanzada contra una roca rompiéndola en el acto, era difícil pelear contra un oponente de esta manera, se sentía agotada, quizá por estar peleando a mano limpia durante tanto tiempo, saco con discreción la Kodachi que le había obsequiado Sesshomaru, empuñándola con fuerza en el momento de que el Youkai volvía a acercarse, tomándola del cuello, sin embrago ella le encajo la pequeña arma en el brazo, al entrar en contacto con la piel, salió un humo verdoso junto con algo de electricidad, dejándoselo completamente inservible.

—¡Estúpida! — La golpeaba mientras con su mano libre se sacaba el arma, quemándose en el acto y tirándosela a los pies.

—Te dije que no seria fácil — Se burlo mientras se limpiaba la sangre de los labios. Iba a levantarse de nueva cuenta cuando una sombra la cubrió.

— Apártate a un lugar seguro — Levanto rápidamente su mirada, para encontrarse con la de Sesshomaru quien la veía de reojo, asintió en el momento, se sentía tan aliviada de que él llegara, ya estaba agotada había llegado casi a su limite, tomo su pequeño Kodachi, mientras con un poco de dificultad se alejaba hasta donde estaba Gakuto.

— Sesshomaru sama — Saluda el individuo.

— Garamaru, ¿Osas atacar mi hogar en mi ausencia? — Pronuncio cada palabra con suma tranquilidad.

—¿No es deber suyo permanecer cerca de su hembra para protegerle? — Contraataca, con una sonrisa burlesca.

— Pagaras por lo que has hecho — Dice al desenvainando una espada, de mango negro con detalles en azul y plateado — ¡Kabausaiga!

Sin dar oportunidad alguna, blandea su espada probando sus habilidades, relámpagos azules cubren a Garamaru, en el área de la herida se torna negra, seguido de otro corte que termina con su vida.

—¡Maldito Sesshomaru! — Fueron sus ultimas palabras al morir.

— El poder de esta estada es digno — Menciona admirándola. La enfunda, girándose en sus tales, para ir con Kagome, ayudándola a levantarse de la cintura.

— Sesshomaru sama… ¡Mis mas sinceras disculpas, le ruego me perdona mi ineptitud! — Hace una inclinación su sirviente, al pedir disculpas.

—No se preocupe Gakuto, todo va a estar bien, valla a que le curen las heridas — Escucha contestar a su señora Kagome siendo secundado con un asentimiento por parte de su amo.

— ¡Muchas gracias mis señores!

-.-

—¿Te encuentras bien? — Le escucha preguntar. La llevaba en brazos desde el momento en que tuvieron que subir las escaleras y a ella se le dificulto, se dejaba querer, le gustaba cuando el tenia este tipo de atenciones con ella, sus brazos eran uno de sus lugares favoritos.

— Si, llegaste en el momento indicado, gracias — Le contesta al ser depositada en el futón — Discúlpame por mostrarme tan débil, creo que debería entrenar mas.

Simplemente hizo un ademan, estando de acuerdo con ella al respecto, mientras salía un instante de ahí y regresaba con algo, le ayudo a retirarse los harapos que tenia por ropas y le curaba las heridas con cuidado con una franela y agua. Sonriendo al apreciar también las que el le había ocasionado en la noche.

— Sesshomaru… — Le llamo, no muy segura de si, temblando ante el contacto de él en su piel desnuda.

— ¿Mhnp? — Fue su señal de que la estaba escuchando y que prosiguiera con su oración.

— Sabes… — Hace una pausa, agarrando un poco de aire, agarrando valor — Me gustaría explicarte sobre Toranosuke, yo… — No sabia como empezar a explicarle, no quería que se molestara con ella nuevamente con ella.

— No me interesa — Le corta en seco, él ya sabia lo sucedido, no quería que pidiera una disculpa, así estaban bien las cosas.

— Pero… — Cayo al notar la seria mirada de él, prohibiéndole en el acto continuar, seguía como sus ojos se rozaban, mientras él seguía con su cometido, cuando hubo terminado, le extendía el arma que acaba de utilizar contra Garamaru, dejando que ella la tomara en sus manos.

— ¿Haz mandado hacer una espada mas? — Le pregunta perpleja, pues al parecer a su marido le gustaban demasiado las armas.

— Se llama Kabausaiga, es tuya. Quiero que la tengas siempre al alcance — Explica, dejando que ella le analice con asombro. Era hermosa, La funda era grisácea casi blanca, hermosa, tenia detalles de oro blanco casi al llegar al mango, con pequeñas piedras de zafiros formando el símbolo de su unión. El mango era de igual color, tenia un listón rodeándole de color azul marino. La desenvaino con cuidado, notando con asombro como en la hoja del arma, estaba finamente tallado el Yako, la forma original de el, ese hermoso perro blanco, pequeño, pero hermoso, situado en la base de la hoja, y del otro lado igual el símbolo que los unía.

Sin duda alguna, era un arma preciosa, estaba consternada, feliz, llena de sentimiento por el regalo de Sesshomaru, por su "Colmillo Protector".

—¿Sabias que Kendaiya quedaría inservible? — Le gustaría saber, sentía el corazón salir a mil por hora, sintiendo felicidad de que el le estaba protegiendo y se preocupaba de cada detalle en su vida.

— Tu espada era inservible desde el inicio, además ya no tienes los poderes espirituales de la sacerdotisa, seria inútil que tu la empuñaras — Le contesto, no supo en que momento se levanto del futón donde anteriormente estaba sentada para lanzarse a brazos de el, llorando fuertemente mientras susurraba un gracias.

No le importaba que no la amara, estaba al pendiente, aunque fuera su obligación como decía, podría simplemente no hacer, pero sin duda lo hace, no podría estar mas llena de gozo.

—Recuéstate ya — Le dice al alejarla de su cuerpo, le estaba prendiendo hormonas, y en estado como en el que ella estaba, no podría ser capaza de soportarle.

—Lo siento, no quería incomodarte — Le dice con una sonrisa apenada, pero sin olvidar el gozo de hace unos instantes — Sesshomaru… ¿Crees que podría ir a casa de mi madre? Ya eh asimilado las cosas, me gustaría poder hablar con ella.

— Mañana partiremos, si esa es tu decisión — Contesta, acercándose a ella, sentándose en su lugar destinado en el futón, mirando hacia la luna como siempre suele hacer, era algo que lo relajaba, le ayudaba a poner todas las cosas en orden, analizar todo a su alrededor.

Desviando la mirada sin que ella lo note, de vez en cuando a su desnuda espalda, para regresar después la vista al astro sonriendo. Sin duda tenia la mejor hembra a su lado.

Continuará...

* * *

**_Gracias _**_a las personas que se toman la molestia de dejar un comentario, pues tengo 40 seguidores y 24 dejan su opinion. Eso me pone feliz._

_Una de las razones por las que continuo, y trato de actualizar con rapidez, gracias por esas palabras de animo._

_ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO ESTE CAPITULO._

* * *

**_YA DEMORASTE UNOS MINUTOS LEYENDO,_**

**_¿PODRIAS DEMORAR UNO MAS MANDANDOME UN REVIEW?_**

_Me gustaria saber tu opinión y saber que fue lo que mas te agrado y lo que te ha desagradado._

_Gracias por leerme_

Seishime Haruno


	15. Revelaciones

****_Este capitulo va dedicado a mis lectores y a:_

_ Roxii C. Quien tambien cumplio años esta semana._

_Akari Yami y Fesabi, Por escucharme y escuchar mis delirios mentales._

_Gracias, que disfruten el capitulo._

* * *

**AI NO MONOGATARI**

Capitulo 15

Revelaciones

— Señor Jaken, dígame por que esta tan feo, dígame por que esta tan feo — Canturreaba la pequeña Rin, mientras mecía los piececitos, desde la altura de ah-un quien caminaba al ritmo de la canción, o al menos esa impresión llegaba a dar.

Era un panorama cómico.

— Si señor Jaken, díganos por que esta tan feo — Repitió con burla Shippo, con una vocecilla graciosa, dándole burla al pobre demonio de color verde, soltando una carcajada.

— Por que me hacen enojar — Respondió, ingenuo de la burla en la pregunta, un poco exasperado por lo energéticos que podrían llegar a ser.

—Pero, usted ya estaba feo cuando lo conocí Señor Jaken— A veces le sorprendía la inocencia de la niña. Jaken no supo que contestar, solo empezó a tartamudear y a desvariar un poco en la contestación, mientras Shippo le sacaba la lengua y se burlaba de el, con una sonora risa infantil.

Era un juego de niños, el zorrito corriendo por todo el dragón de dos cabezas sin dejar de burlarse, mientras el demonio verde se defendía con mil y un alegatos, blandiendo su báculo quemándole la colita al zorro.

— Ya déjenlo en paz, no lo molesten — Reprendía Kagome, sonriendo, era sumamente relajante salir, respirar aire fresco, caminar entre los arboles en compañía de sus seres queridos, era una sensación extremadamente gratificante en mi opinión, poder disfrutar de esa manera la compañía de todos. Miro al frente sin mas que pedirle a la vida, realmente se sentía en casa, sin duda extrañaba a su familia, pero ahí ya no era su hogar, su hogar estaba a lado del Youkai de ojos dorados y los integrantes que quería como a sus hijos. Vería a su madre, estaría bien el ponerse al tanto de las situaciones y terminar de comprender de lo que ah sido toda su vida.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, el pequeño demonio verde había quedado unos pasos atrás, noqueado, con un gran chichón en la frente, y en su mejilla reposaba una roca.

-.-

Yûki empezó a remolinearse en su pecho, llevaba rato cargándole, le agrada su compañía, no entendía cual era el problema, dejaba salir de su hocico un lastimero quejido en protesta por sus brazos tomándole, no alcanzo a bajarle cuando el Nekomata brinco de donde estaba, cayendo olímpica y grácilmente, emprendiendo carrera hacia una dirección en el bosque, perdiéndose después de unos matorrales.

— ¡Yûki! — Le llamo — ¡Espera! ¿Qué sucede contigo? — No espero mas de dos segundos para seguirle, perdiéndose también en los matorrales ¿Qué le ocurría ahora a ese pequeño Youkai? Definitivamente no entendía el por que de su acción.

No paso mucho tiempo, para que resonara el crujir de un árbol, para momentos después caer al piso partido a la mitad. Dejando ver en el momento a Kagome, quien rápidamente daba un brinco hacia atrás, regresando en sus pasos, al momento de sacar su espada y cubrirse con ella un nuevo ataque, resonando el chocar de dos metales.

— Me alegro de que estés alerta, Kagome… — ¡Esa voz! Era increíblemente familiar, abrió los ojos con asombro, levantando la mirada para ver entre las espadas, reconociendo dos hermosas pupilas de color lila, con un toque felino en primer lugar, pasando su mirada a esos largos cabellos lacios, del mismo color solo que mas oscuros.

—¡Ichigo sama! — Grita con asombro, retirando su espada para volverle a envainar.

— Así es, Kagome chan — Sonríe, viéndole amistosamente, desviando un poco su atención a los demás acompañantes — ¿O debería decir Kagome sama? — Ampliando aun mas su sonrisa, mientras le sacaba un severo sonrojo a la mencionada en el instante.

— Ichigo sama, usted siempre será mi mentora — Explica, evidentemente, sentía raro el que una persona a la que ella le tenia tanto respeto y admiración, se dirigiera a ella con ese honorifico.

— Kagome, desde hace mucho que me superaste — Le dice sin borrar esa enorme sonrisa, que empezaba a ponerle nerviosa, mucho mas de lo normal— Veo que no pierdes el tiempo cariño—Agrega a la oración, no sin darle ese toque de doble sentido, mientras desviaba la mirada a su pareja, si antes quedaba alguna parte de su rostro, sin estar sonrojada, ahora estaba segura de que había desaparecido.

— Sesshomaru me ah entrenado, desde que eh partido — Explica tratando de concentrar la conversación a algo menos personal, mas sin embargo sin tener éxito.

— Puedo observar — Le guiña un ojo. Dejando de lado la burla, después de una pequeña risa observó de mejor manera a Kagome — Así que… si tenias algo por el cual tu olor cambiaba al llevarte al limite, ¡Eres una Youkai!

— ¿Usted lo había notado? — Pregunto asombrada por el descubrimiento.

— Si, y apuesto a que Sesshomaru sama también, ¿No es así señor? — Dirigiéndose ahora a su pareja, quien seguía de pie, delante de los demás observando a su parecer ¿Feliz? Si, podría verlo en sus ojos. Contestando con un ademan a lo que se le preguntaba.

—Entiendo — Sin mas sonrió ampliamente, el árbol le había resuelto la mayor de sus dudas, no le cabía duda el como, ya solo faltaría hablar con su madre para saber el por que le ocultaron la verdad todo el tiempo, ella tenia derecho a saberlo, además ella estaba familiarizada con los demonios, y viajaba constantemente al Sengoku Jidai. ¿Qué diferencia habría?

El chillido de Yûki llamo su atención.

— Yûki ¿Pero que haces ahí? No molestes — Expresaba con risa.

—¿Yûki? — Rio por lo alto — No sabia que ahora tenias nombre Mononoke, a mi me parecías mas como a Yue, pero bueno Yûki te queda bien.

—¿Ya se conocían? — Estaba perpleja con el descubrimiento.

— Somos viejas amigas ¿No es así Yûki? — Girando su mirada a la gata que se encontraba en su hombro, obteniendo un maullido en afirmación, mientras tallaba su pelaje en su rostro.

—Comprendo, pues me alegro de haberla cuidado por usted Ichigo sama — Sonrió, sabia que tenia que salvar a ese felino en el momento que le conoció, claro, ella no iba a dejar morir a ningún animal indefenso, pero simplemente tuvo la necesitad de protegerle.

Sin darle tiempo a futuras contestaciones, o a continuar con la conversación, el viento soplo meciendo las copas de los arboles, llevando a sus narices el aroma a sangre, girando sus rostros hacia el cielo, alcanzando a divisar en la lejanía, lo que interpretarían sus ojos Youkais, una gran pluma descender entre los arboles.

— Kagura — Susurro la Youkai de cabellos azabaches, frunciendo el seño en el momento que noto como Sesshomaru salía a velocidad en aquella dirección. Dejando escapar un ligero gruñido en protesta.

-.-

Llego corriendo en el instante en el que el aire le llevo el aroma de su sangre, estaba gravemente herida, quizá de alguna herida que no se podría recuperar de alguna manera, quisiera revivirle con tensaiga, pero es imposible al ser una de las extensiones de Naraku.

Tenia que apresurar su paso.

No había caído a una gran distancia de donde se encontraba, quizá unos kilómetros, pero tampoco quedaba lo suficientemente cerca como para llegar rápidamente. Sentía rozar cada una de las ramas junto con las hojas de los arbustos, de vez en cuando el follaje de un árbol.

Cuando logro divisar su objetivo, ahí estaba la dueña de aquel aroma que inundaba en sus fosas nasales, la señora de los vientos, Kagura.

— Sesshomaru — Escucho nómbrale con debilidad, mientras se trataba de poner de pie, pero solo dejo salir un gemido de dolor para caer de rodillas.

—Kagura, ¿Qué sucedió? — No, se movió de su lugar, sabia que ella no tenia salvación, sentía la impotencia correr por sus venas, pero nada se podía hacer, solo aceptar que su vida había llegado al final.

— Escúchame, Naraku tiene nuevos peones, se esta fortaleciendo — Tosió apretándose el pecho, dolía, de verdad podía sentir el dolor, podía sentirse con la libertad de elegir donde pasar sus últimos momentos, sin embargo, estaba feliz, al menos pudo ver su rostro una vez mas.

— ¿Nuevas creaciones dices? — Pregunto sin perder la perfección en su rostro.

— No les queda mucho tiempo Sessho — Susurro, ella sonreía en el momento en que su cuerpo se prendió en llamas rosas, desvaneciéndole, expandiendo sus cenizas con el viento, por fin obtenía la libertad que tanto había deseado.

— Vuela, Kagura — Dijo mientras, se giraba y a paso seguro volvía a perderse entre la vegetación del bosque, esta vez con calma y sin prisa.

-.-

Estaba molesta, ¿Por qué Sesshomaru había salido de ese modo tras Kagura? ¿Acaso tendría algo que ver con ella? ¿Por qué la detuvo en aquella ocasión? Tenia ganas de seguirle, pero no tenia caso, a fin de cuentas el la defendería. Tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza, que no había notado como todos a su alrededor, había optado por mantener una cierta distancia de ella, mirándole desde lejos con miedo.

— Kagome sama es aterradora, cuando se enoja — Dice la pequeña niña en un susurro, siendo apoyada por el asentimiento de cabeza robótico de todos, hasta de Ah-un y Yûki.

En cuando el Youkai, que se hacia llamar su pareja se fue, no le espero en absoluto, siguieron su camino hacia el pozo, solo que ahora les acompañaba Ichigo sama, pues a fin de cuentas no tenia nada que hacer en el momento y decidió acompañarles, además para su Sensei era una escena cómica la que estaba sucediendo.

No sabia cuanto tiempo habían estado caminando, quizá algunas horas posiblemente, no le importaba nada en ese momento a su alrededor, que mas daba, mejor se apresuraban a ir a su propio destino, el que habían fijado cuando salieron del palacio.

— Señor Sesshomaru — Dijo la niña aliviada.

— Amo Sesshomaru, que bueno que ah vuelto, le echamos de menos — Explicaba al momento de tomar lugar a lado de su amo bonito, sin duda su amo era de temer cuando se molestaba, pero no le había ocasionado tanto miedo como su señora. Prefería mil veces a su amo enojado, que estar a lado de Kagome en ese estado.

Lo sintió llegar hace unos instantes y caminar al frente de todos, el escuchar como era saludado por los demás, no pudo evitar el soltar un pequeño bufido.

-.-

Acababa de salir de pozo devora huesos, tomando asiento en el filo de este, sentía el cambio drástico a aire puro, no podía creer lo sofocante que había sido el estar en la época en la que vivió toda su infancia y gran parte de su vida. Se había sentido feliz al ver a su familia, pero sin dudarlo, sabia y entendía que ya no se sentía en casa, sentía que era una visita.

Su cabello se mecía a la par del ritmo del viento, sintiendo como este le acariciaba con el movimiento.

— Y bien… ¿Resolviste tus dudas? — Capto a Sesshomaru llamando su atención, estaba parado a su lado, sus cabellos teniendo el mismo efecto en el viento que el de ella, le miro por un instante y giro la cabeza al horizonte, seguía molesta con él.

— Si, me siento mejor — Contesto sin mas, dejando salir un suspiro.

Recordaba su estadía en la época futura, la conversación con su madre.

_- Madre, ¿Por qué me lo han ocultado todo este tiempo?- Preguntaba, sin entender, aun sorprendida por la apariencia de su progenitora, lucia 20 años mas joven de lo que recordaba, su mirada era mas calculadora, sin dejar atrás sus rasgos dulces. Su cabello era largo, con rizos, de verdad era hermosa._

_- Hija, todo debería ser a su debido tiempo – Hablaba mientras se acerba a ella y le acariciaba la mejilla- ¿No crees que abría afectado en decirte desde el principio? Tu mente se habría distraído con todas las dudas, buscando siempre explicación. Buscando la forma de volver a la normalidad, habrías perdido la conciencia de quien eres en esencia._

_- ¿Cómo supiste todo esto? – No entendía como su madre, esa mujer tan dulce sabia._

_- Kagome, el día que naciste, me sorprendió bastante el ver tu apariencia humana- Explicaba calmadamente tomando asiento, en un cojín, de la sala de te- Pero, no tanto como el resplandor que había en tu pecho, en ese momento supe… que tu mi hermosa hija tenias un gran destino, fue cuando decidí que tu nombre seria Kagome. Dándome cuenta de esto, tu padre y yo decidimos que lo mejor para ti seria irnos a un lugar seguro para ti, no era fácil estar en un mundo lleno de demonios, así es como cruzamos por primera vez el pozo, nos establecimos rápidamente, decidimos ocultar nuestra verdadera apariencia y acoplarnos al mundo, a ti. El destino después te alcanzaría y así fue._

_- ¿Sacrificaron todo por mi? ¿Extrañas la época antigua madre? – Sin duda el amor de una madre era grande, tan grande como para abandonar todo y aventurarse a lo desconocido, sacrificar el andar con su verdadera identidad, ocultar todo por el bienestar de un hijo._

_- Kagome, sinceramente recuerdo, pero sin duda ahora este es mi hogar – Explicaba con una sonrisa radiante. Notando entrar a ¿su abuelo? Sin duda tenia facciones, pero lucia completamente joven nos 50 años menos, era apuesto._

_- Hija estoy tan orgulloso de ti, jamás dudamos de ti – Escucho decirle al momento de alcanzarle y abrazarle fuertemente. _

_- ¿Abuelo? – Estaba increíblemente sorprendida, no podría creer que esa persona tan joven fuera su abuelo, aquel viejo cascarrabias que se la pasaba hablando de hechizos, monstruos, leyendas._

_- Kagome… _- _Decía su madre con inquietud en su voz – Hija, el es tu padre. Tuvo que tomar el papel de tu padre, pues en apariencia humana se reflejaba su verdadera edad._

_Sintió como le echaban un baldazo de agua helada, quizá también como miles de agujas se enterraban en su piel, dándole un escalofrió por todo su ser, Su padre, el era su padre, jamás estuvo lejos de ella, siempre estuvo apoyándole en todo momento, estando presente en cada momento de su vida, en cada cumpleaños, en cada comida, cada día, siempre a su lado._

_No supo en que momento empezó a llorar, las lagrimas mojaban su rostro, dejándose abrazar por sus padres, escuchaba las palabras que la reconfortaban a su oído, dándole aliento a seguir siempre a delante, siempre confiaban en ella._

_Cuando se hubo calmado, siguieron conversando, ahora mas amenamente, se sentía completa. Fue cuando les platico que ahora estaba "Casada" con Sesshomaru, les pudo sorprender un poco, pero estaban completamente felices por ella, diciendo que ya era hora de que una buena persona estuviera a su lado como ella lo merecía, sacándole un severo sonrojo cuando le dijeron que quería conocer a los cachorros en cuanto nacieran._

— Kagome, tus amigos vienen para acá — La voz de Sesshomaru la saco de sus pensamientos, notando la presencia de todos, quienes se movían en su dirección, ya habían notado la presencia de ellos, sonrió ante el pensamiento de imaginar sus caras ahora que ella era la compañera del hermano se Inuyasha.

— Lo se — Contesto sin mas.

No esperaron mucho, en cuestión de unos escasos minutos, que parecieron segundos llegaron, todos los que alguna vez, fueron su equipo de batallas, su pañuelo de lagrimas, sus héroes quienes siempre la salvaban del peligro.

Por fin estaban ahí. Mirándoles de frente.

— ¡Kagome! Ven ahora, ya no tienes que viajar con el idiota de Sesshomaru — Le gritaba Inuyasha mientras se acercaba unos cuantos pasos, mientras el mencionado se atravesaba en su camino.

— Deja de decir estupideces Inuyasha — Alegaba el Youkai, al sacar su espada de su funda, si ese Hanyou quería pelear, pelearían, siempre entrometiéndose donde no le llaman. Se dejo ir contra el joven de traje rojo, blandiendo su espada, mientras era bloqueado su ataque.

— Deberías dejar a Kagome en paz, Sesshomaru — Contraatacando.

— ¿Pero que dices Inuyasha? Si estoy bien — Le comenta sin levantarse de su lugar, con una mirada molesta, siempre tienen que pelear. No tenia grandes ánimos de entrometerse.

— ¿Por que hueles tanto a Kagome Sesshomaru? — Inuyasha, no se dejaba en paz, simplemente blandía en cuanto momento pudiese la espada contra él.

— ¡No es tu asunto, pelea! — Estocaba olímpicamente con su espada, dejándose envolver en la batalla.

— Señorita Kagome… Cuanto tiempo sin verla, que alegría — Comenta el monje Miroku, quien iba seguido de su mejor amiga Sango.

— Kagome chan, que bueno que estas de vuelta — Le sonreía feliz. Gesto que les fue devuelto inmediatamente.

— Muchachos, es bueno volver a verles, pero me temo que no estoy de vuelta, solo vine por que tenia que ir a mi época — Aclaraba, después de todo, era la verdad, ella ya no volvería a estar viajando con ellos, tenia su propia vida en que preocuparse, además ella iría con Sesshomaru para acabar con Naraku.

— ¿Aun no resuelve el asunto señorita? — Inquiría el joven monje, secundado por una mirada inquietante de la exterminadora de demonios.

— Kagome chan, ¿No piensas intervenir? — Escucho decir a su maestra, mientras se acercaba un poco contrariada por los acontecimientos.

— No, que hagan lo que quieran, no me importa — Estaba molesta.

— Kagome, es tu pareja — En cuanto Ichigo sama termino de pronunciar la oración, todos quedaron sumamente sorprendidos, incluidos Inuyasha y Kikyou.

— ¡Que dices…! ¿Kagome chan es pareja de Sesshomaru sama? — Cuestionaba sango sin poder creer en las palabras anteriores.

— ¡Sesshomaru Maldito! ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Kagome? La obligaste a estar contigo, sin vergüenza — Vociferaba, el Hanyou en el momento en que lanzaba el viento cortante, pero no con éxito, pues a quien iba la técnica dirigida la esquivo rápidamente, mientras le plantaba un buen puñetazo en el rostro.

— ¡No es algo que te concierna Hanyou! — Apuntando con su espada en la yugular de Inuyasha, estaba por dar otro ataque pero fue detenido.

— ¡Basta ya! Inuyasha, estoy con Sesshomaru por mi propia voluntad, así que ya paren su absurda batalla — Advierte levantándose por primera vez en todo el rato, seguía molesta, muy molesta y esto, simplemente la estaba irritando.

— ¿Pero que tonterías estas diciendo Kagome? ¿Acaso el idiota te ah lavado el cerebro? — Seguía gritando a todo pulmón, estaba furico, no comprendía como podría haber pasado semejante cosa.

— Inuyasha, para ya por favor — Ahora la que intervenía en la discusión era Kikyou — Lo que Kagome decida, no es de tu incumbencia, debes respetar sus decisiones.

— Señorita Kagome ¿Es eso cierto? — Preguntaba con respeto Miroku, quien hasta el momento no había dicho nada.

— ¿Por qué les parece tan difícil de creer? No es nada del otro mundo, estoy con Sesshomaru por mi propia decisión, ¡Él es mi pareja! — Estaba exasperada, no les odiaba, pero le irritaba la incredulidad que mostraban al respecto.

— Kagome… Vámonos — Escucho decirle a voz calmada, mientras se daba vuelta y comenzaba a caminar de nuevo hacia el bosque en dirección opuesta. Sabia que ahora él también estaba molesto. Los demás, rápidamente se pusieron a seguirlo, Rin, Shippo, Jaken en Ah-un.

— Chicos, fue bueno verlos, nos veremos en otra ocasión — Dando media vuelta para seguirle, Ichigo sama estaba a su lado, quien estaba con una sonrisa divertida ahora. Esa niña sabe como poner a la gente en su lugar, aunque no era para que estuviera molesta.

— ¿Ahora simplemente te vas? ¿Te vas por que te lo ordena? — Inuyasha no sabia cuando debería callarse, siempre hablando de mas.

— Inu-ya-sha… — Estaba de acuerdo con Sesshomaru en este momento, el Hanyou era un idiota, pero el aun traía consigo el rosario, sonrió de lado — ¡OSWARI!

Al instante siguiente el mencionado personaje estaba de cara en el suelo.

— Demonios Kagome, ¿Por que lo hiciste? — Alega desde el suelo, tratando de levantarse.

— ¿Todavía lo preguntas Inuyasha? — Quizá el seria la persona que sufriría su mal humor. Estaba por decir nuevamente el conjuro, pero un escalofrió que le recorrió la piel, erizándosela en un segundo.

Desvió rápidamente la mirada al cielo, al mismo tiempo que los demás, gran parte de cielo azul estaba lleno de nubes negras, mientras relámpagos resonaban de un instante a otro. Aquella nube negra se estaba extendiendo rápidamente por los alrededores, consumiendo todo a su paso, acercándose a ellos.

— Su excelencia — Resonó la voz de Sango.

— Así es Sango, es la presencia de Naraku — Sus ojos se abrieron completamente al escuchar a sus amigos, Naraku, aquel que siempre andaban buscando, al fin se presentaba.

— ¡Vayamos! ¡Kirara! — Sin esperar un segundo, la gata ya estaba en su forma natural, recibiendo a Sango y Miroku en su lomo, Inuyasha subió a Kikyou a su espalda y se dispusieron a correr en aquella dirección.

Miro hacia la dirección de su macho, quien le miraba molesto, pero le hace una seña de que siguieran ellos también, afirmando rápidamente, corren pero alcanzo a decir.

— ¡Shippo! Ayuda a todos en la aldea, que desalojen el lugar, adviérteles.

— Si Kagome, no te preocupes yo me encargo.

— Jaken — Le dice también el Lord, comprendiendo que le pedía que acompañara al zorro y a la vez llevara a Rin a un lugar seguro.

Sin mas, estaban corriendo rápidamente en dirección a la masa maligna, sin duda se acercaba a gran velocidad a la aldea, lo mas posible es que aquel lugar lleno de humanos, fuera su campo de batalla esta vez. La Youkai de cabellos azabaches podía observar como demonios de bajo rango se unían al aura demoniaca perdiéndose en la nube negra.

Entonces lo que Kagura le había dicho era verdad, y Naraku estaba completamente fortalecido y tenia nuevas extensiones.

Había llegado el momento de la batalla final.

-.-

La obsesión de un villano paralizado, fue el punto donde todo empezó, obsesión de escapar de aquel agujero con la hermosa sacerdotisa, Kikyou.

Eso era todo lo que el deseaba.

Razón por la cual, sacrifico su cuerpo y espirito a miles de demonios, con el fin de ver realizado su deseo. En ese momento, muchos demonios se unieron en un mismo cuerpo, en ese cuerpo débil, dando como resultado un nuevo ser lleno de maldad y ambiciones. Así nació Naraku.

De un momento a otro los primeros en llegar fueron Sesshomaru y Kagome, siendo recibidos por Byakuya de los sueños. Mientras el Lord eliminaba de un golpe a cientos de demonios que les rodeaban.

—Sesshomaru sama, un movimiento de tu espada y todo queda en ruinas, siéntete libre de atacar — Le comentaba despreocupadamente, como si queriendo que la eliminación de Naraku procediera.

Instantes después se les unieron los demás, ya estaban todos reunidos y darían comienzo a la batalla, esta vez Naraku no escaparía, por fin después de tanto tiempo le darían muerte a ese infeliz.

— ¡Naraku! ¡Es hora de que te muestres infeliz! — Gritaba como es de costumbre Inuyasha, todos preparaban sus armas, deberían de estar al pendiente de lo que pudiera suceder, pues con este oponente, nunca sabia que esperar.

— ¡Ah Inuyasha! ¿Pero cual es su prisa por morir? — Aparecía el susodicho, mientras sonreía ampliamente mostrando las palmas mientras aparecían Mōryōmaru y otro oponente cuya apariencia era grande, no tenia cabello, era completamente blanco como la nieve, sus ropajes eran tintos con amarillo y respondía al nombre de Takutomaru.

—¡Calla Maldito bastardo! Ah llegado el momento de tu fin—Gritaba desenvainando su espada— ¡Kongosoha! — Se daba el ataque, dando por entendido que el combate había comenzado.

— Sesshomaru — Anima Kagome, lanzándose ambos al ataque era el momento de ponerle fin a todo de una buena vez.

Todos se lanzaron al ataque en ese instante, fue la señal de inicio para los demás. Los hermanos blandían sus espadas atrozmente, provocando múltiples heridas al cuerpo de Naraku, quien solo reía. Ni siquiera intentaba en regenerarse.

Pero se hizo a un lado, esperando observar, mientras sus lacayos tomaban posición al frente de la situación.

—¡Inuyasha, el corazón de Naraku esta dentro de Mōryōmaru! — Grita Kikyou al momento de lanzar una flecha purificadora al lugar mencionado, pero se rompe al llegar a la armadura del mencionado.

— Es inútil Kikyou, su armadura es de lo mas resistente, o debería decir fortaleza — Se burlaba mediante carcajadas.

Sesshomaru junto con Kikyou peleaban contra Mōryōmaru, las flechas de la sacerdotisa deberían ayudar a debilitar un poco la coraza, el Youkai, no daba descanso en esquivar los ataques del oponente y estrellando el filo de su espada constantemente. Mientras también de dedicaban a matar demonios de bajo rango, tal y como la hacían el moje Miroku y Sango, la exterminadora.

Inuyasha por su parte, peleaba junto con Kagome contra Takutomaru, a cada blandida de la espada, contaban una extremidad apareciendo rápidamente otra, pareciera que entre mas cortaban mas extremidades aparecían, dejando salir también miles de demonios de su cuerpo. Cada herida representaba mas batalla, mientras de su cuerpo desprendía un humo morado oscuro, era Yōki, un aura maligna de esencia demoniaca les rodeaba en mayor manera a cada segundo.

Provocando que Inuyasha empezara a gruñir, acelerando sus movimientos, sacando aun mas Yōki.

— ¡Inuyasha detente! — Pedía Kagome, quizá eso era lo que Naraku quería, llenar el lugar con aquella sustancia, mas sin embargo era demasiado tarde, Inuyasha había perdido el control, sus ojos se estaban volviendo de color rojizos, mientras las marcas moradas aparecían en sus mejillas.

Kagome intento acercase, tenia que hacerle entrar en razón, no debería de perder el control en un momento como este, tenia que parar.

Se movía de manera rápida, esquivando demonios por doquier, aniquilando todos cuanto tuviera en su camino, blandiendo a Kabausaiga, llegando hasta el Hanyou, quien había perdido el control, blandía su espada contra ser que se acercara a el, era una maquina asesina.

—¡Inuyasha, cálmate! tienes que volver en si, ¡Reacciona! — Decía al llegar a su lado. Pero era inútil, al percatarse de su presencia, se dejo ir contra ella.

— ¡Inuyasha! ¡Soy yo, Kagome! — Decía esquivando sus ataques, estaba completamente fuera de si, dando gruñidos constantes.

Kagome lo único que acertaba a hacer era, bloquear sus ataques con su espada, eran demasiados y muy rápidos, no supo en que instante se descuido, que Inuyasha estaba a su costado, hiriéndole con sus garras el pecho, lanzándola hacia atrás.

—¡Inuyasha! — Escucha gritar a Kikyou, pero el Hanyou no reacciona, desviando la mirada de Sesshomaru a donde se encontraba su hembra, tirada en el piso sujetándose el pecho con los ojos abiertos de la impresión. Bloqueando él los ataques insistentes de su oponente.

— ¡Oswari! —Atina a decir, Kagome sin pensar en defender, simplemente fue una reacción, la palabra salió de su boca en un segundo, cerrando los ojos en milésimas de segundos cuando vio que el rosario se rompió, saliendo volando las piezas por el lugar.

Continuará…

* * *

**_YA DEMORASTE UNOS MINUTOS LEYENDO,_**

**_¿PODRIAS DEMORAR UNO MAS MANDANDOME UN REVIEW?_**

_Me gustaria saber tu opinión y saber que fue lo que mas te agrado._


	16. Muertes

**AI NO MONOGATARI**

Capitulo 16:

Muertes

Mas sin embargo, el conjuro no funciono, el Yōki de Inuyasha era suficiente fuerte, que simplemente reboto el conjuro, ahora se disponía a atacarle con Tessaiga, todo había pasado en fracciones de segundos, ante sus ojos, Inuyasha mantenía su espada alzada, ya podía sentir el filo de su espada sobre su piel, atino a cerrar los ojos.

Inútil de poder reaccionar al golpe inminente. Ya no había tiempo de reaccionar, se había fiado del conjuro del rosario.

Cual fue su sorpresa al no sentir dolor alguno, si claramente escucho el golpear del filo de la espada, abrió sus ojos lentamente, queriendo ver que sucedía, se sorprendió cuando vio a Sesshomaru junto a Inuyasha, pero alcanzo a meter el filo de su espada en su protección, su macho una vez mas la estaba protegiendo. Recordaba que en una ocasión de salvo de igual manera, en el castillo de Takemaru, cuando estaba junto con Rin. Se sorprendió aun mas, al caer en la cuenta de que el le protegía a veces desde antes de ser su pareja.

Sesshomaru ejerce aun mas fuerza hacia el, tratando de alejar la espada de su mujer, al conseguirlo, avienta a Inuyasha a un costado, e interponiéndose rápidamente entre el y Kagome, dejando a la Youkai a sus espaldas.

— Utiliza la espada —Le escucho recriminar.

Ahora se había puesto una batalla entre hermanos, simplemente, chocaban el filo de espadas a cada segundo, mientras derrumbaban arboles por doquier, lanzaban rocas, destrozando lo que estaba a su paso. Naraku estaba divertido con la situación, era mejor de lo que esperaba, los hermanos se pelearían y le facilitarían el trabajo. Y ahora que había descubierto que la mojigata de Kagome había traicionado su lealtad hacia Inuyasha, metiéndose con su hermano, le facilitaba aun mas las cosas, ahora tendría como chantajear al joven Lord.

Estaba en sumido en sus alucinaciones de poder, que no le tomo importancia a la batalla que seguía manteniendo Kikyou con Mōryōmaru, quien había logrado acertar con una flecha sagrada cerca de donde se encontraba su corazón, enfureciéndole al darse cuanta, golpeo a Kikyou lanzando contra las rocas, hiriéndole la pierna gravemente, ahora la mujer estaba incapacitada para luchar.

Miroku, protegiéndole de los monstruos que trataron de aprovecharse de la situación de la sacerdotisa, utilizo su Kazanaa para mandarlos al vacío del hoyo negro, sin importarle que el Yōki tendría efectos negativos en su cuerpo, empezando a sufrir las consecuencias, un pequeño hilo de sangre salió de la comisura de sus labios y ranura de sus ojos.

Mientras miraba como la Taijia, su hermosa Sango volaba con rapidez a la ubicación de la sacerdotisa, subiéndole con dificultad a Kirara, pero siendo ayudaba en el momento por Ichigo, que se había podido librar de los Youkais con los que peleaba, corriendo así en su auxilio.

—Gracias por la ayuda — Respondía trepando a Kirara de un salto.

— No es nada, llévala a un lugar seguro — Tomando nuevamente posición de batalla, protegiéndoles la salida a ellas.

Un movimiento brusco de la gata y lastimo un poco la pierna de Kikyou haciéndole sangrar mas, reabriendo la herida que había dejando de sangrar por un torniquete que se aplico.

Las fosas nasales de Inuyasha captaron el aroma a sangre de Kikyou en el momento que pasaron cerca de allí, quien a su vez, parecía pelear contra el mismo, pues dejo su ataque contra su hermano, tomándose la cabeza con las manos.

—¡Inuyasha! — Grito la sacerdotisa al momento de que, vio la confusión del Hanyou, tratando de que volviera en sus cabales.

Entonces fue como si el encantamiento se rompiera, era Kikyou llamándole, gritándole, exigiendo su presencia. Podía oler la sangre de Kagome en sus garras, ¿Acaso le había matado? Era un idiota, por perder la conciencia.

Giro en busca de las susodichas, ubicando a Kikyou cerca de sus camaradas, herida pero a salvo por el momento, mientras que Kagome seguía recostada en una roca, con el pecho ensangrentado. Él era el causante de su herida, lo sabia.

— ¡Naraku Maldito! Pagaras por esto — Dijo mientras tomaba ahora su atención al verdadero enemigo de todos.

Volvieron a estar a la par, ahora si, sin contratiempos absurdos, era el tiempo de acabar de una buena vez con el infeliz.

Inuyasha estaba tratando de romper la resistencia de Mōryōmaru, pues había notado donde era que vivió lo había debilitado al dar cerca del corazón de Naraku, solo tenia que dar un golpe certero y le rompería, podría acabar con Naraku, aniquilando a su corazón.

—¡Kongosoha! — Ataco, pero no iba solo, una flecha sagrada le acompañaba en el ataque

Dando en el blanco, justo en la ranura que había logrado hacerle, provocando múltiples grietas en la fortaleza. Estaba cediendo, unos cuantos golpes mas y lo romperían.

— Basta ya de juegos — Retumbo la voz de Naraku, obviamente no le agradaba la idea de que estuviera siendo una gran amenaza ahora para su corazón y con eso, con su existencia.

Antes de lo que pudieran hacer algo los presentes, Naraku había aparecido a espaldas de Mōryōmaru, tomándolo con sus tentáculos asquerosos, y unas patas de araña. Metiéndolo un poco a su cuerpo, a lo que la extensión misma puso resistencia.

—¿Quieres absorberme Naraku? — Cuestionaba su creación, mientras inútilmente trataba de alejarse de el.

—¿Qué sucede Mōryōmaru? ¿No me digas que pensabas ser independiente? —Se burlaba a momento de adquirir la mitad de su cuerpo. Soltando una carcajada.

—¡Maldito! Siendo así dejare salir tu corazón — Explica abriendo su fortaleza un poco.

— Siendo así, tu también morirás de todos modos, dejándote expuesto — Se burlaba de las opciones nulas que tenia. Ante la cruda realidad, la extensión dejo de luchar en contra de su creador, dejándose absorber completamente por el.

— No tenias opción, gracias por fortalecerme — Su voz era escalofriantemente aterradora, su carcajada parecía la de tus peores pesadillas.

Cuando Mōryōmaru entro completamente al cuerpo de Naraku, este fue envuelto por una nube negra dejando entrever, pequeños destellos, de relámpagos morados, tronando a su alrededor.

Estaba mutando de nuevo, es completamente asqueroso y repugnante la manera en la que ese infeliz se fortalecía, pero era aun mas desagradable el ver como pasaba por encima de las criaturas para su beneficio, no importase que estuvieran en su bando, ese maldito ser no tenia el mas mínimo aprecio a la vida.

Saliendo por fin, con su nueva apariencia, sin duda en cada transformación se volvía mas asqueroso y repugnante que la vez anterior. Ahora el tenia la coraza de Mōryōmaru, a su espalda ocho patas de araña, cuatro en cada costado, junto a ellos dos tentáculos. Siendo envuelto por un campo de protección, mientras reía, se elevaba de tal manera que pudiera observar el espectáculo libremente.

En ese instante pareció que Takutomaru tenia convulsiones, su cuerpo palpitaba a cada segundo creciendo considerablemente, mientras salían miles de extensiones, me refiero a tentáculos, monstruos de menor rango, en grandes cantidades, mientras algunas partes de su organismo de esparcían a todo el alrededor, atacando a todos.

Sesshomaru, al pie de Kagome, protegiéndole de todos los seres que se acercaron con rapidez, mientras ella trataba con un poco de dificultad en ponerse de pie, desenvainando su espada, dándole un asentimiento a su pareja de que estaría bien, que no se preocupase, y fuera a luchar. Cosa que agradeció el Youkai, alejándose rápidamente a brincos, mientras aniquilaba cuanto demonio se cruzara en su camino.

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru estaban al frente, peleando energéticamente con el enemigo, no podrían hacer grandes poderes por los demás, pero el ataque de Bakusaiga era sumamente de utilidad pues evitaba que se regenerara. Mientras que el Bakuryoha de Tessaiga ayudaba a desbaratar aun mas el cuerpo, aunque la parte negativa de asunto era que a cada golpe una cantidad de veneno llenaba el lugar. Cada vez era mas difícil moverse con esa cantidad de masa, pues Naraku también había entrado al juego, su cuerpo era grotesco, enorme, lo único que hacia identificarle era el rostro en una masa de carne.

-.-

Sango estaba agotada, apenas y podía lanzar su Hiraikotzu, el monje Miroku había absorbido una cantidad enorme de Yōki, dejándole fuera de batalla, pues ya no se podría mover a causa del veneno, además su Kazanaa ya se había abierto demasiado, si lo volvía a utilizar podría ser su fin y llevarse junto con el a los demás.

Kikyou se había quedado ya sin flechas, solo le quedaba una en la cual estaba concentrando todo su poder espiritual, era la flecha que utilizaría llegada la verdadera ocasión, en la cual seria el fin de Naraku.

Ichigo por su parte, trataba de proteger a los amigos de Kagome, pues bien sabia lo que ellos significaban para ella y no iba a permitir que les pasara algo, ella aun podía pelear y pelearía como nunca, unos cuantos demonios no acabarían con ella.

Kagome por su parte blandía su espada como nadie, aniquilaba la mayor parte de las masas de carne de demonio, envenenado cada parte que cortaba con su arma, oscureciendo la carne, sin duda, no quedaba nada de la joven quinceañera de hace unos años, aquella muchacha humana a la que tenían que estar protegiendo siempre, claro sus flechas purificadoras fueron siempre de vital ayuda, pero siempre tenían un limite, al igual que las de Kikyou en este momento.

En un momento de distracción, le aventaron contra la pared dejando salir un gemido, Sesshomaru trato de girar a verla, pero un tentáculo se le enterró en el hombro volviendo a captar su atención, se relajo cuando vio por el rabillo del ojos que Kagome se levantaba con fuerzas renovadas a seguir luchando.

Inuyasha por su parte, peleaba, peleaba como nunca antes, blandiendo con destreza su arma, tratando de utilizar en cada posibilidad, el Meidou zangetsu-ha, aquella técnica que con anterioridad utilizaba Sesshomaru al estar en su Tensaiga. Aunque no podría hacer mucho por que se dispersaban dificultándole su objetivo, ayudaba a quitar de la faz algunas parte del cuerpo de Naraku.

Sesshomaru se adentro a un mas que los demás, al corazón de la batalla, seguido de Inuyasha, les rodeaban completamente, estaban espalda contra espalda, protegiéndose mutuamente, dándose el apoyo necesario, para causar mayor daño.

-.-

No supo en que momento sucedió, no supo en que momento llego allí, no tenia la mas mínima idea de cómo llego tan rápido. Lo único que tenia en su mente era a su lord, a Sesshomaru inclinado sobre sus rodillas, con la espada enterrada en el suelo, mientras jadeaba fuertemente después del ataque recibido, tratando de regularizar su respiración, tenia dos tentáculos enterrados, uno en cada hombro, cuando vio que iba a ser atacado por la espada por un tentáculo mas directo en el pecho, no lo pensó dos veces y corrió.

Fue algo inevitable, su piel fue perforada por el tentáculo, se interpuso entre el verdadero objetivo, protegiendo a su pareja del ataque, ahora lo tenia incrustado en su pecho, en la boca del estomago, corriendo un pequeño hilo de sangre por la comisura de su labio. Cortando al mismo tiempo ella con sus garras para poder sacárselo de encima.

—¡Idiota! — Alcanzo a escuchar a Sesshomaru decir, cuando noto lo que iba a suceder, mientras abría los ojos considerablemente en sorpresa al verlo realizado, no tuvo tiempo de impedirlo, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde. Corto ambos tentáculos con su espada, liberándose para girarse, pare ordenarle —Aléjate.

—¡Cállate! — Le contesto sacando de un tirón al intruso en su cuerpo, cayendo en sus rodillas con una sonrisa. Descansado unos segundos del impacto, para levantarse empuñando nuevamente su espada, que había estado por un instante en el suelo. Y se lanzaba de nuevo al ataque. Pero que hembra tan mas terca, por que demonios había hecho aquella barbaridad.

Sesshomaru enfureció, de ver como herida a tal grado seguía peleando, como a cada paso que daba recibía un golpe, ver como llegaba al limite, pero sabia que no pararía. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos, su rostro se empezó a des configurar, mostrando sus colmillos, emanaba una gran fuerza demoniaca a su alrededor, cuando menos lo pensaron, estaba en su verdadera forma, se había convertido en Yako. Embistiendo a Naraku, mientras soltaba un alarido, y lo partía en dos con sus mandíbulas, arrancándole las entrañas, no resultaron ser mas demonios en forma de serpientes, las cuales le empezaron a envolver, Kagome e Inuyasha por su parte, trataban de aniquilar todo demonio que se les cruzaba. Pero el destrozar el cuerpo de Naraku simplemente había conseguido que se dispersara en miles de pedazos pequeños, imposible de pelear para Sesshomaru de aquella gigantesca forma, aprovechando le rodearon, envolviéndolo entre la mayoría, ocasionando que Sesshomaru volviera a su forma humanoide, cortando la mayoría de los demonios con Bakusaiga, eliminándolos en un santiamén, no volverían a regenerarse.

— Ahora es el momento — Susurra Kikyou con dolor en la pierna al pararse, enfocando su mirada en el blanco, concentrando toda su energía en la fecha — ¡Ike! — Grita al soltarla, dando en el rostro de Naraku atravesándolo, y llegando a un pedazo de carne palpitante. Iluminando todo a su vez.

—¡Es ahora! Kabausaiga! — Ataca Kagome, notando como en su ataque se mesclaban otro ataque, el de Sesshomaru con Bakusaiga e Inuyasha por su parte haciendo una abertura enorme detrás de Naraku, utilizando el Meidou Zangetsu-ha.

Todo a su vez, iluminaron el área del combate eliminando sobras de cuerpo, demonios por igual, junto con la flecha de Kikyou quien purifico el ambiente y todo a su paso.

Habían dado el golpe final, había aniquilado a Naraku al fin, lo habían destruido y mandado sus restos al Infierno.

En ese momento de felicidad, Kagome se desplomo, perdiendo la conciencia por el cansancio y las heridas.

—¡Kagome! — Se resonaron las voces de todos.

-.-

La aldea de la anciana Kaede había quedado en ruinas, algunos demonios habían atacado el lugar, aunque entre los aldeanos y la sacerdotisa anciana había podido defenderse, además estaban Shippo, Jaken, Yûki y Ah-un, Rin estaba resguardada por ellos. La mayoría de las personas iban a la aldea continua, para que pudieran curar sus heridas y un lugar donde recuperarse.

Sesshomaru, terminando la batalla en la que salieron victoriosos se acerco a Kagome, para ver la gravedad de sus heridas. Podía observar cada una de ellas, pues tenia múltiples heridas, siendo las mas graves la que le fue proporcionada por Inuyasha y la que se gano por protegerle, no era mortales, pero si requerían de cuidados, en dos días estaría recuperada, solo necesitaba un poco de reposo.

Se inclino de rodillas, tomándola en sus brazos, mientras Ichigo, se apresuraba a llegar hasta ellos.

—¿Cómo esta ella? — Se denotaba la preocupación en sus palabras, como también en el rostro.

— Se pondrá mejor — Contesto con firmeza, sabia de lo que su hembra era capas, y ella no se dejaba vencer con eso.

—Sesshomaru —Susurro mientras se agarraba de sus ropas— La aldea esta deshecha, necesitan un lugar donde recuperarse —Le pide con un poco de dificultad, no le agradaban los humanos, pero si su mujer se lo pedía, esta bien. Les ofrecería su palacio para que se mejoraran, y tengan una rápida curación.

—Yo iré por los demás, no se preocupen deben estar donde la aldea — Se ofrecía Ichigo refiriéndose a Jaken, Rin y Shippo. Salió corriendo a la dirección dictada, tenia que apurarse.

Sesshomaru por su parte se puso de pie cuidando de no lastimar aun mas a Kagome, acomodándola perfectamente en sus brazos, mientras empezaba a levitar, simplemente hablo, hacia los demás.

— Pueden venir a mi palacio a descansar, si así lo desean — Fue todo lo que dijo, cuando elevo vuelo, directo a su hogar. Volar seria la mejor opción, era una forma menos ajetreada de llegar, y evitaría reabrir las heridas que comenzaban a querer cerrar.

—¡Espera Sesshomaru! — Ocasionando que se detuviera, aunque sin bajar nuevamente a tierra, simplemente pauso, sin girarse a ver a su medio hermano — No sabemos, donde queda tu palacio.

—Diríjanse al Oeste, Pregúntenle a Jaken — Sin esperar respuesta alguna, siguió su camino perdiéndose entre las nubes.

-.-

No tardaría mucho en llegar al palacio, ya estaban a unos cuantos kilómetros, seria cuestión de minutos, sentía la respiración pausada de Kagome en su pecho, se había quedado dormida casi inmediatamente de que elevo el vuelo, la encontraba un poco rara, algo en su corazón le inquietaba, necesitaba ponerla en reposo y curarle las heridas lo mas pronto posible.

Comenzaba a divisar su Kaitokukan, bueno apenas divisaba el lugar donde esta pero no tardaría en divisarlo, aumento un poco mas la velocidad, sus cabellos se mecían hacia atrás por la velocidad obtenida. Quizá pasaron cuarenta minutos mas, cuando por fin empezó a disminuir la velocidad, mientras descendía de las alturas, tocando suelo delicadamente.

Sus sirvientes ya estaban en la entrada del recinto, cuando llego, esperándole y reverenciándole.

— Hiroshi, tráeme vendas, trapos y agua caliente — Fue lo primero que dijo cuando entro al lugar. Siguiéndose de largo, mientras le hacia un ademan a Gakuto para que le siguiera.

— Enseguida Amo Sesshomaru — Le contesta retirándose.

—Tendremos visitas, haz los preparativos necesarios para su estadía — Ordena entre los pasillos.

— No se preocupe por eso Amo, tendré todo listo para cuando lleguen sus invitados, con permiso — Desapareciendo en el acto del lugar.

Sesshomaru subo inmediatamente a su habitación, depositando a su mujer en el futón, trataba de quitar sus ropas con cuidado, pero al intentarlo, removía la sangre seca de la herida que se adhería a la tela, ocasionándole un gemido de dolor. Tenia que ser cuidadoso, prefirió rasgar la vestimenta, dejando el pedazo que se negaba a soltar a su esposa, ya lo remojaría con un poco de agua, seria mas fácil de esta manera.

Escucho como llamaban a la puerta, era Hiroshi, quien traía todo lo que le había pedido cuando llego.

—Adelante — Inmediatamente la puerta de deslizo, dejando ver a la Youkai perro, sentada a la par de esta, pasando las cosas a la habitación, al igual que ella, mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta, ahora acercándose a su amo con las cosas.

En silencio comenzó con su labor, con ayuda de Hiroshi.

-.-

Habían pasado dos días, desde que por fin después de tanto tiempo, había puesto fin a la vida miserable del tan odiado Naraku, todos estaban establecidos en el palacio de Sesshomaru y Kagome, les habían brindado habitaciones, como también alimentos y medicamentos.

El monje Miroku, aun estaba un poco delicado, pero fuera de peligro, una vez que Kikyou se recuperara, le ayudaría a purificar los restos de veneno en su cuerpo, mientras tanto tenia que seguir con las hiervas. Pero eso era lo que menos importaba, estaba feliz por que por fin había roto la maldición en su mano, podría pedirle a Sango que se casara con el para poder tener una familia juntos. Tendrían una vida feliz, sin preocupaciones.

Sango se había recuperado y estaba al pendiente de las necesidades del Monje Miroku, después de todo ella no había recibido heridas graves, su corazón no cabía en el gozo, por fin habían roto la maldición, por fin podría respirar tranquila de que el agujero negro en su palma no lo consumiría algún día. Se sonrojaba ante la posibilidad de poder casarse como alguna vez lo prometieron.

Kikyou guardaba reposo, tardaría un poco en sanar su pierna, pero fuera de eso, estaba en optimas condiciones, dejaría descansar su extremidad, dejando que las hiervas medicinales hicieran su trabajo, ya que tuviera mas energías, se curaría ella misma y ayudaría a curar a los demás.

Inuyasha no tenia heridas graves, simplemente era descansar y guardar energías, estaba siempre al pendiente de lo que necesitaba Kikyou, y se encontraba algo impaciente por estar tan cerca de su hermano sin pelear, era quizá un poco incomodo el estar en su casa, pero también estaba pensativo, aun no entendía bien por que Kagome era su pareja, al principio le disgusto, pero después pudo ver como su hermano se preocupaba por ella y como Kagome lo miraba, sin duda algo había pasado en el corazón de ambos.

Ichigo por su parte, estaba radiante, iba de un lado a otro, queriendo ayudar a todos en lo que estuviera en su alcance.

— Ichigo sama, me gustaría ir a ver como están los demás — Decía intentado ponerse de pie, su herida estaba cerrada, solo tendría que terminar de cicatrizar.

—Con cuidado Kagome, ¿Quieres? — Le advertía ayudándole, tomándole del brazo para que se parara con mayor facilidad.

— Si ya estoy bien, no hay de que preocuparse — Soltó un pequeño gemido, doblándose un poco, había sentido un retorcijón en el abdomen, pero rápidamente desapareció. Fue como una pequeña opresión, junto con una sensación de vértigo, le daba un poco de comezón en la herida, después de todo la había atravesado completamente, de frente a espalda.

—Te estoy diciendo Kagome — Le regaña.

— Estoy bien, no es nada, relájate ¿Quieres? — Le decía son un tono hastiado, caminando hacia la puerta.

Salió de la habitación sin mas, y se dirigió hacia sus amigos a paso tranquilo, Sesshomaru trataba de mantenerse alejado, si no estaba con ella salía a los alrededores del castillo. Parece que no era completamente de su agrado las visitas en su palacio, pero aun así no era descortés, y trataba de que la estadía de ellos fuera la mejor.

No alcanzo a llegar cuando el dolor le volvió a invadir de manera mas fuerte tumbándole, era un poco insoportable esta vez.

—¡Kagome!

-.-

—¿Se puede saber que hacías levantada? — Mientras entraba a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

— Ya estoy bien Sesshomaru, quería salir, han pasado tres días y no eh salido — Le decía un poco aburrida, sentándose en el Futón. Sintiendo un ligero tirón como una punzada, en la boca del estomago, disimulando un poco, era molesto y doloroso, jamás la había herido de tal manera.

—¿No te has sentido rara?

— No, simplemente cansada, eso es todo.

—Trata de mantenerte en reposo, para mañana no creo que tengas problemas en salir, después de todo eres mi hembra, no por nada te elegí — Explicaba con tono serio, sin prestar mas atención en la conversación, mirando por la ventana sus tierras, tenia que estar al pendiente, pues ahora que Naraku había muerto muchos demonios saldrían de sus escondites, creyendo que son lo suficientemente fuertes como para invadir sus tierras.

Dicho y hecho no paso mas de un día cuando supo que estaban invadiendo sus territorios, ¿Es que esos insectos no podrían ser menos molestos? Pero bueno, al menos no se quedaría en su palacio soportando a las visitas de su mujer.

-.-

—Kagome chan ¿Cómo te sientes? — Preguntaba la exterminadora de demonios con Shippo en brazos, mientras la Youkai de cabellos oscuros tomaba su taza de té.

—Estoy bien Sango, solo agotada, supongo que la recuperación en lo peor ¿No? —Riendo ante su comentario.

— Si supongo, es lo que mas demora — Siguieron su amena charla, hasta que a cierto monje se le ocurrió tocar, alguna parte de la anatomía de la castaña.

Decidió de que era momento de salir al jardín, y dejar a la pareja de tortolos, en un rato a solas. Se sentó a la orilla de uno de los pasillos a observar y disfrutar de la vista.

Kirara y Yûki se habían llevado de maravilla, hasta podrían pensar de que eran tal para cual, una hembra y un macho, pues no se separaban en ningún momento, tanto que Ichigo y Kagome estuvieron de acuerdo con que lo mejor seria que Sango y Miroku se quedaran con Yûki.

Los dos Mononoke jugaban en el Jardín con la pequeña Rin, dando saltos y corriendo por todo el alrededor. Ichigo jugando también con la niña, se había tomado afecto con ella, era un niña muy linda y educada.

Eso si, siempre siendo vigilados en todo momento por el Gran Jaken, así era como se nombraba él. Era una buena persona, a veces hablaba de mas, o simplemente era molesto, pero era un ser con buenos sentimientos y era completamente fiel a su macho, quería a Rin. Si el pequeño sapo se había ganado su cariño.

Inuyasha y Kikyou estaban sentados a lo lejos, al igual que ella disfrutando del paisaje hermoso del jardín de su señor, abrazados a la sombra de un árbol. Era bonito de ver que al fin después de tantas cosas, tantas trampas, al fin pudieran estar juntos y ser felices, como se lo merecen.

Un aroma desagradable llego a sus narices, ¡Tenia que tomar un baño! Y con urgencia. Se levanto sin decir mas se bañaría, y después se introduciría un rato en las aguas termales, si, eso haría, tenia que toman un baño refrescante. Le gustaría bañarse con Sesshomaru, oh si, amaba eso baños, pero por el momento tendría que tomar uno sola, el había salido. Por un momento, regreso a su mente Kagura, y Sesshomaru corriendo tras ella. ¡Odiaba eso! Definitivamente agradecía que no estuviera, maldito idiota.

Cuando llego, se dirigió al área de los baños, cargando agua en una balde, ahí ya había lo necesario, toallas, franelas para limpiarse. Se sentó en el banquito tratando de olvidar sus molestias, mojándose el cabello para empezar a cepillarlo con sus dedos, quitando todo rastro de suciedad con el movimiento. Sus heridas estaban cicatrizadas, apenas y parecían pequeños raspones, y la del pecho una mancha, que según a lo que Ichigo le dijo, desaparecería en unos días mas, sin dejar rastro alguno de haber estado ahí.

Limpiaba su cuerpo suavemente, mientras pasaba la franela, cuando sintió que el dolor en el abdomen volvía, mas fuerte que nunca, sacándole un gemido que trato de aguantar, sentía desgarrador, sus músculos se contraían de manera involuntaria, ocasionándole un gran dolor, quiso retorcerse, sentía que cada segundo era una dolorosa eternidad, su respiración se había tornado difícil, se sentía sofocada, le faltaba el aire, se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas, dejando ver entre sus piernas sangre, miro hacia abajo y se encontró con un gran charco de liquido carmín, abriendo los ojos de manera sorprendente como platos.

Resonó por todo el palacio un grito desgarrador, un alarido de dolor extremo.

-.-

Todos en el palacio al escuchar semejante grito terrorífico y penetrante brincaron de sus asientos. El primero en correr en la dirección, fue Inuyasha seguido de Hiroshi e Ichigo. Pero rápidamente regreso en sus pasos al encontrase con Kagome desnuda, siendo sacado por Ichigo.

Hiroshi por su parte se sorprendió al llegar y ver la escena, la cual era sumamente perturbadora, ver a su señora tirada en el piso sin la mas mínima intención de levantarse. Permanecía con la mirada perdida, pareciera que carecía de alma, tenia los ojos opacos, sin brillo, ni alguna señal de vida.

Sin decir nada, tomo su bata de baño, que estaba en la cercanía, poniéndosela encima, y sacándola del lugar a paso tranquilo, Kagome parecía no tener voluntad propia, solo era guiada por la amable de Hiroshi, quien la sostenía de los hombros en un abrazo.

Ichigo se encargo de distraer a todos, diciéndoles que era hora de cenar, que se metieran, que había que preparar el té.

Gakuto se cruzo con Hiroshi en un momento, mientras atravesaban parte del jardín, intercambio miradas con su mujer, una que otra palabra que parecieron susurros, no querían incomodar a su ama, ni perturbarle mas, y rápidamente el Inugami salió disparado hacia las afueras del lugar.

-.-

— ¿Oye tu Ichigo que le paso a Kagome? — Preguntaba Shippo con miedo en los ojos, todos los demás le miraban atenta, pues también querían saber, estaban preocupados después de semejante estruendo.

— Aun no se Shippo, la van a revisar, ahorita ella no puede hablar — Le explicaba de la mejor manera posible con una triste mirada, estaba preocupada por la que alguna vez fue su aprendiz.

Inuyasha había salido a buscar por los alrededores algún demonio que se pudo haber entrometido, lastimando a Kagome, maldito lo destrozaría en cuanto lo encontrara. Por su cuenta corría que tendría una muerte sumamente dolorosa.

-.-

Acababa de matar a todos los Youkais que se entrometían en sus tierras, a cada día que pasaba desde la muerte de Naraku era un día que se atestaba de Youkais ineptos creyendo que podrían con el, claramente morían entre sus garras en cuestiones de segundos, tenia que mantener los alrededores limpios, no quería que nada molestara a su hembra, ella tenia que descansar, lo sentía, algo se lo decía.

La luna era enorme, estaba en su estado gibosa creciente, era de color roja pareciera que la mitad de ella estaba dentro del mar, sumamente hermoso, como también se reflejaba en el agua, pocas veces se podría apreciar una luna como esa, pareciera que estuviera en el planeta tierra, él estaba en la colina a unos kilómetros del Kaitokukan, observando desde ahí el panorama, parecía tan pequeño ahí rodeado por la luna, fue cuanto sintió la presencia de Gakuto a sus espaldas, hincándose en señal de respeto mientras le decía algunas palabras.

No hubo necesitad de algo mas, Sesshomaru se había transformado en Yako, solamente iluminado por la luz de la luna en medio de la oscuridad.

Resonando por todas las tierras un aullido desgarrador. En sus pensamientos solo estaba el nombre de Kagome.

Sin esperar un segundo mas corrió de vuelta a su hogar, tenia que llegar.

-.-

Miraba al horizonte, su mirada era vacía, opaca, sin vida. Tendría algunas horas en la misma posición, sin hacerle caso a nadie, sin decir una sola palabra, sin derramar una sola lagrima, hasta ese momento que pudo escuchar el alarido de su macho. Llamándole.

Sin que volviera algún signo de vida en su mirada, dejo escapar un par de lagrimas por sus los rabillos de los ojos, sin parpadear, sin sollozar, solamente esas dos lagrimas que se escaparon de su corazón.

Había perdido a su cachorro… Y no pudo darse cuenta de su existencia, hasta el momento en que murió.

Continuará…

* * *

**_YA DEMORASTE UNOS MINUTOS LEYENDO,_**

**_¿PODRIAS DEMORAR UNO MAS MANDANDOME UN REVIEW?_**

_Me gustaria saber tu opinión y saber que fue lo que mas te agrado._


	17. Confrontaciones

**AI NO MONOGATARI**

Capitulo 17:

Confrontaciones 

_Al Oeste,__Los sentimientos._

_El poder medicinal del Oeste está centrado en los sentimientos y la emociones. _

_Es intuición, conexión íntima con la espiritualidad. Simboliza los sueños sagrados, las impresiones psíquicas y el conocimiento interior._

_Este punto cardinal nos permite relajarnos y curarnos a través de las emociones._

_Se asocia con el elemento Agua._

-.-

No sabia en que momento fue que perdió el control, simplemente sentía la adrenalina correr por su sangre, atreves de sus venas con presión por todo su cuerpo, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza contra su pecho, sentía cada golpeteo acelerado, estaba completamente fuera de si, era su culpa, el debió proteger a su hembra en todo momento, debió proteger a Kagome con su propia vida, era su culpa el no haberse dado cuenta de su condición, él era el culpable de la muerte de su cachorro.

Se sentía de una manera que no creyó sentirse nunca, el sentirse impotente, incapaz de lograr algo de tal importancia para él, si no podía proteger lo que mas apreciaba ¿Que sentido tenían las cosas? Ya nada mas podía importar.

Apresuro su paso, en el instante sintió como sus músculos se contraían al efectuar el movimiento, cada paso, lo resentía en su cuerpo, esa fuerza que ejercía al correr magistralmente entre los troncos de árboles secos, árboles derribados, rocas, brincando y esquivando cada obstáculo que se interpondría en su camino.

Como pudo ser tan idiota, debió dejar a Kagome en el Kaitokukan antes de ir contra Naraku, obligarla a retirarse de la batalla, el debió pelear solo, solo la puso en riesgo y acortó la prematura vida de lo que hubiera sido su primogénito.

Desesperación, impotencia, coraje, rabia, esos eran los sentimientos que inundaban por completo en su ser, si tan solo ella no fuera tan terca, si tan solo hubiera sabido su situación, si pudiera cambiar el pasado. ¡Maldición! Pero que sandeces decía.

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de disipar sus pensamientos con el movimiento, al momento de dejar salir de su garganta un gutural sonido en forma de gruñido. Los brincos eran rápidos y certeros, tenia mucha habilidad, no le era en lo mas mínimo de dificultad a pesar de su gran tamaño.

No tardo mucho tiempo en el que el Joven Lord pudiera divisar su palacio, le veía crecer ante sus ojos a cada palpitar de su corazón, aquel lugar donde su hermosa hembra aguardaba, estaba ansioso, quería llegar, el aroma a sangre le inundo en sus fosas nasales, ese aroma metálico que le picaba al respirar, causándole incomodidad. Era mucha sangre, con ella por primera vez alcanzo a distinguir un sutil aroma, casi imperceptible, un aroma de su mujer mezclado con el de él y algo mas, una mezcla única. Ese debería ser el aroma de su cachorro ¿Por qué estaba preñada su hembra y no lo noto? ¿Por qué tenia que estar preñada? ¿Por que debió aparecer el mal nacido de Naraku?

Entro por la puerta principal de un golpe, azotando las puertas, en el momento que volvía a su apariencia humanoide, dejando en el acto un pequeño pozo en la tierra, sin esperar un instante, sin detenerse momento alguno, prosiguió con su carrera a donde su pareja, daba rápidos y decididos pasos, en ese momento nadie en el castillo seria capaz de interponerse en su camino, mucho menos hablarle.

Hiroshi vio a lo lejos llegar a su amo, se le veía molesto, quizá molesto seria poco, tenia prisa en ir a donde su señora, se angustio por un momento, encogiéndosele el corazón sin saber que era lo que pasaría, quizá la situación afectara de alguna manera negativa a sus Amos, era algo que no quisiera que pasara, pareciera que la señora adoraba a su amo y él por su parte, valla la había marcado como su hembra, que otra cosa se necesitaba.

Sin querer importunar se dirigió hacia su hogar, resignada ante la penosa situación, ahora solo debería esperar a que su amado Gakuto volviera, sabia que trataría mucho mas que el Lord en llegar.

-.-

Por fin había llegado hasta el pasillo de sus aposentos, pero justo antes de entrar se detuvo apretando su puño con fuerza, el aura en el interior no representaba nada, absolutamente nada, era un simple vacío. ¿Acaso su hembra no sentía nada al respecto? Sin pensarlo mas, deslizo la entrada, dejándole ver a la persona que abarcaba en sus pensamientos, de cuclillas junto a las puertas del balcón, recargando su cabeza en una de ellas, con su vista perdida en la roja luna, no tenia rastro de haber llorado, no se le veía afligida, se le veía tan tranquila mirando la luna ¿Quién pensaría que acaba de perder un hijo? Nadie.

Sintió como la rabia aumentaba, podía sentir como la sangre aceleraba su paso por su cuerpo, concentrándose de alguna manera en su pecho, apretándolo con fuerza, sentía como sus mandíbulas se tensaban a consecuencia de la fuerza ejercida. Era consiente de que su Yōki aumentaba, tenia que tranquilizarse, trato de usar todo el autocontrol del cual era poseedor, y se adentro en la habitación, cada paso decidido paro de inmediato cuando noto que Kagome giro levemente su rostro, en el pasado, ante esto, ella tendría la mirada fija en el, analizándole cada detalle con curiosidad, hasta algunas veces con enojo o molestia, pero esta vez no había nada, no le enfocaba a él, solamente hizo el intento de voltear al escucharle llegar, pero quedándose en el intento, sus ojos eran vacíos, sin brillo, sin vida, sin emoción alguna.

Sesshomaru sintió como el corazón se le encogía de angustia, entonces pudo percibirlo, el aroma a sal en el ambiente, Kagome derrámaba en silencio completo un par de lagrimas ante la cercanía de él, sin perder el neutral rostro, perdido en el vacío de algún lugar lejano.

Era el catalizador que el Lord necesitaba para perder completamente el control, sentía la sangre hervir, esa sensación burbujeante en su interior, esa necesidad de estallar, dejar salir toda la rabia que se acumulaba en él.

— Deberías de recostarte, en vez de estar ahí — Pronuncio de manera tosca y seca, en el instante en el que se perdía en la oscuridad del corredor.

Dejando a Kagome sola nuevamente ahí en la pieza, sin darse cuenta, que mas lagrimas salían de los ojos azules grisáceos, consecutivamente, rompiéndola al fin, sin esperar algo, las lagrimas salían solas, por fin salía todo de su interior, le llego como bomba la realidad de lo sucedido, por fin comprendía la situación, sin esperar mas, las lagrimas salían con mayor rapidez, apareciendo en su mirada dolor, sufrimiento, desesperación, agonía.

No pudo evitar sollozar, por fin dejaba salir a flote todo su sentir, su pecho brincaba mientras las lagrimas caían en el suelo de madera de la habitación mojándole cada vez mas, pues ambas manos las tenia en el piso, sosteniéndose, mientras su cabeza estaba gacha, siendo tapada por su cabello, corrían las lagrimas por sus mejillas sin parar, trataba de controlarse, pero le era imposible, ejercía tal fuerza en sus mandíbulas que desconocía.

Se sintió desfallecer, todo su mundo se derrumbada frente a ella, justo en ese momento, si alguna vez se imagino con niños, ese sueño estaba destrozado frente a ella, se sentía incapaz de ser alguna vez madre, si no pudo ni siquiera protegerlo en su interior, saber de su existencia, ¿Cómo seria capaz de protegerlo del mundo exterior? ¿Cómo podría ser siquiera madre? No, ella no lo seria, no estaba hecha para eso.

Ella no era capaz de brindarle protección, no podía brindarle seguridad, no podía tan siquiera darse cuenta cuando estaba esperando, había sido tan estúpida, tan maldita, expuso su vida y se la arranco, ella mato a su cachorro.

Sesshomaru estaba furico, supuso que ya sabia que había perdido a su cachorro, su heredero, su hijo, su primogénito. No pudo evitar sentirse de la peor forma, jamás creyó sentirse de esa manera alguna vez en su vida. Tan idiota, tan impotente, tan ilusa. ¡Tan inservible!

Él la debería aborrecer, no fue capaz de mantener a su cachorro con vida, a salvo, no pudo darle a luz, no pudo hacer nada. ¡Nada había hecho! ¡Nada!

Su llanto aumento, dejando salir gemidos junto con los sollozos mientras se llevaba las manos temblorosas al vientre, donde debería estar el fruto de su amor, si, por que ella amaba y adoraba al padre de la criatura, su hijo, su bebé, su pequeño cachorro. No tuvo la oportunidad de hablarle, de hacerle sentir querido, de tomarlo en sus brazos, besarlo, mimarlo. ¡Como dolía!

Dios sabia lo mucho que anhelaba ser madre ¿Por qué no le dio la oportunidad de enterarse próxima a eso? Le había tomado por sorpresa y no se había cuidado, con ello matando sus anhelos, sueños y deseos.

Su dolor era lo único que se escuchaba salir de la habitación, había dado rienda suelta a todo eso que se negaba a ver, a creer, aquello que se negaba a aceptar. Pero que era la realidad, y nada podía cambiarlo.

Algo sumamente difícil de digerir.

-.-

Sesshomaru había salido del Kaitokukan como alma que se la lleva el diablo, como si el simple hecho de estar en el palacio le quemara, fuera de su total desagrado, a tal punto de aborreción al lugar, simplemente era algo imposible su estadía allí. Tenia que irse, alejarse.

Corrió entre la espesura y oscuridad de los alrededores del bosque, derribando cuanto árbol se encontrara en su vista, matando cuanto ser hubiera en la redonda, sacando su coraje y rabia de la única manera que conocía, pero sin control alguno.

Era molesto, por mas que matara, por mas que destrozara, no se sentía mejor, si no al contrario, se sentía terrible, sin pensarlo se transformo en Yako comenzando a correr, dejando que el viendo le limpiara el rostro.

Siendo iluminado por la roja luna, reflejando su hermoso color carmín en el pelaje de el gigantesco perro.

-.-

En su mente pasaban una y otra vez los recuerdos, no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido, no podía quitarse de la mente, el charco de sangre y aquel diminuto fruto de su vientre en el, manchándolo de ese color tan característico. También recordaba a Sesshomaru llegando a ella, con la furia a flor de piel, él le había ordenado tantas veces en el pasado que descansara y le había desobedecido, y ahora que ya lo había perdido todo, estaba ahí sin moverse, sin salir del futón. Olvidándose de su físico completamente, de su estado.

Había estado llorando todo este tiempo sin parar, no quería ver a nadie, no quería sentir cerca de ella a nadie. No quería ser molestada.

Encerrada en sus aposentos desde hace dos días y medio, su pareja no había vuelto desde entonces, le comprendía, debería estar molesto, tampoco ella se perdonaba, comprendía que el tampoco lo hiciera, lo amaba y le dolía en lo mas profundo de su ser, de su alma, sabia que nada volvería a ser lo de antes, lo poco que tenia, lo había perdido.

Él debería de odiarla, debería de deshacerse de ella, matarle, si eso debería hacer. Ella que no fue capaz de cuidar a lo mas valioso que le había otorgado.

Un hijo.

Ahogo un gemido, que surgió ante el pensamiento dejando fluir mas agua salada de sus orbes azules grisáceas.

-.-

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado con exactitud desde que salió de sus aposentos, dejando a Kagome ahí, sin alguna explicación. Tenia que despejar su mente, tenia que descargar su impotencia, su creciente ira le nublaba la mente, pues sabia que en estado como ese, no iba a ser útil de ninguna manera, corrió, se dedico a correr todo este tiempo, el viento mecía su pelaje a su compas cepillándoselos delicadamente, acariciándole con suavidad el rostro.

Sabia que las cosas no podrían ser cambiadas, pero podría evitar futuras situaciones, no fallaría, la defendería ante cualquier cosa, no le permitiría pelear a menos de ser estrictamente necesario, refiriéndose a que le atacaran directamente, le prohibiría completamente el interferir en sus batallas, debería entrenar aun mas, estar preparada a defenderse, pues solo pelearía por eso, por defenderse ella, si su vida corre peligro, de lo contrario deberá permanecer lejos de batallas, tratar de evitarlas, estar siempre fuera del alcance, cuando se susciten.

Ella lo tenia a él para eso.

Los pensamientos y las emociones del Lord por fin hallaron sitio en su ser, los tenia ahora en orden junto con sus sentimientos.

Dando un repentino giro, levantando tierra y polvo en el movimiento, cambio su dirección, tomando una completamente opuesta a la que seguía instantes antes, era tiempo de volver.

Galopaba con rapidez, cada paso era un golpeteo en la tierra. Estaba decidido en como serian las cosas de ahora en adelante.

-.-

Inuyasha analizaba el paisaje que sus ojos le ofrecían, de verdad era una vista hermosa, el follaje de los árboles de cerezo meciéndose al compas del viento, ondeando sus ramas de manera relajante, ocasionando que cayeran pequeños pétalos de cerezo a su alrededor, dejando que el aire los hiciera bailar suspendidos, antes de que tocaran el suelo, o alguno que otro se posara en la superficie del agua del estanque, perturbando la tranquilidad del agua.

Soltó un suspiro, hacia tanto que no sentía tanta tranquilidad a su alrededor, no había enemigos, tenia a la mujer que amaba y le amaba a su lado, como siempre soñó en su vida, como su pareja, eso le hacia llenarse de gozo, su corazón estaba lleno de dicha y felicidad ante el hecho, pero sin embargo, en esos momentos algo le perturbaba, se sentía culpable de ser feliz, mientras que la persona que por mucho tiempo lo amo, aquella persona que era su cuñada, su hermana y quería como su mejor amiga, estuviera pasando por situaciones como esta, estaba un poco abatido, sabia lo que perder un cachorro representaba para las hembras, pero mas aun sabia el frágil corazón de Kagome.

Él y Sesshomaru debieron de alejar a las mujeres de la batalla, Kikyou no estaba preñada, pero sin embargo resulto de igual manera herida, se sonroso ante el pensamiento de que su amada podría estar en un futuro embarazada, le gustaría mucho el poder formar una familia con ella, aunque no sabia lo que ella opinara al respecto, seria cuestión le platicarlo, pero el simple hecho le ruborizaba.

Suspiro, dejando caer sus hombros como reacción al relajarse.

— ¿Qué sucede Inuyasha? — Escucho decir a una voz femenina a sus espaldas, al momento que sentía que se sentaba a su lado, recostando parte del peso de su cuerpo en él.

— Me siento mal por Kagome, y el idiota de Sesshomaru no ah vuelto con ella — Explicaba mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor de la dama.

—Cada persona afronta sus penas de manera diferente, lo único que podemos hacer es apoyarla sin juzgarle — Expresaba mientras dirigía su mirada hacia aquellos orbes dorados que le hacían perder la cordura.

—No ah querido ver a nadie desde entonces Kikyou, el ambiente huele a sal en todo momento, no para de llorar — Girándose para ver de frente a la mencionada, depositándole un beso en la frente.

—Dale tiempo, imagino que no es fácil para ella, debemos estar para ella cuando quiera desahogarse cuando se sienta segura de hacerlo, pero tenemos que darle espacio por ahora. Yo no se que haría en su lugar.

— Yo te protegeré siempre Kikyou — Le corto en el momento que la atrapaba entre sus brazos con fuerza, aspirando el aroma que desprendía de su cuerpo. Ese olor a cerezas que tan le gustaba.

Disfrutaban de la compañía de cada uno, aprovechando la oportunidad que Kagome les había otorgado de estar juntos, de formar una familia, vivir uno junto al otro, mientras la vida les alcance. Miles de pétalos rosas de cerezo caían a su alrededor, bailando al son del viento.

-.-

Ella observaba con suma atención cada detalle de sus ropas, delineando con sus dedos la fina líneas de costura de la decoración en ellas, pasando delicadamente las yemas de sus dedos, sintiendo la textura de los hilos sobre la tela, no le veía sentido a las cosas, era un muy bonito kimono, pero ¿De que servía? ¿De que servía tener cosas tan bonitas? La única cosa que anhelaba, que quería, era lo que no podía tener, sin detener el recorrido, llego casi hasta la altura de su abdomen, deteniéndose ahí, sobre su vientre plano, sintiendo el calor de su palma, atreves de las telas.

Apenas debió de tener siete u ocho semanas de gestación, cuando perdió a su bebé, quizá por eso no pudo darse cuenta de su existencia, era demasiado pronto y con las cosas que le distraían no puso demasiada intención. Ese fue su error.

Soltó un suspiro a la par que derramaba una lagrima, sentía como un nudo se apoderaba de su garganta, tensándole todos los músculos de su cuello. Pareciera que las ganas de llorar jamás se irían, esas gotas de agua salada era lo que últimamente inundaba en su interior, sintió su labio temblar levemente.

¿Qué se supone de debería de hacer? ¿Qué le diría a su madre? Que era un fiasco, que jamás llegaría a ser madre, que jamás le daría nietos. Ella simplemente no tenia ese magnifico y glorioso don.

Sesshomaru, su macho… ¿Que le diría? ¿Cómo debería de actuar? Se sentía tan vulnerable, el pecho le oprimía con una fuerza devastadora. Quizá él ya no la quisiera a su lado, lo había decepcionado, estaba segura, esa aura que mostro al llegar, y de la manera en que se fue, estaba molesto pudo oler el coraje emanar de su cuerpo. Tembló levemente, sintiendo un vértigo de escalofrió ante sus conclusiones, no solamente había perdido el fruto de su amor, su precioso bebé, si no también a su pareja, su amor.

— Tus lagrimas no cambiaran nada— Brinco al escuchar la voz de Sesshomaru a sus espaldas, tensándose completamente, sintiendo de piedra cada uno de sus músculos, no se había percatado de la presencia de él, no sabia en que momento había regresado.

— Sesshomaru — Pronuncio con dificultad por el nudo que tenia en su garganta, sintiendo la opresión en su pecho crecer, no se levanto de su lugar, simplemente dirigió su rostro hacia él mirándole con atención, analizando su expresión en el rostro, se le veía molesto, con su típico porte elegante con esa fría mirada observándole. Apretó sus ropas con fuerza entre sus manos, agachando la mirada, dejando que su fleco le tape la mitad de la cara, cayendo en la tela gotas humedeciéndola — ¡Por favor perdóname! Debí hacerte caso, debí guardar reposo, ¡Debía de haber sabido mi condición! ¡Discúlpame! —Grito en medio de un gemido—¡Mate a nuestro cachorro! — Rompió en llanto.

Lloraba con fuerza, dejante salir entre cada sollozo un gemido, estaba descontrolada, todo su mundo, se había destruido, le había fallado a Sesshomaru, quien se limitaba a verla llorar.

— No volverá con tu llanto, así que deja de hacerlo — Expresaba con su neutral voz masculina, dando unos pasos dentro de la pieza.

—Discúlpame, soy una inútil yo… — Trataba de tranquilizarse, pero era en vano, a cada palabra sentía que se perdería.

— Silencio, ya no tiene importancia — Decía mientras caminaba hacia el balcón, tomando una de las puertas de madera, examinando el papel en ella, para después desviar la mirada al paisaje de sus tierras, observando toda la vegetación de la que era poseedor, notando como el sol bañaba con su luz todo, dejando un tono anaranjado a causa del próximo atardecer, mirándola a ella de reojo.

—¿Qué no tiene importancia? — Estaba incrédula, ella creía que Sesshomaru había estado molesto por que perdió al bebé, mas sin embargo parecía que se había equivocado, a él no le importaba en absoluto. ¡No le importaba el hijo que había perdido! Era un idiota, si no había perdido un objeto había perdido a su cachorro, la criatura que empezaba a desarrollarse en su vientre, de su sangre, carne de su carne.

— No te desgastes con eso — La verdad es que a él no le gustaba verla llorar, detestaba que ella sufriera, lo había sentirse impotente.

— ¿Estas bromeando verdad Sesshomaru? — Preguntaba incrédula, dejando el llanto de lado, sintiendo un dolor en su pecho, mientras se sofocaba con una oleada nueva, llena de incredulidad y empezando a sentir coraje.

—¿Parece que sea del tipo de persona que bromea? — Contesto fríamente, girándose en sus talones para mirarla, moviendo su cabellera dorada al hacerlo.

— ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Me estas diciendo que no te importa? ¿Qué te es indiferente su muerte? ¡De que estas hecho! — Termino gritando con lagrimas en su mirada, mientras se ponía con mucha dificultad de pie, la verdad es que todos estos días no había probado bocado alguno de alimento, no es que no le hubieran traído de comer, pero ella no tenia apetito y se negaba a comer. Se sentía completamente débil, las piernas le fallaban, tenia un ligero mareo.

— No me levantes la voz hembra — Su voz sonaba amenazadora, mientras Kagome se acercaba a él.

— ¡Yo te levanto la voz si quiero! ¡Nuestro cachorro murió y me dices que no te importa! ¿Cómo quieres que te hable?— Ahora estaba molesta, no podía creerlo, de verdad, saber que su hijo solo le importaba en realidad a ella. De ser así entonces no le importaba perderlo, estaría mejor sola, que con una persona a la que no le importara su descendencia. Nunca se lo espero de él, no, jamás pensó que llegara a ser de ese tipo de hombres. Maldita la hora en que se hizo su hembra. ¡Maldición!

— ¡Cierra la boca Kagome! — Le contesto con un dejo de desprecio, acercándose amenazadoramente, esa presencia tan imponente.

—¡Aléjate de mi Sesshomaru! No te quiero cerca — Declaro dando dos pasos hacia atrás, retrocediendo inmediatamente.

— Eres mi hembra, puedo acercarme si así lo quiero — Dijo demandante, acortando la distancia al hablar, agarrándola de la cintura delicadamente. Dios, bendecía el momento en que el idiota de su hermano la había rechazado, obligándola conocerlo.

—Me importa un carajo, ¡Aléjate! — Le ordena, tratando de separarse vanamente de él—¡Suéltame de una maldita vez!

— ¿Qué no lo entiendes? — Preguntaba acercándola mas a él, notando como ella oponía resistencia, no suficiente por su estado débil y delicado, pero resistencia al fin, se resistía a tenerlo cerca, a estar en sus brazos.

—¿Entender que? ¿Qué no te importa nada mas que tu persona? ¿Qué te es indiferente mi hijo? — Termino de manera frágil, quebrándosele a voz y rompiendo en llanto, las lagrimas le impedían ver con claridad, sentía que la fuerza le faltaba en las piernas junto con el aire, sentía que se iba a desvanecer en ese momento, pero Sesshomaru apretó aun mas el agarre impidiendo que se fuera a caer, aprisionándola entre sus brazos, lo que siguió era algo que no se esperaba de ninguna manera, él la abrazo de manera protectora, enterrando su rostro entre su cuello, perdiéndose en sus cabellos azabaches.

— No — Susurro en su oreja sin retirar su rostro, de donde lo tenia — Comparto tu sentir, pero nada puede ser mas valioso que tu vida Kagome—Ella abrió los ojos completamente ante el asombro.

—Sesshomaru… — Susurro incrédula, tratando de descifrar sus palabras, quedándose estática, dejándose envolver completamente por los fuertes brazos de él.

— Podemos tener mas cachorros Kags, si te pierdo a ti, lo pierdo todo — Aspirando su dulce aroma, mezclando con sal. Continuo ante el asombro de su pareja, quien estaba perpleja—No quiero perderte.

—Yo no seré madre Sesshomaru, no pude protegerlo — Dejo que su llanto bañara las ropas de su macho, apretándose con fuerza a su pecho, dejándose proteger entre los brazos de él, sintiendo su apoyo, desahogándose del dolor que compartían, ahora lo sabia, por fin lo entendía, él también le amaba, no de una manera abierta, pero lo hacia. Un peso se quito de sus delicados hombros en ese momento, mientras las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer del cielo, bañando todo a su alrededor, llevándose entre la corriente que se había creado la suciedad del tejado y de las hojas de los árboles, tal como sus lagrimas se llevaban poco a poco el dolor que arremetía a su corazón.

Sesshomaru la dejo llorar, la sentía temblar contra su cuerpo, sabia que no hacia lo correcto al decirle que dejara de hacerlo, tenia que liberar todos esos sentimientos que se habían concentrado en su interior, no le agradaba verla así, le dolía en el alma, le transmitía su dolor, él quería ella que entendiera que ante cualquier situación, siempre estaría ahí a su lado.

-.-

No sabia cuanto tiempo habían permanecido en ese abrazo, pero se sentía completamente reconfortante, soltaba un suspiro en representación del alivio que albergaba su alma. Solo escuchando el corazón de su pareja latir con fuerza contra su pecho, y el chasquido de las gotas caer y chochar contra lo solido, como también con los charcos formados en el suelo, y la superficie del estanque.

Sintió un mareo, nublándole la vista por un instante, pero el cual le quito toda su fuerza de la que era poseedora, abandonando su cuerpo, se dejo caer, pero él la sostuvo evitándolo, en cambio le cargo, para depositarla suavemente en el futón para que descansara.

Sesshomaru la observaba preocupado, tenia un aspecto desastroso, su sedoso cabello ahora estaba alborotado, opaco, ligeramente enredado. Su rostro estaba pálido en extremo, dejando en el olvido sus mejillas sonrojadas, debajo de sus ojos tenia unas manchas lilas, tornándose moradas, estaba ojerosa, sus labios estaban de color blancos y secos, por la deshidratación que tenia.

—¿Por qué no te has alimentado? — Le pregunta con suavidad, pero mirándole con reproche, observándola recostada, mientras con una de sus manos, retiraba los cabellos rebeldes del rostro de ella, acariciando su mejilla al pasar.

—No tenia apetito — Fue su simple respuesta, cerrando los ojos ante la caricia, soltando un doloroso suspiro.

—Te traeré algo inmediatamente — Le asevero, al momento de ponerse de pie.

— No es necesario, no tengo apetito — Replica ante la declaración, provocando una mirada de molestia por parte de Sesshomaru, quien se volvió a acercar a ella, tomándole el rostro con su mano, posando la palma en su mejilla.

— Kags no es de que tengas apetito, tienes que alimentarte, tu estado es delicado — Asevero dejando en claro que no había espacio para replica alguna. Ella por su parte hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero sin alegarle, asintiendo con su cabeza, para después girarse en el futón dándole la espalda.

Sesshomaru se puso de pie, con cuidado de no moverla, caminando hacia la puerta, se detuvo un momento y salió de los aposentos no sin antes darle una ultima mirada a su mujer.

-.-

Había estado al pendiente de Kagome en todo momento, le preocupaba su estado de animo tanto como su salud, el perder al pequeño había sido algo muy fuerte y doloroso de llevar. La había estado obligando a comer, pero aun así no comía bien, no salía de la habitación, no sonreía, no quería recibir a sus amigos cuando insistían en verla. Todos en el palacio, estaban con pendiente, pero se relajaron un poco al saber que Sesshomaru estaba cuidándola.

—Kags —Le llamo por la espalda, mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y posando su barbilla en la cabeza de su hembra. Ella estaba recargada en el filo del balcón de la habitación, mirando como se le estaba haciendo costumbre hacia el mar, viendo las olas romperse.

—Dime… — Le animo a continuar, prestándole atención, pero siguiendo en la misma posición, y sin despegar los ojos de su objetivo.

—Deberías salir al jardín—Comenta, disfrutando del calor que emanaba su hermosa azabache.

—Estoy cómoda, no me apetece — Ni se inmuta.

— Ven — Pero sin darle opción a replicar la toma en brazos con suavidad, cargándola de manera protectora, dejando que ella se agarrara de su cuello y enterrara a su vez el rostro en su pecho, oliendo esa fragancia masculina.

Se dirigió a las aguas termales que estaban dentro de su palacio con su hembra en brazos, le llevaría a tomar un baño, camino a paso tranquilo por el denso jardín, pasando entre árboles frondosos, haciendo crujir ramillas bajo sus pies. La deposito con ternura en el piso, ayudándola a que estuviera de pie, deshaciéndose de sus ropas con rapidez, dejando caer primero su armadura, su Haori, seguido de su Hakama y demás. Dirigiéndose después hacia Kagome, desabrochándole su kimono con cuidado, deslizando lentamente su Kimono el cual cayo al piso cuando se lo retiro de los hombros, seguido por los demás.

Tomo su mano para dirigirla al agua caliente, entrando el primero al agua, para brindarle ayuda para introducirse con cuidado, admiraba su desnudes, había bajado considerablemente de peso, empezaban a quererse marcarlos huesos en su figura femenina, angustiándole.

La vio introducirse en el agua, sus cabellos ondeándose en el liquido transparente, la sentó sobre sus piernas dejando que se recargara en él. Dejando que el agua caliente hiciera su trabajo, relajando los tensados músculos de Kagome.

Le agradaba tenerla así de cerca, recordaba la primera vez que la hizo suya, la forma en como suele retorcerse de placer bajo su cuerpo, entre sus brazos. Esos suspiros que lograba sacarle, seguido de excitantes gemidos. Alejando los pensamientos de su mente, hace a un lado la melena azabache, colocándosela de lado en su otro hombro, depositando suaves besos, como sabia que a ella le gustaba por su hombro, siguiendo por el cuello.

—No —Dijo mientras se alejaba de él, girándose para verle.

—¿Qué sucede? — Le pregunta, agarrando un mechón rizado que flotaba en la superficie del agua.

—No me siento capaz, no estoy lista para esto, discúlpame — Se excusaba agachando un poco la mirada, perdiendo el brillo de su mirada. Sesshomaru simplemente se limito a tomar su muñeca obligándola a sentarse en él nuevamente, pero ahora solo la abrazo brindándole su apoyo, recargando su barbilla en el hombro de ella. Inconscientemente en el abrazo, él poso sus manos en el vientre plano de él.

Si, deseaba tener un cachorro de ella, pero al parecer eso tenia que esperar, ella tenia la idea de que seria una mala madre. Suspiro el gran Lord ante el pensamiento. A lo que Kagome interpreto de que era por que le había negado su cuerpo.

—Lo siento… — Sentía que las lagrimas no tardarían en acudir a sus ojos.

—Olvídalo, esta bien — Trato de reconfortarla besándole la sien — Ya lo intentaremos en otra ocasión — Concluyo, mientras acariciaba su vientre con la yema de sus dedos y en alguna ocasión con sus garras. Gozando de su compañía, su calor de esa manera pasiva y tranquila, dios, amaba a esa hembra, abrió los ojos un poco mas de lo normal ante el pensamiento.

Continuará…

* * *

Hola, disculpen la demora, ya eh entrado a la Universidad, pero no se preocupen seguire publicando con regularidad ;)

SOLAMENTE UNA COSA,

ANDO BUSCANDO UNA PERSONA BETA, QUE ME AYUDE A MEJORAR LA HISTORIA Y A DARLE MEJORES DETALLES, PARA UNA MEJORA.

ESPERO QUE ALGUIEN ME PUEDA AYUDAR CON ESO.

* * *

**_YA DEMORASTE UNOS MINUTOS LEYENDO,_**

**_¿PODRIAS DEMORAR UNO MAS MANDANDOME UN REVIEW?_**

_Me gustaria saber tu opinión y saber que fue lo que mas te agrado y lo que te ha desagradado._

_Gracias por leerme_

Seishime Haruno


	18. Yasetsu

**_Quiero agradecer y dedicar este capitulo a mi amiga _****Ilos Y.,_ quien me ah escuchado siempre sin importar el dia o la hora_**

**_Como también a todos mis queridos lectores que siguen la historia a diario y dejan sus tan alentadores Reviews_**

**_Gracias a cada uno de ustedes amigos, por quienes sigo la historia_**

* * *

**AI NO MONOGATARI**

Capitulo 18:

Yasetsu

Habían pasado alrededor de cuatro meses desde el desastroso incidente con sus amos, Hiroshi siempre trataba de estar al pendiente por cualquier cosa que necesitara el Lord Sesshomaru para su señora, mientras que su esposo Gakuto trataba de acatar todas las ordenes en cuestiones de territorio.

El amo ya no salía con regularidad, trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con la señora Kagome, era un buen compañero, con todo su esfuerzo había logrado mejorar el daño que sufría ella, había mejorado indudablemente la salud, recuperado casi por completo su peso, pues a pesar de que al principio todos estuvieron al pendiente de ella, había adelgazado en extremo a causa de la depresión, su rostro blanco tenia nuevamente ese tono fresco y en las mejillas aguardaba ese tono rosa, sonrojadas ligeramente.

Los amigos de Kagome ya habían partido desde hacia ya unos tres meses, no querían incomodar mas con su presencia, además de que ellos también necesitaban mas privacidad. El que mas se resistió en irse fue Inuyasha, quien estaba preocupado por Kagome, pero notando como su hermano había adoptado directamente la responsabilidad de su cuidado, decidió que estaría bien, tratando de hacerse de la mejor idea.

También Sango estaba agobiada, pero el monje la reconforto diciéndole que Kagome era una persona fuerte, que podría superar cualquier cosa con ayuda de tiempo, no es que no le preocupara, pero sabia que ella no estaba sola y no era una cosa que fuera a sufrir por el resto de su vida, la llegada de un nuevo cachorro borraría todo el dolor. Así que también decidieron irse, claro llevándose con ellos a Yûki y Kirara.

Ichigo por su parte, seguía en el castillo, para su sorpresa por petición del Lord Sesshomaru, quien le expreso su idea de mantener a Kagome con la mente ocupada y de que debería entrenar de una manera diaria, siendo que el a veces tenia que salir obligatoriamente. Quería que su mujer volviera a tener fe en su persona, incrementando la capacidad de salir victoriosa al defenderse, que no se sintiera incapaz de tener cachorros, sabia que seria una excelente madre, lo pasado fue un accidente.

Desde ese día Kagome se negaba a intimar con él, cualquier tipo de intención por acercarse a ella de esa forma era totalmente rechazada, le evitaba a cualquier costa, al principio diciendo que no se sentía lista, después evitándolo descaradamente con pretextos. La entendía, pero también la extrañaba, además de que tenia necesidades físicas, sobre todo durmiendo con ella en la misma pieza, en el mismo futón, llenando sus fosas nasales con su exquisito aroma, trayendo los miles de recuerdo a su mente, reviviéndolos una y otra vez. Era una verdadera tortura.

Sesshomaru, se encontraba recostado en el tronco de un árbol mirando las estrellas tratando de encontrar la respuesta escrita en ellas, no sabia que hacer para que su mujer superada su traumático dolor. Aspiro fuertemente una bocanada de aire fresco, olía a hierva y era frio, refrescándole en el acto, para después soltarlo en un suspiro. Aún recordaba la situación que sucedió hace unas semanas.

Lo que menos deseaba era lastimarla o presionarla, pero en esta ocasión había perdido por un momento la cabeza.

"_Habían estado caminando en los jardines del palacio, perdiéndose entre el bosque que albergaba en su interior, era una de las actividades que habían comenzando a hacer desde hace un tiempo durante los atardeceres y parte de la noche, relajándose con la caminata._

_Fue algo que no planeo, simplemente estaban abrazados a la orilla de la laguna, dejando ver un hermoso panorama ante sus pupilas y sus sentidos, la enorme luna llena reflejada en el agua cristalina, mientras en el agua algunos peces nadaban en sincronía, en medio del lugar, frente a ellos, no muy lejano, habían rocas amontonadas desde la orilla introduciéndose al lago dejando ver solo una parte de las que estaban mas hacia el centro, sobre ellos curiosamente había una especie de bonsái, inclinado graciosamente hacia el lago, dejando su reflejo en el agua, junto con esas hermosas hojas lilas meciéndose ligeramente, tumbando alguna hoja para que descansara en la superficie del lago._

_Comenzó a lloviznar, no les molesto el contacto del liquido en su piel, estuvieron observando como las gotas iban turbando con cada gota el agua ligeramente, era un acto hipnotizarte en esencia. No pudo evitar ver el rostro húmedo de su mujer lleno de fascinación, maravillada con el escenario a sus pies, la acerco mas a su cuerpo, tomando la iniciativa lentamente, dirigiendo su rostro al de ella, tomándola por sorpresa, la beso, anhelaba tanto esos labios carnosos, la sintió tensarse ante el contacto, pero aun así no le importo, trato de profundizar el beso aun mas, obteniendo como respuesta un gemido ahogado en sus cavidades, sentir la sangre hervir por el deseo, acelerando su ritmo cardiaco, dejándose llevar por su aroma embriagante, que le hacia alucinar. Obtuvo respuesta en el beso como lo deseaba, haciendo que perdiera completamente el control, profundizo el beso aun mas, tornándolo lleno de deseo y pasión, sus manos dieron un rápido recorrido por todo el cuerpo de su hembra, tratando de llenarse de ella, aprisionándola entre sus brazos ejerciendo fuerza y arrinconándola contra un árbol que se encontraba a sus espaldas, abriéndole las ropas enseguida, siguiendo con el recorrido de su cuerpo, acariciándola de manera brusca, buscando el mayor contacto posible inmediatamente, dejando su boca para besar su mandíbula dejando mordiscos en ella bajando por el cuello posándose en la clavícula, clavando sus caninos de manera muy posesiva, reforzando su marca ahí. Volvió rápidamente a su boca con salvajismo, perdiéndose en el delicioso sabor de sus boca, comenzó a quitarle las ropas, sin notar que Kagome oponía mucha resistencia, hasta el momento que su boca tomo un sabor metálico, haciéndole volver a la realidad, volviendo a ser consiente de sus actos._

_Su mujer le había mordido, oponiéndose, como lo hizo desde el principio, pero el no lo noto, estaba tan extasiado que se perdió en sus sentidos. El sabor a sangre en sus bocas era la clara alerta de que ella deseaba parar en ese preciso instante, estaba sumamente alarmada desde el momento en que Sesshomaru empezó a desvestirla, queriendo arrancarle las ropas. Dejándose llevar por el instinto de poseer a su hembra._

_La miro, estaba asustada, tenia lagrimas en los ojos, trataba de acomodarse las ropas cerrándolas con un brazo mientras se abrazaba. Se sintió terrible por hacerle eso, no la quería presionar pero se traicionaba a si mismo, estaba frustrado, se sentía lleno de impotencia. Deseo decirle que todo estaría bien, que se dejara llevar, continuar lo que hacia con anterioridad, pero esos ojos llenos de temor pararon esa idea instantáneamente. Trato de acercase para abrazarla pero la vio temblar, y queriendo dar un paso hacia atrás alejándose de él, pero en vano, pues tenia el árbol a sus espaldas"_

Desde esa ocasión, habían dejado de tener sus caminatas Kagome trataba de entrenar arduamente a diario quedando completamente agotada, cuando él tenia cosas que atender Ichigo le entrenaba, pero cuando le decían que era todo por el día de hoy, se negaba, entrenando un poco mas por su cuenta, esforzándose completamente hasta quedar sin una gota de energía, cayendo rendida mas temprano que de costumbre, siendo llevada a los brazos de Morfeo.

Sesshomaru por su parte también se había distanciado de ella inconscientemente o quizás conscientemente, estando mas al pendiente de los asuntos en sus tierras, ausentándose por mas tiempo, a veces no llegaba a dormir, simplemente se quedaba en algún árbol de los alrededores pensando, como era la situación del día de hoy.

Su hembra no tenia problemas de salud, salía a pasear a menudo, ayudaba con labores del hogar, entrenaba, estaba al pendiente de cualquier cosa, sonreía cuando era requerido, pero ya no jugaba como acostumbraba con Shippo y Rin, se dedicaba a cuidarlos, estar al pendiente de todas sus necesidades, de su salud, pero ya no les abrazaba como antes, aunque seguía siendo dulce. A él lo trataba como si nada, pero evitando siempre el contacto físico, sabia que inconscientemente ella le agradecía su ausencia en los aposentos algunas noches, pues cuando se acostaba a su lado la sentía tensarse. Claro que si le besaba le respondía, pero con miedo siempre, temiendo que él quisiera algo mas, por que sabia que ya no lo detendría, estaba en su derecho. No volvería a perder la cabeza con ella, no la presionaría mas, pero era algo que lo estresaba en extremo.

Cada día que pasaba se sentía mas impotente.

Tenia que pensar en una solución, quería saber cual era la respuesta para volver a lo de antes, como anhelaba poder abrazarle, poder estar a su lado en su lecho sin tensiones ni miedos, si se suscitaba la pasión poder seguir sin miramientos, sabiendo que ella lo disfrutaría tanto como él y ella lo deseara tanto como él a ella. Que superara el haber perdido a su criatura y viera de frente a la vida, continuara con todo sin temor, que deseara tener e intentar concebir otro cachorro, dándole un heredero.

Se levando perezosamente de las raíces del árbol en que había estado sentado mayor parte de la noche, tenia que ir a buscar algo. La noche era entrada, el lugar estaba completamente oscuro, dejando que solo el brillo de la luna se reflejase en todo su esplendor sobre sus cabellos platinados.

-.-

Kagome estaba recostada sobre el verde césped junto al estanque, escuchando a los niños jugar, sonrió ante el sonido de sus risas, le gustaba que se divirtieran, recordó el día en que Rin había escondido todos los crayones de Shippo, obligándolo a buscarlos por todo el lugar, dejo salir una risita.

Había una ligera brisa en el aire, refrescándole el cuerpo después de estar entrenando toda la mañana y la mayor parte de la tarde, dándole un ligero temblor por lo fresco, pero aun así era sumamente reconfortante el contacto con su piel. Cerro los ojos para disfrutar de una mayor manera el instante, la tarde empezaba a caer, los rayos anaranjados cubrían el lugar, mientras el cielo tomaba tonos amarillos, lilas y rosas, calentando muy ligeramente sus parpados.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que algo le tapaba los últimos rayos de sol, topándose con los ojos de Sesshomaru, quien le veía de una manera extraña a su parecer, se incorporo sentándose sobre el pasto acomodándose sus ropas al momento, las cuales estaban un poco sucias por el arduo entrenamiento, como también desgastadas.

— Acompáñame por favor — Le dijo, mientras miraba el atardecer. Kagome sin contestarle se puso de pie, dándole a entender que lo haría, regalándole una preciosa sonrisa. Mientras lo seguía se preguntaba por que Sesshomaru la había mirado de esa manera, sentía su corazón latir en respuesta.

Caminaron un poco hacia los jardines del otro lado del palacio, donde los arboles tenían su follaje de color anaranjado rojizo, dejando el suelo tapizando de ese inusual color, miro a su macho agacharse a la par de un árbol, recogiendo algo de sus raíces, para regresar hacia ella.

Lo que le puso en sus brazos le sorprendió, una bola de nieve peluda del tamaño de sus dos manos juntas. Era un diminuto y precioso cachorrito canino de ojos completamente azules muy similares a los suyos, delineados con negro a su alrededor, donde van las pestañas. En el pelaje tenia unas franjas rojas en el rostro alrededor de los ojos, claro dejando espacio blanco abarcando parte de sus belfos que era como se les llama a las mejillas de los perros, también una línea que empezaba desde la trufa que es la parte de la nariz del hocico, hasta el stop de su frente donde había una luna llena a su parecer, también tenia de esas marcas cuatro en el pecho pero iniciaban como espiral, dos en cada lado de lo que vendrían siendo los pectorales siguiendo hasta el costado en forma de línea costado.

Sus garras eran completamente negras, en sus pequeñas patitas, tenia en la parte del antebrazo el pelaje mas largo casi en las patas donde llegaba a abarcar el negro en las puntas, un pequeño fragmento no en toda la pata, la cola era esponjosa y de pelaje largo en la puntas del pelaje también detalle en negro, en una parte del pecho y en el lomo tenia el cabello alborotado en medios rizos, se le imaginaba a Sesshomaru en su estado Yako, pero en cachorro, se le hizo completamente divino. También le recordaba a un personaje de los videojuegos de su hermano, Amateratsu, quizá no eran inventos, si no memorias que prevalecían en la gente.

¡Era hembra! Apenas lo notaba.

—Es hermosa Sesshomaru ¿Dónde le has encontrado? Puede extrañar a su madre — Le dijo con ternura, sin quitarle la vista, a su parecer era una cría muy pequeña y aun necesitaba ser amamantada, se le encogió el corazón cuando la criatura bostezo de manera perezosa haciendo un pequeño ruido enternecedor.

—Ahora tu fungirás esa función, te la eh traído como regalo, son buenos también en la pelea, entrénala y entrena con ella — Se acerco a ella abrazándola por la espalda, aspirando su aroma, pasado los brazos por su cintura, sintiendo como por primera vez no se tensaba ante el contacto.

— Sessh… Gracias —Susurro— ¿Pero no es muy pequeña para ser separada de su madre? — Su voz denotaba preocupación, siempre tan bella su mujer, preocupándose por el cachorro de perro.

—No le pasara nada, cuidaras bien de ella Kags — Sonriendo a sus espaldas, estaba tan orgulloso de su hembra, no cabía en el gozo de tenerla a su lado.

—¿Tiene nombre? — Pregunto curiosa, mientras lo analizaba con un cuidado asombroso, viendo lo frágil que era, no debería de haber abierto los ojos por primera vez hace mucho, si acaso un par de días.

— El que tu decidas será… ¿Cómo la llamaras? — Cuestiono sin soltarla, tratando de pegarla cuidadosamente aun mas a su cuerpo, esperando que no tuviera una reacción negativa.

— Umm… —Vacilo unos minutos acariciándolo con sus dedos — Yasetsu, Bienvenida a la familia preciosa.

Se había quedado dormida, en sus brazos, encontrándolos sumamente cómodos, como si estuviera destinada a estar en ellos desde antes de su existencia. Kagome por su parte estaba maravillada sentía una calma asombrosa en su alma, como algo cálido se colaba en sus entrañas mientras veía a la criatura. Era algo que estaba mas allá de su comprensión, pero pareciera que estaban destinadas.

-.-

Era increíble la forma en que corría, trataba de alcanzarle pero se le dificultaba mucho, ¿Mucho? ¡En extremo! Esto si que era entrenamiento, apenas con unos meses de edad su cachorro corría como alma endemoniada, lo que ella trataba ahora era aumentar su condición física y mejorar su capacidad motriz, apenas descubrió su velocidad emprendió en la tarea de que le gustaría poder correr a su velocidad. Además de que era un buen ejercicio y la hacia relajarse, aunque en la noche sentía que no podría moverse un centímetro mas.

Ahora estaba jugando una carrera que desde luego perdería, pero no importaba le gustaba el intentarlo, había mandado a hacer una armadura para Sesshomaru en forma de agradecimiento por lo lindo que había sido con ella, además por el magnifico detalle de su Mononoke.

Corrían en dirección al sur ya debería de estar lista, le dijeron que tardaría alrededor de una semana y el plazo ya había transcurrido, estaba ansiosa, seguro que seria preciosa. Apresuro el paso para no quedarse atrás, además Sesshomaru no tardaría en regresar al Kaitokukan ya tenia tres días fuera de casa, escuchaba como la hierba sonaba bajo sus pues al pisar, era algo cómico, se sentía tan liberada y liviana.

Cuando llego a una casa de aspecto descuidado, pero no por eso pobre, disminuyo su paso, hasta llegar a la puerta del lugar, tocando a la entrada de madera sin puerta, esperando ser recibida.

—Pase usted Señora Kagome, esta en su casa — Anuncio un anciano chimuelo, quien era poseedor de una larga barba blanca y junto con unos curiosos bigotes.

— Gracias anciano, Me preguntaba si ya estaría lista la armadura de mi Señor — Entra en el recinto haciendo una ligera reverencia en forma de respeto a la persona de edad avanzada.

—Lo esta, espere un momento por favor —Lo dice parándose con facilidad regalándole una sonrisa, adentrándose a una habitación consecutiva, después de unos minutos de espera el anciano volvió con lo pedido en manos.

—Aquí esta mi Señora, es del material mas resiste que se conoce, solo hay dos personas que las poseen por su alto precio y la escases de este, sinceramente no se si es lo que usted este buscando — Le decía aclarando su valor monetario, pero no era algo que ella no se pudiera costear con un poco de esfuerzo, pues observaba sus ropas, debería ser la esposa de algún terrateniente o algo por el estilo.

—Gracias, No se preocupe por eso, será recompensado — Decía sacando una pequeña bolsita de cuero dejándosela en las manos al momento que le retiraba la armadura. El anciano la abrió cuidadosamente vaciando una pequeña porción del contenido en su mano, abrió los ojos asombrados, en su mano estaban exóticas piedras preciosas y monedas de oro. Cuando se repuso del asombro, subió la mirada para decirle a la Joven que eso era excesivo, ella ya no estaba.

Recordó a quien le había vendido una armadura sumamente similar, rio ante esto, el Señor Toga Inu-No-Taishō, aquel comandante caído. Esperaba que alguna persona de esa magnitud fuera portadora de su obra.

-.-

Iba corriendo hacia su hogar pero de una manera mas tranquila, la armadura no era pesada, pero aun así seguía siendo un peso extra al correr, entonces decidió de que era hora de tomar un descanso. Paro en una pradera que tenia un rio, así que era perfecto tenia los suficientes árboles como para brindarle frescura y una cómoda sombra donde reposar.

—Yasetsu — Llamo a su compañera de viaje mientras caminaba al rio, pero ella se limito a echarse a la sombra de la vegetación, rio un poco al notar como le negaba con la cabeza el ir.

Ignorando la pereza de su amiga se arrodillo a la orilla, tomando un poco de agua en sus manos, para beberla, era deliciosa, le refrescaba su garganta seca, tomo mas agua y se lavo su cara refrescándose, se sentía acalorada por el viaje. Escucho como Yasetsu se levanto inmediatamente a sus espaldas, adentrándose en un alto pastizal gruñendo, se levanto rápidamente dejando de lado un momento el obsequio que le daría a su macho, yendo a la dirección que había tomado el enorme perro.

—¡Yasetsu! ¿Qué sucede? Espera un segundo por favor — Al llegar noto que no estaban solos, la estaba protegiendo de un extraño que había llegado también a esos lugares. Llamando su atención en el momento que pensaba atacar a su compañera.

—¡Kagome! Hermosa que haces por estos lugares — Le responde con una amplia sonrisa, era una grata sorpresa encontrársela, después de tanto tiempo sin saber nada de ella. Olisqueando un poco el aire, su aroma había cambiado, sorprendiéndolo un poco pero después soltando una sonora carcajada — Pero que lejos andas de tus tierras Señora.

Yasetsu volvió a gruñir tomando posición de ataque, no dejando acercarse al extraño para sus ojos azules.

—Yasu… Esta bien, no hay peligro — Inmediatamente el animal, brinco de forma juguetona hacia ella, con la mirada llena de alegría, meneando las caderas al caminar graciosamente, soltando un ligero aullido, dirigiéndose a una sombra nuevamente— Kouga-kun, pero que sorpresa encontrarte, ¿Cómo están todos por allá? — Claramente refiriéndose principalmente a su pelirroja amiga.

— Las cosas no puede marchar mejor — Contesto con una sonrisa radiante, llena de orgullo en la mirada, hasta había optado por levantar un poco el pecho, inflándolo inconscientemente—Ayame acaba de darme una hermosa cachorra hace pocos meses, estaría encantado de que la conocieras, pensamos en presentarla el día de mañana en una reunión, no estaría mal que tu y Sesshomaru vinieran —Sonríe ante su magnifica idea, al momento de acercarse mas a Kagome, quien por un segundo imperceptible perdió la mirada en el brillo del agua del rio, algo que el lobezno no noto.

—¡Claro Kouga-Kun! Seria maravilloso, me alegro muchísimo que por fin te decidieras, Ayame te ama demasiado, felicidades por la dicha que comparten—Le dice con una amplia sonrisa, acortando la distancia entre ellos, dándole un abrazo de felicitación.

—Gracias Kagome, aunque tu no te quedas muy atrás, así que te decidiste por el hermano de la bestia —Rio sonoramente, dejando resonar su carcajada— Me hubiera gustado ver la cara del pulgoso al enterarse — Termina con una sonrisa llena de burla, pero provocando un sonrojo pronunciado en el blanco rostro de ella.

—No fue algo agradable Kouga, a pesar de que estar con Kikyou, se interpuso al principio, pero no le queda de otra, Sesshomaru es mi pareja y yo soy su hembra— Aclaro un poco molesta.

—Tranquila Kagome, mi comentario es pacifico ¿Cómo te va en tu vida de casada? — Aclara sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento.

— Excelente, mejor de lo que alguna vez pude imaginar — Contesto ensanchando una enorme sonrisa.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, ustedes hace una buena pareja ¿Tienen cría? — Pregunto, tratando de saber si su hija podría tener un compañero de juegos. Sin saber que la pregunta había ocasionado una inquietud en la chica azabache, pero lo oculto olímpicamente.

—No, no tenemos hijos — Sonriendo, desviando la mirada hacia atrás donde había dejando la armadura de su macho.

— Oh que lastima, me hubiera gustado que jugara con mi cachorra — Le dice en resignación, volteando a ver que no tardaba mucho para que se pusiera el atardecer.

—Si, lo siento, es una verdadera lastima — Le responde sin voltear a verlo —Kouga-kun, tengo que volver sinceramente no avise de mi salida, me retiro, mándale mis mas sinceras felicitaciones a Ayame y dile que la extraño — Y era verdad, Sesshomaru a estado fuera y realmente no le dijo nada a Ichigo, ni ah Hiroshi, solamente un "Hoy no entrenaremos"

— ¿Te veré mañana? —Cuestiono al acercase para despedirse de un beso en el cachete, pero Kagome se hizo hacia atrás, él comprendiendo que no era correcto ahora.

—¡Por supuesto! Me gustaría platicar con Ayame y conocer a mi hermosa sobrina — Le animo.

—Muy bien, de ser así. Hasta mañana Kagome — Se despidieron y ella giro en sus talones volviendo en sus pasos, para ir por lo que había dejado botado hace algunos minutos.

-.-

Se había retrasado bastante con la platica con Kouga, ya estaba oscureciendo en unos minutos mas estaría el bosque en tinieblas, lo bueno es que ya estaba llegando a su hogar, pasaba entre los árboles de manera sigilosa. Abrió sigilosamente la puerta principal del palacio, con un poco de esfuerzo, dejando el espacio justo para que pasara Yasetsu primero, y después pasando ella.

—Yasu… ve a comer, buenas noches — Obteniendo un sonido curioso en respuesta y un lengüetazo en la mano —Basta, deja de hacer eso.

Siguió sigilosamente en dirección a sus aposentos, iría a dejar la armadura para después ir a tomar un baño, pareciera que los dioses estuvieran de su lado, Sesshomaru aun no había llegado quería decir que llegaría ya entrada la madrugada, así que podría asearse con tranquilidad.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación induciéndose de lado y cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

—¿Algo que desees decirme Kagome? — Escucho la voz masculina a sus espaldas, en el interior del lugar, rápidamente se giro tirando la armadura al suelo.

—¡Sesshomaru! Estas de regreso… —Estaba sorprendida, no lo esperaba hasta mas tarde, como se había vuelto costumbre.

— Desde hace unas horas, pero cual fue mi sorpresa, que la Señora no estaba en casa como debería — Expreso serenamente sin moverse de su lugar, recargado en el balcón de frente, dándole la espalda a ella. Estaba admirando sus territorios, cuidado y vigilando desde ese lugar en las alturas, la había visto correr con Yasetsu desde el sur, sabia que andaban juntas por eso no se preocupo lo suficiente como para irla a buscar. Confiaba en las habilidades de su mujer y ahora mas por las horas que le dedicaba al entrenamiento —¿Algo que me tengas que decir?—Repitió, estaba molesto, por el aroma del lobo en el cuerpo de su mujer, pero entendía que eran amigos desde hace mucho, pero quería que le contara ¿O acaso le ocultaba algo? ¿Por que su salida a escondidas?

—Yo… —Titubeo un momento, no sabia como continuar.

—¿Tu…? — La presiono un poco. Ocasionando que ella soltara un suspiro de resignación.

— Amor… Te eh traído un obsequio — Comenta en el momento que se agacha a juntarlo del suelo, yendo hacia donde se encontraba — Discúlpame por no avisar, pero se suponía que tendría que ser sorpresa, espero que te agrade.

El frunció el seño, sinceramente no era lo que quería que le comunicaran, pero le sorprendió el hecho de que le tuviera un detalle, tomo la armadura en sus manos, era de una excelente calidad, abrió los ojos en asombro al percatarse que era casi idéntica a la que portaba su padre, si alguien le dijera que la había hecho la misma persona, no dudaría en creerlo.

—¿Te agrada? De no ser así yo podría…

—Esta bien Kags, gracias — Le dijo, sorprendiéndola de manera increíble, sacándole un suspiro y una amplia sonrisa, Sesshomaru se inclino robándole un rápido y sencillo beso, sabia que era lo único que le podría robar.

— Te amo — La escucho decir lo que ya sabia, aunque no intimaran sabia que los sentimientos de ella hacia él, seguían siendo los mismos — Sessh… Me tope con Kouga cuando venia de regreso — Eso capto su atención al máximo, así que si había tenido contacto con el lobo. Asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que prosiguiera — Nos ah invitado a la presentación de su cachorra, al final si se emparejo con Ayame.

—¿Deseas ir? — Cuestiono sabiendo lo que sentía respecto a la palabra cachorro.

—¡Claro que si!, son mis amigos — Alego con una sonrisa enorme, aunque no le gustaba la forma en que la miraba, sentía que podría leerla sin problema alguno.

—Entonces iremos, no estaría de mas hablar con algunos de los ancianos, podría arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes.

— Gracias Sessh… — Le agradece acercándose un poco a él y depositándole un beso en la comisura de los labios, abrazándolo, recibiendo aceptación en el abrazo, se quedaron un momento así, hasta que los fuertes brazos de él la sostuvieron levantándola del suelo para sentarse y ponerla en su regazo. Disfrutaba los momentos como ese junto a ella.

-.-

—Sesshomaru, Kagome Bienvenidos, que bueno que decidieron venir — Saludo Kouga con respeto. Siendo apoyado por su mujer, quien estaba a su lado.

—¡Kagome! Kouga me dijo que vendrías, sinceramente no sabia si de verdad lo harías, pero ¡Aquí estas! Muchas gracias por venir, no sabes las ganas que tenia de verte, hay tantas cosas que tenemos que platicar — Fue la efusiva bienvenida que le brindo su amiga, después de tanto tiempo sin verse.

Ayame estaba realmente hermosa, la maternidad le había sentado de maravilla, sus caderas estaban ligeramente mas anchas de lo normal, su busto era un poco mas voluptuoso, a pesar de haber dado a luz hace poco, había recuperado su esbelta figura, dejando bien marcada su cintura, había desaparecido su rostro aniñado para dejar en claro que ahora era un preciosa mujer.

Estuvieron charlando un poco con los invitados a quienes fueron presentados, aunque su pareja al parecer conocía a muchas de las personas presentes, así que dejo que él la presentara ante todos mientras se acercaban a saludar. Ayame y Kouga por su parte estaban a la entrada recibiendo a la gente que apenas llegaba, dándole la bienvenida.

Pasaron un rato ameno mientras todos los invitados se acomodaban al llegar, después de un rato mas fue cuando por fin vio a Ayame cargar una preciosa bebé de tez sumamente blanca con pequeñas pecas y cabello oscuro, con ojos azules, se veía tan bien como madre, y sin duda había hecho un estupendo trabajo. Subieron a una estrada diciendo algunas palabras hacia los invitados, presentando a la pequeña, dejando que todos le conocieran. Se veían sumamente felices, era una dicha el ser padres y ellos eran el claro ejemplo de ello.

Después de eso, sin demorar mucho empezó la comida, a la hora de que todos se pusieran corriente con hechos y muchas felicitaciones a la joven pareja, que gustosos recibían esas palabras.

Sesshomaru había estado hablando con unas personas mayores que se encontraban en su mesa, ella se dedicaba a estar en silencio, sin tomarle mucha importancia, se acomodo de una manera mas cómoda en el cojín en el que estaba sentada, cuando vio a Ayame acercarse a ella buscando un encuentro. La excuso pidiéndole a Sesshomaru que dejara ir a Kagome con ella a platicar con las mujeres a lo que el rápidamente asintió, sabia que su mujer se estaba aburriendo ahí a su lado.

—Ayame, muchas felicidades por tu hija, es un angelito precioso, tienes una bendición entre tus brazos, eres muy afortunada — Le dijo con una sonrisa, de verdad era una bebé muy hermosa.

—Gracias Kagome, ¿Te gustaría cargarla? — Le dijo mientras se la pasaba, tratando de dejársela entre los brazos.

—En realidad yo no se… — Dijo con miedo de que se le fuera a caer.

— Es fácil, solamente toma su cabeza con una mano y sostén el cuerpo con la otra, es una nena muy bien portada no te ocasionara problemas — Le dijo dejándosela sola, retirándose para que pudiera ver que no era difícil.

Kagome sintió como se le encogía con corazón en el momento que empezaba a latir con mayor rapidez, ¿Qué seria cargar a su propia sangre? ¿Se sentiría la misma sensación? Por un momento se imagino que era su cachorro, le apretó un poco con fuerza contra su pecho, aspirando su aroma, tratando de memorizarlo, imagino que tenia el cabello plateado en vez de oscuro. Pero la voz de Ayame la saco de su ensoñación.

—¡Vez que no es difícil! Solo es cuestión de tiempo, por lo regular las mujeres lo hacemos con mayor facilidad que los machos, hubieras visto la cara de Kouga cuando la cargo por primera vez, ¡Pareciera que se iba a desmallar! — Rio ante el recuerdo de su pareja, al cargar a la bebé, sin duda era algo que le causaba demasiada gracia. Platicaron de sus nuevas vidas, como sucedió el hecho de que Kouga reflexiono, como Kagome se había enamorado de Sesshomaru, lo que era sus vidas en sus hogares, sus actividades, hasta que un pequeño pujido llamo la atención de ambas mujeres. La cachorra pedía de comer, tenia hambre, además ya se acercaba su nueva siesta, Ayame la retiro de los brazos de Kagome, quien sintió que le era arrebatado una parte de su ser, se sentía incompleta, pero no era suya. Ayame la amanto un poco para después de darle papilla de frutas.

No tardo mucho en dormirse, y fue retirada por una niñera, no es que Ayame no quiera cuidarla, pero era mejor que se la llevaran a un lugar mas tranquilo, y así ella podría seguir platicando con su amiga.

Comenzaron a beber, al momento que la platica se hacia mas amena para ellas, recordando viejos tiempos, sobre todo aquella vez que Ayame la había acompañado a su época, rieron ante el recuerdo, y pensar en aquel día habían salido con Houyo y su amigo Himura, al final sin saber que iban a terminar junto a los Youkais que ahora tenían por compañeros. Pero si que se habían divertido en ese día.

Brindaron una vez mas, sirviéndose otro trago, se habían puesto mas amenas, mientras Kagome le recordó a Ayame su estado etílico y lo buena que se había vuelto para bailar. Rieron como dos adolecentes que hacían una vagancia sin que sus padres se enteraran, bailaron un rato imitándose una a la otra, riéndose de sus payasadas.

Por un momento la mirada de Kagome se opaco un poco casi imperceptible, llamando la atención de la pelirroja.

—Ayame… ¿Qué se siente ser madre? —Pregunto sin mas, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja, pero le contesto rápidamente con una sonrisa, sin duda era una duda que todas las hembras tenían en su vida hasta que lo experimentaban.

—Es algo sumamente hermoso, saber que crece en ti el fruto de tu amor, la semilla de tu pareja, pero es mas hermoso aun cuando nace y notas sus rasgos en la cría, saber que creció en tu interior, no se es difícil de explicarlo… Ya lo experimentaras, quizá ahora podría estar desarrollase mi sobrino, si no ya vendrá nuevamente tu celo — Le guiño el ojo picaronamente.

— Imposible Ayame, no eh intimado con Sesshomaru en varios meses — Declaro avergonzada.

—¿Cómo? — Le sorprendía la declaración, ella no podría durar mucho sin intimar con Kouga— ¿No te gusta…? ¿Kagome él es malo contigo? No tiene otra… — No se animo a continuar con la siguiente pregunta, también había escuchado que algunos machos, buscaban el placer propio antes que el de su pareja, lastimándoles a veces en el acto sexual.

—¡No! Nada de eso… Me gusta mucho, él es totalmente complaciente — Se apresuro a aclarar, un poco avergonzada, sintiendo como el calor se apoderaba de su rostro subiéndole los colores.

—¿Entonces? — Ahora no entendía. ¿Kagome le había sido infiel? No, no lo creía.

— Ayame yo… — Dudo platicarlo, pero aun así prosiguió — Yo estaba preñada, pero perdí a mi cachorro, no lo sabia hasta que fue demasiado tarde —Termino con la voz en un hilo, sintiendo como un nudo se situaba en su garganta, impidiéndole hablar con naturalidad —Fui herida en la batalla por Naraku, debí haberme cuidado—La declaración tomo por sorpresa a la pelirroja quien soltó un pequeño grito mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos, reflejando terror en los ojos, pensando en que sentiría si a su hija le pasara algo, simplemente moriría.

Su amiga empezó a llorar, mientras desviaba la mirada y se tomaba todo el contenido en su vaso.

—Tranquila Kagome, no fue tu culpa, ni siquiera sabias que estabas en cinta, no podrías haberlo prevenido, debiste de entrar en celo y no lo notaste por que te preñaste inmediatamente. Son accidentes, le puede pasar a cualquiera —Trataba de reconfortarla, mientras la abrazaba dejándola llorar en sus brazos.

—Estoy bien Ayame, discúlpame enserio, no quise incomodarte solo que me puse sentimental, es algo que paso hace ya unos cuantos meses — Le sonrió, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con rapidez, con las mangas de sus ropas.

—Kagome, cuentas con mi apoyo ¿Sabes? Solo tienes que confiar en mi, ¿Sesshomaru se enojo contigo? — Quiso comprender aun mas a su amiga, quizá por eso no habían intimado.

—No, me ah dado siempre su apoyo — Dijo con una sonrisa, sirviéndose otro trago, tenia que dejar los malos recuerdos de lado.

—Entonces deberías de intentarlo nuevamente — Le dice con una mirada comprensiva.

—En realidad no me siento capaz de ser madre — Decía con resignación.

—¡Pero que tonterías dices Kagome! Tu serias una magnifica madre, a tus cachorros no les faltaría absolutamente nada— Le regaño por su negatividad.

Después siguieron ahora con una platica mucho mas amena y feliz, trivialidades, también reían por que Ayame le conto la tortura que había sido para Kouga todo su embarazo con sus antojos, sus constantes cambios de humor. Las carcajadas de ambas mujeres era algo que resonaba por todo el lugar a costa de todo el sufrimiento de Kouga, quien a la lejanía de ambas estornudaba.

-.-

Trato de salir por un poco de aire fresco, de verdad el alcohol había hecho su efecto en su cuerpo, sentía la mayor parte de su anatomía entumida, se le dificultaba caminar de manera correcta y derecha, sentía como las cosas se movían a su alrededor de manera pausada y lenta, había estado bebiendo demasiado, Ayame por su lado tuvo que salir un momento con uno de los invitados, dejándola sola con la botella y una amigable Youkai, de cual no recordaba su nombre.

Se sentó en una roca, mientras trataba de jalar un poco de aire fresco en sus pulmones agarrando su rostro con ambas manos, sentía que su mundo giraba levemente.

—¿Qué se supone que haces mujer? — Escucha los pasos de Sesshomaru a sus espaldas, acercándose a ella, él podía oler como apestaba a alcohol, había estado bebiendo.

—Tomo aire fresco Sessh… ¿Lo ves? — Aspiro como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, pero al hablar arrastraba un poco las palabras.

—Es hora de irnos.

—¡No! Aun no podemos irnos amor — Le dice mientras fruncía el seño, en protesta, mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.

—No fue una pregunta Kagome, vámonos — Le dice al tomarla del brazo con fuerza, haciendo que ella soltara un gemido en reclamo, mientras se trataba de soltar jalándose con fuerza.

—No me quiero ir todavía, me la estoy pasado bien — Alega en un tono curiosamente lento, como si todo lo que él dijera fuera una estupidez.

—Lo que sucede es que te refugias, tienes una salida ficticia, en vez de llorar por ahí deberías afrontar las cosas de una buena vez — Le reclama, sabiendo que había estado llorando en algún momento de la velada, su mirada era de completo reproche, desaprobación de los actos. Se había enojado, trataba de calmarse por que no era bueno alegar con unas copas encima.

—¡Tu que sabes! Déjame tranquila un momento, yo ya lo supere todo hace tiempo, son alucinaciones tuyas— Le dice retadora, elevando la voz.

— ¿Yo que se? Lo que se mi querida Señora, es que usted tiene miedo de meterse conmigo por el dolor de perder a una criatura, se que no desea quedar preñada, se que no se cree capaz de ser una buena madre — Le dice caminando amenazadoramente contra ella, la mirada era de coraje puro, lo había sacado de sus casillas, no iba a tolerar ese tipo de acusaciones y mucho menos que se refugiara en el alcohol.

—¡Mentira! ¡Eso no es verdad! —Chillo en su defensa— Lo que pasa es que termino exhausta después de mis entrenamientos, que solo deseo dormir un poco mas, no me puedes culpar—Lo que obtuvo como respuesta una mirada burlesca.

— Si no es verdad, entonces… ¿Por qué me evitas? ¿Por qué te tensas ante mis caricias? No me detendrías si quisiera tomarte, lo se, pero ¿De que me sirve hacerlo si no es lo que tu deseas? ¿Crees que se me olvida el verte asustada hace unos meses? Por eso eh respetado tu decisión — La miraba de una manera incriminadora, retadora, exigiendo respuestas en el acto, pero al no obtener respuestas prosiguió — ¡No soy estúpido Kagome! No trates de insultarme, buscas pretextos tontos para mantenerte ocupada, alejada, le exiges demasiado a tu cuerpo, con el propósito de caer rendida, mi presencia en el lecho te incomoda.

Ella lloraba mientras Sesshomaru le decía todas sus verdades, se sentía al descubierto, se sentía desnuda ante el, sin ser capaz de guardar algún sentimiento para ella, sin que el lo supiera.

—Ya lo eh superado Sesshomaru ¡Lo supere! Quedo en el pasado ¿Entiendes? — Trato de convencerse con esas palabras mas ella que a él, dándole la congruencia a sus palabras se abalanzo a los brazos de él, besándolo con una fugaz pasión, nacida de la desesperación, también de los meses que estuvieron en abstinencia. Enloqueciéndose uno al otro con ese beso, sumamente demandante, tan ansiado, lleno de deseo. Dejándose llevar por lo que marcaban sus instintos animales mas bajos.

Esta vez no se detendría, si ella lo inicio, no lo dudaría, la necesitaba con urgencia, no importaba que estuviera bajo los efectos del alcohol, en este momento no le importaba la razón.

Ayame quien había salido a buscar a Kagome, se encontró con esta escena a lo lejos, decidió que seria bueno regresar de nuevo, debería dejarlos a solas, sonrió, su amiga había estado sufriendo mucho, deseaba que la fortuna le sonriera una vez mas, volvió entre sus pasos alejándose de ahí, dando por sentado que la pareja ya no volvería a hacer acto de presencia esa noche.

Continuará…

* * *

Por ahí un Review que recibí ayer me llamo la atención, quien decía que prefería a Kagome 100% Humana, y me dejo pendiente en decirme por que, de verdad tengo curiosidad en saber Darkangel.21

Daiana Encias, pues lo subi el 11/08/06, hace 6 años, pero estuvo 4 años en Stand By, Y ahora estoy subiendo un capitulo por semana, o mas rapido, dependiendo de los Review recibidos.

Espero que el capitulo les agradara. Prometo que la historia seguirá día a día,y les traerá muchas sorpresas, deseo que todo sea de tu agrado, sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar mi manera de escribir, y de aprender de mis errores, como también alentarme a continuar con mas ganas. 

**_De verdad deseo que disfruten leyendo de esta espacio de mi imaginación, que tanto me esfuerzo en escribir para ustedes._**

* * *

**_YA DEMORASTE UNOS MINUTOS LEYENDO,_**

**_¿PODRIAS DEMORAR UNO MAS MANDANDOME UN REVIEW?_**

_Me gustaria saber tu opinión y saber que fue lo que mas te agrado y lo que te ha desagradado._

_Gracias por leerme_

Seishime Haruno


	19. Kurenai

**AI NO MONOGATARI**

Capitulo 19:

Kurenai

Le dolía la cabeza de sobremanera, sentía que el mundo le daba vueltas, pareciera que su cuerpo era sumamente pesado, estiro una pierna a lo largo, mientras se giraba para acomodarse, de un momento a otro su futón se había vuelto sumamente incomodo, no se pudo sentir cómoda, tembló levemente ante la presencia de una brisa, sintiendo su cuerpo desnudo, frunció el seño aspirando el ambiente, notándolo extraño, intento abrir los ojos con esfuerzo, pero la luz le encandilaba, volviéndolos a cerrar instantáneamente, tratando de asimilar la luz, momentos después lo volvió a intentar, dejando que sus pupilas se adaptaran al ambiente.

Se levanto levemente dejando que se deslizara el haori de Sesshomaru, dejando su cuerpo expuesto. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, no se encontraba en su hogar y mucho menos en sus aposentos, si no que en una cueva, su futón ahora eran las capas de su vestuario, no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar, busco a su alrededor, pero estaba sola.

"_No sentía nada mas que infinito y puro placer, Sesshomaru estaba descargando toda su energía en las embestidas que le daba a su tan anhelada hembra, por fin la tenia entre sus brazos, de esa manera que tanto había extrañado, sentir su húmeda calidez rodearle al proporcionarle tantas sensaciones placenteras, era consiente del sudor de su delicado cuerpo impregnarlo al contacto, los roces de sus pieles enrojecida, no se cansaba de poseerla, de hacerle el amor"_

Se tapo la boca abriendo los ojos en asombro mientras inhalaba una fuerte bocanada de aire, haciéndose un poco para atrás deslizando su cabello de sus hombros por el movimiento, dejando que estos taparan sus pechos en el acto, cayendo también sobre sus piernas.

"_Él la levanto una vez mas entre sus brazos sin dejar de besarla ni romper su contacto intimo, haciendo que le rodeara el cuerpo con sus piernas, mientras el colocaba sus manos sus caderas, chocando su espalda contra un tronco, tumbando algunas cascaras de la corteza entre el vaivén de su irritada espalda, sentía como ella enterraba sus garras en sus hombros y dorso al tratar de sostenerse con fuerza para no romper el ritmo, aferrándose a él con énfasis. Le enloquecía escucharla jadear, dejando salir ocasionalmente algún gemido que moría en su garganta al quererlo sostener, terminando en un pujido"_

Kagome se acaricio los labios, tratando de percibir si aun contendría el calor de su pareja, pero no encontró nada fuera de lo normal, observo su cuerpo tapizado con raspones llena de curiosidad, dejando salir un suspiro.

"_A medida que continuaba, él la sentía jadear con mas fuerza por falta de oxigeno saliendo gemidos mas fuertes, en su respiración entrecortada, ejercía mas presión, jalándola de las caderas con mas fuerza, queriendo profundizar la penetración, captando un efecto positivo en ella, aumentando la frecuencia de sus alaridos, ese movimiento en el que podía perder la cabeza, gemidos que se empezaban a atropellar sin dejar tiempo entre uno y otro amenazando llegar a la cumbre, mientras lo abrazaba con mas fuerza, tratando de apegar todo su cuerpo facilitándole el trabajo, dejando salir un gemido que termino en un prolongado grito, informándole que acababa de llegar al orgasmo. La sintió caer sobre el, dejando que la fuerza la abandonara, respirando agitadamente sobre el pecho de él, su rostro completamente perlado, con las mejillas al rojo vivo"_

"—_Sesshomaru — Balbuceo con los ojos entrecerrados, sentía el corazón de ella latiendo a una asombrosa velocidad, por la proximidad de sus cuerpos, sin dejar que se relajara, empezó con nuevos movimientos, sacándole nuevos pujidos, iniciando nuevamente con el proceso. Comenzó a besarle el cuello, subiendo por el, llegando a su oreja, besando detrás de ella, escuchando sus suspiros salir, acariciando con sus colmillos, atrapando de vez en cuando el lóbulo entre sus dientes, dejando que su respiración acariciara su piel, dejando fácilmente que ella pudiera sentir el cálido aliento en la zona. Sin que él se lo esperara, su hembra quito de un movimiento las piernas de su cuerpo, posándolas hacia atrás en el tronco del árbol para con esto impulsarse, alejándose del tronco que había sido su apoyo, provocando que cayeran. Kagome cayo encima de él, cuando cayo de espaldas, sin romper su conexión sexual, dejando mordiscos por su cuello, sus pechos estaban completamente pegados en los pectorales de él, sintiendo la presión de ellos ahí, frotándose. Ahora ella llevaba el ritmo, sonrió de lado con burla de tomar el control de la situación, de un segundo la tomo de la cintura invirtiendo los papeles, dejándola sobre la hierva, con su cabello esparcido a su alrededor de manera magnifica, mientras la embestía rápida y constantemente"_

Se llevo una mano a la cabeza, masajeando su sien, con esto tratando de calmar el creciente palpitar en ella, mientras sentía su boca reseca y rasposa.

Se sintió un poco frustrada, no sabia por que, maldecía no poder recordar todo con exactitud todo lo sucedido anoche, no sabia en que había terminado todo ¿Dónde estaría Sesshomaru? ¿Dónde estaba ella? Sintió las manos un poco temblorosas, cerro los ojos tratando de relajarse, inhalando, llenando sus pulmones de oxigeno. Abrió los ojos con una mirada decidida levantándose para ponerse de pie, levantando sus ropas una por una para sacudirlas y ponérselas, vistiendo la de Sesshomaru al final, se acomodo el cabello con los dedos, tratando de peinárselo. Camino lentamente por la cueva, mirándola, no seria un lugar donde a ella le gustaría como hogar, tenia toda la superficie desigual y rocosa, además de que casi no entraba la luz en el interior por las rocas, sin duda si habían tenido un poco de privacidad, siguió su camino hasta salir de ella, lastimándole los rayos del sol y posando una mano sobre su cara tratando evitar la luz directa, salió de ahí, moría de sed como para quedarse esperando a que a su señor se le ocurriera regresar.

Camino con los pies descalzos sobre la hierva húmeda, sus pasos eran lentos, pausados, admiraba todo a su alrededor, atravesando una pradera con el pastizal alto, con miles de flores a su alrededor, olía bastante bien el ambiente, sonrió de lado, alcanzo a oler agua cuando llegaron a sus oídos el sonido del liquido correr.

Apresuro sus pasos, hasta que unos minutos después llego al lugar, mirando como efectivamente había un rio, donde sin problemas podría tomar un merecido baño, pero el lugar completamente al descubierto le hizo desistir inmediatamente de la idea, primeramente se sentó ahí bebiendo un poco del liquido refrescante, sintiendo como la resequedad que sentía iba desapareciendo, para después lavarse la cara y el cuello, cuando su estomago le indico que debería de alimentarse, pues seguramente ya era medio día y no había probado alimento desde la tarde del día anterior. Sin mas remedio, dejo salir un suspiro deshaciéndose de sus ropas quedándose solamente con un kimono, que se las arreglo para acomodarlo de una manera en que no se pudiera mojar mucho, se introdujo en el rio con el fin de pescar unos cuantos peces, se sentía relajante la corriente pasar por sus piernas, haciéndola perder casi imperceptiblemente el equilibrio, sacándole unas cuantas risas, era algo divertido y de su completo agrado.

-.-

Había tardado mas en limpiar los pescados con su Kodachi y en prender la fogata donde cocinarlos, que lo que tardo en pescarlos, pero al final todo había valido la pena, su estomago estaba completamente satisfecho, además el dolor de cabeza se había disipado un poco, olvidaba lo que era tener una buena cruda, se sintió bien platicando con Ayame, quizá si había estado aislada de la realidad durante mucho tiempo, sin evitar recordar aquellos fragmentos del arrebato que tuvo con Sesshomaru, no es que se arrepintiera, en absoluto, recordaba haberla pasado excelente y disfrutar lo que se había negado tanto tiempo, es solo que estaba un poco nerviosa por la situación, deseaba tener un hijo de Sesshomaru, pero siempre la asaltaba el miedo de fallar, de perderlo, de no poderlo proteger.

Lo mejor seria tratar de no pensar mucho en su antigua cría, tratar de ser feliz con lo que la vida le ofrecía, tenia una pareja de ensueño que la amaba y a quien amaba con fuerza, sonrió acomodándose con los ojos cerrados en su lugar donde había permanecido desde hace un buen rato después de comer, reposando la comida y dejando que su cuerpo tomara fuerzas.

¿Qué seria tener un pequeño de ambos entre sus brazos? Sangre de su sangre ¿Estaría lista para volver a intentarlo? Dejo salir otro suspiro, se estaba presionando demasiado, quizá debería dejarlo de lado y evitar en pesar en todo. Debería dedicarse a sentir y que las emociones le marquen el camino, dejarse llevar por la sensaciones del momento, ponerle la atención debida a su macho, sin dejarlo de lado. Formar la pareja que son y que el destino decida lo que es mejor para ella, por algo pasan las cosas.

Se tenso de un momento a otro, sin abrir los ojos rápidamente poso su mano en su espada, Kabausaiga, Sesshomaru se la había dado para defenderse, le dijo que jamás anduviera sin ella, que acertado, ella nunca salía sin su arma. Sentía como una presencia se acercaba rápidamente a donde ella descansaba parando una vez que llego, pero sin atravesar el rio, se quedo quieta con los ojos aun cerrados, analizando cada movimiento que aquel individuo efectuaba, también tratando de adivinar sus futuros movimientos, por si fuera al caso, poder aniquilarlo antes de que le hiriera, o defenderse de un posible ataque.

Estuvo unos instantes así, quieta, preparada para cualquier cosa.

— Así que tu eres la Hembra de Sesshomaru, aquella que tomo mi lugar — Escucho decir a una voz femenina, pero al momento de que sus oídos captaron el nombre de su pareja, abrió rápidamente los ojos, frunciendo el seño ante las palabras pronunciadas, dirigiéndole una fría mirada automáticamente al momento de ponerse de pie. Dejando relucir en su atuendo una parte de la vestimenta de Sesshomaru.

— Así es, soy la Hembra de Sesshomaru, Kagome ¿Quién eres tu? — Pronuncio ferozmente pero con tranquilidad, sin levantar la voz ni ser grosera, pero esta mujer le había puesto del peor humor posible, que pendejadas decía.

— Kurenai — Pronuncio su nombre con una sonrisa en el rostro, de una manera no muy agradable, tenia burla en su mirada, eso le hacia sentir hervir la sangre — Kagome, ¿Te doy un consejo? No te ilusiones mucho con mi amado Sesshomaru, siempre hemos gozado de nuestra compañía en el pasado y pienso seguir haciéndolo, es un excelente amante, y tu no me lo vas a quitar.

—Kurenai, lamento decirte que tus ilusiones quedaron sin cumplirse, Sesshomaru es mi Macho, será el padre de mis cachorros y tu quedas en el pasado — Dije Kagome, sin dejar la posición alerta, ante cualquier amenaza que represente. Analizo a la mujer, sus ojos eran de color almendra, tenia cabellos castaños con un aspecto anaranjado, acercándose un poco al tono rojizo, tenia el cabello completamente lacio y le llegaba hasta los codos aun agarrado en aquella alta coleta que lo sostenía. Tenia un hermoso cuerpo, tenia que admitir, a pesar de sus capas de ropa se de notaba su figura voluptuosa, su cuerpo se veía sumamente delicado, dejando ver como el Obi se encontraba enfrascando una estrecha y diminuta cintura.

Sintió una opresión en el pecho, si es verdad que Sesshomaru había sido amante de esta mujer en el pasado, quizá volviera a serlo, tenia mejor cuerpo que ella. ¡No! Freno sus pensamientos en seco, claro que no, Sesshomaru la amaba y esta mujer enfrente de ella, estaba molesta por que la situación, si, era así, era una de esas tantas ex parejas que existen, que no dejan pasar las cosas, se quedan trabadas en el pasado, queriendo retener lo que ya perdieron.

—Piensa lo que quieras Kagome, Sesshomaru será mío si no puedo ser su hembra por lo mejor podré gozar de su cuerpo y hasta puedo darle cachorros también, pero… según escuche tu no estas muy apta para eso — Dijo cínicamente la mujer esa, a pesar de que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para mantenerse impasible y tranquila, ese comentario la desquicio.

— ¿Pero que sandeces dices? ¿Tener cachorros de mi Macho? Primero te mato, aunque no le veo el caso, Sesshomaru jamás se meterá contigo, cae en la realidad — Dice sintiendo su furia crecer, mientras la adrenalina pasa por sus venas, acelerando su circulación.

—¿Sandeces? ¿Caer en la realidad? Querida, Ya lo eh tenido en mi lecho durante mas tiempo que tu, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no pueda volver a estarlo? Tengo mas experiencia satisfaciéndolo, solo eh venido a advertirte para que no te tome por sorpresa — Lo dice con un aire lleno se supuesta superioridad, al momento que se hace una caricia en el cuello.

— Puedes decir lo que quieras, yo se lo que tengo y tu no vas a cambiar las cosas con esto, así que con permiso, ya me arto tu palabrería absurda — Termina mientras de da la media vuelta dejando a la extraña mujer ahí a sus espaldas, pero estando alerta a todo segundo, escuchando sus ultimas palabras resonando en su mente.

— No digas que no te lo advertí Kagome.

Momentos antes, Kurenai había sentido la presencia de Sesshomaru por los alrededores, estaba mezclado con el de una hembra, con el de su hembra para ser mas exactas, enojándole inmediatamente, pero se tranquilizó con una amplia sonrisa, estaban bastantes retirados de las tierras del Lord del Oeste, y el aroma impregnado en su piel sabia que era reciente, quería decir que andaba en compañía de aquella que se lo arrebato de las manos, sonrió aun mas, siendo esto así, aquella Youkai debería de estar por los alrededores, a unos kilómetros sola. Pero que descuidado era Sesshomaru, aunque quizás tenia mucha confianza en las habilidades de ella, así que debería de tener todo en cuenta, después de todo era consiente de que si fuera una hembra ordinaria él no la hubiera tomado como su pareja.

Decidiendo así en darle la pequeña visita de hace unos instantes.

La mujer estaba molesta y frustrada, por que ella deseaba ser la pareja de Sesshomaru, después de todo tenia mucho tiempo siendo tu amante, aunque por mas esfuerzos que hiciera no lograba que él la tomara como pareja, pero cuál fue su sorpresa un día al descubrir que él se había emparejado de un momento a otro.

Apretó los puños con fuerza al recordar ese día en que el la hizo a un lado sin miramientos como si fuera cualquier cosa los momentos que vivieron juntos.

Recordaba haber sentido el aroma de Sesshomaru hace algunas cuantas semanas por los alrededores como lo fue en esta ocasión.

"_Sintió llegarle en un instante el aroma de su piel a sus fosas nasales de golpe, haciéndole aspirar con mayor énfasis, queriendo llenarse los pulmones con su deliciosa esencia, tenia mucho tiempo sin saber de él, suponía que tenia problemas con sus tierras, además de que había escuchado que acababa de derrotar al Naraku, aquel temido Hanyou de toda la época._

_Sin meditarlo, ni pensarlo dos veces se hecho a correr en dirección a él, extrañaba sus horas de juego perverso, era una actividad sumamente deliciosa y placentera, le encantaba sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo, sentir todo esa pasión de la que un Youkai era poseedor, en especial él._

_Llego al lugar en cuestión de unos cuantos minutos viéndolo de espaldas, aprovechando para abrazarlo de esa manera, pasando sus brazos a su alrededor hasta posarlos en sus pectorales, donde tenia la armadura, mientras recargaba su rostro en sus platinados cabellos._

—_Sesshomaru cariño, cuanto tiempo — Dijo al momento de soltarle, para empezar a besarle el cuello, pero el simplemente se giro con molestia._

—_Kurenai — Le llamo al momento que la alejaba de él, tomando sus manos para mantenerlas alejadas de su cuerpo._

— _¿Si Sesshi? — Pronuncio juguetonamente, sabiendo que ese apodo le molestaba de sobremanera a él, tenia ganas de un poco de sexo rudo._

— _Olvídate de tus juegos absurdos, y mantén tus manos donde no puedan tocarme — Dijo fríamente, tendría que tomar un baño después de esto antes de llegar a su casa._

— _¿Qué te sucede Sesshomaru? ¿A que se debe esta actitud hacia mi? — Contesta contrariada, no entendía en lo mas mínimo la situación, se puso frente a él, obstruyéndole el paso._

— _Sucede Kurenai, que ya no me interesa en lo mas mínimo tu compañía, ya eh tomado a mi hembra — Se lo dice sin importarle lo que pudiera hacerle sentir, realmente ella nunca significo algo para él, solamente era una Youkai con la que podía des-estresarse y dejar correr su instinto animal._

—_Estas mintiendo — Lo dice, viendo como él empieza a partir nuevamente._

— _Piensa lo que desees pensar — Sin detener su paso tranquilo, dejándola atrás a cada paso que daba._

— _Si es así, ¿Por qué no hueles a ella? ¿O es acaso que no intimas con ella? ¿Esta preñada tu mujercita esa? — Lo dice queriendo obtener desesperadamente respuestas, no lo podía creer, que se atreviera a tratarla así, como un pedazo de basura._

—_No es de tu incumbencia — Sin mas levanto vuelvo, alejándose de ella, ya le había colmado la poca paciencia que tenia"_

-.-

Kagome corría con velocidad, estaba sumamente cabreada con los hechos que le acababan de comunicar, ¿Por qué Sesshomaru le había ocultado esas cosas? ¿Acaso tendría pensado tener a aquella mujer como plato de segunda por si las cosas no funcionaban con ella? Pero que cosas estaba pensando, no podía dudar de Sesshomaru, le había demostrado que la apoyaba y le amaba. Tenia que encontrar una manera de descargar su frustración, acelero aun mas el paso, tenia que desahogarse además de que tenia muchas ganas de tomar un rico baño en la comodidad de las aguas termales de su hogar.

Todo a su alrededor eran manchones verdes por la velocidad que ejercía, se alegraba el estar practicando eso con Yasetsu, su hermoso Mononoke, seguro la esperaba con ansias en casa. Le era un poco gratificante sentir como el viento chocaba con su rostro, sentir que su cabello era arrastrado con fuerza por la presión al correr.

-.-

Tenia alrededor de dos horas desde que llego, se puso a entrenar arduamente para tratar de despejar su mente con el ejercicio, pero en lugar de eso, le daba mas vueltas en la cabeza, imaginándose que sus obstáculos donde depositaba miles de golpes, que era el rostro de aquella Youkai de nombre Kurenai.

A cada golpe certero, sentía como la adrenalina impulsaba con mayor fuerza su trayecto, impactando brutalmente, haciendo resonar el lugar que recibió tal descarga, sentía el sudor correr por su frente siguiendo por su sien hasta morir en su cuello o en sus pechos, sus ropas estaban completamente humedecidas por aquel liquido cálido, sus cabellos se pegaban en su rostro, ella estaba agotada, había tratado de llevarse a limite para olvidarse del día de hoy, no había parado en ningún momento desde que llego corriendo al palacio, desde ese entonces seguía en constante movimiento, Yasetsu estuvo entrenando largo rato con ella, pero ella no quería hacerle daño así que le permitió descansar.

El día de hoy se había ido bastante rápido para su parecer, aunque bueno que podría esperar si se levanto a las cinco de la tarde, su cuerpo resentía la fatiga del día, además de que su organismo no estaba en las mejores condiciones después de tanto alcohol consumido y sabe cuantas horas de actividad nocturna, su respiración era agitada, jadeante, recuperando el aire perdido con el esfuerzo físico. Notando como Sesshomaru a sus espaldas había llegado un poco molesto.

— ¿Por qué no esperaste por mi? — Pregunta con su voz seria.

— No sabia cuanto tardarías, supongo que me desespere un poco — Lo dice tratando de controlar su respiración para poder hablar con normalidad.

Solamente obtuvo un asentimiento de cabeza, al momento que se acercaba a depositarle un beso en los labios, rodeándole por unos momentos en sus brazos. Por unos instantes para después soltarla e ir con Gakuto, para que este le pusiera al tanto de todo.

Kagome por su parte, camino por los árboles del lugar, perdiéndose entre su espesura, era hora de tomar un buen baño antes de su tan merecido descanso.

-.-

Se acomodaba en el futón, era tan acolchonado y suave, justo lo que necesitaba en esos instantes sentía su fresco roce en su piel, era una sensación sumamente agradable y mas después de un baño, sintiendo cada uno de sus poros limpios, aspiro mientras se recostaba mirando la luna, dejando que el sueño empezara a tomar el control de su cuerpo, sintió vagamente como Sesshomaru entraba a la alcoba, a paso calmado, también había tomado un baño, dejando caer de lado sus pertenecías, dando pasos calmados hacia su lecho, acomodándose a su lado, sintiendo como posaba sus manos en su cintura y después a sus glúteos, besando su nuca, depositando suaves besos en el cuello, haciéndola girar sin dejar de besarla, sacándole una sonrisa a ella, mientras tomaba posesión de sus labios, siendo respondido, en un beso sumamente apasionado, el cual rompieron cuando les oxigeno les hizo falta demandándoles la necesidad, Sesshomaru por su parte empezó a besar nuevamente el cuello, pasando por la clavícula, dejando pequeños mordiscos, sacándole un suspiro a ella.

— Sesshomaru, espera — Le dice al cerrar los ojos, disfrutando de esa sensación, pero la verdad es que el sueño la estaba venciendo.

—Hn — Le hace entender que la escucha, sin dejar de hacer su tarea.

— No amor, me siento cansada, dejémoslo para después — Le dice posando sus manos en el pecho, dándole a entender que parara y se acercaba un poco a él para dormir juntos.

Pero, lo que sucedió a continuación no era para nada lo que ella esperaba, él simplemente paro en seco, tensándose al hacerla aun lado, no dijo nada simplemente paro de golpe sus caricias, se puso de pie inmediatamente, se vistió con una habilidad asombrosa, ella podía sentir como su Yōki aumentaba a cada movimiento que ejercia, pero sin decir nada salió azotando la puerta detrás de si.

Kagome quedo contrariada, ¿Qué había pasado? No lo entendía. Recordando las palabras de la mujer, se le erizo la piel, de ser así, que bueno que se había ido, idiota.

-.-

Kagome se había quedado dormida momentos después de que Sesshomaru salió sin saber el motivo, pero estaba tan cansada que el sueño la venció sin mas, llevándola al mundo de Morfeo.

Pero Sesshomaru por su parte estaba fuera de casillas, estaba molesto, ¿Qué sucedía con su mujer? ¿No había vuelto a ser la misma? Maldita sea, estaba volviéndolo completamente loco, no podía entenderla, no lo lograba por mas que lo intentara, si esta mujer iba a preferir las cosas así, pues estaría bien así serian las cosas.

Era de madrugada un, tardaría por lo menos una hora en que empezara a amanecer, Sesshomaru entro precipitadamente a la habitación, destapando de un jalón a su pareja, quien descansaba plácidamente.

— ¡Kagome! Levántate — Menciona alzando la voz, despertándole de golpe, un poco alarmada.

— ¡Sesshomaru! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algún problema? — Le dice nerviosa levantándose del futón a prisa, mirándolo interrogante, estaba un poco asustada, él nunca la había despertado de esa manera, quizá estaba pasando algo grave en su hogar y ella había estado dormida plácidamente sin darse por enterada.

— Es hora de entrenar mujer — Le dice con un tono seco, aventándole sus ropas para que se vistiera.

— ¿Bromeas? Ni siquiera amanece, esperemos un rato mas — Alega volviendo a recostarse, pero Sesshomaru le mando una mirada aterradora, aunque ella trato de ignorarla girándose para darle la espalda, pero sin embargo él la levanto tomándola del brazo con un poco de fuerza.

— No fue una propuesta, vamos a entrenar — Dice de manera tosca, dejando en claro que no había espacio para reclamos o alegatos.

Sin mucho animo y molesta Kagome se puso de pie, vistiéndose adecuadamente, para que ambos salieran a la parte trasera del Kaitokukan, dando comienzo a su nuevo entrenamiento, fue sumamente interesante, tenia que estar completamente alerta, Sesshomaru esta vez no se andaba con miramientos ni juegos, seria algo muy aproximado a una verdadera lucha, donde arriesgaba su vida en cualquier paso en falso, hace un rato ya que había salido el sol, posándose alto, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero notaba a Yasetsu mirando echada a la lejanía en la seguridad que la distancia podía brindarle.

Tenia múltiples cortadas a como pasaba el tiempo, a cada momento se cansaba más, sentía sus músculos tensarse ya con cualquier movimiento, entumiéndosele ante el esfuerzo, perdiendo rapidez y movilidad. Ahora notaba a Yasetsu nerviosa, dando giros en su lugar y de vez en cuando un brinco, no podía quedarse tranquila, estaba sumamente inquieta.

Caía nuevamente contra el muro del lugar, sentía la cara sumamente caliente junto con todo su cuerpo, como si de el saliera una energía quitándole la frescura que podría darle el sudor al pasar por la piel, se sentía sofocada, no dudaría si le dijeran que tenia el rostro completamente rojo por el esfuerzo, mientras tenia el cabello sujetado en una coleta alta pero aun así se denotaban las gotas de sudor caer con rapidez en su mugroso rostro.

Vio como las garras de Sesshomaru se aproximaban a su rostro con una velocidad sumamente alarmante, solo atino a abrir los ojos en asombro, girándose un poco para evitarlo, sintiendo como alcanzo a rosarle la mejilla, soltando una línea de sangre, pero era lo de menos, de no a ver reaccionado, le hubiera impactado de lleno en el rostro, sintió su corazón acelerarse, al momento de tragar saliva. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre natural, para dar un brinco, alejándose de él, tomando pose de batalla.

-.-

¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en terminar su entrenamiento? Se empezaba a sentir débil, no habían parado ni un instante, ni para desayunar ni para comer, había llegado a su limite desde hace horas, no entendía como es que seguía ahí.

Cayo de frente contra el suelo, quedando completamente boca abajo, levando un poco la cabeza, dejado ver su dañado rostro, lleno de suciedad y sangre, sintiendo como sus extremidades no le respondían por mas esfuerzo que ejercia, el sol empezaba a ponerse, pintando el cielo con sus colores.

—Levántate — La orden era clara y demandante, Kagome intento hacerlo, pero su cuerpo simplemente no respondió a su voluntad.

— Olvídalo, ya no puedo mas — Decía sintiéndose idiota e impotente de no poder ni siquiera enderezarse.

—¡Ponte de pie! — Exclama nuevamente, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia ella.

— ¡No puedo! Estoy a limite Sesshomaru, ya basta — Estaba irritada, él sabia que no podía ni con su alma, había pasado aun mas de sus limites, exigiéndose más de lo saludable.

—Querías entrenar, lo estamos haciendo — Exclamo secamente, al notar como ella le miraba molesta, pero le estaba cumpliendo sus caprichos, era lo que ella quería ¿No es así? Quería quedar rendida, se lo cumplió, buscaba excusas, ahora las tenia.

Aun seguía molesto, el día arduo que tuvo no le calmo en lo mas mínimo, llamo a Hiroshi e Ichigo para que la ayudaran a subir a su habitación y también le prepararan algo de comer. Ya estaba oscureciendo, pero él no subió nunca, simplemente salió del palacio.

Kagome estaba molesta con la actitud que había tomado hacia con ella durante el día, esta bien que quisiera entrenar, pero no a tal extremo, pero si se aferraba, le demostraría que ella podría superar el entrenamiento.

Pasaron los días rápidamente, siempre con la misma rutina, la dejaba hasta el punto de que no se pudiera ni siquiera mover un musculo, aunque algo bueno había en esto, a cada día que pasaba, notaba que el momento de caer rendida se iba posponiendo aunque sea un poco mas que al día anterior. Estaba orgullosa de si misma, aunque fuera gracias a Sesshomaru, estaba molesta con él estaba actuando raro todo el tiempo, y no se había dignado a dormir a su lado, aunque durmiera temprano después de comer, amanecía sin oler el lecho a él. Idiota ese ¿Qué pasara por su mente?

-.-

Kagome miraba la luna desde la comodidad de su cama, acostada, respirando pausadamente, tenia que descansar pero no podía, se había despertado en medio de la madrugada sin poder conciliar el sueño nuevamente aunque sabia que esto le afectaría en el entrenamiento que tendría dentro de unas horas, sin poder cambiar la situación, simplemente se había limitado a observar la hermosa luna brillar durante un rato, sintió la presencia de Sesshomaru llegar, con esfuerzo se levanto del lugar, tenia ganas de estar abrazada a él, estar junto a él además de entrenar, ya le extrañaba. Salió de la habitación con sumo sigilo, tratando de ocultar su presencia para sorprenderlo, al parecer tomaría un baño, sonrió de lado quizá podría ayudarle a tallar su espalda o hasta ella tomaría un baño matutino.

Recorrió todo el lugar hasta llegar a donde él se encontraba despojándose de sus ropas, Kagome corrió con velocidad llegando frente a él abrazándolo, sonriente, si eso se sentía bien, sentir sus bien marcados pectorales. Aspiro su aroma llenándole los pulmones, pero en el instante se tenso, frunciendo el seño y sintiendo como él también se tensaba.

¡Olía a aquella perra! Olía a la Youkai que se topo varias semanas atrás, aquella que le aseguraba terminaría revolcándose con él. Kurenai.

Se sintió desfallecer, sintiendo como toda la sangre se le congelaba ¿Se había acostado con ella? ¿Por eso no llegaba a dormir? Estaba acostándose con ella, como ella últimamente no podría tener relaciones con él, ¿Todo era parte de su plan? Que ella quedara rendida para que él pudiera tener sus escapadas con aquella. Recordó la sensación que había sentido alguna vez en su vida cuando Inuyasha le había lo mismo con Kikyou, no es que Inuyasha hubiera llegado a ser su pareja, pero recordaba las salidas en la noche para ir a visitar a su amada.

Se lleno de rabia, impotencia, llena de incertidumbre, sintiendo como un nudo se alojaba fuertemente en su garganta lastimándola, sintió una lagrima escurridiza deslizarse por su mejilla por la rabia, mientras que su corazón se aceleraba, sintiendo la adrenalina correr por todo su torrente sanguíneo.

—¿Qué demonios significa esto? — Pregunta fríamente, con los ojos llenos de recriminación sintiéndose temblar — ¿Acaso te has divertido con tu amiga? ¡Maldita sea Sesshomaru! ¡Eres un idiota! — Lo grita mientras lo empuja con fuerza, tratando de descargar sus emociones.

— ¡No me grites Kagome! — Lo dice recibiendo un golpe, al momento capturándola de los hombros con fuerza, no se esperaba que ella estuviera despierta, pensaba lavarse el aroma antes de que ella se diera cuenta.

—¡Me importa un rábano imbécil! ¿Es divertido tener a tu hembra en casa y a tu amante afuera? Que conveniente, tienes mujer en ambos lados que desees estar — Sigue, soltándose de su agarre, mientras le da una cachetada arañándole también el rostro.

— ¡Cállate de una vez! Cierra la boca, no tengo una amante como piensas — Le dice tratando de someterla para calmarla. Forcejeando con ella.

—No me quieras ver la cara de pendeja, no te burles de mi — Le perdiendo el control, sintiendo una presión impresionante en su sangre, también un cambio en la temperatura, aumentando los grados en ella, sus ojos se empezaban a tornar rojos, comenzaba a temblar con mayor fuerza.

— Cálmate Kagome, no sabes lo que dices — Pero era en vano, ella había perdido el control, mientras le acertaba unos cuantos zarpazos al cuerpo, hiriéndolo un poco, mientras esquivaba mas ataques, no paraba en sus movimientos. Pero Kagome ya no pensaba mucho, estaba fuera de si.

— ¡Niégame que te has acostado con ella! ¡Niégamelo! ¡Dime que nunca fue tuya! — Grito descontrolada, mientras le arañaba todo el abdomen, rasgándolo, sin duda su velocidad había aumentado de sobremanera, siempre entrenando y ahora en el estado en el que se encontraba, era una maquina asesina.

—No te lo niego — Fue su respuesta, haciendo que perdiera cualquier pisca de conciencia en ella, sus ojos se tornaron completamente rojos, al momento que su Yōki se incrementaba de manera increíble, rodeándole, mientras de un momento a otro Kagome se convertía en Yako, provocando que Sesshomaru también tomara esa forma para controlarla.

Habían dos enormes perros gruñéndose y mostrándose los dientes, para acto siguiente ladrarse y que el mas pequeño se lanzara mordiendo el cuello del mas grande.

Continuará…

* * *

_**Espero que les haya agradado este capitulo, lo eh subido rápidamente por que ya lo tenia casi escrito, la imaginación esta fluyendo.**_

_** Aunque siento un poco de desilusión por la baja increíble de reviews en la historia. Pensé que tendría por lo menos la misma cantidad de diario, pero me eh equivocado.**___

___**:'(**_

* * *

**_YA DEMORASTE UNOS MINUTOS LEYENDO,_**

**_¿PODRIAS DEMORAR UNO MAS MANDANDOME UN REVIEW?_**

**_¡POR FAVOR!_**

Me gustaría saber tu opinión y saber_ que fue lo que mas te agrado y lo que te ha desagradado._

¡Gracias por leerme!

Seishime Haruno


	20. ¿Ser Digna?

**AI NO MONOGATARI**

Capitulo 20:

¿Ser Digna?

Kagome estaba descontrolada, tan fuera de si, no pensaba en absoluto nada de lo que hacia, su estado no se lo permitía, solamente se dedicaba a atacar, actuaba mediante su instinto animal. Su apariencia era muy similar a la de Sesshomaru, un enorme perro blanco, pero con la diferencia de que ella era un poco mas pequeña, y tenia detalles en negro, muy similar a Yasetsu, pero sin los detalles en rojo del cual era poseedora su Mononoke.

La pelea resonaba por todo el lugar, como dos perros peleaban brutalmente, nadie quiso intervenir por su propia salud e incluso vida, sabían que no deberían intervenir en las peleas de los amos por nada del mundo, solamente podría limitarse a mirar desde los lejos, Yasetsu estaba inquieto y lloraba lastimeramente, ella era completamente leal a Kagome, pero sin embargo sabia que también Sesshomaru era su amo y no quería que ninguno de los dos saliera mal herido, era claro que ya no se trataba de ningún entrenamiento. El pobre Mononoke aullaba lastimosamente, dando vueltas en su lugar inquieto.

Los sonidos eran bestiales, gruñidos, alaridos guturales y ladridos incesantes, mientras la figura mas pequeña no dejaba en paz al grande, mordiendo donde podía, embistiendo con su cuerpo al del otro, tratando de tumbarlo para tener una mejor manera de herirle. Ella le mordió una vez mas el cuello, tratando de llegar a la yugular, provocando en él la reacción de brincar, parándose en sus dos patas traseras, mientras se movía de un lado a otro, queriendo romper su agarre, como también con sus patas delanteras trataba de tumbarla abrazándole el cuerpo.

De un momento a otro, en un movimiento brusco él logro su cometido, logrando hacer que ella le soltara de su agarre, pues tenia las mandíbulas trabadas en su cuello, mordiéndole ahora él con similitud, pero con la diferencia de que Sesshomaru si la logro tumbar, falseando sus patas, y sometiéndola inmediatamente posicionándose sobre ella, impidiéndole el movimiento por mas resistencia que pusiera, por que lucho, Kagome lucho con energía para soltarse y seguir, pero a medida que pasaban los minutos, veía que era en vano, perdiendo fuerza en el intento hasta que dejo de moverse, dejo de luchar, volviendo ambos a su forma humanoide.

Sesshomaru estaba sobre su mujer, sosteniéndole con ambas manos de los hombros, empotrándola contra el piso, mientras su peso impedía el movimiento de su tronco y sus piernas. Estando completamente inmovilizada, a su mereced, truncando su deseo de golpearlo, sin mas las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, demostrando todo el dolor que sentía, todo el sentir de su ser. Temblando con impotencia, abandonándose a los sentimientos que la embargaban, lo único que pudo hacer es voltear el rostro para no verlo, tratando vanamente de ocultar sus lagrimas, representantes de su agonía. Sintió como él retiraba el peso de su cuerpo lentamente, verificando de que ella no intentaría nuevamente iniciar una nueva pelea.

La cuál no sucedió, ella solo se quedo ahí llorando, incorporándose, sentándose de lado con sus manos apoyadas en el suelo, dándole la espalda a él. Su largo cabello azabache tapaba los lados de su cara por la posición gacha que tenia su cabeza. Temblaba a consecuencia de su llanto, Sesshomaru no hizo nada mas que observarla, esperando que se calmara un poco, sabia que no debería acercarse si no quería provocar nuevamente un enfrentamiento.

Poco a poco disminuyeron los sollozos de la azabache, pero no el olor a sal en el ambiente, respiro profundamente para calmarse y sentirse un poco mejor, pero el nudo en su garganta no desaparecía.

— Entiendo lo que has hecho, no te culpo, yo tuve mucho que ver. La culpa fue en mayor parte mía al ser tan egoísta contigo, y más aún siendo advertida por ella — Lo expresa tratando de sonar segura de si misma, aunque a cada palabra sentía que se perdía en un abismo — Quiero que sepas, que no pienso interferir, si deseas estar con ella, yo me hago a un lado, no pienso ser parte de esto, no quiero sufrir durante tus ausencias, quizá fue un error el que me tomaras como tu hembra Sesshomaru.

—Kagome, escúchame… No te niego que si me eh acostado con ella, eh tomado su cuerpo como mío en algunas ocasiones pero eso fue antes de marcarte como mi hembra — Le dice al dar un paso—No te engañaría, yo no te seria infiel — Se lo dice, sabiendo que ella se merece una explicación.

— Eso lo sé Sesshomaru, Kurenai me lo dijo — Dice suavemente con la voz hecha un hilo— Pero ¿Pero entonces por qué su olor esta impregnado en tu cuerpo, en tus ropas? Eso es lo que no entiendo — Ignora la declaración de fidelidad.

—¿Kurenai eh? Así que ya lo sabias — Pregunta frunciendo el seño, sonado su voz dura —¿Cuándo la conociste Kagome, por que no me dijiste nada al respecto? — Ahora también estaba molesto, pero no servía de nada volver a alterarse.

— Me busco la tarde después de la presentación de la hija de Kouga y Ayame, cuando tu me dejaste sola — Le dice tristemente pero sin voltear a verle en ningún momento, tenia su mirada en el horizonte — Me dijo lo mucho que disfrutaba al acostarse contigo, lo mucho que sabia complacerte y que yo debería de ignorar, como también dijo que procrearía contigo pues había escuchado que yo no fui capaz

— ¡Maldita perra! — Gruño inmediatamente, apretando sus puños.

— No me interesa escucharte maldecir Sesshomaru, me interesa que me expliques su aroma en ti ¿A que se debe? — Recrimina, recordándole la pregunta hecha por ella con anterioridad.

— La eh besado Kagome — Se lo dice tensando su mandíbula, al recordar el suceso.

" _Sesshomaru se encontraba en la comodidad de las raíces de un tronco como venia haciendo desde hace unas semanas, tenia los ojos cerrados concentrándose en sus pensamientos como era habitual. Estaba molesto con Kagome, siempre que terminaban con el entrenamiento el salía del palacio a despejar su mente y dormir a las afueras del recinto. No serviría de nada dormir con ella, deseándola como la deseaba, dormir a su lado solo seria una gran tortura mientras ella estuviera insegura._

_Deseaba que ella estuviera dispuesta, besar esos labios que le enloquecían de sobremanera como nadie le había hecho sentir en todos sus años de vida._

_Sin darse cuenta una presencia se acerco a él aprovechándose de su estado, besándole, él respondió sin dudar, pensando en su hermosa mujer, dejándose llevar por el deseo, el beso se torno agresivo, lleno de pasión, acelerando sus respiraciones, quitándoles a medida que avanzaba el oxigeno en sus pulmones, obligándolos a su debido tiempo a separarse, colocando sus frentes juntas sin abrir los ojos._

— _Kagome — Susurro suavemente, con voz aterciopelada._

— _¿Cómo dices? Yo no soy esa insignificante perra Sesshomaru — Alego, alarmando inmediatamente al nombrado, quien abro sin dudar los ojos comprobándolo. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Pero que demonios había hecho? ¿Cómo pudo bajar la guardia de semejante manera? Había sido un tonto._

—_Kurenai — Dijo su nombre con desprecio, erizándole la piel a la Youkai, mirándola con odio puro e infinito por lo que le hizo cometer._

— _Se… Sesshomaru, ¿Por qué? — Le contesto con miedo, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos, jamás se imagino esa reacción, mucho menos después de lo bien que le respondió el beso, pero sus ilusiones fueron rotas cuando el pronuncio el nombre de su hembra y no el de ella. Y ahora la miraba de esa manera._

— _¡Lárgate antes de que decida terminar tu maldita existencia! — Ordeno, a lo cual ella no se hizo del rogar desapareciendo rápidamente entre la espesura del bosque._

_Tenia que tomar un baño lo antes posible, debería regresar a casa"_

Un sonoro golpe se escucho, al momento que su mano impactaba con la mejilla de Sesshomaru, Kagome le había abofeteado con fuerza descomunal, al escuchar de sus labios la confesión, girándole el rostro por consecuencia, supone que se merecía eso y más.

Lo siguiente que recibió fue a Kagome lanzándose a él, colgándose de su cuello con sus brazos llorando, mientras buscaba sus labios con desesperación, tomándole el rostro con manos temblorosas, besándolo desesperadamente con una recién nacida necesidad. Sesshomaru abrió los ojos en asombro, pero no se hizo del rogar ante la oportunidad de acariciar con su lengua la cálida boca de su mujer.

La abrazo con fuerza, temiendo que fuera el ultimo beso de sus labios que probara, queriendo retenerla por la eternidad, ahí a su lado, entre sus brazos. El beso fue suave, perfecto, lleno de emociones encontradas, también había miedo en ese beso, miedo por parte de ambos, miedo de perder a su pareja, perder a la persona que más amaban en el mundo. El le tomo de la cabeza con cariño, enredando sus dedos entre sus cabellos azabaches, esa sedosa cabellera, tan suave como la seda. El oxigeno faltante les demando sin que pudieran evitarlo, la separación de sus bocas.

— Kagome — Trato de explicarse. Pero ella le puso delicadamente sus dedos en sus labios, meneando la cabeza, ella no quería escuchar sus explicaciones ya.

—Te amo Sesshomaru. ¿Podemos olvidarlo por favor? — Refiriéndose al tema del beso con Kurenai.

— Hn… Si — Dijo sorprendido, mas para si mismo, al momento de abrazarla de la cabeza con cuidado, acercándola a su rostro, posando sus manos en sus cabellos desde la nunca y parte de las mejillas, situando sus labios en su oído, susurrando las siguientes palabras — _Te amo mujer._

Kagome abrió con extremo los ojos, mientras inhalaba aire ante la sorpresa, pero su macho inmediatamente busco sus labios, reclamándolos, como muchas veces deseo hacer. Perdiéndose juntos en aquel acto de amor, olvidando por completo la razón, siendo solamente guiados por el amor que se profesaban, el lugar estaba bañado en suspiros de la joven pareja, se daban miles de besos entrecortados, por la falta de oxigeno, tratando de inhalar un poco de este entre cada beso, Kagome se aferraba a las ropas de su amado, mientras él la abrazaba, posando sus brazos alrededor de ella de manera sumamente protectora y posesiva.

De un momento a otro Sesshomaru la tomo en brazos, alzándole del piso sin dejar en ningún momento de besarla, emprendiendo marcha a un lugar mucho mas cómodo para ambos, en ese momento, donde podrían tener un poco de privacidad, sus aposentos.

Llegaron sin mucha prisa a su alcoba, donde el la deposito en el futón, acomodándose encima de ella, mientas la besaba con extremo cariño, estuvieron por unos momentos de aquella manera, expresándose sentimientos cálidos desde lo mas profundo de su corazón.

Se separaron lentamente, Kagome se recargo en el pecho de él acomodándose de la manera mas cómoda posible en su regazo, dejándose abrazar protectoramente.

— Sessho… Te amo — No obtuvo respuesta verbal alguna, pero aún así percibió como su macho la apretaba un poco mas hacia él.

Se sentía tan bien, tan cálido, tanta tranquilidad. Era lo que le había faltado todos estos meses, esa paz y tranquilidad de saberse y sentirse completamente bien con ella y con su pareja. Algo que ya le hacia falta, para su salud.

Sesshomaru por su parte se dedico a abrazarla, protegerla de cualquier cosa, amaba a esa mujer, nada ni nadie se la quitaría de su lado, la observo desde esa posición por un tiempo, notando como se había quedado dormida en un parpadear, su respiración era tranquila y pausada, se acomodo con cuidado, para no despertarla, estaba cansada, no debió de haber dormido bien al igual que él, lo mejor seria que descansarán, después de tanto ajetreo.

Se quedaron dormidos al poco tiempo, disfrutando de una nueva sensación en su relación, era algo inquietante, pero a su vez completamente relajante y placentero, era algo difícil de explicar, pero no le desagradaba. En el rostro de Sesshomaru había una imperceptible sonrisa, un rayo de sol se filtraba por la cortina de tablitas de bamboo dejando un pequeño rastro de luz por el lugar.

-.-

Kagome sintió algo moverse a su lado, frunciendo en seño al escuchar constante ruido a su alrededor, mientras se giraba en su lecho, envolviendo las manos en su almohada para acomodar la cabeza de una mejor manera, y tener una mejor vista, sin que el sol le lastimara los ojos.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Pregunta al observar como Sesshomaru se alistaba para salir, pero al ser llamado por ella, deja su tarea de lado, acercándose para depositar un beso en los labios y otro mas en su frente.

— Buenos días, mi Señora — Le dice con una sonrisa orgullosa, ocasionando que apareciera una sonrisa en el rostro de su hermosa mujer.

— Buenos días, mi Señor Taishō — Le regresa el saludo, pero notando como toma nuevamente su tarea — ¿A que se debe su salida? — Menciona al estirarse un poco para ponerse de pie.

— Aún quedan, unos cabos pendientes que tienen que estar en su lugar —Advierte siguiendo su actividad. Kagome se acerca a abrazarlo meneando la cabeza.

—No, no tienes que hacerlo. Quédate conmigo este día.

— Kags — Le escucha decir con cierto tono, pero no dice nada mas, solamente la abraza.

— No le veo el caso Sesshomaru, pero esta bien, no demores por favor — Le dice sin soltarlo, pero sabiendo que él habría hecho un asentimiento con su cabeza. Estuvo abrazándolo hasta que él le indico que era tiempo de partir, depositándole un beso en los labios, dejándole atrás de si, mientras se dirigía a su verdadero objetivo.

"Kurenai"

Había llegado la hora de esa deshonorable hembra, él personalmente Sesshomaru Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, se encargaría de que esa miserable conociera las tierras del infierno.

-.-

Había estado de un humor excelente, dejando de lado que Sesshomaru no estaba a su lado, era un día hermoso no paraba de sonreír, había dormido como nunca, descanso de una manera increíble, como si un gran peso se le quitara de encima y eso la hacia sumamente feliz, se sentía tan llena de dicha.

— Vamos Rin, Shippo, Yasu ¡Muevan esas manos!— Alegaba alegremente, había empezado con una limpieza general de todo el recinto, tenia que estar reluciente. Escucho una risa a sus espaldas.

— Pero que energías el día de hoy Kagome san, parece que tuviste un buen reconcilia miento— Dice picarona esa voz femenina.

— ¡Ichigo! Pero ¿Qué dices? Mejor ponte a ayudarnos, y si, estoy mejor que nunca — Expresa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Con gusto, solamente que esta vez estaba pensando en que te ves reluciente, quizá por eso quieres todo de tal manera, exteriorizando tu sentir — Suelta la carcajada.

— ¡Claro! Deseo que mi hogar este impecable y lleno de vida — Dice señalando el montón de jarrones repletos de flores, cortesía de Kagome y Rin.

—Pues en ese caso, estas teniendo éxito con su cometido — Dice acortando la distancia entre ambas, con unos cuantos pasos, sonriendo, mientras se remangaba sus ropas y extiende los brazos — Y será un honor colaborar con usted Kagome san.

— Gracias Ichigo, todo un encanto como siempre — Se inclina levemente, rompiendo ambas con una sonora carcajada.

-.-

Tenían horas arreglando el palacio, y todo ese tiempo de trabajo no había sido en vano, el lugar estaba despampanante de limpio con una extensa decoración de plantas y flores, como también reacomodaron los adornos y muebles de una mejor manera armonizando todo a su alrededor.

Cansados habían salido al jardín trasero del lugar, Kagome observaba a las crías de su hogar, Rin, Shippo y Yasetsu, estaban de lo mas entretenidos mojándose con botesitos con agua, que rellenaban constantemente en los baldes que ella les había proporcionado, si aunque le pareciera increíble, Yasu se la pasaba jugando como una niña mas, dando brincos alrededor mientras ladraba y se sacuda para mojar a todos a su alrededor.

El lugar estaba repleto de carcajadas, risas y uno que otro grito de felicidad. Pero Kagome se tenso al sentir una energía intrusa en el recinto, poniéndose inmediatamente en alerta, giro su rostro inmediatamente al sentir que la presencia había llegado hasta ellos en un parpadear, sin ser detenida por nadie, era extraño, quizá ella tendría que hacerse cargo. Se puso de pie con cuidado analizando a la persona recién llegada, pero la reacción de Rin le asombro.

— ¡Señora Irasue! Que gusto volver a verle — Corriendo con los brazos abiertos hasta la extraña Youkai, ahora que la veía con atención, tenia un extremo parecido con su macho, tanto físicamente como en aroma, Sus ropas eran azules con unas pieles al alrededor de su cuerpo, era alta, una tez impresionantemente perfecta, cabello plateado recogido en dos coletas, y unas marcas en las mejillas, ¿Será acaso? Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de quien estaba frente a ella.

— Rin ¡Cuantas veces te eh dicho que no hagas eso! Debes de tener mas respeto con la Señora Irasue, niña atrevida ¿Qué no vez que es la madre del amo Sesshomaru? Discúlpele señora, por favor — Dice rápidamente Jaken, jalando a la niña, mientras le sermoneaba.

—Pequeño demonio, Me estas irritando. ¿Dónde esta Sesshomaru? — Pregunta de una buena vez.

— El amo Sesshomaru no se encuentra por el momento señora Irasue, pero… — Iba a continuar, pero la mujer se había percatado por primera vez de la presencia de Kagome, suponiendo lo que iba a decir el demonio verde, esa hembra estaba mezclando con el aroma de su hijo, además estaba en su palacio, declarándose automáticamente como la hembra de su primogénito, su nuera.

— ¿Tu nombre? — Pregunta dirigiendo su mirada, y toda su atención a ella, poniéndola un poco nerviosa sin saber como es que debería de actuar, Sesshomaru jamás le platico sobre su madre, ella imagino que también debió de haber fallecido como Toga Inu no Taishō.

— Kagome — Contesta sintiendo como se le aceleraba el corazón — Mi nombre es Kagome señora, es un placer conocerla — Responde rápidamente, corrigiéndose el haber contestado a secas, dio dos pasos con la intención de acercarse pero la mujer simplemente desvió la miraba a su lado de una manera un poco dramática.

— ¡Mi hijo Sesshomaru es un desconsiderado! Jamás visita a su madre, y cuando decido visitarlo, me doy cuenta de que se ah emparejado y no tiene la mas ligera intención de contárselo a su progenitora ¡Pero que malcriado es! — Dice haciendo un melodrama, sentándose en los escalones de madera del pasillo del palacio. Dejando de piedra a Kagome.

— ¡Señora Irasue! — Corre Hiroshi, tratando de reconfortarla, mientras le ofrecía un baso con agua que inmediatamente negó.

Ichigo notando la tensión del lugar, se llevo a los chicos, si contando a Yasetsu y Jaken, por cualquier cosa que se suscitara.

—Señora, yo… — Intento hablar con ella, avanzando lentamente.

— ¡Pero que tipo de hijo eh criado! Ese estúpido ya no es asunto mío, mira que Ignorar a su adorable madre y tomar como su compañera a una deshonorable hembra — Dice resignadamente depositando una parte de su peso hacia un costado — Pero que chico tan rencoroso.

Kagome sintió una punzada de dolor al escuchar las palabras de la mujer, expresándose de esa manera de Sesshomaru y de ella. La madre de Sesshomaru no la creía estar a la altura para ser su compañera, su mujer, la creía alguien que no estaba a su nivel. Una persona que no era digna de emparejarse con alguien de su sangre.

Apretó la mandíbula, tratando de tragarse todo, tenia que mantener la boca cerrada, era la madre de su macho y por lo tanto le debía respeto. Pero era difícil, le había herido con sus palabras.

— Chica, deberás combatir contra mi para mostrarme tu poder — Le comenta, llamando nuevamente su atención.

— ¿Cómo? No Señora, yo no puedo pelear con usted, es la madre de mi macho — Le dice tímidamente.

— Debo saber con quien a emparejado mi hijo ¿Acaso no piensas cooperar? — La analiza con una seria mirada dorada, al momento de posar sus manos sobre sus piernas.

— No es eso mi señora… es solo que… — Estaba dudosa, no sabia como es que debería de hablarle.

— Haz lo que dice Kagome — Escucha una voz familiar, girando su mirada, viendo como Sesshomaru regresaba a paso calmado deteniéndose junto a un árbol, mirando a su madre, dándole un asentimiento de cabeza como saludo.

— Sesshomaru, cuando tiempo sin ver a tu madre — Reclama la mujer.

— Eh tenido cosas que hacer — Contesta cortantemente.

— Mas importantes que ver a la persona a quien le debes la vida supongo — Alega, pero dejando ahí la conversación, mirando ahora a su nuera, analizándola, no se le veía como alguien digno, no era el tipo de hembra que ella esperaba para su único hijo — Deberás de pelear contra un enemigo del inframundo, debes mostrarme que eres digna de ser la compañera de mi Sesshomaru.

— Como usted lo desee — Asiente con la cabeza, aceptando lo que ella le dice.

—Muy bien, comencemos de una vez con esto — Aclara, quitándose el collar que tiene colgado en su cuello el cual contenía la piedra Meidou, la cual era capaz de abrir las puertas del inframundo, posicionándolo a la altura de su frente, dejando salir de su interior a un gran zorro negro, el cual era rodeado por flamas moradas y rojas, gruñendo amenazadoramente frente a Kagome, mostrando en todo momento sus colmillos blancos, al momento que meneaba sus colas.

Kagome opto por tomar una posición defensiva, esperando el ataque de su parte, el cual no tardo mucho en llegar, logrando esquivarlo de una manera rápida, pero notando como en el lugar que correspondía al jardín se hacia un hueco, quedando simplemente piedras y tierra, frunciendo el ceño, si las cosas iban a ser así, su hogar quedaría horrible, trato en todo momento de sacar al demonio de su hogar, alejándolo de ahí con éxito.

La batalla se llevo acabo, ella daba certeros golpes con sus garras, destrozándole la piel en el acto, esquivaba la mayoría de las embestidas del animal infernal con suma facilidad, pero no por eso ella estaba ilesa, tenia una que otra herida superficial, pero aun así sabia que no era un oponente fácil de vencer, ahora que lo analizaba, era un demonio del inframundo y no de este mundo ¿Cómo se supone que debería de acabar con el? Ella no poseía un arma celestial como Sesshomaru.

Una vez analizadas las cartas sobre la mesa, sabia que estaba peleando simplemente por pelear, a menos que Sesshomaru usara su arma o ella consiguiera una.

Justo en ese momento, el animal gruño dando un pisotón en el suelo para después desparecer, siendo llamado de nuevo a su lugar de pertenecía. Kagome regreso con asombrosa velocidad a donde estaban las personas con las que había estado con anterioridad.

— Eres una buena oponente Kagome, pero sin embargo te hacen falta muchos detalles para ser una persona completamente digna para mi persona, así que desde ahora yo te entrenaré y puliré todo en tu persona, pues es evidente que te hace falta clase — Lo dice al ponerse de pie y adentrase en la casa, como si ella fuera la dueña de todo, pero antes de perderse entre los pasillos pronuncia — Mañana comenzaremos.

Una vez que la presencia de Irasue se alejo, Sesshomaru abrazo a Kagome por la espalda depositándole un beso en la clavícula.

— Mujer, todo saldrá bien, tu eres la indicada — Lo dice permitiendo que ella se gire para mirarle de frente.

— Te amo Sesshomaru, no importa, es tu madre… Así que esta bien, le demostrare de que soy digna de estar a tu lado y de ser tu hembra— Le besa en los labios con amor, siendo correspondida de la misma manera.

-.-

No sabia de que manera había terminado en el lago de sus territorios, pero lo que si sabia es que en ningún momento había dejado de besar a Kagome, su Kagome. Pero le pareció demasiado conveniente estar ahí, sin preguntar simplemente rego besos por todo su cuello bajando por el nacimiento de sus pechos, escuchándola soltar un suspiro de aceptación, despojándola delicadamente de sus ropas, con cuidado, con calma a cada movimiento depositando besos por cada parte de su cuerpo que iba siendo expuesta ante él.

Las ropas cayeron de un momento a otro, dejándola frente a él completamente desnuda, sonrojada con una sonrisa hermosa, sin moverse ni un ápice permitiéndola a su vista observar a su gusto lo que quisiera. Fue cuando observo como el comenzaba a deshacerse también de sus ropas, cuando decidió acercase para ayudarle, era una tarea que a ella le gustaba, pero claro, aprovechando para probar nuevamente el sabor de los labios de él, por que podía hacer ambas cosas a la vez.

Sintió su piel desnuda rozar con la suya, traspasándole electricidad pura con el contacto, provocándole un ligero temblor, excitándola. Abrió los ojos al separarse un poco de él, era su turno de observarle aunque sea un instante, se alucino, dilatándosele las pupilas con lo que sus ojos obtenían, el muy bien formando cuerpo de su hombre, frente a ella, dispuesto a todo lo que ella quisiera hacer, agregándole que la naturaleza estaba de su lado, era una sincronía perfecta a su parecer, pues había un silencio precioso en el lugar, estaban a la orilla del lago, iluminados por la luz de la luna, el viento mecía las copas de los árboles, regando miles de flores alrededor, mientras miles de pétalos lilas y también de cerezo, viajaban suspendidos en la brisa del aire.

Era un momento mágico, sintió como Sesshomaru la tomaba en brazos cuidadosamente, mientras volvía a besarla, tomando nuevamente el control de sus labios, mientras se introducían en las aguas de aquella cristalina agua, dejando que sus cabellos se ondearan en la superficie del liquido.

Entraron en las profundidades del lugar, donde solamente sus cabezas sobresalían, dando pequeños brinquitos para mantenerse a flote, Kagome paso los brazos alrededor del cuello de él, besándolo desesperadamente, dejándose llevar por su instinto, la pasión y excitación que él despertaba en ella, era tan afortunada de tener un hombre como él, simplemente era mejor de lo que alguna vez pudo anhelar.

Dejo salir un gemido, sintiendo una corriente intensa recorrerla al sentirlo dentro, llenándola de placer, sonriendo mientras posaba su frente con la de él.

— Te eh extrañado, no se que pensaba con anterioridad, eres delicioso — Se relame los labios, de manera sexy, demostrando lo excitada que estaba y la deseosa necesidad que se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Sesshomaru no podía estar mas que satisfecho con lo mencionado, simplemente respondiendo con un movimiento de cadera, torturándole de esa exquisita sensación que tanto tiempo se había negado, tomándola de la cintura en un abrazo. Sintiéndola frotarse completa con la idea de llenarse de su esencia, de su aroma, de él.

— Amor, no me tortures.. Lo siento, sabes que no fue mi intención todo este tiempo ¿Verdad Sesshomaru? — Termina preguntando melosamente a su oído, tratando de hacer que perdiera esa idea de torturarla, al momento salió de sus labios como deseaba un suspiro al sentirlo moverme de manera lenta y deliciosa.

La superficie del agua estaba llena de ondas, por el movimiento de ambos Youkais, el lugar era armonioso y perfecto, solamente decorado por suspiros, besos y alguno que otro gemido ahogado, siempre siendo la luna testigo de todo lo que se llevaría a cabo esa noche de luna llena.

Al día siguiente pasarías mas cosas, así que por ahora era el momento de disfrutarse uno al otro.

Continuará…

* * *

**_YA DEMORASTE UNOS MINUTOS LEYENDO,_**

**_¿PODRIAS DEMORAR UNO MAS MANDANDOME UN REVIEW?_**

**_¡POR FAVOR!_**

Me gustaría saber tu opinión y saber_ que fue lo que mas te agrado y lo que te ha desagradado._

¡Gracias por leerme!

Seishime Haruno


	21. Momentos del Inicio

**AI NO MONOGATARI**

Capítulo 21:

Momentos del Inicio

Soltó un sonoro bufido, estaba un poco exhausta, seguramente lo mejor era dejar las cosas de lado para hacer caso de una buena vez a los llamados de su estomago. Dejo el libro que sostenía en manos, hace tan solo unos instantes en manos, colocándolo por un momento en el suelo, poniéndole completamente de pie, dejando relucir un destello dorado de su cabello mientras se alejaba momentáneamente.

El libro tenia un aspecto desastroso, sin duda era en extremo viejo y usado. Debió de haber pasado por miles de manos antes de llegar a ella. Siendo un confidente de miles de historia y relatos, que bien podrían ser anécdotas como realidades, quién sabe.

El viento soplo, con un ligero murmullo de las hojas de los arboles al mecerse, provocando que las paginas cambiaran de posición, quedado abierto en un texto, que presumía de una borrosa caligrafía. Texto que bien era conocido por algunas personas, un cuento famoso, que se había perdido entre generaciones.

El relato era llamado por el libro Momento del inicio del cielo y de la Tierra.

"_Al comienzo, el Universo estaba sumido en una especie de materia batida espesa e informe, sumida en el silencio. Posteriormente, se escucharon sonidos que indicaban el movimiento de las partículas. Con este movimiento, la luz y las partículas más ligeras se elevaron; pero las partículas no eran tan rápidas como la luz y no pudieron ascender más. Es así, que la luz quedó en la parte superior del Universo, y debajo de ella, las partículas formaron en primer lugar las nubes y luego el Cielo, que sería llamado como __Takamagahara__. Llanura de los cielos altos. El resto de las partículas que no habían ascendido seguían formando una masa enorme, espesa y oscura, y sería llamada la Tierra._

_Al formarse Takamagahara aparecieron los siete primeros dioses de la mitología japonesa, pero no tenían un sexo definido y se escondieron para perderse en el olvido en aquel lugar, dando paso a un conjunto conocido como __Kamiyonanayo__, Las Siete Generaciones Divinas_

_Al contrario de los dioses espontáneos que se ocultaron, las cinco parejas de dioses decidieron reunirse y discutir sobre el destino de la Tierra, que todavía era una masa blanda e informe. Al final, decidieron que la pareja más joven, Izanagi e Izanami, serian debían hacer el trabajo y le __encomendaron un augusto mandato:_

"_Arreglad, consolidad esta tierra en movimiento"__. _

_Al aceptar la orden recibieron una lanza celestial llamada __Nuboko__, cubierta con piedras preciosas, con la cuál, hicieron parte de su mandato creando la superficie solida en la tierra como también poblándola de seres, gobernando así por primera vez las tierras, mas sin embargo no era una tarea conveniente el estar al pendiente de todo, los dioses se cansaron de su estadía en la tierra volviendo nuevamente Takamagahara, dejando como encargados a cuatro bestias, cada una encargada de un punto clave en la tierra._

_Durante cientos de años, siempre se hablado de las Bestias Sagradas, aquellas que presumen de ser poseedoras de un poder inmenso, siempre con el objetivo de proteger las tierras de las cuales fueron asignadas por los dioses. Las bestias en conjunto representaban los puntos cardinales, y a la vez, se les atribuía un elemento como una estación del año._

Las cuales eran, Touga, Genbu, Seiryū y Suzaku. No se les vio en mucho tiempo, pues solo aprecian en momentos de caos.

Touga, era conocido como el líder de las cuatro bestias Inu-No-Taishō, representado por un gigantesco perro blanco el cual podría tomar forma humanoide, se dice que si el emperador legislaba con completa virtud y sabiduría, esta bestia aparecía ofreciendo su alianza contra cualquier mal. Esta bestia representaba al viento, y se localizaba en las tierras del Oeste, siempre se le asocio con el Otoño. Siempre siendo apoyado y respetado por las otras tres bestias divinas.

Genbu, representado por una tortuga de grandes dimensiones como un símbolo de longevidad, simboliza al Norte y su elemento es la tierra, se le asocio con el Invierno.

Seiryū, representado por un gran dragón azul, simbolizando el Este siendo su elemento el agua, se le asocio con la primavera.

Suzaku, representado por una gran ave roja quien parecía estar siempre en llamas, simbolizando el Sur, su elemento es el fuego como tal, y se le asocio con el verano"

-.-

El llanto de un bebe resonó en la habitación de madera, parando un par de corazones en el acto, la habitación era cómoda hasta cierto punto cálida. A pesar de que era pequeña para algunas personas, en ese momento no era algo que importarse en lo mas mínimo. Todo era iluminado por una pequeña lámpara de aceite, que temblaba por el movimiento en el ambiente, provocando que las sombras reflejadas de los individuos en el lugar fueran un poco distorsionadas.

El llanto de la criatura se detuvo al ser mecido por los brazos de una mujer de larga cabellera azabache, susurrándole palabras de cariño.

—Kikyou… — Susurran su nombre con un suspiro, llamando la atención de la chica.

— Es niña Sango, una hermosa niña— Le reconforta al momento de acercarse un poco a ella, mostrándole a la bebe que acababa de dar a luz. Desliza con cuidado un dedo por su pequeño y delicado rostro, acariciándolo como solo una madre saber hacer, pero rompió el contacto inmediatamente dejando salir un gemido.

—Aún no hemos terminado Sango, resiste — Escucha como le informa la anciana Kaede, sintiendo nuevamente otra contracción.

— ¿Cómo? —Pregunta antes de que un grito saliera de sus labios.

— Sango querida, que viene otro. Puja por favor — Abrió los ojos de los presentes, centrándose en la tarea de conseguir traer al mundo otra hermosa criatura, se esforzó. Las gotas de sudor viajaban por todo su rostro rozado, al momento que ejercía fuerza, fue cuestión de minutos para que la anciana tuviera al recién nacido en brazos, dejándole ver que era otra hermosa niña, muy parecida a la anterior, había tenido unas preciosas gemelas. Al fin ese monje libidinoso cumplió su sueño de formar una familia. Una vez limpias las bebes, y envueltas en telas protegiéndolas del frio las pasaron a brazos de su cansada madre. Quien le miro con lagrimas en los ojos, llena de dicha y felicidad.

-.-

Sin duda el entrenamiento que tenia era sumamente distinto y agotador, las gotas de sudor, resbalaban por su cuello, desapareciendo entre sus ropas. Su cuerpo estaba completamente tensado, para obtener el movimiento deseado, cuidado cada movimiento que ejercía.

—Kagome, tienes que relajar tu cuerpo y tu mente niña. Tienes que hacerlo con soltura, tus movimientos tienen que fluir como el agua en el mar, suaves, delicados en completa sincronía, no como un mecanismo forzado — Le escucha corregirla, al momento de que ella misma hace los movimientos, dando el ejemplo de cómo es que se debe hacer, sin duda Irasue era poseedora de una clase increíble, como también de una elegancia extrema. Pareciera que bailaba al compas del viento, moviéndose de su lugar con gracia, deslizando sus pies pareciendo que flotara en vez de dar pasos en el suelo.

— Lo siento Irasue sama, tratare de hacerlo — Expreso en el momento que cerraba los ojos, aspiraba una buena cantidad de aire, refrescando sus pulmones. Abriéndolos de una manera decidida a logar su cometido. Pero sin obtener éxito alguno, sus movimientos siempre se veían forzados, cargados de fuerza.

— Niña ¡Entiende! Debes de dejar que los movimientos fluyan, no tratar de hacerlos ¿Comprendes? — Le dice con el tono tranquilo que es característico de la familia, girándose en sus pies ágilmente sobre la duela de madera, dejado que sus cabellos se alboroten al regresar a cojín donde estuvo sentada muchos minutos antes.

— Dejar que los movimientos fluyan... —Musito al soltar un imperceptible suspiro, tenia todo el día con el mismo cometido, a pesar de que era su primer día de entrenamiento no habían parado ni un momento, no lograba comprender como es el dejar que sus movimientos fluyan ¿Cómo debería de logar hacerlo? ¿Cómo era que lo hacia Sesshomaru? Nunca pensó que fuera algo sumamente difícil, pero sin duda es algo con lo que se nace, tal vez solo estaban perdiendo el tiempo con ella.

— ¡Vamos Kagome! Demuéstrame que eres digna de ser la pareja de mi hijo Sesshomaru, comprueba que no se equivoco al elegirte como su compañera. —Le decía con voz pasiva, regresándola nuevamente al lugar, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Sin contestar nada, siguió con el cometido, era una cosa sumamente difícil, tener que moverse de una manera tan lenta, sin duda cuando vio a la madre de Sesshomaru hacerlo, pareciera como una pluma, viaja entre el regazo del viento, viajando traviesa y delicadamente.

Estaba decidido, lo lograría. Nadie le diría que era inferior, ni que no era digna de estar a lado de su macho, ella era su pareja y estaría a la altura siempre, no lo decepcionaría, por que ella era Kagome-no-Taishō señora de Sesshomaru ahora nombrado Inu-No-Taishō.

Un par de ojos color dorados observan a la lejanía la escena que se podría apreciar por el ventanal, gracias a las puertas abiertas. Sonrió de lado, quizá le costase trabajo, pero no había nada de que preocuparse, él aún recordaba cuando lo entrenaron. Sin nada mas se dio media vuelta, avanzando a paso calmado y majestuoso a las afueras del recinto.

Tenia que encontrar a Kurenai, tenia que ponerle fin a su existencia, jamás le perdonaría el burlarse de su mujer. La Youkai se había escondido, suponiendo lo que sucedería, pero no importase donde se escondiera, él la encontraría.

-.-

Habían pasado un par de ciclos de la luna, aquel gran y misterios astro, dejando correr el tiempo como es inevitable, observaba sentado en la comodidad de una roca la escena que mas le gustaba en el universo, su familia.

Ahí estaba Ayame riendo con la pequeña Sahori, sus hermosas flores a cada día florecían de una manera increíble, su preciosa hija ya había aprendido a caminar hace poco, aun le resultaba un poco difícil, pero aprendía como suma facilidad, así que no dudaba que en un parpadear anduviera corriendo por toda la pradera acompañada de los lobos de la manada.

Observo a las dos mujeres de su vida, con orgullo, Ayame estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas extendiendo los brazo para que al llegar su cachorra fueran recibidos por ellos. Veía a la infante andar con pasos rápidos, pero inseguros aventurarse en dirección a su madre, cayendo en el ultimo momento sobre ella, siendo sostenida por esos delicados brazos que siempre le brindaban amor y comprensión.

— Kouga —Le llamo, sin hacer esperar a la mujer pelirroja. Dio un brinco dejando el lugar que había ocupado durante largo rato.

—Se ven preciosas, mis mujeres — Exclama al momento de abrazar a Ayame con un brazo y acariciar el rostro de la azabache con la mano del otro brazo. Obteniendo como resultado una angelical risa.

—Pa — Ríe aplaudiendo, dejando la mirada un poco extrañada de su progenitor. —Pa, pa pa pa —Balbuceaba llena de alegría, provocando la risa de Ayame. —Papá papá — Pronuncio claramente, Kouga simplemente se quedo estático, sumergido en un extraño vacío, perdiendo la dirección de su mirada. Ayame sin duda rio con mas fuerza ante la reacción de su pareja, ese Youkai tan orgullo al que toda la manada le tenia sumo respeto, ahora estaba estático y perplejo.

—Vamos Kouga, ¿qué no escuchas que tu hija te llama? — Le hace salir de su ensoñación, regresándolo a la realidad. Burlando se un poco de su reacción al ser llamado por primera vez papá, esa niña causante de su sorpresa lo miraba llena de vida, estirando sus manitas, mientras acortaba los dedos, pues quería ser cargada por su padre.

—¡Papá! —Reclama la atención que se le es negada, haciendo un puchero.

—Vamos Sahori, arriba princesa —La carga entre sus brazos, para después ponerla sobre sus hombros, sabia que eso era lo que quería la luz de sus ojos. Sonrió ampliamente a escuchar nuevamente esa risa angelical.

—¡Kouga! No te muevas tanto, no la vallas a tirar —Dice preocupada Ayame, al ver los pequeños brincos que hace su pareja para satisfacer a su hija. —¡Kouga! —Le sale en un pequeño grito al ver que no la escuchaba, llena de miedo.

Sin duda alguna, se veía la alegría que rodeaba a la familia de Youkais de las montañas, no cabía mas dicha en hechos, ser padres era lo mejor que les hubiera pasado, y ahora sin ningún enemigo que les pudiera atacar, todo marchaba sobre ruedas en la dirección correcta.

—Kouga, Ayame. Al fin los encontramos —Gritaban los amigos fieles de la joven pareja, sonriendo ante la escena ahora ellos, apresurándose para unirse al cuadro familiar. Corrían, brincando entre las rocas y pasto.

-.-

Corría rápidamente entre los bambús con una agilidad asombrosa, persiguiendo a otro Youkai, quien se resistía a ser atrapado, sabia que si eso sucedía, nada bueno pasaría. Podía oler el miedo emanar se su cuerpo a grandes cantidades, a cada segundo que pasaba, el pavor se apoderaba de su ser. Sonrió de lado, sin duda aquel miserable ser sabia lo que le esperaría bajo sus garras.

Dio un brinco lleno de glacial elegancia, cerrándole el paso. El Youkai al verse su camino bloqueado frena en seco, cayendo al suelo de lado.

—¿Por qué corres? Es imposible que puedas huir, así que te lo preguntare una vez mas —Aclara mostrando sus garras en un tono verdoso mientras los hace tronar. —¿Dónde esta tu miserable hermana Kurenai? — Da un paso, mientras aquel Youkai aterrado, retrocede.

—Sesshomaru sama, le juro que no se de su paradero. Por favor debe creer en mis palabras, no se nada sobre mi hermana. —Suplica al momento de inclinarse ante él, por que en realidad no mentía, si le estaba diciendo la verdad. No sabia nada sobre el paradero de su hermana menor, ni siquiera sabia que es lo que había hecho para que el Lord se enfureciera de esa manera, pero podría intuir sobre que es lo que trataba.

—Esa no es la respuesta que me interesa escuchar — Da otro paso, mientras el retrocede otro.

—¡No por favor! Le juro que digo la verdad, piedad —Con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, mientras su cuerpo temblaba de nerviosismo.

Un ruido en los arbustos llamo la atención del peli-plateado , girando por un instante su rostro para ver como un venado se desplazaba por ahí, viéndolo a los ojos, acto seguido corriendo entre los matorrales perdiéndose en ellos. Este descuido, le causo una herida en el hombro justo donde tenia la cicatriz de que herida provocada por Kagome cuando se convirtió en Yako, sonrió como se preocupo Kagome después, no lo entendió era insignificante para él.

"—_Sesshomaru, te eh herido, perdóname —Le dijo al momento de acercarse, y posar sus manso en aquella herida que se encontraba en su hombro, muy cerca del cuello, Kagome busco en todo momento llegar a la yugular en su estado de cólera._

—_No es nada, no te preocupes por cosas insignificantes —Le dice al acomodarse sus ropas, tapando la herida. Estaba seguro no tardaría mucho en cicatrizar, si cicatrizar, por que había veneno de por medio._

—_¿Pero que dices? ¿Insignificantes? Sesshomaru, quise matarte —La culpa se reflejaba en sus ojos azules. —Déjame curarte. _—Agrega acortando la distancia, mientras volvía a poner expuesta de un movimiento la herida, deslizando las ropas de él.

—_Tonterías, calla de una vez —Ignorándola, se acomodo el traje, saliendo del lugar."_

Sin dejar que los recuerdos lo distrajeran, esquivo un nuevo ataque hecho por el Youkai, desviando el ataque a otra dirección, golpeando a su oponente fuertemente derribándolo, provocando que se estrellara en una roca cercana.

—¡Lord Sesshomaru! —Fueron las ultimas palabras que salieron de su boca, antes de que él mencionado lo partiera por la mitad, dando fin a su vida.

—Acabare con quien sea necesario para encontrarte —Fue el susurro, que se llevo el viento al momento de enfundar nuevamente su espada, deslizando una gota de sangre por la hoja en el transcurso.

Se dispuso a seguir buscando, antes de volver a casa. Donde su mujer lo esperaba siempre con ansias.

-.-

Sin duda el tiempo pasaba rápido, la mujer de su hijo no era una persona a la cuál se le debería de subestimar, tenia una capacidad y una voluntad para aprender impresionante, no importaba cuantas veces fallara, ni cuantas veces le dijera que no lo lograría, siempre se levantaba y lo volvía a intentar, creyendo fielmente en que lo lograría, no importaba el tiempo ni el costo, al final la victoria seria suya.

Ya no parecía en absoluto a aquella mujer, de movimientos toscos y apresurados que conoció aquel día que llego al palacio de su hijo. Tenia claro, estaba orgullosa de su hijo, no solamente se había vuelvo poderoso y superando todo rencor hacia su padre, si no que se había emparejado con una buena Youkai, poderosa y de buenos sentimientos. No podría estar mas satisfecha, por otra parte, su sonrisa se ensancho aún mas, si no estaba equivocada pronto habría un revuelto en el palacio.

—Es todo por hoy Kagome, deberías de ir a descansar. —Le dice sin agachar la mirada, con sus manos juntas, unidas por dentro de su vestimenta.

—Gracias señora Irasue, creo que eso hare, me siento un poco agotada. Siento no poder acompañarla en la cena. —Hace una reverencia.

—No te preocupes hija, estaré bien —Suelta una divertida risa, después de todo ¿Acaso no vivía todo este tiempo sola en su propio castillo? Vio como Kagome le regalo una sonrisa para después abandonar el lugar con suma elegancia, de la cual un Youkai de la mejor sangre puede ser poseedora.

Irasue se quedo un rato mas en por los salones del palacio, camino sin prisa entre los pasillos dejando escucharse un ligero sonido del peso en las tablas de madera bajo sus pies, llegando a un determinado lugar, deslizo las puertas de papel, introduciéndose en el interior de la habitación donde había una mesita de té en el otro extremo de la habitación, en donde se podría apreciar la hermosa luna reflejada en el estanque lleno de carpas. Llego hasta ella, sentados en uno de los cojines del lugar, acomodándose las ropas para estar de una manera mas cómoda, tomando del costado del objeto de madera frente a ella, una tetera vaciando su contenido en una taza de porcelana. Dejando salir su liquido humeante.

Sin animo de prisa alguna, disfrutando de su soledad, toma la taza entre sus manos, sintiendo la temperatura del liquido pasar a la cerámica, sonriendo levemente tomo un sorbo.

Era una bonita noche, cual era digna de ser apreciada.

-.-

No había obtenido resultado alguno, maldita mujer, no había rastro alguno de su paradero, pareciera que se la había tragado la tierra. Por mas que buscaba no encontraba nada, seguramente estaba en las oscuridades del anonimato. Abrió la puerta de sus aposentos, mirando por primera vez con detalle el lugar.

Era una recamara amplia, de entrada estaba esa salita de estar, donde se podría observar una mesa con sus respectivos dos cojines a cada lado, aunque en realidad el nunca había ocupado lugar alguno ahí. Tenia también unas puertas corredizas, dando a parte del balcón. Técnicamente su habitación eran tres habitaciones continuas, conectadas por las delicadas puertas de papel. Kagome esperaría en la habitación siguiente, en la de en medio.

Camino, entro corriendo la puerta que se interpuso, adentrándose. Así es, ahí estaba su hermosa mujer, dormida, llenándose de la luz lunar que se filtraba al lugar. Con esa expresión tan angelicalmente atractiva a su parecer.

-.-

Había despertado de un excelente animo, se sentía tan bien, era completamente cierto cuando las personas decían que la mejor medicina era un buen sueño. Descansando como revitalizando el cuerpo y la mente.

Bajo con prisa, tenían todo la intención de entrar, además de que disfrutaba de la compañía de la señora Irasue, tenia un temperamento muy gracioso, pues a pesar de su vista fría, elegante y calculadora, era una Youkai de buenos sentimientos, era gracioso ver la forma con una expresión tan seria en como decía cosas sumamente dramáticas. Le había tomado cariño, a pesar de cómo llego a ser cuando la conoció, se dio cuenta de que jamás tuvo malas intenciones.

Se apresuro a llegar encontrándola en el jardín con los demás, con una sonrisa en el rostro observando el panorama ante sus ojos, la pequeña Rin persiguiendo a Shippo para colocarle unas cuantas coronas de flores entre risas, era cómico como el Kitsune se rehusaba completamente a sucumbir ante los deseos de la joven. En cambio Yasetsu estaba echada en el pasto, divinamente decorada con miles de collares de flores y coronas, sin molestarle en lo mas mínimo, hasta pareciera que le agradaba en extremo.

La brisa fresca acariciaba su rostro, dejándole sentir un ligero cosquilleo ante su contacto, definitivamente era una buena mañana.

— Irasue sama, Hiroshi, Ichigo, Gakuto — Saluda a los adulto ahí presentes acompañado con un asentimiento de cabeza. Siendo correspondida en el acto.

—Kagome, te vez reluciente hoy querida. Espero que hayas descansado, después de todo hoy tendremos un combate para ver los frutos de tu entrenamiento. —Le sonríe mientras, gira nuevamente la vista a donde la tenia con anterioridad.

—Por supuesto Irasue sama, no espere menos de mi. —Exclama sentándose a un lado de ella, estuvieron unos minutos, ahí disfrutando de la mañana. Llego en el que deberían tomar el primer alimento del día, se dirigieron al salón que estaba en ese lugar con calma.

Después de reposar los alimentos ingeridos, tuvieron una pequeña charla amena, después de todo eran familia, no era nada de sorprenderse que se llevaran bien, aunque no es una regla, pues esta el claro ejemplo de Inuyasha con Sesshomaru.

—Kagome —Le llama al momento de que termina la platica, dándole a entender que ya era hora de ponerse a ejercitarse. Tenían que ver los resultados, por las enseñanzas adquiridas.

—Por supuesto, estoy mas que lista mi señora —Le dice, prosiguiendo a ponerse de pie, acomodándose las vestimentas, regalando una hermosa sonrisa. Ambas Youkais se dirigen ahora a la parte trasera del palacio, que es donde hay mayor espacio libre, sin tanto árbol, ni decoraciones, flores, lagos o algo por el estilo. En pocas palabras, el lugar ideal para tener un buen combate sin hacer tanto destrozo.

Al llegar al lugar sin esperar un segundo, o advertencia ataca a Kagome con sus garras venenosas, siendo ágilmente esquivadas. A pesar de lo sorpresivo del ataque, no se acerco ni siquiera un poco a poder acertar en el blanco, sonrió de lado. Estaba orgullosa con la Youkai que tenia enfrente.

Sin perderse en sus pensamientos, siguió con una serie de ataques, a los que Kagome esquivaba con una gracia angelical, pareciera que bailaba al compas de las hojas de cerezo que caían en el lugar. Se le veía con tal armonía, que nadie pensaría que estaba combatiendo, además de que su rostro estaba tan tranquilo y sereno.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, a Kagome se le veía de la misma manera angelical, pero con la diferencia de que empezaban a asomar unas pequeñas gotas de sudor, perlando su cara de manera graciosa. Quizá también sus mejillas se habían sonrojado un poco por el constante movimiento.

—¡Oh vamos Kagome! ¿No me digas que te estas cansando? —Le pica el orgullo, en el momento que saca una daga un poco grande, intentando sin piedad a Kagome tratando de llegar a la Yugular.

—No me insulte de esa manera, por favor —Le reprocha con una sonrisa, bloqueando el ataque rápidamente con sus espada, que había colocado de manera vertical, muy cerca de ella, resonando el choque de metales. Dando un giro para zafarse de la posición, pero sin perder tiempo o instante alguno, ataca con sus garras. Apenas alcanzo a rasgar las ropas de la progenitora de Sesshomaru.

—Eres rápida —Agrega, dando un brinco hacia atrás. Pero después emprendió carrera contra la azabache.

—Eh tenido buenos maestros. —Responde también emprendiendo la carrera, preparando sus garras para un nuevo ataque, parecía una danza, pues cuando se encontraron cada una de las Youkais, trato de encestar un golpe mortal, pero siendo esquivado por el contrincante al momento de querer encestar otro. Ninguna teniendo éxito alguno.

De un momento a otro, Ichigo junto con Yasetsu se unieron al combate, duplicando la dificultad del encuentro. Pero no por eso, bajando el nivel de pelea de Kagome, quien respondía de manera positiva, pues estaba preparada para eso y mas.

Yasetsu gruñía mostrando los dientes, dejándole ver de una manera completamente distinta a la que se le acostumbraba a diario. Corriendo en zigzag esquivando ataques, mientras daba un brinco queriendo embestir a su ama. Pero ella da un brinco atrás, prosiguiendo con otro a su lado izquierdo por el ataca de Ichigo con su espada, dejando un pozo en la tierra del lugar. Y tratando de dar con la espada a Irasue, quien desapareció de su vista rápidamente.

Apareciendo a su espalda, iba a encestar un ataque, pero Kagome brinco hacia atrás con un giro, cayendo olímpicamente en un pie primero para bajar después el otro con total elegancia.

—Kagome si que has mejorado. —Le dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa, pero no por eso dejando de atacar.

—Gracias, me alegra no desilusionarlos —Responde al momento de chocar sus espadas, ejerciendo fuerza para hacer retroceder a su antigua maestra, y poder zafarse para esquivar el nuevo ataque dirigido a ella, por parte de Irasue.

Vio venir el ataque venir hacia ella con demasiada anticipación, estaba dispuesta a esquivarlo sin esfuerzo alguno, sonrió. Le estaban poniendo las cosas muy sencillas a su parecer. Cuando llego el momento de reaccionar a lo inminente sintió como se le nublaba la vista, se sintió que se perdió por unos momentos suspendida en el tiempo, como si sus pies no la sostuvieran en el piso del lugar, si no que estaba flotando extrañamente.

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba siendo estampada en un tronco con fuerza de espaldas, Irasue le ataco de frente con sus garras en el pecho, casi llegando al hombro, abriéndole. La herida no era grave, pero era un poco profunda.

—¡Kagome! —Escucho llamarla en la lejanía, si era lo voz de Ichigo, pero aun no podía concentrarse. Se sentía un poco abrumada y desconcertada. No tenia conciencia de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—Hija, ¿Me escuchas? —Irasue, se arrodillo a su lado tomándole con sus manos el rostro sonrojado de Kagome.

—Hn… Si —No sabia que era lo que le sucedía.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Le pregunta inmediatamente, tratando de que pusiera atención a las palabras.

—Estoy bien, no se preocupen. Lo siento me distraje, podemos continuar. —Expresa al ponerse de pie, pero aun se sentía abrumada, pues al estar parada puso una mano rápidamente en el tronco del árbol.

—Nada de eso, hasta aquí llego el entrenamiento —Le expresa con una mirada seria, llena de determinación. —Ichigo querida, ¿Serias tan amable de llamar a Hiroshi? Tienen que curar esas heridas.

—Claro que si Señora, enseguida —Sin decir menos sale del lugar, volviendo rápidamente con la Inugami.

—Irasue sama, me encuentro bien. No es para hacer tanto escandalo, es solo una herida superficial. —Le dije con el seño fruncido, la estaban subestimando.

—¡Tonterías! El entrenamiento ah terminado, eh dicho Kagome —Le dice al salir del lugar con una sonrisa, pidiéndole a Ichigo que le acompañara. A pesar de lo oposición de Kagome, Hiroshi la llevo a su habitación en brazos, pues la Youkai azabache se sentía un poco humillada, por el desenlace del combate y trataba de aparentar fortaleza, pero era cierto que no se sentía de la mejor manera, aun estaba un poco mareada y había perdido una buena cantidad de sangre, la herida no era grave, pero aún así se tenia que cuidar.

—Mi Señora, podría retirarse sus ropas para curarla —Le pidió un momento después de que la deposito en el Futón.

—Esta bien, pero Hiroshi sabes que no es para tanto —Agrega, haciendo a un lado sus ropas del parte del área lastimada. Estuvieron así por unos minutos, soltando un escaso gemido al momento de ser tocada.

—Perdone —Dice volviendo a limpiar pero esta vez con mas delicadeza.

—Esta bien, no es para hacer alboroto. —Estaba un poco molesta, desviando su mirada al horizonte. Por un instante capto un aroma que no supo identificar, pero fue algo de un instante, frunció el seño con fuerza queriendo descifrarlo le era extraño.

—¿Que no es para ser alboroto? —Escucha desde la entrada del lugar, era Irasue quien venia llegando —Kagome querida, es para hacer alboroto. No a diario llevas en tus entrañas a mi nieto, sangre de mi sangre.

—Nieto… —Musito, con los ojos perdidos en el horizonte aun, sin despegar la mirada, sintiéndose nuevamente abrumada, pero esta vez era diferente, sintió un cosquilleo recorrerle el abdomen junto con un vértigo.

—Así es Kagome, ¿Ahora lo entiendes? Vas a ser madre, y por lo tanto debes de cuidarte pequeña, veras que mi nieto será fuerte. Todo un dolor de cabeza como su padre— Expresa con una amplia sonrisa.

¿Un hijo? ¿Un pequeño en su interior? Se le acelero el corazón con fuerza, sentía como golpeaba con rapidez contra su pecho, podría pensar que se le saldría. Estaba un poco ansiosa, sentía como las lagrimas se querían acumular en sus ojos, rozándoselos, luchando por salir ¿Seria una buena madre? ¡Por dios! Se estaba repitiendo las cosas, ella peleando sin saber de su existencia. ¡No esta vez no! Ella era mas fuerte, había entrenado para mejorar y lo había hecho, protegería a su cachorro con su propia vida.

Inconscientemente se llevo una mano a su abdomen, acariciándoselo. Lo amaría como nadie podría hacerlo, sintió que no podría estar desde ese momento sin él. Olvido todo a su alrededor, simplemente se recostó para descansar sumida en sus pensamientos, decorando su rostro con una sonrisa ensoñadora.

-.-

No supo en que momento se quedo dormida, pero ya habían pasado algunas horas, tenia hambre y con justa razón ya debería de ser hora de la comida. Se incorporo con cuidado, tratando de que sus movimientos fueran lo mas delicados posibles, sonrió recordando la noticia, acaricio su vientre, dejando su mano ahí por unos momentos, transmitiendo su calor en aquella área. La puerta se abrió llamando su atención, era Irasue junto con Ichigo y Hiroshi quienes venían con una bandeja de comida, una tetera. Rápidamente Ichigo tomo la mesa que estaba en la sala siguiente adentrándola a la habitación de Kagome, colocándola junto al ventanal cerca de su futón.

—¿Cómo se encuentra la futura madre? —Pregunta Irasue sentándose junto con ella, en uno de los cojines, también se les invito a estar ahí a Ichigo e Hiroshi, pero pensaron de era un asunto mas familiar que nada, así que le dieron sus felicitaciones a Kagome y salieron del lugar felices, Ichigo había hecho una muy buena amistad con Hiroshi, era una Youkai de una ética enorme, además de que tenia una gran fidelidad hacia sus amos.

—Gracias por la comida —Agradece al momento de poner los platos apilados, sobre la bandeja, haciéndolos a un lado.

—No agradezcas, hay que cuidarte ¿Te duele la herida? —Pregunta sirviendo el té.

—Lo normal, nada de que preocuparse. Estoy mas bien nerviosa, por la nueva noticia —Tomando la taza que se le ofrecía. —La verdad es que no se como reaccionar, pero me siento feliz.

—Es completamente justificable, pero veras que te sentirás mas cómoda con el tiempo —Explicaba.

—Lo sé, Señora me gustaría agradecer todo lo que ah hecho por mi —Explica con una mirada seria.

—Hija, no hay nada que agradecer, somos familia. Sinceramente ahora estoy completamente de acuerdo con Sesshomaru, eres una buena Youkai, amable y poderosa. Yo debería de agradecerte por estar con mi hijo. —Le contesto, en el momento que le daba un sorbo a liquido cálido en la taza.

—Sesshomaru… Aún no se como le diré lo sucedido — Responde dando un suspiro, cerrando por un momento los ojos.

—¿Decirme que Kagome? —Pregunta al entrar a la habitación, sobresaltando un poco a Kagome. —Madre —Le saluda acompañado con un movimiento de cabeza, pero frunciendo el seño, dirigiéndole una mirada seria a la azabache.

—Yo… Pues… —La había tomado por sorpresa, sinceramente estaba nerviosa y no sabia como explicarle o mas bien, darle la noticia.

—¿Qué te paso en el hombro? —Se escuchaba un poco molesto, inmediatamente dirigió la mirada a su madre.

—Hijo, deberías de estar mas tiempo aquí y hostigarla menos —Le dice con tono serio.

—Tengo pendientes —Contesta tosco, desviando su atención. —Kagome

—Pues…. Verás, estábamos entrenando, me distraje un momento… —Su corazón latía a mil por hora, sentía como su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba. La adrenalina correr por su venas con presión.

—Lo que tu mujer te quiere decir es que se mareo a consecuencia del cachorro que lleva en su vientre —Exasperada por la inseguridad de la azabache termino de dar la noticia, con palabras breves.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos en sorpresa, quedándose perplejo, deteniéndose el tiempo a su alrededor. Se quedo de pie observando con asombro a su pareja, detallándola. Terminando su mirada en su vientre, aún no estaba inflamado, pero no dudaba que lo empezará a estar en poco tiempo.

Continuará…


	22. Una canción de amor

**QUISIERA AGRADECER A TODOS MIS LECTORES POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA CAPITULO POR CAPITULO.**

**COMO TAMBIÉN A MI BELLA ONEE SAMA ILOS POR SU INCONDICIONAL APOYO. QUIEN PRACTICAMENTE FUNGE EL PAPEL DE BETA READER.**

* * *

**AI NO MONOGATARI**

Capítulo 22:

Una canción de amor

"_Ojalá haya fuerza en esta tierra, flores en este campo y amor en este corazón."_

Se encontraba en una pradera muy cerca del palacio, había salido a recolectar algunas plantas, como también lo usaba de excusa para salir a distraerse aunque sea un rato, aunque no había ido sola, si no que llevaba a la pequeña Rin con ella, en cuanto a Shippo, él había iniciado a entrenar con el gruñón de Jaken. Se sentó por un rato cerca sobre la hierva, descansado y disfrutando del panorama, dejando que la niña recolectara flores, sabia que le gustaba de sobremanera.

"_Vi que pudo causar el sonido que me rodea al apoyar mi oído en ti."_

Kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa, incorporándose inmediatamente en su lugar con una sonrisa en su rostro al sentir como Rin se acercaba a ella, posando su oreja en su vientre apenas levemente notable. Era algo que había comenzado a hacer desde que dieron la noticia de que habría un nuevo integrante en la familia, pero esta era le primera vez que lo sentía moverse ante el contacto, no era una patadita, solo un simple movimiento. Sin duda una nueva sensación la recorrió, a pesar de que ya estaba por entrar en el segundo trimestre de embarazo, incrementando el palpitar en su corazón, una energía la envolvió enseguida, poso su mano sobre su abdomen, tratando de que la caricia fuera directamente a su cachorro, transmitir todo el amor que sentía por él.

—¡Kagome sama! ¿Se siente bien? —La escucho llamarla, un momento después, quizás se perdió mucho en sus pensamientos, pero simplemente era una sensación bastante nueva para ella.

—Así es Rin, no te preocupes. —La azabache tomo una flor de su costado, mientras el viento mecía la vegetación de la pradera en la que se encontraban. Poso delicadamente la flor en la oreja de la pequeña, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. —Solo que el bebé es algo nuevo a lo que me tengo que acostumbrar, es normal.

—Ya quiero conocer a su hijo Kagome sama, seguro será muy bonito ¿Podremos jugar con el Shippo y yo? —Pregunta, recordando que no se le permitía acercarse a los bebes de la aldea en que vivía con anterioridad de conocer al Señor Sesshomaru. Ese pensamiento la puso un tanto triste.

—¡Claro que si! Ustedes lo cuidaran cuando no podamos hacerlo los adultos —Le dice devolviéndole la luz en la mirada a la niña.

"_Es la vida así, que te hace latir dulcemente este pequeño corazón."_

Saberse poseedora de la vida del producto de su amor por Sesshomaru, era un sentimiento que no podría describir con simples palabras, sentirse rodeada con aquella abrumadora sensación esos latidos que la envolvieron al instante. Se sentía completamente afortunada y agradecida con la nueva oportunidad que se le presentaba. Lo sintió nuevamente, reconfortándole, dejando su mano ahí en su vientre ligeramente abultado mientras cerraba los ojos de manera enternecedora. Ella daría la vida por el pequeño de sus entrañas, sabia que no había imaginado quererle de esa manera que ahora sentía, tratando de imaginar vagamente como seria su rostro, rostro que ahora solo en sus sueños conocía.

—No permitiré que nadie te haga daño, jamás —Musito decididamente. Dejando asomar por sus pupilas la firme decisión en sus palabras. Frunciendo el seño ante la idea.

Se levanto sin mucho animo de su lugar, suspirando seguramente Sesshomaru no tardaría en regresar y no es que le prohibiera el salir, pero prefería que estuviera dentro de sus terrenos seguros. Dejando que Rin corriera por los alrededores un poco mas, sin prisa dio unos cuantos pasos, a orilla del lugar, asomándose un poco por el risco, observando la playa casi a sus pies, sorprendiéndose como en el lugar había un pequeño alborotó a la lejanía.

Agudizo su poco su vista, para identificar lo que sucedía en aquel lugar, había decenas de humanos algunos en la orilla del agua, mientras otros se mantenían dentro del agua cerca de un bote jalando entre todos una red que contenía algo de gran tamaña para ellos. Entonces fue cuando lo escucho, un sonido que era raro, pero le transmitió dolor y desesperación, seguramente era de la criatura que se encontraba en la red. ¿Por qué los humanos son siempre tan crueles con las criaturas que no pueden comprender? ¿Era que siempre tenían que ser así a causa de su miedo a lo desconocido? Deberían aprender a convivir y dejar de temer.

Sin pensarlo demasiado decidió que iría a ver que es lo que sucede, la inquietud reinaba en su ser. Analizó la forma en como bajaría hasta la playa en cuestión de segundos.

—Rin, no te alejes. Enseguida vuelvo —Apenas escucho la afirmativa de la niña a sus espaldas, avanzo sin dudarlo.

Sentía las rocas bajos sus pies desplazarse a cada paso que daba, pero siempre teniendo cuidado con su vientre. Aunque nada difícil para ella, todo estaba perfectamente controlado en sus movimientos. Llegando a lugar pudo observar bien lo que se suscitaba, y lo que contenía la red de los humanos.

Ahí con la mirada llena de miedo y desesperación se encontraba un tiburón, que sin duda en alguna otra época le hubiera inspirado temor provocando quizá la misma reacción que los humanos que le sostenían en cautiverio, sacándolo con esfuerzo del agua mientras el animal se revolcaba en un vano intento de librarse e introducirse nuevamente en el agua, salpicando a su alrededor con este liquido salado.

Dios unos cuantos pasos más hasta que estuvo completamente en el lugar, llamando la atención de los hombres. Vio como todos por un momento quedaron en silencio, observándola de pies a cabeza, analizándola.

—Este no es lugar para una dama. —Escucha como le dice uno, mientras se acercaba a ella, pero no le inmuto.

—No se preocupe por mi, ¿Qué le hacen a ese pobre animal indefenso? —Le pregunta con firmeza, dejando de lado la preocupación del pescador a su parecer.

"_La gente pretende no hacer caso de las voces y el dolor de los demás"_

—¿Indefenso? ¿Acaso no eres de por aquí? ¡Esta criatura es Isonade! Y por fin hemos podido capturarle. —Le escucha decir a otro hombre en el momento en que le entierra una lanza cerca de la aleta dorsal, escuchando seguidamente de ese lastimero sonido que le inquita.

—¿Isonade? No lo entiendo es un simple animal, por favor no lo lastime —Advierte, mientras acerca a la red un poco mas.

—¡Olvídalo mujer! Por fin lo tenemos, y lo mataremos —Explico otro ejerciendo mas fuerza al jalar del la red.

—Isonade. —Hablo un anciano que estaba sentado en una roca descansando, captando completamente su atención. —Es un Yōkai marino con forma de enorme tiburón, que se dijo que fue a vivir frente a la costa de Matsuura y otros lugares en el oeste de Japón. Jamás habíamos logrado verle mas que su aleta caudal, con la cual hunde nuestros barcos al querernos acerca a la isla que esta mas allá del mar. —Dijo el hombre con voz cansada. —Se acerca a los barcos sigilosamente, y utiliza su cola, para atrapar a los marineros y arrastrarlos al mar, donde los devora sin piedad.

—Comprendo, pero… no puedo evitar sentir lastima por él ¿Seria mucho pedir que le liberaran? Creo que podemos intentar vivir sin agresiones. —Lo dice sonriendo ampliamente, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

—¿Cómo? —Dijo con asombro el anciano.

—Es una Yōkai, señor. ¡Cuidado! —Grita un joven, lanzándole una lanza, lo que ella identificaría como un arpón. Con agilidad lo esquivó, sin tener problema alguno, pero la sorpresa se hizo presente en su rostro.

"_Pero no te dejes engañar por esas caras feas, vive con amor, por favor."_

—¡Aléjate de mi padre maldita bestia! —Por primera vez se sintió mal, se sintió rechazada y odiada, creo que por primera vez pudo comprender lo que sentía Inuyasha para con los humanos. Sintió una infinita tristeza recorrerle, sabiendo lo que pudo sentir la madre de Inuyasha también, el imaginar que su hijo podría sufrir este tipo de desplantes e injusticias, aunque su cachorro tenia la fortuna de ser un Yōkai completo, siento aceptado los demonios, su especie. Pero repudiado por los humanos. Inconscientemente se llevo las manos al lugar donde se encontrara su cría, llamando la atención de los demás.

—¡Esta en cinta! Mátenla, eviten que su deplorable raza se incremente. —Grita otro, mira a su alrededor como ella ahora es la atención de todos. Dejando de lado al Tiburón ahí en la orilla, notando como sus branquias se movían de manera rápida, tratando de agarrar oxigeno y mantenerse con vida. Ya sin fuerzas para moverse o seguir peleando.

—Yo no les eh hecho nada para que actúen de esa manera conmigo y mi cachorro. —Le dice con el seño fruncido, levantando la barbilla con orgullo. Envolviendo su abultado vientre con sus brazos en manera de protección instintiva.

—¡No necesitamos que lo hagas, muchos de tu especie han matado a nuestra gente!, evitaremos siempre tenerlos cerca de nosotros. —Grita otro.

—¡Yo no deseo el mal de nadie! Así que eviten atacarme, no quiero conflictos. —Advierte con un gruñido. Enseñando inevitablemente sus colmillos, de manera angelical mas que intimidante, por que a pesar de que sus cualidades eran las de un demonio, ella al ser hembra se veía graciosamente inofensiva.

—Fue un error el que vinieras entonces. —Contesta uno al dejarse ir con una espada contra ella a lo que solo atino hacerse a un lado, dejando pasar al hombre por su costado. Mientras daba un leve giro, y brincaba para alejarse de él. Sabia que no dudarían en atacarla a si que debería mantener su distancia, no quería herirles, pero no se abstendría de hacerlo si representaban una amenaza para su cría.

—Dejen de lado sus rencores, solo déjenme en paz. Retírense. —Explica, sintiendo como ya no tiene paciencia a la raza a la que alguna vez perteneció. Seguramente su falta de sensatez era lo que tanto odiaba Sesshomaru de los humanos, esa ignorancia llena de ineptitud de la que eran poseedores.

—¡Cierra la boca! Y muere ante nosotros. Llevaremos tu cabeza y a tu asqueroso niño como trofeo a la aldea. —Grita uno, pero ante de que pensara en lo dicho, Kagome lo había derrumbado de un golpe en el rostro con puño cerrado, sintiendo como la sangre le hervía.

—Retráctate —Vocifero. Su voz había cambiado como también su mirada, ahora había una llena de odio infinito. Lo tomo del cuello, levantándolo del suelo sin mucho esfuerzo, enterrando sus garras levemente en esa delicada piel humana. —Retráctate —Repitió, su voz sonaba como el filo de algún arma, fría y filosa. Mientras ejercía mas fuerza en su agarre, sintiendo el tronar levemente los huesos de la zona del hombre, dejando que el le mirará con terror a sus ojos llenos de odio. Escucho como salía una vibración de ahí, tratando de dejar pronunciar un grito, pero no sucedió pues lo quebró antes de que pasará, manchando un poco sus dedos de esa sangre repugnante. Dejando caer el cuerpo sin vida, estando consiente de que todos los hombres corrían con sus armas en alto contra ella.

De un movimiento, saco su látigo azul de sus garras, haciendo añicos todas las armas presentes de las manos de aquellos estúpidos seres. En una milésima de segundo, sin perder su escalofriante mirada, con esa elegancia de la cual ahora era dueña. Era una dama a la cual se le debería de temer, pues con un movimiento le bastaba para ser letal.

—¿Alguien mas que desee hablar así de mi cachorro? —Pregunto fría y lentamente. Daba unos cuantos pasos adelante, sonriendo de lado cínicamente al percatarse de que los anteriormente feroces hombres daban pasos hacia atrás. Pero su mirada seguía siendo aquella llena de odio y seriedad.

No basto mas para que todos corrieras asustados soltando lo que trajeran en mano, dejándola ahí sola. Sin cambiar mucho la expresión de su rostro camino decididamente al Yōkai llamado "Isonade" Como le habían nombrado los humanos. Ahora comprendía el odio de Sesshomaru hacia los humanos, no debería de generalizar, pero ahora en ese momento no sentía mucho afecto hacia ellos.

Se agacho con elegancia a lado del tiburón, posando una mano sobre este, pero en ese momento, se giro por reacción al tacto haciéndole una leve herida en el brazo, claro pues Kagome había sacado el brazo rápidamente, de no haber sido hacia podría no tener brazo.

—Tranquilo, yo no te pienso hacer daño. Solamente te sacare de aquí ¿Comprendes? —Sin esperar mas, volvió a posar su mano ahí, para sujetar la red y con sus garras rasgarla.

Sonriendo ante el hecho de que el animal frente a ella pareciera comprender sus palabras, quedándose intacto, facilitándole su tarea. Una vez terminada, trato de pasar la red por los lados del tiburón, liberándolo de esta y tratando de facilitarle la tarea de volver al océano, empujándole nuevamente hacia el agua con un poco de esfuerzo. El Yōkai al sentir el liquido en su piel, se sintió revitalizado y con una renacida desesperación energética, aleteo agilizando su vuelta al mar. Adentrándose rápidamente, salpicando a Kagome completamente, provocándole una risa. Al verlo perderse en el agua salada.

—Adiós amigo, —Musita cuando dejo de su risa. — ¡Cuídate de los humanos!. —Agrego al momento de girarse.

Emprendió su camino de regreso, tendría que ir por Rin antes de que volviera al palacio, esperaba que estuviera en el lugar que le dijo que esperaba, aunque no dudaba que así fuera, pues era un buena niña y sabia acatar las ordenes. Dicho y hecho, cuando llego a la pradera en la que estaba con anterioridad, la vio ahí tarareando una canción con calma, mientras tejía una corona de flores mas, agregándola al montón.

—¡Kagome sama! Que bueno que volvió… Mire lo que le hice al bebé —Grita al momento de que tomaba las flores, abrazando a la azabache, posando su oreja en el abdomen inflado.

—Son hermosas Rin, gracias —Le dice al acariciarle la cabeza, deslizando sus cabellos a un lado, tomando las flores en su otra mano. —Es hora de irnos.

—¡Si! También le hice al Señor Jaken y a Shippo. —Sonríe, corriendo con los brazos extendidos. Continuando con su canción. Sacándole una risita por la alegría que contagia la niña. Así deberían de ser todos los humanos.

-.-

Una vez que llegaron al palacio, le ordeno a Rin y a los demás que cenaran, pues deberían de tener hambre, ya era hora de alimentarse, claro incluyéndose ella, pero se alejo un poco del lugar pues el olor a carne asada le dio asco en el instante, arrugando la piel de su nariz en consecuencia. Pues le fue completamente desagradable el aroma en su nariz. Tendría que buscar algo para satisfacer su apetito, sin mas emprendió su camino, a paso lento.

—Kagome —Le llamaron a su espalda sonriendo al reconocer al propietario de la voz.

—Sessho… —Susurra con amor, girándose para encararlo. Pero sin tomar en cuenta el aroma a sangre humana impregnado aún en sus garras. Notando como el la miraba seriamente achicando un poco sus ojos. Suspiro —Salimos un rato, tuve un pequeño percance en la playa pero nada de que alarmarse. —Explica al mirarse las garras, donde había permanecido aquel liquido carmín.

—Mataste un humano. —Aseguro, como si aquello fuera indicio de algo diferente. Acercándose a ella aspirando su aroma y posando su barbilla en la cabeza de ella en un abrazo. Escuchando el imperceptible gruñido salir de su garganta.

—Se lo merecía. —Dijo con la culpabilidad en la voz, era algo impactante darse cuenta de lo que hizo, ella que perteneció alguna vez a ellos y siempre los defendió.

— Kags —Pronuncio, intrigado por lo sucedido con su mujer. Sabia que no le estaba contando la verdad completa, no dudaba de sus palabras, pero era indudable que la versión de la historia era incompleta.

—No me agrada, pero no siento arrepentimiento alguno. —Y claro, estaba segura de algo, había matado a uno, aunque no fuera de su agrado, estaba dispuesta a matar a los que fueran necesarios por su cachorro. No les odiaba, pero la diferencia era que ahora tenia algo que proteger. — Ayude a un Yōkai marino, creo que estaban siendo crueles con él.

—No te metas en problemas que no te conciernen, ya te lo había dicho en una ocasión Kagome. —No tuvo evitar sentirse como niña regañada por su padre, pero que podría hacer, esa era su naturaleza, ayudar las criaturas que lo necesitaran.

—Era necesario, además no paso nada. —Explico escondiendo aún mas en sus ropas, su brazo herido. Aunque inevitablemente, él la tomo de la muñeca, recorriendo la manga de su atuendo, analizándola, pudiendo observar con atención la zona lesionada que tenia su mujer, se molesto en el acto, sabiendo lo terca que podría llegar a ser la Yōkai azabache, sentía una opresión en su pecho. Sabia que no era débil, sabia que ella se podría hacer cargo de miles de humanos y Yōkais, pero aún así le molestaba, y aun mas en el estado que estaba.

—Limítate. —Le dijo al momento de romper el casi abrazo, y retirarse del lugar. Kagome soltó un suspiro, quizá él estaba en lo correcto y debería hacerle caso de vez en cuando. Se había molestado, lo sabia. Se limito a soltar otro suspiro en resignación.

-.-

—¡No! Maldición, por que simplemente no puedes estar en normalidad… —Al principio fue un grito para pasar a ser un susurro, mientras hacia la cabeza hacia atrás, posándola en la viga de madera de los pasillos del palacio, aspiraba un poco de aire, tratando de normalizar su respiración. Tenia unas nauseas horribles, se sentía completamente mareada y abrumada, a cada momento sentía como su estomago se le revolvía, moviendo todo el alimento que había ingerido hacia su garganta, provocando que ella trate de mantenerlo dentro nuevamente.

—Kagome, querida trata de tranquilizarte. Todo lo que sientes es normal, ya veras que pasará. —Explicaba Irasue desde la entrada de la sala de té. Dando unos pasos mas para estar cerca de su nuera, que apretaba los ojos con fuerza, de un momento a otro. La madre de Sesshomaru tomo asiento a un lado de la Yōkai azabache, pasando sus piernas hacia atrás, llamando nuevamente la atención de la joven.

—Lo sé, pero… me es completamente desagradable. —Explicaba suavemente con la voz apenas audible, al abrir los ojos nuevamente para enfocarla con su mirada azul. Estaba un tanto pálida, sus labios habían perdido su color habitual, como sus mejillas.

—También eh pasado por lo mismo, se a lo que te refieres. Pero deberías de tomar algún alimento por tu salud y por la del pequeño. —Agrega la peli-plateada, en el momento que desvía su mirada a la luna. Tratando de sonar lo mas compresiva posible, girándose nuevamente a ver a la futura madre.

—Se que hago mal, se que debo comer, pero… me es imposible. Cada que trato de probar alimento me siento terrible, yo… no sé… —Su voz era apenas audible a pesar de la condición Yōkai de ambas, como también entrecortada. Irasue notaba como las palabras de Kagome se rompían como su voz al momento de que su mirada se volvía brillosa.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien. Solo debes respirar ¿De acuerdo? —Reconforta, posando una mano en su hombro. Diciendo con el movimiento que tenia su completo apoyo. Irasue era la que estaba mas al pendiente de Kagome, siempre previendo que era lo que podría necesitar, un ruido llamo su atención, notando que paso lo mismo con su nuera, desviando ambas la vista a aquel lugar. Ahí estaba su hijo, que volvía al final del día, el aroma a sal se hizo presente en el ambiente. Girándose para encontrar la fuente, ahí estaba Kagome, levemente inclinada hacia el frente, con los ojos cristalinos a cada paso que daba su hijo.

—¡Sesshomaru! —La escucho llamarlo con anhelo, aferrándose a sus ropas una vez que lo tuvo junto a ella, era una linda escena, su hijo inclinado a su mujer que permanecía en la misma posición, sentada, mientras él la dejaba llorar en su regazo. Brindándole toda la protección del mundo, solamente escuchando los sollozos de la Yōkai, como se convertían en pequeños hipos.

—Se ah sentido un poco mal. —Trata de explicarle la situación, recibiendo solamente un asentimiento de cabeza silencioso por parte de él sin retirar a su mujer, pero aún así noto como soltaba con cuidado un poco a Kagome, solo lo suficiente para darse un poco de libertad y entregarle una rama a su madre, con algunas cuantas hojas, sorprendiéndola. Llenándola de orgullo, simplemente asintió pasando a ponerse de pie y adentrase a la habitación nuevamente, dejándolos solos.

Sesshomaru sin decir mas, se limito a tomar en brazos a Kagome con sumo cuidado, alzándola inmediatamente para llevarla a su habitación donde podría estar más cómoda, viendo como a cada día que pasaba su vientre se abultada un poco mas, al igual que sus senos. No pudo evitar el sonreír ante el pensamiento. Llegaron al lugar donde abrió suavemente la puerta, deslizándola con precaución para no molestar a su hembra con esto. Adentrándose a paso lento, para depositarla en su lecho.

—Sessh.. —Musito una vez más tranquila, sonrojándose por las atenciones por parte de él.

—Todo estará bien Kagome. —Le dice, al momento de tomar asiento a lado de ella. Dejándola recargarse en su hombro.

—Quiero ser una buena madre… pero… —Estaba claramente confundida con la situación, pues miles de emociones y sensaciones la abordaban.

—Lo serás Kags. No lo dudes, solo debes descansar por ahora. —Explicaba al momento de jalarla hacia si, pasando sus brazos por la cintura, descansando las manos en el vientre.

—Te amo. —Le dice, pues escuchar esas palabras por parte de él la ah reconfortado de sobremanera. Saber que confía en ella, y que la cree una buena mujer para ser madre de sus cachorros. Se soltó un poco de agarre permitiéndose girar un poco su cuerpo en el mismo sitio, para alcanzar con un poco de esfuerzo los labios de él, olvidándose por un momento del mundo y todo a su alrededor, disfrutando del contacto que tanto le agradaba, su corazón latía rápidamente con una increíble velocidad y fuerza, dejándole una sensación de cálida en su interior recorrerle. Sintiendo como las manos de Sesshomaru ahora estaban en su cintura posándose casi en las caderas, correspondiéndole dulcemente al beso.

—Siento interrumpir, Kagome me alegra ver que te sientas mejor. —Escucha la voz de Irasue, ocasionando que se separe de su pareja un poco mas que sonrojada, sentándose nuevamente a su lado. —Te eh traído un té con el que mejoraras aun mas esas nauseas, Sesshomaru te lo ah traído. Así que es efectivo. —Explica con la bandeja en manos, dejándola en la mesita que habían puesto a lado del futón de ambos. Irasue era sumamente feliz de atender a su nuera a pesar de la resistencia de ella, sobre que podría hacer las cosas por ella misma. Ni a Hiroshi le dejaba encargarse, pues quería ser siempre ella. En cambio Ichigo tuvo que partir del palacio, por unos asuntos personales.

—Gracias, Señora Irasue. No debería de molestarse tanto, enserio. —Agrega más sonrojada, la hacia sentirse un poco inútil.

—¡Tonterías! Eres mi nuera y estas preñada, así que déjame a mi. —Explica con una sonrisa, sabia que Kagome se podría atender sola sin problemas, pero si estaba ella podría facilitarle las cosas, para que tenga un embarazo tranquilo.

—Eh.. Gracias. —Hace una leve inclinación con su cabeza, sintiendo nuevamente el vértigo recorrerle, llevándose una mano a la boca, cerrando los ojos, tratando se relajarse y que pase el saber que su estomago esta revuelto.

—Respira Kagome, toma el té. —Se sorprende ahora escuchar a Sesshomaru, ese hombre que tanto adora. No sabría que hacer si él no estuviera a su lado. Irasue no podría estar más satisfecha con lo presenciado. Así que les daría un poco mas de privacidad, se retiro sin decir más.

Sesshomaru por su parte agradeció las atenciones de su madre para con su mujer, pues el salía constantemente del palacio, sin poder estar siempre a lado de la azabache. Sabia que así su hembra estaba en excelentes manos.

Se levanto para acercarle la taza con el liquido, para que no hiciera esfuerzo con su malestar, no tenia caso el incrementarlo, debería de reposar un rato, para que su estomago se asentara.

—Gracias… —Musito suavemente, recibiendo aquella pieza de porcelana entre sus manos, tenia una temperatura elevada lo podría percibir, mientras se lo llevaba dejando pasar por su garganta aquel liquido humeante.

-.-

Sin duda era una mujer sumamente feliz y llena de dicha, no dudaba lo afortunada que era. Pero eso no evitaba que estaba de un pésimo humor ese día. Sesshomaru era una pareja increíblemente buena y generosa, pero le sacaba de casillas de una manera indescriptible, agradecía con todas sus fuerzas el que no estuviera en el palacio, estaba mejor así.

Era uno de esos momentos donde lo quería lo mas lejos posible, era un menudo machista. ¡El muy idiota! Le había prohibido determinantemente salir del palacio sin su compañía, sin importarle que el salía a menudo. En pocas palabras tendría que permanecer dentro del recinto por la mayoría del tiempo, sin alegar.

—Tonto insensible… —Musito con el seño fruncido, relajándose rápidamente y mirando el cielo al soltar un sonoro suspiro. Sonrió rápidamente el posar los manos en su abdomen abultado.

—¡Vamos Kagome! No es tan malo, mi hijo tiene razón en pedirte que no salgas en su ausencia, compréndelo solo quiere lo mejor para ustedes. —Escucha a sus espaldas, la voz de Irasue, mientras el sonido de sus pasos le indica que se acerca hacia ella, sentándose a su lado.

—Puede que tenga razón, pero me aburro estando todo el tiempo aquí. —Confiesa acariciando su bulto sobre sus ropas, era una costumbre que empezaba a tomar de unas semanas acá.

—Te comprendo Kagome, pero no será por toda la vida. Mira lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, ya estas a mediados del segundo trimestre de gestación. —Exclama emocionadamente, sacándole una sonrisa.

—Muy cierto, ya deseo tenerlo en mis brazos. —Sonríe ampliamente —Quisiera adivinar si será niño o niña. —Piensa, tratando de imaginarse que es su pequeño bebé.

—Sea lo que sea, será muy querido. —Agrega.

—¡Claro! Lo amo con todo mi ser, jamás pensé que pudiera amar tanto a alguien a quien ni siquiera conozco aún. —Dice pensativa, pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, observando donde habita su cachorro.

—Eso es una de las cosas de ser madre Kagome. —Explica ante el comentario dicho por la joven Yōkai.

—Madre… —Repite con suavidad. —No dejare que nadie te haga daño jamás. —Provocando una risa de Irasue, risa que le fue contagiada, olvidándose por un momento de su pésimo humor de días.

—¿Qué te parece un poco de té querida? ¿Te apetece? —Ofrece al ver un mejor animo en su nuera.

—Si, vallamos adentro. —Dice el intentar ponerse de pie.

—No Kagome, quédate ahí. Yo iré por el té, es un lindo día como para estar dentro de la casa. —Ofrece amablemente, provocando que Kagome vuelva a tomar asiento en el filo de la madera del pasillo.

—Gracias por todo.

—Y que lo digas, enseguida vuelvo. —Sin decir mas se pierde nuevamente en el interior del recinto, para ir a preparar un poco de té para ambas, sabia que estar a la espera de un cachorro no era una tarea sencilla, por lo que la ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera. Además el tomar te le ayudaba, para su digestión por que a partir de estas semanas empezaría a tener problemas de estreñimiento.

—Mira nomas, pero que bien te trata la señora Irasue, Kagome. —Escucha decir a una voz frente a ella, un poco lejana, esa voz llena de burla en cada palabra pronunciada. —Creo que a mi nunca me trato de igual manera, pero no le tomo importancia, no es algo que me importara en lo mas mínimo de la vieja.

—Kurenai… —Llama con odio sin levantar la voz ni un poco, jamás olvidaría a esa mujer detestable, pero aun así no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar, solo levanto un poco la barbilla de manera orgullosa.

—Pero que bien te sienta la tripa. Se nota que no te has quedado con los brazos cruzados desde nuestra ultima charla. —Dice dando un brinco, cayendo graciosamente dentro del palacio desde el muro, irguiéndose dejando ver un mismo abdomen inflamado asomarse debajo de sus ropas. —Bueno, déjame decirte que lo mismo sucede en mi situación, creo que no estaría nada mal que los hermanos jugaran de vez en cuando ¿No lo crees?

—No digas estupideces. —Declara con lentitud, mientras achicaba un poco sus ojos observándole con atención. Era evidente y no cabía duda alguna de que Kurenai estaba preñada, posiblemente tendrían el mismo tiempo de gestación, había la posibilidad de unas mínimas semanas de diferencia.

—¿Estupideces? Claro que no, si yo también hice mis deberes. La misma sangre corre por sus venas, no te confundas. No será extraño que se conozcan. —Sigue diciendo, con una sonrisa cínica.

—¿Estas diciéndome que el padre de tu cachorro es mi macho? —La mira directamente a los ojos. —Por favor… deja tus sandeces de lado. ¡Lárgate de mi hogar! —Se exalta por primera vez, pero aun sin levantar la voz, ni perder la postura.

—¿Tu hogar? Nuestro hogar, no pienso quedarme fuera. Mi cachorro tendrá lo que merece de su padre. —Aclara sin remordimiento, siempre con esa sonrisa llena de sorna y maldad.

—¡Kurenai! —Exclama con sorpresa la recién llegada. —¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías de respetar este recinto y a mi nuera. —Recalca al pasar de lado a Kagome bajando las escalinatas de madera donde estaba sentada Kagome, dejando la bandeja de té sobre el pasillo, que ahora le llegaba a la cintura estando en el jardín.

—Pero si es mi querida suegra Irasue, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos la cara? Le tengo la noticia de que tendrá otro nieto al cuál mimar, pero será su primogénito. ¿No esta feliz? — Sonríe, acariciando su vientre.

—No creo que mi hijo se metiera contigo estando con Kagome, así que por favor retírate del lugar, y ve con tu bastardo con su padre. —Frunce el seño, estando dispuesta a sacar a la mujer a la fuerza.

—Pues… Yo no estaría tan segura para aseverarlo ¿No es así Kagome? Explícale como dejaste a Sesshomaru de lado, orillándolo a correr nuevamente a mis brazos. Como perdiste al anterior cachorro por ser una mala madre, querida admitámoslo, no es lo tuyo. —Ante la declaración Irasue abrió los ojos con asombro, no era algo de lo que estuviera enterada y mucho menos algo que alguna vez pasará por su mente.

—¿Kagome? —Incito para saber la versión de la Yōkai azabache, quien solamente cerro los ojos respirando fuertemente.

—Perdí a nuestro primer cachorro antes de saber de su existencia. —Declara Kagome, sin mas, no era una mentira, era la verdad. Y aunque ya paso tiempo de eso, aun le dolía en el alma, era algo que no quería tener en mente, pero que esta mujer se encargaba de recordarle con frías palabras. Una lagrima en un pasado sin duda hubiera salido sin dudar, pero ahora solo estaba el frio recuerdo, y un coraje que llenaba en su interior.

—Lo ve, además Sesshomaru era mío primero. —Decía confiada, dando algunos pasos al frente.

—Pero mi hijo no te eligió como su hembra, así que no hay nada que hacer. No será legitimo heredero. —Aclara Irasue, aceptando tener un nuevo nieto.

—Me conformo con estar al lado de su padre, que este presente en su alumbramiento. Y se haga cargo de su educación. —Dando pasos con victoria, llena de sorna.

—¡No! Tu no vivirás aquí… Sobre mi cadáver. Deja de decir tanta pendejada, y ten algo de dignidad largándote —Habla nuevamente Kagome.

—¿Acaso lo dudas Kagome? Siento informarte que me la eh pasado muy bien con Sesshomaru en la concepción de este cachorro. ¿Nunca llego con mi Aroma? Será que aún te lo oculta, no tiene el valor de hacerte frente, valla quien lo diría del Gran Sesshomaru Lord de todo esto. —Exclama con los brazos abiertos, girándose en su lugar con dramatismo, dejando claro de todo lo que es dueño el mencionado.

—¡Tsk! —No puede evitar recordar aquel pleito, si llego a ella con el aroma de ella, lo encontró queriendo eliminarlo. ¿Será? Entonces, sintió como algo se quebraba dentro de ella. Sintiendo una opresión en su pecho que la sofocaba, pero no lo demostraría, no señor. Si esta mujer quería jugarle así, entonces, tendrá que quedarle claro que siempre será la querida, y no vivirá jamás en las tierras de su macho. Vivirá a la sombra de ella, como su cachorro a la sombra del suyo.

Entonces se quedo estupefacta, lo recordó con claridad.

"—_Kagome, escúchame… No te niego que si me eh acostado con ella, eh tomado su cuerpo como mío en algunas ocasiones pero eso fue antes de marcarte como mi hembra — Le dice al dar un paso—No te engañaría, yo no te seria infiel — Se lo dice, sabiendo que ella se merece una explicación"_

Sesshomaru le juro fidelidad, ella creería en sus palabras ciegamente, esa cría en su vientre no era producto de su macho. Estaba mintiendo, no era algo cierto. Y ella se estaba irritando de sobremanera, empezaba a perder la paciencia.

—Creo que lo mejor será esperar a mi hijo. Tenemos que hablar la situación respecto a tu criatura. — Le informa Irasue acercándose a Kurenai, estaba un poco molesta con su hijo, era un desconsiderado. Estaba molesta por lo que le hizo a Kagome, debió respetar su marca.

—Por mi esta excelente. —Le dice con una fingida amabilidad repentina, Irasue aspiro el ambiente confirmando la credibilidad de la Yōkai, y efectivamente el cachorro era de Sesshomaru, su hijo. —Me da gusto que quiera conocer a su nieto. Deseo ver la cara de Sesshomaru cuando le de la noticia de que lo haré padre.

—¡Cierra la boca! —Dice peligrosamente la azabache al instante, arrastrando cada una de sus palabras. —No digas estupideces, no te lo repetiré.

—¿Qué? ¿No soportas saber que tu hijo no será el primogénito? Que tu no harás padre a Sesshomaru. Será el heredero tu cachorro, pero el mío el primero.

Sin esperar momento alguno Kagome apareció a espaldas de Kurenai en un costado, tras una ventisca que se llevo algunas cuantas hojas. La azabache le daba la espalda a Kurenai, estaban completamente de espaldas ambas Yōkais, pero la Señora del Oeste, tenia su espada desenvainada de una manera horizontal a la altura de sus hombros, el filo brillo por un instante con los rayos del sol, dejando ver en su hoja una gota de sangre correr hasta la punta, lugar de donde cayo, muriendo en el jardín.

—Mi paciencia llego a su limite, te lo advertí en un ocasión, y te advertí callar ahora. No ando de humor para escuchar toda tu palabrería con carencia de importancia. Todas tus pamplinas me fastidiaron.

—¿Pero que demonios…? —Dijo Kurenai, abriendo los ojos. En el instante donde una línea delgada de color carmín se pintaba en su cuello, asiéndose mas gruesa a cada momento, se llevo con asombro y fuerza una mano a aquel lugar con miedo, segundo después su cabeza cayo al suelo, rodando con las pupilas vacías, sin brillo.

Sin esperar mas, el resto de su cuerpo cayo. Derramando toda la sangre sobre el suelo, pintándolo de un marrón mas oscuro y las hojas del pasto de aquel característico color.

Kagome con elegancia, limpiando su espada de un movimiento la volvió a enfundar, pero el aroma metálico, aquel olor férreo llego a sus fosas nasales, arrugando su nariz automáticamente. Sin darle mucho tiempo se tumbo un poco de lado en un árbol, quedándole levemente inclinada, mientras devolvía todo lo que había permanecido en su estomago.

Permaneció en esa posición por algunos minutos, cruciales. Hasta que sintió que no tuvo nada mas que devolver. Quedando su estomago completamente limpio.

—Kagome ¿Pero que demonios has hecho? —Escucha decir a Irasue cuando la socorrió, ayudándola a mantener el equilibrio.

—Es mentira, no es su cachorro. —Explica débilmente, mientras se deja caer de espaldas contra el tronco, tratando se componerse.

—Kagome, querida… se que es doloroso, pero eso es imposible. El cachorro tiene la sangre de mi hijo Sesshomaru, su aroma es parte de su existencia. Lo eh analizado, no hay falla. Y tu lo has matado a sangre fría.

Continuará…

* * *

**_YA DEMORASTE UNOS MINUTOS LEYENDO,_**

**_¿PODRIAS DEMORAR UNO MAS MANDANDOME UN REVIEW?_**

**_¡POR FAVOR!_**

Me gustaría saber tu opinión y saber_ que fue lo que mas te agrado y lo que te ha desagradado._

¡Gracias por leerme!

Seishime Haruno


	23. Ilos y el Kojiki

**AI NO MONOGATARI**

Capítulo 23:

Ilos y el Kojiki

"Es su nombre, el que despierta el más escalofriante terror en el corazón de los seres, tanto Yōkais, Humanos y Criaturas tiemblan al ser nombrado. A lo largo de los siglos, se le ah considerado sencillamente como un simple relato. Después de tantos años, ahora alguien se atreve a buscarlo insaciablemente a través de los rincones mas oscuros de las regiones del inmenso Japón, escarbando en los pasajes más remotos de la historia sin importarle el costo que pueda tener su búsqueda implacable."

-.-

—¿Qué sucedió aquí? —Le escuchan pronunciar al Señor de la casa en un momento, Irasue quien se encontraba auxiliando a Kagome mientras trataba de regular su respiración, tomando aire para aplacar con esto su alborotado estomago, que a pesar de ya no contener nada, le seguía representando una molestia.

—¿Tienes el cinismo de preguntar? Tu mujer a matado a la madre de tu otra cría. Es que acaso no puedes ser sincero, tendrías que llevar la sangre de su padre. —Suelta de manera brusca Irasue a su recién llegado hijo, parándose del lado de Kagome, que aun no podría ponerse de pie. Avanzo decididamente a cada palabra que decía, de manera retadora, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a su hijo.

—¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirme madre? —Frunce el ceño, analizando cada una de las palabras mencionadas, aspirando el ambiente para después fruncir el ceño en signo de molestia, sin alcanzar a comprender lo suscitado.

—Eres igual que tu padre, no puedes respetar la marca. ¡Peor! No pudiste respetar a tu mujer estando en estado de espera. ¡Sesshomaru! ¿En que demonios estabas pensando? —Termina gritando al momento de terminar frente a él. Mirándolo amenazadoramente, notando como su hijo desvía la mirada, para observar el cuerpo inerte de la mujer, de cabellos anaranjados almendra.

—No se a que te refieres, yo no eh hecho tal cosa. —Explica al dar un paso, queriendo seguir su camino, pero su madre, lo obstruye.

—¿No sabes a que me refiero dices? ¡No seas sin vergüenza! Te has apareado con Kurenai preñándola, cuando tienes a Kagome, tu pareja, en gestación. —Reclama llena de coraje, avanzando ahora peligrosamente hacia él, el ambiente se estaba volviendo un poco pesado, pues a cada segundo transcurrido, Irasue perdía mas el control, aumentando el Yōki a su alrededor, por la tranquilidad e indiferencia que mostraba su descendiente.

—No es mi cachorro — Contesta sin más. Recibiendo una bofetada de su madre en respuesta, mientras no deja espacio a duda de su coraje.

—¡Ahora no es tu cachorro! —Vocifera. — ¡Por favor Sesshomaru! ¿Es que has perdido el olfato? Es tu aroma mezclado con ella su esencia. Acepta las consecuencias de tus actos, y muestra un poco de la dignidad que te queda. —Termina diciendo en el momento que se acerca bruscamente a él.

—No lo es, yo no eh engendrado nada. La única mujer que yo eh tomado es a mi mujer. —Recalca molesto, pero le intriga el notar que su madre, tiene razón en el punto del aroma. Entre cierra sus ojos analizando las cosas, no lograba comprender lo que sucedía.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan indiferente a tu sangre?, ¡Era tu hijo! —Grita perdiendo el control de sus actos, mientras trata de encestarle una nueva bofetada en el rostro, pero Sesshomaru la detiene, sosteniendo su brazo evitándolo. Mientras la sujeta firmemente del antebrazo.

—¡Basta madre! No era mío, no te atrevas a repetirlo. —Exclama amenazadoramente. Bajando su mano lentamente para soltarla después, dirigiendo su mirada a Kagome quien lo mira con atención.

—Irasue sama, escuche a Sesshomaru. —Exclama por primera vez, avanzando unos cuantos pasos, deteniéndose a cerca de ellos.

—¡Kagome no seas ingenua! El amor te ciega, abre los ojos niña. Sesshomaru se ah revolcado con esta mujer. — Grita un poco exasperada de la situación, de la inocencia que mostraba su nuera, de la terquedad de su hijo con su falta de valores.

—¡Es suficiente! —Se molesta de sobre manera por la manera que involucraba a su mujer, inquietándola a pesar de su estado, sin importarle lo que pudiera provocar en la cría. Tomo una posición frente a ella, evitando su visión. Sintiendo como Kagome se acerca a el, a su espalda, escudándose, mientras lo toma de la vestimenta.

—Ten el valor, acéptalo. Kagome se merece la verdad, esa mujer era tu amante —Alega al momento de pesar estirar los brazos efusivamente.

—Nunca estando con Kagome. Y no es algo que sea de tu incumbencia. —Continua serenamente, irritado por la situación, aunque sinceramente le era algo gracioso como su mujer había reaccionado con Kurenai. Pero le molestaba el hecho de que se hubiera esforzado en su estado, y su madre con sus declaraciones.

—Yo confió en él, se que Kurenai mentía. —Le dice Kagome tranquila, al momento de ponerse junto a Sesshomaru.

—Eres tan noble, eso te traerá problemas. Deberías de usar tus sentidos pensar con la cabeza en vez del corazón. Más sin embargo no puedo permitir esta situación. — Lo dice al momento de caminar al cuerpo en el momento que se retiraba con elegancia el collar Meidou del cuello, Sesshomaru comprendió lo que planeaba hacer.

—Madre la única cría de la que soy responsable es la que mi mujer lleva en su vientre, Kurenai no es capaz de poseer nada mío, hace mucho que no eh estado con ella. No te atrevas a traerla nuevamente. —Advierte Sesshomaru en el momento que estira su mano, mostrando sus garras, dispuesto a utilizarlas de ser necesario. Por el contrario de la azache quien solamente frunció el entrecejo en desacuerdo, pasando de largo a Sesshomaru.

—Si la trae del mundo de los muertos, volveré a matarla. —Declara secamente, con la mirada congelada en el vientre de la Yōkai que pereció.

—No puedes hacerlo Kagome, es mi nieto. —Le dice asombrada de la declaración de la mujer en cinta. No sabia que tuviera esa determinación al respecto.

—No lo es, son mentiras de la… mujer. —Hace una breve pausa, cerrando los ojos. — De ser cierto jamás le hubiera quitado la vida, pero nadie viene a mi hogar a insultarme y difamar a mi macho. —Continua respirando agitadamente, tratando de mantener la compostura.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso? —Se irrita por la necedad de la joven madre.

—Por que creo en las palabras de Sesshomaru, es un asunto que ya hemos discutido. —Le confiesa.

—¿Cómo? —Pregunta sorprendida, ¿Entonces Kagome ya estaba al tanto? ¿Permitía la infidelidad de su hijo? De ser así, entonces… No debió matar a Kurenai, pues su estado ella lo habría permitido.

—No es la primera vez que Kurenai se presenta ante mi, Yo le deje en claro que no iba a permitir sus sandeces, Sesshomaru me explico la situación y yo le creo a él, no por nada es el padre de mi bebé. —Explica al momento de acariciarse su diminuto vientre con amor.

—No entiendo que es lo que dices, ¿Dices que no te importa? Sinceramente tenia una idea completamente diferente de tu persona. ¿Kagome? —Pregunta sin obtener respuesta alguna, la azabache se encontraba en un estado de trance mientras su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte, su expresión reflejaba una palidez extrema, en el momento que sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente. Llamando la atención de ambos Yōkais platinados, el cambio tan repentino de la azabache, su expresión se podría apreciar completamente turbada y desencajada. Sesshomaru no tardo mucho tiempo en comprender la razón que inquietaba a su pareja, en el momento que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

—No, no, no, no. No es cierto —Musitaba desesperadamente, en un apenas audible susurro, mientras las lagrimas se escapaban sin cesar de sus ojos, dando algunos pasos torpes hacia atrás. —¡No!. —Grita con desesperación desgarradora, sin pensarlo más el peli-plateado trata de sostenerla por los hombros, para tranquilizarla, pero ella trata de zafarse desesperadamente.

—¡Kagome tranquilízate! —Expresa contrariada Irasue. —¿Sesshomaru qué es lo que le sucede? —Le dice preocupada, pero sin poder acercarse mucho. Dejando que su hijo, tome el control de la situación, observando la resistencia de la azabache, quien lloraba sin cesar, dando golpes en el pecho de su pareja al tenerla abrazada al querer soltarse del agarre en el que se encontraba, cesando poco a poco, dejándose caer en los brazos de él sin fuerza.

—Kags tranquila, no pasa nada. —Trata de reconfortarla ignorando a su madre, mientras la aprisiona entre sus brazos con cuidado, de no lastimarla. —Madre aléjala de mis tierras. —Refiriéndose al cuerpo inerte de Kurenai, mirándola para dárselo a entender, sin mencionar su nombre. Irasue asiente rápidamente, sin comprender a la perfección que fue lo que pudo alterar de esa manera a la azabache. Pero sorprendiéndose cuando estuvo cerca de ella, el aroma en ella había cambiado, en el vientre había una rara combinación de aromas, extrañamente el cachorro olía también a Kagome. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? A cada segundo que pasaba el aroma era más fuerte, no lo entendía ¿Qué tendría que hacer el aroma de Kagome en Kurenai?

Trataría de responder sus dudas mas adelante, ahora tendría que deshacerse de la fuente de alteración de la pareja de su hijo, antes de su estado de Shock pudiera hacer estragos en el cachorro, sin duda el estrés y desesperación no era algo muy recomendable para una futura madre.

-.-

No hacia mucho tiempo desde que había caído la noche, había estado ahí presente durante el más bello atardecer, mientras el sol matizaba de colores en el cielo, antes de irse, haciendo la tarde rojiza. Ahora todo a su alrededor era iluminado por la luz de la luna y las estrellas, que parecían pequeñas lentejuelas en el manto negro.

Todo a su alrededor era pacifico, había completa armonía, más sin embargo ella se sentía de la manera completamente contraria, intranquila, ansiosa, desesperación podría observarse.

Se encontraba sentada de manera ruda en lo alto de una roca del risco, justo donde dejaba de haber arboles a su alrededor, con una pierna colgando mientras en la otra que tenia contraída se recargaba de manera rígida, haciendo unos cuantos movimientos desesperados haciendo que brincase un poco al constante movimiento de tu pie. Tenia su dedo pulgar en su boca, se escucho de un momento a otro el chocar de sus dientes, mientras alejaba su mano de la boca, había hecho tanta presión que su piel termino por lastimarse, haciéndose una ligera cortada con sus colmillos.

Miro con despreocupación su dedo, miraba como se iba acumulando la sangre en el área lesionada.

—¿Pero que es lo que te sucedió Rauru ah? —Pregunto al aire, esperando que llegará la respuesta que no obtendría. —¡Maldición! —Golpeo la roca con fuerza destrozándola en el momento que dio un olímpico brinco, reluciendo su larga cabellera castaño rubio, aunque fuera cenizo como la paja, brillaba como el oro lo haría. Lo tenia sostenido en una alta coleta, ella portaba un hermoso kimono de seda, donde en su hombro derecho llevaba detalles en verde combinando perfectamente 5con sus ojos, y en el otro hombro siendo blanca y llevando un Sode como hombrera de armadura protegiendo con esto su hombro, brazo y parte de su pecho, que iba agarrada a su Do, el peto que protegía la mayor parte de su torso, evitando que con algún ataque le hirieran y amortiguará los ataques.

A pesar de llevar una ligera armadura, lucia completamente hermosa y femenina, su kimono le llegaba gasta las rodillas, llevaba un Obi de color negro, cerniendo su pequeña cintura y apegando su Do. Calzaba unos botines, combinando a la perfección con su vestimenta.

Hubo un pequeño destello correr de su rostro, muriendo en el suelo, humedeciendo la tierra al caer. Pero sin detenerse por mucho tiempo, dio unos pasos seguros hacia las raíces de un árbol, donde se tiro con pesadez, tomando entre sus manos un libro viejo y malgastado.

—Hay Kojiki… —Suspira. — Tu que todo lo tienes en tus ancestrales páginas, ¿Por qué no me lo explicas? —Le habla como si el objeto inanimado pudiera comprenderla, pero esa era a consecuencia de encontrase completamente sola desde hace unas cuantas lunas.

Comenzó a hojear las frágiles paginas del mencionado libro, pagina por pagina, sin prisa. Leyendo los títulos que cada una de las anécdotas descritas en el, de vez en cuando perdiéndose en algún borroso escrito, tratando de imaginar como fue que pudo haber sucedido lo narrado, que tanta veracidad llevaría la caligrafía del papel.

Fue cuando noto algo anormal en el, había una hoja gastada, era un poco imposible de leer, pero eso no era lo sorprendente, si no que estaba a la mitad, le faltaba un pedazo a la pagina, sin duda no recordaba que la bitácora estuviera incompleta, eso era imposible. Abrió los ojos con asombro petrificándose nada de aquel libro debería de caer en manos incorrectas, pues nada bueno acarrearía, no pudo evitar el sentirse traicionada cuando recordó lo que pudo haber sido la razón.

"_Había salido por los alrededores de la cueva en la que estaban instalados momentáneamente ella y su pareja Rauru. Tendría que darse un buen merecido baño en el rio después de viajar tanto en su misión. No tardo mucho, solo unos cuantos minutos interminablemente deliciosos cuando se dispuso a volver._

_Esa tarde había notado a su pareja un poco distante, pero lo raro no fue eso, si no que al llegar al lugar, encontró a Rauru un poco nervioso cerca de sus cosas personales, decidió que no debería de tomarle la mayor importancia, no había nada que él no conociera de sus cosas._

—_Rauru… ¿Sucede algo? —Pregunto sonriente, mientras trataba de cepillarse con sus dedos su ahora mojada cabellera. Viéndole la espalda al hombre que empezaba a amar con toda su alma._

—_No Ilos, solo estaba buscando esto dijo al mostrarle un listón rojo. —Pronuncio al parase, para encarar a la mencionada, y tratar de enrollarle el objeto mencionado en la mano, mientras le depositaba un beso en los labios, sacándole una traviesa risa."_

Pero ahora que recordaba de una mejor manera, había encontrado el libro de una manera en la que ella no lo había dejado cuando se había ido, había decidido no tomarle la mas mínima importancia, pero al ver que había una hoja faltante, esto se volvería en una prioridad, debería de encontrar cual es la hoja que no estaba ya con ella, era importante, antes de que sucediera una tragedia.

Empezaba a comprender que era lo que había sucedido, Rauru estaba buscando algo de lo que no se podría controlar, esperaba poder remediar las cosas a tiempo antes de que fuera tarde.

-.-

Al fin después de un tiempo de llanto, Kagome se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, el solo se decido a brindarle su apoyo en un abrazo incondicional, dejándole llorar en su pecho, para que así sacara todo su dolor. Esa Kurenai ¿cómo se atrevió a perturbar a su mujer? Pero tenia que averiguar que fue lo que hizo esa mujer, aunque claramente no planeaba ser ejecutada por la mano de Kagome, quien tenia fama de noble, generosa y delicada. Jamás esperaría su muerte de esa manera tan inesperada, sin previo aviso. Sonrió cínicamente de lado, pensando en lo que las hormonas y el papel de madre le hacían hacer a su bella mujer.

Suspiro dulcemente en su estado tranquilo llamando la atención de él, sonriendo ligeramente al verla. Intento ponerse de pie para acomodarla en el futón, pues aun estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas con ella en su regazo, la había incitado a tomarse un té para que se calmara. Pero al tratar de separarla de su cuerpo, ella se aferro fuertemente a sus ropas, deseando no separarse ni un momento de su lado. Sin mas decidió mantenerla en su regazo, analizando su rostro calmado.

Acaricio suavemente su rostro, sintiendo su suave y tersa piel, para después pasar a acomodar tras su puntiaguda oreja un mecho de cabello rebelde.

—Sessho… —Susurro entre sueños en un suspiro, acomodándose de una mejor manera.

—Descansa, no debes preocuparte. —Le dice dulcemente, al oído mirándola con atención, como si fuera a escuchar las palabras mencionadas. Notando como las mejillas de la hembra en sus brazos se sonrojaban de algún modo gracioso y encantador.

Tendría que averiguar como es que Kurenai había logrado hacer que su cría oliera a él, como es que consiguió que pareciera parte de su descendencia, era buena había logrado engañar hasta a su madre, en cambio Kagome permaneció creyente de su palabra fielmente, sin dudar. ¿Cuánta fe le podría tener su mujer? Era una pareja indudablemente fiel, de haber sido cualquier otra en el primer momento que llegara una mujer preñada con olor a su macho, querría degollarlo sin chistar ni preguntar, y mas aun teniendo el historial que él tenia.

Pero lo que mas le molestaba era la forma en como afecto a Kagome la situación, estaba completamente consiente de que el cachorro de Kurenai había desprendido un aroma justamente como el que era el de su cachorro fallecido, aquel que su mujer aborto espontáneamente por ser herida en batalla. ¿Qué significaría eso?

-.-

Con un poco de ayuda de Gakuto, habían sacado el cuerpo sin vida de Kurenai de las tierras de Sesshomaru, fue cuando Irasue decidió de que no era conveniente el regresarle la vida a aquella mujer que ya no tenia su confianza, en cambio la duda la rodeaba ¿De que artimañas de había echo aquella Yōkai para poder engatusar a su hijo? Fuera lo que fuera había pagado por su osadía, Kagome fue quien se encargo de eso.

Pero a pesar de que no era una mujer decente, a ella le parecía correcto de que le dieran una digna sepultura, nadie merecía ser abandonado sin un buen lugar donde descansar eternamente.

Comenzó a limpiar su cuerpo cubierto de tierra y sangre, con el fin de que luciera un poco mas decente. Aunque le irritaba el olor de su hijo en ella, fue cuando estaba acomodando sus ropas que noto como el inicio de una insignia marcaba la piel de ella. Intrigada la señora Irasue, descubrió un poco mas el cuerpo de la difunta, pudiendo observar como había unos cuantos símbolos extraños en lo que pareciera una estrella de cinco picos, rodeada por cuatro lunas menguantes entrelazadas, con escritos en un idioma extraño, abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Sus pupilas brillaban de asombro, no alcanzaba en digerir lo descubierto, Kurenai se estaba basando en artimañas para estar preñada, estaba utilizando algún tipo de conjuro para la creación de un cachorro sin la fecundación de un macho. ¿Cómo conseguiría la esencia de su hijo ahí? Pero aun mas… ¿Qué tenia que ver el aroma de Kagome en todo esto? La mujer no tenia corazón, no tenia la mas mínima decencia, estaba dispuesta a quebrantar una familia por sus mas bajas obsesiones. ¿Era tanto el deseo de mantener a su hijo a su lado para llevar a este tipo de acciones? Pobre Kagome, las cosas que le tocaron vivir en la espera de su cría. Y ella que estuvo alegando a favor de Kurenai.

Sin duda tenia muchas cosas que averiguar. Muchas cosas que aclarar.

-.-

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que había vuelto al Kaitokukan de Sesshomaru, la verdad es que le seguía dando vueltas a lo que había descubierto en la tarde, sentía de verdad que le debía una sincera disculpa a su nuera, estaba segura que ella era en gran parte causante de que se alterara de aquella manera.

—Irasue sama, mire —La pequeña Rin llamo su atención con una amplia sonrisa, mientras se acercaba llena de flores junto con Yasetsu quien llevaba coronas de flores y a Shippo arriba de su lomo, quien feliz de jugar con ellos. Sin mas le extendió en sus manitas un collar repleto de flores. Mientras que la canina le soltaba del hocico mas flores en sus piernas. Era increíble como los niños sin querer puedes desviarte de tus pensamientos para llenarte con un poco de felicidad sincera.

—Señor Jaken, no sea tan gruñón, que hará mas feo. —Comenta con inocencia la niña, mientras los demás ríen.

—Si señor Jaken, puede que ni su madre lo reconozca después. —Dice con burla Shippo mientras entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Pero que dices? Mi madresita siempre me reconocerá a pesar de cualquier cosa. —Dice con orgullo levantando un poco mas de lo normal el pecho.

—¿Esta seguro de eso Señor Jaken? Por que su madre no ah venido nunca a visitarlo, quizá no lo encuentra. —Dice sin mas, de una manera pensativa, para después correr por el lugar con los brazos abiertos hacia los lados.

Sin poder evitarlo soltó una fina risa, llena de gracia y elegancia en el momento que recibía los regalos para ponérselos sin objeción alguna. Por que hasta el pequeño Yōkai a quien su hijo nombraba como Yaken, estaba lleno de flores a pesar de que renegara.

No sabe cuanto fue el tiempo que estuvo allí haciéndoles compañía a los infantes, pero le ayudaron a despejar su mente durante un buen rato, eso era indudable.

—Madre. —Escucho a sus espaldas, ocasionando que girarse un poco para mirarle, sin prisa se levanto del lugar para acercarse a su hijo a paso lento, para seguirlo a otro lado del palacio, donde pudieran hablar con mayor privacidad.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —Fue lo primero que articulo, al estar a la cercanía del peli plateado.

—Descansando. —Responde sin mas, sin mirarla. Ni hacer el mas mínimo indicio de querer mirarle al hablar. —Eh de suponer que has notado algo extraño en el cachorro de Kurenai ¿No es así? —Pregunta mirando a la lejanía, del panorama ante sus pies.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, es un aroma extraño. Pues también tenia esencia de Kagome, algo que no me puedo explicar. —Explica al recordar lo descubierto.

—Era el aroma de nuestro cachorro, mi mujer perdió una cría con anterioridad a consecuencia de una batalla. No que no se es por que Kurenai estaba impregnada con su aroma. —Irasue abre con asombro los ojos, no cabía la sorpresa en su persona. Las cosas confesadas le ayudaban a comprender la situación. Kurenai podría llegar a ser una persona de lo más cruel.

—Hijo. —Trata de llamar su atención, —¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con los restos de la cría? ¿Dónde se encuentran? —Pregunta con interés, mientras algunas arrugas aparecen en su entrecejo en modo de frustración.

—Gakuto se encargo de darles sepultura fuera de mis tierras, el estado de animo de Kagome no mejoraba estando dentro, donde ella les percibiera. Fue algo sumamente doloroso de superar para ella. —Explica calmadamente, pero sin comprender a donde quería llegar su progenitora con todo esto.

—Necesito saber el lugar exacto donde están hijo, si es lo que me temo. Kurenai utilizo sus restos para tratar de crear un cachorro que conllevara tus genes sin necesitad de un apareamiento. —Dice con una voz y expresión sumamente seria, y llena de gravedad.

—Explícate. — Exige en el instante que ser gira de manera un tanto brusca, mirando a los ojos de su madre por primera vez en la conversación.

—Cuando limpiaba el cuerpo de la Yōkai para darle un entierro digno, eh descubierto una serie de escritos y símbolos en su vientre. Lo relaciono con las magia negra, lo mas seguro es que fuera por los restos de tu cría y pidiera ayuda algún brujo. Lo que me llamo la atención es que en ella se apreciaba perfectamente el aroma de tu mujer de una manera peculiar. —Le dice, analizando las cosas mas a fondo. Pero debería ser algo que no le contaran a Kagome, no querían preocuparle, ni recordarle un recuerdo trágico y mucho menos que se enterara que los restos de su anterior cría habían sido profanados.

—Comprendo, de ser así. Mandare a Gakuto a verificar los datos. —Le informa, recibiendo un asentimiento en apoyo por parte de la Yōkai peli plateada. —¡Gakuto!

—¿Si mi señor? —Pregunta en el momento de caer en un instante, de manera ninja. Quedando con una rodilla al suelo y una mano en puño, esperando la orden de su amo.

—Necesito que verifiques la tumba del cachorro cuanto antes y me enteres la situación. —Ordena con voz serena. Mientras un coraje le corre por las venas.

—Enseguida amo. —Sin esperar nada mas, desapareció de un salto del lugar, emprendiendo la tarea asignada inmediatamente.

-.-

—Tienes sed de venganza. Deseas vengarte de aquellas personas, las que te lastimaron y ridiculizaron, aquellas que eliminaron a tu familia. Quieres ver correr su sangre por tus manos, beber de ella insaciablemente. —Se escucha una voz rasposa entre la oscuridad, una voz tenebrosa, que erizaba cada uno de los folículos capilares de la piel de los individuos que le escucharan.

—Si. —Es la corta respuesta vana, vacía que se escucha resonar en el lugar.

—Debes pelear, por lo que te pertenece. Erradicar el mal que corroe al mundo entero, tu puedes traer la paz que tanto anhelas en tu corazón. Eliminar aquellos organismos que llevan al mundo por el camino equivocado. —Continua con su relato, desde las sombras.

—Si, eso debería suceder. —Responde en el trance en el que la voz le tiene de manera inmutable.

—Debes hacerlo. —Ordena.

—No tengo el poder. —Responde por inercia, sin meditar las palabras, su persona responde sola a las cuestiones dadas.

—No estas solo, solo debes desearlo y lo harás. Alimenta tu sed, busca la venganza. Libérame de este lugar y te llevaré por el camino supremacía. —Pronuncia cada palabra como las mas tiernas palabras de amor, jamás pronunciadas.

—El camino de la supremacía… —Repite con voz neutral.

—Así es, yo te guiaré. Debes sacarme de aquí, deberás desear correr el camino y liberarme. —Repite sin cansancio, persuasivamente.

—Lo haré. — Se escucha de manera decidida, mientras una carcajada llena el lugar, de manera estruendosa, mientras se va perdiendo en el abismo, resonando en cada rincón hasta quedar en un mudo eco.

-.-

Abría los ojos con pereza, sin la mas mínima prisa, era consiente de que había luz en la habitación, pero estaba de espaldas a la fuente de aquel brillo solar. Agradeciendo de sobremanera el poder abrir con cuidado sus ojos, sin tener que volverlos a cerrar por el resplandor.

Sentía la frescura de las sabanas sobre su piel, mientras su cabeza reposaba en la suave y como almohada, sin levantarse ni un momento, revisa la habitación con la mirada. Comprendiendo momentos después que esta estaba completamente deshabitada, estaba sola en la recamara.

Bostezo de manera lenta, llenándose los pulmones con aire fresco, para después dar un largo suspiro. Se estiro un poco entre las sabanas dispuesta a volver a retomar su sueño, de manera mas fresca cuando escucho unos pasos en el pasillo, entrando a la habitación continua, para después deslizar la puerta de su alcoba.

—Sesshomaru. —Pronuncia con alegría, sonriéndole a su querida pareja. Observándole como toma asiento cerca de ella, a lado del futón, cerca de donde esta la mesita, que le habían proporcionado.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —Fue la pregunta que escucho salir de sus labios, supone que ah de estar preocupado, después de lo sucedido el día anterior.

—Mejor, gracias por estar al pendiente de nosotros. —Contesta con una sonrisa en el momento de levantarse con sumo cuidado, acariciando su pequeño vientre. Y tratando de acercarse a él donde sabe que es bien recibida, en aquellos brazos donde puede sentirse protegida de cualquier adversidad.

—Deberías estar en reposo Kags. —Le retribuye, en el momento que le ofrece una taza de té caliente, de la mesa, siendo gustosamente aceptada.

—No hay mejor lugar para descansar que este. —Le dice cerrando un poco los ojos, disfrutando de las sensaciones recibidas a cada segundo. —Sessho…

—Hn… —Responde de manera simple, dándole a entender que tiene su completa atención y la escucha.

—Deseo tomar un baño. —Exclama de manera chiqueada, sintiendo como el sonríe a sus espaldas, al tomar uno de sus chinos entre sus garras.

Continuará…


	24. Inquietud

**AI NO MONOGATARI**

Capítulo 24:

—Miroku… ¿Qué es lo que haces? —Escucha a su mujer decir a sus espaldas con un deje de curiosidad, llamando su atención inmediatamente. Sonrió al mirar como traía en brazos a una de sus pequeñas hijas mientras bajaba con cuidado el desnivel de la superficie, llegando a su lado para tomar asiento junto a él.

—Solo medito un rato, ¿cómo están mis princesas? —Dice al pasarle un brazo por la cintura, atrayéndola con el movimiento un poco más hacia él.

—Kikyou se quedó con Naomi, así que solo Naoko aprovecha a su madre. —Explica sonriente, mientras levanta a su bebé para quedar a la altura de su cara y sonreírle. —Verdad mi amor, disfrutas de estar con mamá. —Como si el bebé entendiera lo que le dice su madre, empieza con risas melodiosas estirando con fuerza sus piernas regordetas, una y otra vez.

Fue realmente gracioso el ver como una mosca que volaba por los alrededores, en espirales para terminar su vuelo y posarse en la nariz de la pequeña Naoko, quien torcía los ojos haciendo viscos de una manera tierna para su corta edad. Los padres miraban atentos la acción. Sin hacerse esperar mucho tiempo la pequeña cría humana empieza a llorar, agitando los brazos, desencajando los rostros de sus progenitores.

—Ya, ya Naoko. No pasa nada.—Trataba de consolarla Sango, meciéndola un poco, pegándola a su pecho. Susurrándole palabras reconfortantes y cariñosas.

Se escucha como Miroku, suelta un sonoro suspiro en forma de bufido.

— ¿A qué se debe eso? —Pregunta suspicaz su compañera, sin dejar de mecer a la niña.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Contesta, sin entender a lo que refería la madre de su descendencia. Girándose nuevamente para ver el reflejo del sol en el agua del rio, sin tomarle la mayor importancia al asunto.

—El suspiro ¿a qué se debe? — Pregunta tratando de sonar normal, sin que se notará la importancia de su interés.

—Nada es especial, solo estoy un poco cansado. Es todo. —Dice en el momento de soltar involuntariamente otro suspiro. Dejándose caer en el pasto con los brazos tras su nuca, de una manera muy holgazana.

— ¿A qué te refieres Miroku? Si todo ha estado tranquilo estos días. —Responde inquiridoramente. Tratando de apaciguar el incesable llanto de su hija, que a momentos parecía no tenía la más mínima intención de ceder, si no que al contrario.

—Tener hijos es una tarea difícil y más cuando son gemelos, solo siento que no eh estado durmiendo lo suficiente. Me gustaría tener un poco más de paz. —Dice descuidadamente, mientras cierra los ojos, sin notar que a la castaña se le aguaban un poco los ojos, y giraba un poco la cabeza, ocultado sus ojos en su fleco.

—Ya veo… —Susurra en el momento en que silenciosamente se pone de pie, con su hija en brazos, quien había aligerado solo un poco su llanto. —Lo siento, deberías de descansar.

El monje abrió los ojos, girando la cabeza para ver a su mujer quien se había alejado rápidamente del lugar. Sin darle la oportunidad de nada.

—Sango. —Musita más para si, que para alguien más.

-.-

Su hijo estaba completamente en lo cierto, la mujer era de lo más repugnante.

Estaba confirmado. La tarde anterior había llegado Gakuto con información al respecto de los restos del cachorro: Habían sido profanados.

Ahora entendía el coraje de su nuera hacía con la mujer, como también entendía lo grave de la situación pasada. No comprendía como pudo ser tan ciega y darle la razón en algún momento de la discusión. Además de que debería de creer más en la palabra de su hijo antes que el de cualquier Yōkai que llegue declarándose preñada por su primogénito.

Pero aún le parecía completamente increíble de la bajeza en las artimañas de Kurenai con el afán de conseguir estar junto a su hijo, de tal manera que no le importó destruir el recinto donde descansaba un pequeño inocente. También esta lo poco que le importaba el destruir una familia que podría ser completamente feliz, arruinándola con mentiras solo con la finalidad de obtener lo que deseaba.

Estaba sentada como era muy de costumbre sobre el piso de madera, de manera pacífica. En su mano con una taza de té caliente, que era probada de vez en cuando. Su hijo estaba molesto ¡Y con justa razón! Habían lastimado a su mujer, quizá no físicamente pero si sentimentalmente y sin ser suficiente. Habían robado lo que fue su primer cachorro.

Si, estaba en justa razón de estar molesto. ¿Molesto? Qué más da, si estaba lo suficiente cabreado como para no dirigirle la palabra a ninguna persona durante días. Solamente Kagome lo tranquilizaba con su presencia, pero todo mundo sabía que a pesar de eso, él se sentía incómodo por ocultarle ese tipo de cosas a su mujer.

Soltó una pequeña y traviesa risilla. Quién lo diría, el frio despiadado Sesshomaru no Taishō Lord de las tierras del Oeste, fielmente apegado a su mujer.

Kagome había hecho mucho por su hijo, todo para bien. Estaba completamente agradecida con la Yōkai de cabellos azabaches.

-.-

La tarde era un poco avanzada, no tardaría mucho en atardecer y con esto caer la noche. Era un clima agradable, pues no era presente el frio en el habiente como tampoco el calor sofocante, solamente era un ambiente fresco.

— Inuyasha, ¿no has visto a Sango? — Cuestiona el monje una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del Hanyou como para que este pudiera escucharlo.

—Miroku, no. En realidad no desde que vino por Naomi hace ya un rato, pensé que estaba contigo monje libidinoso. —Contesto un poco pensativo, analizando las cosas. —Posiblemente acompaño a Kikyou con los aldeanos.

—Ya lo creo, eso debe ser. — Respondió ignorando el calificativo con el que se refirió su camarada para llamarlo.

—Creo que deberíamos de ir a buscar algo para cenar, no estaría de más pescar. ¡Muero de hambre! —Exclama al momento de levantarse de su lugar, para estirarse y tronarse los huesos de brazos y dedos. — ¡Andando Miroku! Qué esperas, vámonos.

—Calma Inuyasha, no veo la prisa. —Menciona con una voz cargada de sorna. Mientras alcanzaba al mencionado para darle una ligera palmada en su espalda al estar a su lado. Soltando una carcajada al hacerlo.

— ¡Feh! Qué más da. —Suelta un rebelde bufido. Posando sus manos hacia su nuca, dejando flexionados sus brazos.

—Andando entonces. —Termina la conversación, para dirigirse hacia el rio donde podrían conseguir algunos pescados para la cena.

Habían conseguido bastantes pescados como para alimentar a toda una familia numerosa, concluyeron con sus alimentos de manera tranquila y pausada, más sin embargo una cierta pareja había estado un poco distante a lo que se acostumbraba. Por lo regular siempre había una sonrisa cálida entre ellos, o existía alguna mirada furtiva que se escapaba de sus orbes al chocar con la mirada del otro. Pero esta vez; no había nada.

Se percibía el silencio de la habitación, junto la compañía de la otra joven pareja.

Cuando el monje de mirada azulada intento acercarse a su mujer de manera cariñosa esta le miro con rencor y frialdad, parando en el acto sus intenciones; provocándole un escalofrió por toda la espina dorsal.

Temió por primera vez por su bienestar. Tragando sonoramente un poco de saliva, que de deslizaba por su garganta.

Realmente era una mala idea.

A pesar de que habían terminado su búsqueda de los fragmentos tras haber aniquilado a Naraku seguían en un constante viaje, pues no estaban acostumbrados a permanecer en un solo sitio por mucho tiempo. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que iniciaron nuevamente con sus viajes, eso era la rutina a la que se acostumbraron con los años.

Sango siempre al pendiente de sus hijas, mostrado lo excelente madre que podía ser. A veces era ayudada con gusto por Kikyou quien le había confesado su deseo por formar una familia con Inuyasha, era su mayor anhelo. No pudo evitar sonreírle a su querida amiga, la experiencia de ser madre era única y hermosa. Realmente la animo a serlo, a pesar de que el Hanyou era una persona demasiado infantil, sabía que podría ser un buen padre.

Con esto en mente fue con lo que Kikyou le propuso al Hanyou que robaba a cada instante suspiros de su mente, la idea de contraer nupcias justo como debía de hacerse para obtener la bendición de Kami sama. Era algo que el platinado no se esperaba, pensaba que para eso debería de ser ambos de la misma especie o que Kikyou no lo vería de buena manera, pero estuvo todo el tiempo equivocado.

No pudo evitar que una luz llena de gozo, se reflejara en sus pupilas en ese momento y abrazar con fuerzas a su querida sacerdotisa siendo correspondido en todo momento, estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera con tal de estar siempre a su lado y poderla hacer feliz en todo momento. Siendo aceptado justo como él es.

—Kikyou —La llamo suavemente, al romper lentamente el abrazo. — ¿Estas segura de que es lo que quieres?

—No podría estar más segura de esto Inuyasha. —Responde con una mirada de dulzura, aprovechando la separación de sus cuerpos para inclinarse para alcanzar los labios de su hombre. Convirtiendo poco a poco el suave roce de labios en un apasionado y hambriento beso.

—Entonces hagámoslo. —Susurro a su oído una vez que tuvieron que separarse por la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones, pero sin romper la cercanía que se tenían. —Me harás el ser más feliz sobre la tierra al ser mi mujer.

—Le pediré al monje que se encargue de llevar a cabo la ceremonia. —Pero recibió una negativa por parte de él, meneando hacia los lados la cabeza.

—No, me gustaría más en la aldea de Kaede. —Sorprendiendo a la azabache con la confesión, pues era donde se habían conocido. Donde habían vivido toda su historia, y donde había terminado todo.

No pudo el evitar sonreír con ternura, mientras alzaba su mano lentamente hacia la dirección de su rostro, posándola ahí. La deslizo suavemente, sintiendo el cálido contacto con su mejilla y su tersa piel.

Sin notar en ningún momento de que estaban siendo observados por unos ojos a la distancia del lugar, la mirada de la castaña cambio a ser un poco triste y melancólica. ¿Hacia cuanto tiempo que ya no se acercaba Miroku de esa manera con ella? Sonrió con ironía, que más daba eso. Quito su vista rápidamente de la pareja, para mirar al horizonte con el ceño fruncido; apretó con fuerza sus puños, marcando sus manos blancas.

Emprendió a marcha apresurada su andar, dejando sola a la joven pareja que conformaban sus compañeros de viaje. Cada paso que daba era más apresurado que el anterior, sin darse cuenta de sus actos, se encontraba corriendo a las afueras de la aldea. Tropezó con alguna persona en el camino sin detenerse siquiera, dándole la más mínima importancia a la situación.

Cuando menos se lo imagino estaba en una pequeña colina, que al bajar daba con un pequeño arroyo cristalino, en el ambiente se podía respirar su frescura. Suspiro ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué ese arrebato de adrenalina? Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus orbes cafés; una a una resbalaron por sus mejillas hasta morir en sus ropas.

Se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando a mares, todo el tiempo. No sabe por cuánto tiempo estuvo de esa manera, quieta mientras se deshojaba de su sentir. Termino fijando su miranda en la manera de correr del agua frente a ella, como seguía su transcurro sin parar, sin mirar atrás.

Suspiro, dejando ir la opresión de su pecho. Sintiendo la frescura entrar en sus cálidos pulmones. El manto negro había envuelto el cielo, dándole ese toque místico con sus miles de estrellas colgadas.

—Aquí estas. —Escucha a sus espaldas, obligándola lentamente a girar su cabeza con cuidado hacia la dirección del dueño de la voz. — ¿puedo sentarme? —Pregunto refiriéndose a que deseaba tomar lugar a su lado. Solamente recibió un silencioso asentimiento de cabeza.

—Sango, yo sé que no soy la persona que debería de estar a tu lado. Tú mereces algo mejor que lo que soy yo. —Habla mientras su mirada esta clavada, donde la vista de la castaña estaba posada hace algunos minutos. — Muchas veces uno dice cosas que pueden herir a las personas de su alrededor sin pensarlo, cuando es lo menos que se quiere hacer pues puedes lastimar a la persona más importante en tu vida. La persona por la que dejaría todo en el mundo, por quien se sigue en el camino. —Esto llamo la atención de la chica, observándolo directamente a él, sin perderse algún detalle de su rostro. —Solo deseo que seas feliz, mi bella mujer ¿Podrías perdonar a este hombre estúpido y permitirle seguir a tu lado hasta que sea la voluntad de Kami sama? No deseo otra cosa más en el mundo que eso, vivir a tu lado con nuestra bellas princesas. Son lo más importante para mí, sin ustedes no vale la pena nada.

Hasta el momento en que dejo de hablar no había volteado a verla, por lo que se sorprendió el repentino abrazo que recibió por parte de ella, tumbándolo por la fuerza ejercida. Cayendo irremediablemente en el césped, fue cuando la vio al fin; sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, que corrían por sus mejillas al entrecerrar los ojos por mostrarle una de sus más bellas sonrisas.

-.-

Todo a su alrededor era sumamente extraño, podía respirar de manera dificultosa. No sabía por qué pero sentía el ambiente mucho más pesado de lo normal; algo no estaba bien.

Emprende una carrera por los pasillos del palacio con suma agilidad, fue cuando noto que todo a su alrededor estaba cubierto por llamas, cayendo en la cuenta de que todo se estaba incendiando en el lugar. Su hogar estaba siendo destruido, se sintió sofocada por el calor ¡Estaba siendo exagerado! Casi no podía respirar, le costaba y mucho. Debería de encontrar a los demás para salir de allí, puso más empeño en sus piernas para apresurar su paso y salir pronto del lugar.

Estaba empezando a desesperarse, no encontraba la salida de los pasillos. ¡Estaba aterrada! Tenía que salir de allí, ¿Dónde estaban todos? ¿Por qué no encontraba a nadie? Deberían de salir del lugar. Paro súbitamente su carrera queriendo pensar un poco las cosas, sentía el rápido latir de su corazón, sus manos temblaban sin control.

Sus manos; las miro. Se sorprendió ahogando un grito en su garganta llena de terror, desgarrando su alma desde lo más profundo de su ser. Sus palmas estaban cubiertas de sangre por doquier, en especial sus garras, se llevó las manos al rostro, al levantar la vista se topó con un espejo, mirando su reflejo en él. Se encontraba cubierta de sangre, todo su rostro salpicado por aquel liquido viscoso de color carmín, sus pupilas se dilataron mientras perdía la respiración, no supo cómo reaccionar. Se abrió paso entre las llamas con los brazos, quitando lo que le pudiera estorbar a su paso.

Estaba sola, no había nadie en el Kaitokukan ¿Qué es lo que sucedía?

— ¡Sesshomaru! — Grito con fuerza llamando a su pareja por su nombre, sin obtener resultado alguno. Sus pupilas temblaron de miedo. — ¡Rin! ¡Jaken! ¡Shippo! ¡Irasue sama! ¡Hiroshi! ¡Gakuto! Por favor, por favor… ¿Dónde están todos? —Comenzó a llorar dejándose caer en el jardín mientras todo a su alrededor se quemaba, lastimándole la nariz y atrofiando su olfato. Fue cuando en la posición en la que estaba, poso sus manos temblantes sobre sus piernas, notando algo que la crispo, perdiendo su cordura con el peor sentimiento posible, sintió un vértigo atravesarle todo el cuerpo desde las entrañas. No estaba preñada, no estaba su cachorro tampoco.

Su grito fue desgarrador_._

Despertó de golpe, su respiración era agitada, jadeante. Podía sentir las gotas de sudor correr por su piel, estaba pegajosa, su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho sin control. No podía controlarse, sus manos seguían temblando con frenesí. Su vista se acostumbró lentamente a la oscuridad por la que estaba rodeada, observo a su alrededor; todo estaba en orden.

Todas sus cosas estaban en su lugar, giro el rostro a su cuerpo. También seguía con su cachorro, lo acaricio, analizando sus manos blancas, limpias. Sin algún rastro de sangre. Desvió la vista al sentir una mirada penetrante en ella, topándose con unas orbes doradas que la admiraban con atención, analizando cada movimiento de ella.

— ¿Qué sucede mujer? —Pregunta pausadamente, en modo de orden por una respuesta. A lo que ella simplemente se dedicó a negar con el rostro sin contestar verbalmente. Sabía que si intentaba pronunciar alguna palabra, esta se quebraría al salir de su boca delatando lo perturbada que se encontraba en esos instantes. Sin aclarar nada, sin querer entablar conversación alguna decide volver a recostarse con cuidado sobre el futón que compartían.

Pero no podría borrar el sentimiento de terror que corría por sus venas. No, por más que quisiera jamás olvidaría la sensación. Esa, sensación.

Cierra los ojos, tratando de pasar el trago amargo. Escuchando el golpeteo en su pecho ensordeciéndola, mientras aprieta sus parpados con fuerza, dejando escapar una lagrima escurridiza entre sus pestañas.

Siente como su marido, le enjuaga la mejilla con el pulgar delicadamente, transmitiéndole todo el cariño en ese acto, lo siguiente que puede transmitirle su piel, es como se posan suavemente los labios carnosos de él, dejando un camino de besos desde la húmeda mejilla, bajando poco a poco, rozando con sus colmillos lentamente su mandíbula y después por su cuello. Una corriente eléctrica le recorre la espina dorsal, tensando los músculos de su vientre inmediatamente, sacándole un quejido de placer.

—Siempre los protegeré Kagome. —Siente su cálido aliento susurrarle al oído, y después sus dientes rozando esa parte sensible. No puede evitar gemir de placer, llenándose de gozo al escuchar sus palabras, transmitiéndole paz. Sin pensarlo lo abraza, atrayéndolo más hacia su cuerpo, necesitaba sentirlo cerca. Una imperiosa necesidad por tenerlo dentro de apodera de su ser, lo deseaba. La ropa empezaba a estorbarle, mientras su piel ardía con el contacto lastimándole, era una erótica tortura. Sus caderas se mecían hacia delante, tratando de encontrar más intimidad, frotando su sexo contra él, dejándose llevar por ese beso desesperado. Sintiendo como toda la tensión y su estrés se concentraban en su parte más intima.

Siente las habilidosas manos de Sesshomaru recorrerle el cuerpo, mientras aflojaban sus ropas. Sus garras rozándole la piel de sus pechos, deslizándose lentamente por su cintura, su vientre, hasta llegar a sus muslos, donde la jala con fuerza para atraerlas más hacia el, dejando ligeras marcas al contacto.

—¡Ah! — Deja salir un gemido, mientras sus paredes vaginales se contraer en respuesta. Su peli plateado le había abierto las ropas de manera que se encontraba expuesta ante él, completamente a su merced. Dejando sus pechos desprovistos, deslizando sus habilidosos dedos sobre su sensible piel.

—Eres preciosa —La lujuria asomaba por esas orbes doradas que la hipnotizaban, oscurecidas por el creciente deseo. Acelerando su corazón como consecuencia, no puede evitar sonrojarse por esa mirada que la hace perder el control, trata de desviar su mirada hacia abajo mientras estira sus blancas manos para tocarlo, pero se lo impide, tomándola por las muñecas y posicionándolas sobre su cabeza con una mano, mientras con la otra le toma la barbilla, obligándole a mirarle.

—Mírame, me gusta verte mientras te hago mía. — Desliza la mano de su barbilla, por su cuello. Tomando desprevenidamente uno de sus pechos, acariciándolo con sus yemas, estrujándolo un poco de vez en cuando, deteniéndose en el pezón. Comienza a pellizcarlo y a retorcerlo, ocasionando que este se yergue por su estimulación. Libera sus manos, dejándolas sobre su cabeza, mientras su mano viaja por su cuerpo, sin dejar sus pechos. Acaricia con el pulgar su clítoris, de manera superficial mientras baja su rostro al otro pecho desatendido, rozándolo con la nariz.

—Sesshomaru —Susurra cargada de placer.

—No te muevas —Ordena, mientras con su boca toma posesión del pezón, haciéndola gemir bajo su cuerpo. Succiona lentamente de ese pequeño botón rozado, acariciándolo con la lengua, haciendo movimientos circulares. Introduce un dedo en su interior, sintiendo su humedad abrazándole.

—Por favor —Suplica tratando le profundizar el encuentro, robándole una sonrisa a su pareja. Pero lo único que obtiene es que introduzca ahora el dedo corazón, en un vaivén de movimientos, mientras el pulgar se mueve de manera circular sobre su parte mas sensible.

—Todo a su tiempo Kagome —Le susurra.

—Te deseo

—No

Baja por sus pechos, dejando un camino de besos sobre ellos, bajando tortuosamente lento, llenando ese abultado vientre de besos, pasando por la pelvis, el monte de venus. Pasa sus labios por los muscos, a lo largo de las piernas sin prisa. Se detiene un momento junto a las rodillas, besando suavemente detrás de ellas después, sabiendo como afecta esto a su mujer, viaja nuevamente a lo largo de los muslos para terminar donde estos se unen encontrándose con un pequeño botón, de electricidad.

—¡Ah! —Grita al sentirlo besar su clítoris. Retorciéndose un poco tratando de absorber la sensación. Pero solo la esta torturando, el ritmo de su dedo no baja, esta en completa sincronía con la lengua de él.

—Quedate quieta mujer —Lo escucha rugir, mientras le da un ligero mordisco, haciéndola gritar le placer. Saca cuidadosamente su dedo, tomándola por las caderas y jalándola mas hacia el. Llenándose nuevamente la boca de ella, disfrutando de ese delicioso sabor salado.

Siente como sus lengua se mueve rápidamente en su interior, después se pasea traviesamente por toda su entrada para después volver a entrar en ella. Degustando todo el tiempo su esencia femenina. Su cuerpo comienza a tensarse en respuesta a la tortura a la que es sometida, pasando electricidad por su cuerpo, sus paredes le abrazan con fuerza, esta a punto de llegar al clímax, cierra los ojos con fuerza, mientras sus caderas dan pequeños saltos en respuesta, temblando preparándose para ese delicioso orgasmo. Pero Sesshomaru detiene su tarea.

—¡No! —llora la azabache.

—Tranquila —Susurra, regando besos por su vientre.

—Por favor, Sesshomaru, Por favor —Suplica. Levantando las caderas hacia el, quien simplemente las toma entre sus garras. Mientras toma control de su boca, en un beso desesperado, lleno de fuerza. Robándole un nuevo gemido, por la brusquedad. Mientras la deja probar su propio sabor, llenándole la boca de ella. Sentándola sobre su regazo, dejando caer completamente sus ropas.

Pasea una de sus garras a lo largo de su espalda, dejándole un ardor a su paso. Quemándole la piel. Deteniendo a estrujar sus nalgas entre sus dedos.

—Sessh.. —Recibe una nalgada cortándole las palabras. —¡ah! —Gime con fuerza, llena de deseo. Sintiendo la picazón de su piel irritada.

—Calla —Declara, mientras introduce en su boca uno de sus pezones. La escucha gemir nuevamente. Pasa cada una de sus piernas alrededor de él, rozándole la intimidad con su miembro. Sintiéndola templar en el instante.

La recuesta lentamente sobre las suaves telas de seda, pero ella se arque en busca de mayor contacto. Ella la observa con los ojos llenos de silenciosa suplica, deseosa. Su respiración es agitada, entrecortada, cargada de emociones y sensaciones.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas? —Le acaricia el vientre, notando como ella curva la espalda en respuesta.

—A ti —Susurra embriagada. Hipnotizaba por esa mirada ambarina que tanto ama.

—¿Si?

—Si —Cierra los ojos ante el contacto de él. Dejando salir un suspiro, que se confunde con un gemido.

—Te lo suplico. —Llora al sentir nuevamente su mano sobre su sexo, mojándose con el contacto. Alocándole el corazón en un golpeteo frenético. Gimiendo cuando vuelve a introducir ahora dos dedos, moviéndolos rápidamente en su interior.

—Eres mía —Dice posesivamente a su oído.

—Tuya —Confirma, con pesar. Apenas puede hablar. Sintiendo los mordisco que deja por su cuello, hasta llegar al nacimiento de el, donde clava sus colmillos con fuerza. Haciéndola gritar nuevamente. Aferrándose mas a él, profundizando el contacto de sus dedos.

—Mírame —Trata de hacer lo que le dice, pero su cuerpo entumecido no le responde, esta embriagada, tensa de sensaciones. —Mírame Kagome. —Vocifera.

Hace un esfuerzo, por abrir los ojos un poco, enfocando su débil mirada sobre esas orbes que son oro liquido. En ese momento la penetra con fuerza, sacándole un grito lleno de placer, mientras abre un poco más los ojos. Dejándose llevar por esa deliciosa sensación de estar completa.

Comienza con sus embestidas, llenándole las entrañas. Iniciando con un delicioso ritmo, con el vaivén de sus caderas encontrándose con cada una de ellas.

Sentía deslizarse por su cuerpo acalorado, una gota de sudor por su perlado cuerpo refrescándole en su recorrido, dándole una sensación exquisita. Siente como su cuerpo se tensa nuevamente, concentrado todo en un punto en especifico, tratando de ser liberado en un torbellino de placer.

—Vamos Kagome, córrete para mi hermosa. —Escuchar eso fue el detonador, siente como todo su cuerpo se paraliza, dejándola sin aliento. Esa sensación tan abrazadora la rodea, sintiendo como alcanza de nuevo la punta del clímax, para esta vez dejarse llevar por completo por el universo. Rompiéndose en mil pedazos al llegar al orgasmo, liberando la tensión de su cuerpo. Haciéndola temblar por completo, al gritar su nombre. Siendo seguida por un gruñido gutural, mientras el estalla dentro de ella.

Deja caer su frente sobre la de ella, tratando de recuperar la respiración. La mira, esta completamente sonrojada, con la boca entre abierta con sus ojos cerrados, puede sentir el subir y bajar de su alocado pecho bajo su cuerpo. Una sonrisa adorna su rostro con satisfacción. Se tumba a su lado, sin dejar de mirarla levantando su mano para pasar una garra sobre su abultado vientre, y deslizarla sobre su pecho, haciendo círculos alrededor de sus pezones.

—Mmm.. —Gime mientras tiembla. Sigue estando demasiado sensible ante su tacto. Pero aun así ella busca su calor, acurrucándose en su regazo ¿qué haría sin él? No quería pensar en eso. Debería de olvidarlo.

—Mujer —La rodea con sus fuertes brazos, atrayéndola a su pecho.

—Tu mujer —Susurra, al apoya su mejilla sobre su pecho. Mientras sus latidos vuelven a regularse.

—Mía —Pronuncia posesivamente, mientras toma una sabana para cubrirla. Sin soltarla en ningún momento de la cintura. —Duerme.

Le besa el cabello, mientras la siente suspirar. Relajada, dejándose arrastrar por el sueño.

Continuará…


End file.
